Mystic Force: Against All Odds
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.
1. History

**Author's Note:** Helloooooooo! I'm back! I enjoyed my week away, but am ready to get writing this story again. Although after several failed attempts, I hope you will bear with me in waiting for the next chapter. Now, just sit back and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a year already," said Claudia Hansel, a curvy, auburn haired female, dressed in a traditional white Lightning Ninja uniform. She was sat cross-legged near the lake, surrounded by an array of trees, their leaves rustling in the wind. "We're graduating in two days!"

Aliyah Logan, a curvy, dark-haired female, smiled and nodded. "I know! It's gone by fast!" she agreed.

"What are you looking forward to the most, Ali?" Asia Becker asked, with a knowing smirk. "Graduation or being reunited with your beau?"

"Beau?" Aliyah snorted. "Why can't you say boyfriend like everyone else?"

Asia shrugged and smiled. She was a slim, red-head with emerald green eyes; her real name was Anastasia, but everyone called her Asia for short.

"Don't change the subject," she said. "Answer the question..."

"Yes, I am looking forward to seeing Cam," Aliyah answered. "It has been too long! But I have something to take care of first!"

Claudia frowned.

"Something more important that Cam and graduation?"

"Maybe not," Aliyah said. "But something _just_ as important!"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow there is a reunion at Reefside High school," Aliyah answered. "I have to see Tyler about attending..."

"Why?" Claudia asked.

"Because since we have two days left to graduation," Aliyah explained. "It is still two days isolation from the outside world. We could still flunk, you know."

Claudia blanched, she hadn't thought of that.

"Better get asking then," Asia said, nudging her friend. "Why not hang back after dinner tonight? Sensei always remains in the Great Hall longer than the students."

Aliyah nodded and returned her attention to the rippling waters of the lake, they reminded her so much of the serene waters outside the Wind Ninja Academy, and her heart ached as wished that she could be there now, to be with her friends and boyfriend was something that had pushed her through this past year, just to be able to see them again was enough motivation she needed to graduate the Lightning Academy.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Later that evening, just as suggested by her friends, Aliyah hung back in the Great Hall once dinner had ended. Claudia and Asia wished her luck as they left for their sleeping quarters, and once the Great Hall was empty, Aliyah approached her brother and sister who at the front of the Hall.

Tyler had come a long way in the past two years, he had grown as a teacher and would have made his parents proud if they could see him now; maybe this was the reason that Aliyah was so nervous around him, when they were at the Lightning Academy he was her teacher, not her brother.

"Hey," Aliyah smiled, interrupting their conversation. "Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure, Ali," Rebecca nodded. "What's on your mind?"

"Uh, I was just wondering if I could maybe leave the academy a day early," Aliyah said. Her heart was racing a mile a minute inside her chest, why did she feel like a little girl? Rebecca and Tyler were her family, not some strict intimidating teachers that scared the living daylights out of students.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

Aliyah took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Well, there is a reunion at Reefside High School tomorrow," Aliyah answered. "And I was hoping that I could go!"

"You're missing your friends," Rebecca nodded. "It's understandable, you've been cut off from everyone for a year it is only fair that you are anticipating your return to them!"

"What?" Aliyah asked her jaw dropping. "What - No! No, that's not it! Okay, maybe a little, but I am not lying! There really is a reunion tomorrow at Reefside High!"

Rebecca considered her sister.

"How do you know?" Tyler asked. "You've received no mail.

Aliyah blushed, a dark colour creeping into her cheeks. "Connor..." she mumbled, reaching into the pocket of her uniform.

"How have you been in contact with Connor?"

"With this..." Aliyah said holding up her cellphone. "I took it back a few nights ago... you had gone out, Rebecca; I crept into your room and took it back, putting a fake in its place. I'm sorry, I just -"

"Miss your friends," Tyler nodded. "You do realize that you have broken two rules of the Lightning Academy? You've had contact with the outside world, prior to graduation day but you've also stolen, which is a crime punishable by banishment."

Aliyah's eyes widened.

"You'd banish me?" she asked, suddenly realizing why she was so scared of her brother. Not only had be grown as a teacher, but he had lost all personality of the Tyler she once knew. He was a ruthless teacher now, bound to the Lightning Academy and its rules.

"No," Rebecca said, quickly. "No, we will not be banishing you, although we are disappointed that you could not resist temptation. But, seeing as you have managed to come this far, we will take no action..."

Aliyah sighed in relief.

"You also have permission to attend the reunion tomorrow," said Rebecca.

"Only if you promise to be back before sundown," Tyler added. "Failure to return will order an immediate expulsion from the Lightning Academy, understand?"

Aliyah stared at her brother, what was happening to him?

"Yes, Sensei," she nodded, bowing in respect and then removing herself from the Great Hall.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

**New Tech City, 2025**

"Ah, Professor Cerebros. Thank you for meeting with me."

"Oh, this is highly dangerous, Broodwing! Grumm wouldn't like it if he knew I was working for you."

"That is why I am paying you top-dollar for your skill," said the bat-like creature, as he held up a bundle of money to the alien-formed scientist in front of him, "and your silence."

The scientist took and inspected the money before tucking it away inside his lab coat. "Let us proceed," he nodded. "Do you have them?"

"Right here," the bat replied, as he held up a black case he had been carrying, he opened it to reveal four glowing gems - Red, Blue, Yellow and Platinum. "I procured them on the planet Onyx for a considerable sum!"

The scientist nodded as he listened, although he didn't really care about the story behind how Broodwing had acquired the glowing rocks. Plucking each of them out of the case he set them on the dial behind him, and began to work.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Connor smiled as he pulled into the parking lot outside his old High School, it had been nearly two years since had stepped foot in this place, and nearly two years since he had seen any of his old friends, especially his best friend, Aliyah Logan.

Killing the engine and climbing out, the former Red ranger glanced around at the familiar settings the old school had to offer, he had many memories that took place here; some were good and somewhere not. Shaking his head, and locking he car door, he made his way into the building, spotting a familiar blue-clad former student ahead of him.

"Ethan," he called, jogging to catch up. "Wait up, man!"

"Connor McKnight," Ethan grinned. "My ex-partner in crime fighting!"

"I didn't expect to see you at the reunion,"

"Well my schedule at Reefside Tech is brutal," Ethan answered, "but there is no way I'd miss this. What about you? What've you been up too?"

"I'm trying to start a soccer programme for kids, you know," Connor shrugged. "Give them somewhere fun and safe to go after school. It's been tough raising the money though."

"Well it sounds cool, keep at it," Ethan encouraged. "Hey, do you think Aliyah and Kira are coming?"

"I dunno about Aliyah," Connor said. "I haven't heard back from her in days... as for Kira, I heard she moved to New York to try and get a recording contract."

"Trying being the keyword," Kira said as she arrived behind Ethan.

The two boys grinned, turned and hugged her.

"So when can we expect to hear your first big single?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, I'm all over the radio," Kira smiled. "Hey, where's Ali?" she added, noticing they were a former Ranger short.

Connor shook his head. "Like I was just telling Ethan, I'm not even sure she is coming. She's not supposed to leave the Lightning Academy until she's graduated, and her graduation isn't until tomorrow!"

"That's too bad," Kira frowned.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down, Rockstar!"

Kira's frown changed to a grin as she, Connor and Ethan looked up to see Aliyah making her way towards them. "Hey, you made it!" the singer said, embracing her friend.

"What happened to graduation rules?" Connor asked, hugging his best friend next.

"Special circumstances," Aliyah said, pulling out of the hug with Ethan. "There was no way I was missing this! I've spent a whole year at the Lightning Academy; it is only fair that I get at least one day away. Besides, I graduate tomorrow, what's the worst that could happen?"

Ethan smirked and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Kira smiled and wound her arm through his and Aliyah looped her arm through Connors.

"We shall!" she nodded, and the four headed towards the gym, following the rest of the former students.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Blinking rapidly, Aliyah looked around as her eyes grew accustomed to the lack of lighting in the room, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of scene; two freakishly looking creatures stood in front of them, one was a bat-like creature with a water-like bowl on his head, and the other was an oldish alien-gentleman.

"Welcome to the future," the bat-like creature said. "Now, you will help me destroy the planet!"

Once he was within reaching distance, Aliyah kicked out and pushed him away, while Ethan knocked the older alien aside, this left Kira and Connor to grab the four Dino Gems that rested on the machine behind them.

"Let's get out of here!" Connor announced, pulling Aliyah towards the exit.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"This is strange..." a female technician frowned as she analyzed the reading she was picking up on her monitors.

"Troobian energy reading?"

"No, a Ranger energy reading," the female corrected. "An intense surge in the morphin' grid is spiking in the downtown sector.

"But I didn't deploy the Rangers. I thought they were here in the base?"

The double doors leading out in the corridor slid open and six teens made their way inside.

"What's new in the SPD Zoo, Commander?" the leader of the group asked.

"Narrow in on the energy reading," the commander ordered.

"I'm on it," the female nodded.

"What's going on, Kat?" a blonde, who was dressed in Pink, asked.

"What energy reading, sir?" another blonde, dressed in Blue, questioned.

The female, named Kat, looked up. "I'm detecting a Ranger energy downtown."

A male with short spiky brown hair, and dressed in Green, frowned. "But we're not downtown, I mean, I'm not downtown... at least, I don't think I am..."

The blonde in Pink looked towards a long-haired brunette in Yellow.

"Don't look at me," the brunette said. "I'm all here!"

"Then it's got to be the A-Squad!" exclaimed the blonde in Blue.

"_They made it back!"_ smiled the last member of the team. She had shoulder length blonde hair and was dressed in Platinum and Green.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Panting hard, Aliyah pushed ahead of her friends, rounded a corner and jumped a flight of steps. "C'mon!" she called over her shoulder. "Down here - oh crap!"

"What is it?" Ethan asked catching up.

"Dead end!"

Connor and Kira grounded to separate halts as Aliyah and Ethan stared at the garage door blocking their path, cursing furiously Aliyah turned back to her friends.

"Sorry guys," she apologized.

"Not your fault," Kira smiled.

Realizing that they had been followed from the freaky lab, the former Dino Rangers turned to face their pursuers.

"What are these things?" Connor asked.

"They're not Tyrannodrones," Kira said, noting the lack of scales. "But they are definitely up there in the creepy department."

"The look like futuristic cousins of the Kelzacks," Aliyah nodded. "But I agree, Ki, definitely up in the creepy department."

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" Connor asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it," Ethan said, turning to his friend.

Aliyah shrugged and turned to her friends. "How about we do what we're good at?" she asked. "Fight our way out!"

"I like your thinking," Connor grinned.

"Me too," Ethan nodded.

"Me three," Kira agreed.

Aliyah smirked. "Ready?"

"Let's do it!"

As the weird looking soldiers attacked, the four Dino Rangers split up and divided the foot soldiers in four groups, each taking on their own single-handedly. They did well for a couple of former Power Rangers and an almost qualified Ninja; and it wasn't until Ethan, using his super Dino Power, clocked a soldier in the chest and caused him to shatter did they even find out what it was they were dealing with.

"It's a robot!" Ethan breathed. "Whoa, check out the crazy circuitry... it's way advanced."

"Okay, Cam 2.0, marvel later," Aliyah chuckled, patting Ethan on the shoulder. "Now we have to figure out a way out of -" she cut off as the ground beneath her feet exploded and a scream ripped past her lips.

A dark chuckle caused the four friends to look up as the bat-like creature returned.

"Fools," he snarled. "You actually thought you could escape me!"

"We've run away from a lot worse than you, buddy," Ethan pointed out.

"We have?" Aliyah asked. "Because I distinctively remember kicking ass a lot worse than his?"

Connor and Kira nodded.

Ethan pouted.

"It came out wrong!" he whined.

"Who are you?" Kira asked. "What do you want with us?"

"Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy," the creature explained as more the foot soldiers grouped around him. "Fight alongside me and we will bring down this wretched planet!"

Aliyah and Ethan exchanged amused grins. Was this guy for real?

"Maybe you're suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that punch bowl too long, but in case you didn't notice, we're the good guys!" Connor pointed out.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "We're not exactly about to destroy our own planet!"

"Oh, I think you'll come around to my way of thinking, all you need is a little persuasion," the bat hissed.

Aliyah, however, frowned as a siren reached her senses and she glanced over Ethan's shoulder to see flashes of red and blue approaching in the distance. The sirens died eventually as a patrol car and police motorcycle skidded to separate halts behind the Bat.

"What?"

"Who are these guys?" Connor asked watching as the group of six jumped from their respective vehicles and started to take on the creatures at hand.

Kira shook her head. "I don't know," she said.

"Do you think we should help them?" Ethan asked.

"I think they've got it covered," Aliyah said, watching as a blonde teenager, no older than fourteen, danced her away between the foot soldiers, her blonde hair whipping around her face as she cut down the soldiers with her Samurai sword.

Once the foot soldiers had been eliminated the group of six regrouped in front of the Dino Rangers.

"Back off, Broodwing!" the leader of the group, a kid, no older than 19 yelled.

"Fly back to where you came from!" added a female in Yellow.

"SPD," the bat growled. "Always getting in my way! I'm not through with any of you!" he yelled, as he flew off into the sky.

Once the threat had removed itself from the scene, the SPD group turned back to face the group of three on the otherside of the plaza.

"Are you guys OK?" the female in Yellow asked.

"We're a little confused," Connor nodded.

"But fine nonetheless," Aliyah added.

"Broodwing is bad news," a male, with sandy blonde hair, and dressed in Blue said. "But attacking innocent civilians? That's low."

"You've fought this freak before?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah," the male in red nodded. "It's all in a day's work for SPD."

"SPD?" Kira frowned. "What's that?"

"_Space Patrol Delta_," answered an automated voice.

The Dino Rangers frowned and turned in the direction of the noise, their gazes fell upon the youngest of the group of six the one Aliyah had been watching fight.

"And that means -?" Aliyah pressed.

_"We are the police of the future,"_ the future Samurai answered. _"Space Patrol Delta is an academy where you train to be the elite. We're known as B-Squad. Beta team to the A-Squad..."_

"A-Squad being Alpha?" Connor asked.

The Samurai nodded. "_Yes. Space Patrol Delta trains a select few to become Power Rangers... We -_" she gestured to herself and her team-mates. "_Are the B-Squad Power Rangers!" _She snapped open her morpher and produced her badge for the Dino Rangers to see. "_My name is Savannah, I'm the Samurai Ranger!"_

"Wait a minute," Kira frowned, shaking her head. "You can't be the Power Rangers!"

"Why not?" the female in Yellow asked.

"Because we are!" Connor pointed out, raising his wrist along with his friends to revel their Dino Bracelets, and their Dino Gems reflected the glare of the sunlight.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Ethan shook his head as he followed Savannah and the rest of the SPD team through the corridors of the command centre. "So you're telling us that we've been transported years into the future?" he asked. "Where a state-of-the-art command centre trains elite fighters to become Power Rangers in order to battle the army of aliens and giant robots that threaten the earth?"

"Yep," the Pink Ranger, Syd, nodded. "That's about it!"

"Good to know there will still be beautiful girls in the future," Connor flirted.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "Would you give it a rest?" she asked. "We've got to keep focused here, not to mention your _waaaay_ too old for her!"

In response, Connor stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, yeah, very mature," Aliyah nodded.

"Whatever, dude,"

Rolling their eyes, Ethan and Kira pulled ahead and stepped into the command centre ahead of their bickering friends.

"OK, i'm not complaining," Ethan whined as he was faced with all the computers, "but our command centre was a cave!"

"And before _that_ I was in a sort of underground bunker," Aliyah quipped stepping in behind him, before pinching his shoulder causing him to yelp in pain. "Just making sure you know that you haven't died and gone to heaven!"

Kira frowned. "You are way to chipper," she pointed out.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Connor asked.

"It's my birthday tomorrow," Aliyah shrugged. "I always have a sort of personality change around that time of the year, not to mention it is my graduation!"

Connor, Kira and Ethan grinned, before spotting two aliens on the otherside of the command centre. Instantly, having bad dealings with aliens in the past, the four Dino Rangers responded defensively.

"Whoa," said Jack, calming them down. "It's okay, guys, this is our commander, Anubis Cruger..." the dog bowed in welcome, "and our lovely technical expert, Dr. Kat Manx!" the female smiled.

"Welcome to our base, Rangers," Cruger smiled.

"But he's a dog," Kira frowned, turning to Bridge.

"Pets are authority figures," Bridge explained. "You get used to it."

Aliyah frowned as a group of aliens bypassed her. "Huh -?" she said, pointing at them and turning, expectantly, to Savannah.

"Aliens and Humans live in harmony here," Kat answered.

"But -?"

"For the most part," Sky added, already understanding her trail of thought. "Broodwing is after them..." he added to Kat, who had approached the big computers.

"And I can see why," the feline nodded, activating the Ranger archives. "It says here that the Dino Thunder team faced off against the most treacherous villains in all of history!"

"Ahh," Connor mused, draping his arm around Aliyah's shoulders as their past flashed across the screens. "Memories!"

"But that was years ago," Jack said.

"Actually, that was a two years ago," Aliyah pointed out. "For us anyway!"

Jack shook his head. "OK, what I don't understand is _how_ did you guys get here?"

"Well, things are a little fuzzy," Kira said, "but we were on our way to the reunion at Reefside High."

"I'm sure Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here," Cruger indulged. "He won't give up on you so easily."

"We'll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble," Aliyah grinned, punching her fist into her hand.

The Yellow ranger, Z, scoffed. "You haven't met Broodwing's boss, Grumm, he's as nasty as they get!"

Aliyah's eyes narrowed and she turned to Ethan.

"Did she just scoff at me?" she asked.

"I think so," Ethan nodded.

Aliyah growled and rounded on Z. "You _obviously_ have no clue who you're dealing with! We are Power Rangers... we harness the power of the Dinosaurs; I also harness the power of Lightning! I have what it takes to go up against this _Grumm_ fellow..." she explained, "with or without the cover of spandex!"

Z glared back at the former Platinum Ranger.

"Correction," Sky interrupted. "You _were_ Power Rangers. _We_ have been specially trained to take on Grumm's army."

"And no offense," Syd nodded, "but fighting Dinosaurs is _soooo_ over!"

Aliyah scoffed and shook her head. "They really are as dense as they come," she muttered. "I feel sorry for the inhabitants of Earth!"

"Now, there is the Ali we all know and love," Connor grinned, pulling Aliyah into a one-armed hug. "But do you think you can tone it down just a little bit?"

"I only have one setting!"

Connor rolled his eyes and looked back at the SPD rangers as Ethan reprimanded them on the way they treated their elders.

"We don't want you guys getting into any more trouble," Jack replied. "We have enough problems to deal with!"

"Since when did we become a burden?" Aliyah asked, before she could stop herself. "Last I checked you helped us of your own accord, we didn't ask for your help!"

The alarm blared loudly, Savannah, who had been working quietly at the computers, jumped backwards in surprise.

"_The Quarry is under attack!"_ she said, automately.

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out," Cruger told the Dino's.

"Look, just because we're not Rangers any more doesn't mean we can't fight!" Connor argued.

"OK, you guys chill until we get back," Jack told the four furious Dino Rangers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I could be wrong but they look like they are in a lot of trouble," Kira pointed out as she watched the SPD rangers get thrashed around by the hundreds upon thousands of Krybots and Orange heads.

"They have never encounted this many troops at once," Cruger confirmed.

"You've got to let us in on this!" Connor said turning rapidly in the commander's direction.

"No, I won't put your lives in danger," Cruger said. "If anything happened to you in this time the results could be catastrophic!"

"But if your cadets lose none of that will matter!" Aliyah argued.

Cruger growled, before looking up at the screens as the alarms blared again.

"I see some things never change," Ethan murmured, spotting a thirty-foot monster on the screens.

"I wish we had our Megazord!" Kira complained.

"Kat, dispatch Omega Ranger to the scene," Cruger ordered. "I am going to help the others..." he added turning to the Dino Rangers. "This is not your battle. You are to stay here! That is an order!"

He stepped away from the team of four and prepared to morph.

"SPD Emergency!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"_I couldn't let all my soldiers have all the fun,"_

The Dino Rangers frowned as a hideous skeleton appeared on the screens, beside him stood a tall brunette in purple.

"Let me guess," Ethan said, pointing at the skeleton, "that's Grumm?"

Kat nodded.

"Who's the female?" Aliyah asked.

"Morgana," Kat answered. "She is the older, alter ego of Mora."

"Who?"

Kat shook her head as her ears twitched, and she turned back to the screens.

Aliyah quirked a curious eyebrow and exchanged looks with her friends. "Dangerous waters?" she muttered to them.

"_Cruger, you and your precious SPD have stood in my way long enough! It ends - NOW!"_

He stabbed his staff at the rangers and blasted them off of their feet.

"That's it!" Aliyah snapped, turning away from the computers. "I say it's time we get prehistoric on Grumm and his goons!"

"But Cruger has ordered us to stay here," Kira said, catching her friend's arm as she passed.

"So, what's your point?" Aliyah asked. "Look, I don't care what happens in the past or the future, all I know is that the others need help, and that help just happens to be us!"

"She's right," Connor agreed. "It is obvious we were brought here for a reason..." he shrugged, "maybe this is that reason!"

Aliyah smiled at him.

"Let's do it!" Ethan nodded.

Kira sighed, but followed after her team-mates nonetheless.

"Wait," Kat called out to them, stopping them on the threshold. "If you're going to go out there, at least go prepared..." she hesitated, knowing that she could get into trouble for even _allowing_ them to leave the base, much less go into a battle that was not theirs to fight. "Give me your Dino Gems..."

She held out her hand.

Aliyah eyed her, suspiciously.

"Why? What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to regenerate them," Kat explained. "If you're want to help, the least I can do is supply you with enough power to morph..."

Ethan gasped.

"You can do that?" he asked.

"I can access the Ranger archives," Kat nodded. "But you have trust me..."

Aliyah tensed, that was one thing that she was _never_ able to do.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"At last," Grumm hissed. "No more Power Rangers!"

Bruised, battered and slightly exhausted, the SPD rangers picked themselves up and staggered to re-group. Savannah, the youngest of the team, frowned, blinked and signed to Bridge as she tossed aside the device that helped her speak.

"He destroyed her communication device," Bridge translated to his team. "Oh, and we've also got company..."

"Company?" Jack responded. "Good or Bad?"

Savannah sighed her response and pointed in the direction of the approaching footsteps.

The SPD team glanced around, just as Connor, Aliyah, Ethan and Kira arrived on scene.

"Think again, Bonehead," Connor said, snidely.

"What?" Grumm growled.

Displeased with their appearance, Jack, Z and Sky confronted the four former Rangers, angrily.

"This is _not_ a good idea!" Jack said.

"Get out of here!" Z ordered.

"You have no idea how much power Grumm has," Sky added.

Aliyah rolled her eyes, and pointed at Jack. "You fail to see the bigger picture," she said, moving onto Z, "you have to learn that wearing Yellow does not give you the right to give orders, plus, just because he -" she pointed at Jack, "wears red, does not mean I shall listen to him! And you," she pointed at Sky, "need to learn that Power comes, not just from the body, but from the mind!"

"We also brought a little power of our own," Connor smirked, holding up his morpher.

"Kat's the coolest," Ethan grinned. "She pulled our morphers from the archives and regenerated them!"

"Cam could have done it just as easy," Aliyah pointed out. "And in half the time!"

"With your distractions," Connor teased, "he would have taken twice as long!"

Aliyah pouted.

Kira shook her head and turned to Cruger. "Don't get mad at us, Commander, you would've done the same thing!"

"You make a good point," Cruger nodded. "Now, let us show Grumm what we can do together! Power Rangers, suit up!"

The Rangers nodded.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked, as the two teams fell into formation.

"Ready!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

The roll calls followed through with an explosion of energy, curtsy of Grumm, has he tried to eliminate them mid-morph, similar to what Ratwell had done to Aliyah back when she was a Ninja Ranger. However, the blast missed the two teams, and shattered a giant wall of the quarry.

"Super Dino Mode!" the Dino Rangers commanded, the spikes along their suits growing longer, and molding together in respective of their Dino's, and in Aliyah's case, sharp claws extending from her fingertips.

"SWAT mode!" the SPD Rangers, save for Savannah commanded, as their transformed to their upgraded suits.

"_Super Samurai, SWAT mode!_" the SPD Samurai Ranger commanded.

"Attack!" Grumm yelled, initiating the beginning of another battle.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Nice work," Jack nodded as he and the others re-grouped. The foot soldiers had been a piece of cake, as usual, but Grumm and Morgana had put up a fight, but it was nothing compared to what the Rangers were used too.

"You too," Connor agreed.

"Good job, Rangers," Cruger nodded. "We'll take it from here; Omega Ranger needs your help!"

"You got it!" Jack said. "Let's go B-Squad!"

Following their leaders instructions the B-Squad rangers took off in the direction of the city, leaving Cruger and the Dino Rangers to deal with Grumm and Morgana.

"Let's see how tough the Dinosaurs really where," Morgana said, preparing for battle.

Aliyah stepped forward, her Sabre-blade in hand. "You guys deal with the Krybots," she told her friends. "She's mine!"

"Go for it," Connor nodded, leading Kira and Ethan into the throng of foot soldiers, while Aliyah and Morgana run at one another.

Their weapons clashed and Aliyah jumped up, over a sweep, she landed behind the younger female and aimed a kick to the bottom of her spine. Morgana cried out, angrily, shifting her body weight and slashing her weapon at Aliyah's stomach.

"You are so not worth my time," Aliyah said, kicking off from the ground and Ninja-streaking around the quarry. "I hope this works - Ninja Shadow Battle!" she yelled out, focusing all of her energy onto her inner Ninja.

Morgana cried out as she was thrown through the air and into the quarry wall.

Aliyah grinned as she landed, in a cat-like crouch, in front of her fallen enemy. "You should brush up on your history," she said, stalking towards the younger female. "If you had, you would have known that the function of the ninja included espionage, sabotage, infiltration and..." a cruel, cold, smirk edged its way onto her lips, as her hand closed around Morgana's shoulder, and dragged her back to her feet, "assassination!"

Morgana seemed to tremble, fearfully.

"Cruger," Grumm growled, as he was overpowered by the SPD Commander, "using Rangers from the past may have helped you win this battle! But I have another surprise of my own in store! Morgana!" she snarled, "quit fooling around, we are leaving!"

He slammed his staff into the ground as a whirl of dust swept up around him, allowing him time to retreat. Meanwhile, Aliyah, who had been in the midst of dealing with Morgana, let out a cry of rage as the younger female also, disappeared.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"That was awesome!" Syd said as she and the other SPD rangers arrived back in the quarry, and this time they were joined by the eighth member of their team, the Omega Ranger, Sam.

"Gather round, Rangers," Cruger called as the two teams grew closer. "Connor... Jack... Kira... Z... Ethan... Sky... Aliyah... Savannah... Syd... Bridge... and Sam," he listed, as each rangers nodded at their name. "That was great teamwork"

"Yeah!" Connor and Jack nodded, clasping hands.

Cruger nodded.

"Yes!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I still say you need us here to deal with Grumm," Ethan said. He was stood in the command centre, trying to convince the SPD team to allow him and his friends to stay in the future, it was more to do with the fact that he wanted to stay and check out the advanced technology, but having his powers back was a bonus. "He is going to be madder than ever!"

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "And what about Broodwing? He's still out there somewhere..."

"It is obvious we should stay," Connor nodded, setting his gaze on Syd. "We work well together!"

"Sorry," the Pink ranger smiled, "but I don't date older guys!"

Aliyah snickered, an action which earned her a cuff across the back of the head from Connor.

"We appreciate your offer to stay, Rangers," Cruger told them. "But that is not possible!"

"Besides Kira," said Syd. "If you don't get back you will never start your recording career,"

"My recording career?" Kira repeated.

"Of course," Syd nodded. "You become a huge singing sensation; I grew up listening to your songs!"

Aliyah nudged the Rockstar and grinned.

"Yeah, and everyone knows about the Connor McKnight soccer camps," Sky nodded. "They're all over the country!"

"For real?" Connor gasped, turning to his friends. "Wow!"

"Ethan, you have to go back," Bridge added. "You and Cam Watanabe develop some software that we use here at SPD..."

Ethan's eyes widened as he turned, expectantly, to Aliyah. "Did he just say I was a genius?" he stuttered. "Working alongside _your_ genius!"

"Yeah, dude," Aliyah nodded.

"Sweet!"

"If only Cam was here to hear this... he'd be totally stoked!" Aliyah smiled. "Okay, what about me? How does my future end?"

The SPD rangers turned to Savannah.

"_You become a Sensei of your own academy, one that combines the Way of the Samurai with that of the Ninja."_ the future Samurai answered. "_Teaching your students that a light can be found even in the darkest of times! You also go on to have a beautiful family with Cam, providing me with twin cousins, Freya and Kai..."_

A smile edged its way onto Aliyah's lips at the idea of one day having a proper family.

"Your lives as Rangers have made a difference," Cruger explained, "but you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives after you hang up your helmets."

"Awesome!"

"That's amazing!"

"Sweet!"

"I think I speak for us all when I say we're ready to go back," Aliyah said, recieving nods of agreement from her friends.

"Your courage and dedication will live on in Ranger legend," Cruger continued. "Thank you all."

Kat smiled as she tapped a few keys on the console. A podium of four tubes rose up from the centre, each tube holding its very own Dino Gem.

"Goodbye, Dino Rangers," Kat nodded. "Your memory of us will be erased, but we won't forget you. Thank-you."

The four Dino Gems pulsated with energy, tendrils of colours reached out and engulfed their respective humans, and with a flash of Red, Blue, Yellow and Platinum, the Dino Rangers returned home, with no memory or recollection of their adventures in a not so distant future.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 11 September, 2012 at 02:39am**


	2. Broken Spell Part I

**Author's Note****:** I know it is short. But I fear if I try and add more the whole chapter would be ruined. Episode two will come soon. I also would have had this out sooner, but I can honestly say that I have become addicted with Power Rangers Samurai, yes, _me_, addicted to a Saban Era Power Rangers, don't ask how it happened, but it did, and, believe it or not, I have started planning a story for that series.

**Author's Note Two:** I am glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This chapter was a pain to get started, but I would like to thank **Pixiescale1185** for putting up with me and helping me brainstorm and everything. She is truly amazing, my apologies if I became a big pain in the butt, I get that way when a chapter doesn't fit.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you to the following: **DJScales, Andrewjeeves, Dandelion657, Jessfairy88, CamaroDude1989, Mimzy94, Heaven's Archer, The Silver Magician of Chaos, Kamen Rider Lynx, Captain Flame, Zania330, Kiba1278, SchoolBoredom, XRanger13, Grapejuice101** and** A5L** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

_"Earthquake!"_

_"Everybody take cover!"_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Claudia get down!"_

_Claudia screamed as the ground beneath her feet split in two, before she was roughly knocked aside by Aliyah, who had collided with her. The two friends rolled across the shaking ground as other students screamed and run for cover._

_In the distance the lake bubbled dangerously as steam erupted from its surface._

_"What's happening?" Claudia yelled._

_"I don't know," Aliyah answered. "Just stay here and keep your head down!"_

_Claudia nodded, her eyes widening, however as Aliyah slid away from her, towards the grounds. "What are you doing?" she shrieked, latching onto her friends arm. "You can't go out there!"_

_"I have to find Rebecca and Tyler," Aliyah said. "Don't worry. I'll come back for you!"_

_"Ali -" Claudia screamed as her friend shook off her hand and made a break for the caving in grounds. "ALI -"_

_Aliyah's heart raced as she spun around, she had left Claudia in the entrance hall of the Academy, the doors were open as several other students made a beeline for the safe heaven, however, the academy had started to cave in, and tiles fell from its roof and smashed when they hit the ground._

_"CLAUDIA!"_

She snapped awake and seized her Sais.

Aliyah dared to breathe. She sensed someone else was in the room. As her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, she searched for signs of movement. But she could see nothing, only shadows within shadows.

_**There is nothing there, Ali,**_ she told herself, but her grip on her sais did not relax, instead it only tightened around the hilt, she may not have been able to _see_ anything, but her ninja training told her that something was not right.

Aliyah listened intently for the slightest sound, any indication there might be an intruder. But she heard nothing unusual.

_**You're overreacting**_ she scolded herself.

Aliyah lowered his guard and settled back to sleep on her futon. As she did so, Cookie, the new Siberian kitten she had received from Cam the day of her graduation, hissed loudly and Aliyah's hand tightened round the hilt of her Sais. Sensei Watanabe had once said, "A ninja should always trust their instincts," and her instincts were telling her that something was terribly wrong.

She rose from her bed to investigate.

Suddenly a silver star spun out of the darkness.

Aliyah threw herself out of the way but was a second too late.

The _shuriken_ sliced through her cheek before burying itself deep into the futon where her head had just been. As she continued to roll, she felt a rush of hot blood stream down her face. Then she heard a second _shuriken_ thud into the floor, and in one fluid movement she sprang to her feet, bringing up her Sais to protect herself.

A figure drifted ghost-like out of the shadows.

"Rebecca!" Aliyah snarled as her sister landed, cat-like in front of her.

With a measured slowness, Rebecca unsheathed a vicious-looking blade from her belt. Unlike Aliyah's Sais, the weapon of Rebecca's choice was a tanto it was short, straight and ideal for stabbing.

Rebecca took a silent step closer and raised the tanto, a human cobra preparing to strike.

"OK," Aliyah nodded, anticipating the attack, she cut pulled back with her Sais and threw it, as hard as she could, at her sister, who deftly evaded the hand-held weapons, spun round and kicked Aliyah square in the chest.

Aliyah was thrown backwards, crashing through the open door of her room and out into the early morning. She landed heavily in the middle of the forest, disorientated and fighting for breath.

Rebecca leapt after her.

Aliyah attempted to stand and defend herself, but her legs gave way. They had become numb and useless. In a panic, she tried to scream - to call for help - but her throat had swollen shut. It burned like fire and her cries became suffocating stabs for breath.

Rebecca shifted in and out of focus before vanishing in a swirl of black smoke.

Blinded, Aliyah listened for her sister's approach, but could only hear the _chirp-chirp_ of the crickets in the surrounding bushes. She recalled her training; her teacher's telling her that ninja's used the insect's calls to mask the noise of their own movements.

_**Rebecca... help...**_ Aliyah pleaded, silently.

Briefly her eyesight returned and under the pale light of the early morning light, a shrouded face floated towards her.

"Ali," Rebecca whispered, seeing the panic in her sister's eyes.

_**HELP ME!**_

"Rebecca... Aliyah..."

Glancing over her shoulder, Rebecca spotted her cousin, a bumbling trainee staggering her way through the trees to find them. "Claire!" she called out, wavering her over, as she helped Aliyah back to her feet. "What is it?"

"A crack has appeared in the gate!" Claire answered, before her eyes fell on Aliyah. "What happened?"

"I have an idea," Rebecca said. "Has darkness come through the gate?"

Claire nodded her eyes wide.

Rebecca breathed in sharply as she spun around to face her sister. "Claire, I need water... now!" she said, reaching for her belt. She grabbed a wooden object with a black ornament on top, waved it once, and a flask of clear liquid appeared in her free hand. "Here, Ali, drink this!" she instructed, holding her sister up and placing the flask to her lips.

Aliyah did has instructed, the cool clear liquid flowed across her tongue and down her throat, and instantly the stabbing disappeared as the flames were drowned away. "What happened?" she coughed trying to get to her feet.

"The Darkness has awakened," Rebecca answered. "There is a crack in the gate..."

"What does that mean?"

Rebecca sighed as the flask disappeared. "It means it is almost time..."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

After helping Aliyah back to Rootcore, stumbling along a destroyed woodland village in the process and sending Claire back to warn Udonna, Rebecca set her sister down at the wooden table in front of the glowing crystal ball that now monitored Briarwood.

It had been almost 48 hours since the Lightning Academy had fallen and the gate had risen, evil had taken its time in resurfacing and wreaking havoc, but given what had happened in the past, Rebecca could honestly see why they had taken the time. It was to be anticipated that an attack would follow the rising, but not a surprise attack 48 hours after the fact.

"We have to help Udonna," Aliyah said.

It had been 2 days since she had learned of her true destiny, and while she still hated her sister for keeping something as dangerous as the fate of the planet away from her, she knew that she couldn't fight anymore. What was the point? She was only putting people in danger by ignoring something as important as the fate of the planet, if it were her job to save people, and then save people was what she was going to do. She just wished Rebecca had been more open about it from the beginning.

"You have to rest," Rebecca said, putting her hand on her sister's shoulders. "I will find Udonna... you stay here."

Aliyah sighed and watched as her sister left.

"If it is my destiny to help people," she muttered looking down as Cookie wove her way between Aliyah's legs; she reached down and scooped up the kitten. "Why have I got to stay behind, huh?"

Cookie mewed lightly and pawed at Aliyah's face.

"I know she is only trying to protect me," Aliyah nodded. "But i'm the one the prophecy speaks of... shouldn't I be trying to protect her?"

Cookie stared at her human with sparkling blue eyes, opened her tiny mouth and let out a small mewling noise.

Aliyah smiled.

"I like the way you think," she nodded turning back to the Crystal ball as it alerted her to trouble in the forest. A giant monster stood, towering over the woodland village. Aliyah's breath, however, caught in her throat as she spotted the five mystical warriors that Udonna had chosen to help her and Rebecca in the fight against the Darkness.

"Cookie," she said, turning back to the cat. "I have to go!"

She kissed the furry kitten's head, put her back on the floor, and disappeared out of the dragon's mouth, Ninja-Streaking through the forest and to the edge of the Woodland village.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I guess I believe too,"

Aliyah stopped and turned to the sound of the voice, it came from the clearing in front of the woodland village in which she stood; the people that lived there and told her that Udonna and the Mystic Force were battling the Hidiacs and a giant monster one clearing over.

Reaching for the wooden object that Udonna had given her and Rebecca a few days ago, Aliyah jumped into the air and kicked off from a low-hanging tree branch, flipped over and landed in front of a group of Hidiacs who were hell bent on destroying the kid behind her.

"There is always a light in the dark," Aliyah smirked, snapping her fingers and pushing the blazing ornamental object at the hideous foot soldiers. They growled and raised their arms to shield their eyes from the burning brightness before they vanished in a puff of black smoke. "Guessing you believe..." she said, turning to the guy behind her and offering him her hand. "Doesn't work. It is 100% or nothing."

Nick took her hand and allowed her to pull him back to his feet, just as Udonna and Rebecca powered down, and regrouped with the others.

"Well done," Udonna complimented them. "You truly are the ones. Are you all up for the test? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

"Oh yeah!" Chip said, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "Bring it on!"

"I'm in," Vida nodded. "I kicked some serious evil back there!"

"This is so unlike me," Maddie said, nervously. "But i'm sticking with my sister.

"Someone's got to look at these guys, right?" Xander asked, with his signature smirk.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and stepped up beside Rebecca.

"So," she said, grinning at her friends. "These are the power punks I'll be leading into battle, huh?"

Vida, Xander, Maddie and Chip hesitated, completely shocked at her appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Vida asked, as she dashed forward and enveloped her friend in a hug.

Aliyah laughed and hugged her back.

"I'll explain everything later," she promised, as she turned in Nick's direction. "But right now we need seventh ranger..."

"Me?" Nick asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "No way, i'm out of here."

Aliyah paused and turned to Rebecca.

"Are you sure?" the new Black ranger asked.

"Look," Nick said, brushing the dirt off of his jacket. "'I believe in Magic' thing? It didn't work for me."

"Try believing again," Maddie said, in her soft voice. "Maybe it didn't catch on the first time."

Rebecca shook her head as she surveyed the familiar male in front of her, she had met him before, but for the life of her she could not remember where. "No," she said, looking at the others. "It won't work. He is a non-believer. There is nothing we can do for him."

"Claire will see you out of the woods safely," Udonna nodded at Nick, before calling for the bumbling blonde that had alerted Aliyah and Rebecca to the crack in the gate.

"Here I aaaam," Claire bleated as she trotted towards them through the trees.

Aliyah covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter at the bumbling blonde she had come to known. It was common knowledge that Claire screwed up every one of her spells, but how she had managed to turn herself into a sheep was beyond explainable.

"Oh my dear child," Udonna said, as Rebecca jabbed Aliyah in the shoulder for her laughter. She wasn't any better at this whole Magic thing than Claire was. "When will you get your spells right? See him safe passage out of the woods, please." she added, motioning to Nick.

"Yes, Udonnaaa," Claire bleeped, eliciting more silent laughter from Aliyah.

As the others watched Nick follow Claire, Aliyah raised her hand to her throat and hit the ground as her legs gave way, the fiery stabbing sensation from earlier that morning was back, and this time it was worse than before.

"Ali!" Chip cried, catching her before she could keel over sideways.

"What's the matter with her?" Vida demanded, kneeling beside her friend and looking up at Rebecca and Udonna.

Rebecca turned to her mentor.

"The prophecy," she said. "The darkness must be close!"

"Closer than you might think!" shouted a gruff voice.

Rebecca spun around and found herself face-to-face with a new warrior. She did not recognize him from any of the History books that she had read at the Ninja Academy, or any of the books she had received from Udonna. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"They call me Koragg," the Warrior answered.

"Koragg?" Rebecca repeated. "What do you want?"

"The Prophesized child!"

Rebecca felt her hands curl into fists.

"You want her?" she challenged. "Come and get her!"

Koragg snarled and raised his shield. "Wolf Attack!" he cried, as a blast erupted from the reflective red eye in the centre of the purple shield. The blast hit the ground beneath the new team's feet, exploded and threw them sky high.

He laughed as they landed.

"It is the end for you..."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 13 September, 2012 at 11:35pm**


	3. Broken Spell Part II

**Author's Note: **This chapter, while being a carry on from the last, was much easier to write and a lot longer than its part I. I hope you enjoy it. As for the prophecy, hopefully it will make an appearance towards the end of this fic, if not, then I will post it on my profile for you all to see, but only after this season has been posted. Cool? Okay. On with the story...

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you to the following: **Weathergirl17248, Dark Stormchaser, Trinaa95, HotaruKenobi** and** Sapphire Psycho** for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

**Last Time of Power Rangers Mystic Force**

_"There is a crack in the gate!"_

_"Has Darkness seeped through?"_

_"It means it's almost time..."_

_"I believe in Magic..."_

_"... magic..."_

_"I believe in Magic..."_

_"I believe... I believe..."_

_"I guess I believe too..."_

_"'I guess' doesn't work. It's 100% or nothing."_

_"The 'I believe in Magic' thing didn't work for me,"_

_"He is a non-believer. There is nothing we can do for him!"_

_"It is the end for you!"_

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"On your feet," Koragg ordered as the team picked themselves up from the ground, all except Chip and Vida who remained kneeling beside Aliyah, who was still trying to catch her breath. "Darkness has come!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Maddie, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"I do not know you warrior," said Udonna. "But if it is a battle you want, I am ready to fight."

"Me too," Rebecca nodded, grasping her wand tightly.

"Wait, hold on," Xander said, grabbing Rebecca's arm. "Let me try and reason with him."

He broke away from the team and approached Koragg.

Rebecca teetered on the edge of her toes as he drew closer to the fighter for darkness.

Koragg snarled as Xander grew closer, he then sheathed his sword, raised his hand and blasted Xander with an energy beam, which would have hurt had Rebecca not pushed the younger teen aside before it could hit. The energy soared back towards the others, but was deflected when a bright light exploded in the clearing and the energy blast fizzled out.

"Huh?" Maddie frowned looking down. Aliyah was glaring, heatedly at Koragg, her lips blue from the lack of air in her blood.

"Ali, you need to rest!" Chip said, trying to force her back down.

"No," Aliyah spluttered getting shakily to her feet. "Need to fight!"

"You can barely stand, Ali," Vida argued. "I know you love to fight, but fighting in this state is not going to make matters worse. You'll kill yourself!"

Aliyah opened her mouth to retort but was shot down by Rebecca, who ordered her sister back to Rootcore, at least in the safety of the tree Aliyah would be able to heal.

"Go," Rebecca nodded, "we'll deal with Koragg and then I'll start searching for a protection seal, we can't have you blue in the face every time evil attacks, can we?" she joked, trying to lighten the tension. When no one seemed to relax the Black ranger sighed. "Go. Now."

"Fine," Aliyah coughed.

Vida turned to Chip.

"We'll take her," the Pink ranger said. "Make sure she does as she's told."

"Good idea," Rebecca nodded. "Be careful..."

"We will," Chip nodded.

"Remember," Rebecca added, as the three turned to leave. "Magic is your friend, and the trees are your passage."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Vida frowned as she looked around Rootcore.

"What did Rebecca mean when she said 'the trees are your passage'?" she asked, turning to her best friend.

Aliyah was sitting in her seat at the round table; her head dipped low and resting in her arms. Her eyes were closed, but Vida knew better than to believe she was asleep. "I don't know," she finally answered. "I still haven't mastered all of my magic yet."

"Are you going to answer my question now?" Vida asked, remembering her unanswered questions from the clearing.

"What question?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You know the answer to that now," Aliyah said, raising her head. "I am here to lead you into battle against the Forces of Darkness!"

"Don't tell me you believe in all this Power Ranger stuff," Vida scoffed. "The Aliyah I know doesn't believe in such childish things."

Aliyah smiled. "If I didn't believe in it then it would be hard to explain my last three years of life. This isn't the first time this has happened to me. I've been a ranger before, twice!" she explained. "Once in Blue Bay Harbour and then again the year after in Reefside."

"And turning blue in the face?" Chip asked from the Xenotome. "Has that happened to you before?"

"No, that was new," Aliyah said. "But Rebecca seems to think it has something to do with a prophecy that was created about me years ago."

"A prophecy?"

Aliyah nodded. "I know very little about it," she said. "Rebecca said that she would show me it later today, so stick around, you may get to read it."

"Cool," Chip grinned, childlike, before going back to playing with his wand.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah looked up as the panel, hiding the dragon's mouth, opened and Udonna, Rebecca and the others walked in. There was something completely wrong with the scene and there were flakes of white contrasted in Maddie's hair.

"Snow," Chip said, pulling the flakes out and grinning as they melted in his hand. "When did it start snowing?"

"Right after Udonna was defeated," Rebecca answered.

"What?" Aliyah asked, almost falling backwards off of her chair as she jumped to her feet. The chair toppled over with a crash, causing Cookie to hiss at the loud noise and streak under a computer console.

Rebecca scolded her sister with a look. "She lost her Snow staff," she informed. "But that is all..."

"But -?" Aliyah spluttered. "How can you fight without your staff?"

"I can't," Udonna answered. "But I can still train you! I can teach you the ways of magic."

Aliyah heaved a heavy sigh and turned away, as Udonna called for Claire.

"Comming!"

Looking towards the exit, the group of six laughed silently as Claire entered the base, still in the form of a sheep.

"Oh, child," Udonna smiled, lovingly. "Morthay Mammun." she added, pointing at Claire, there was a white flash and the bumbling blonde returned.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Claire panted. "Do you have any idea how warm it was in all that wool?"

Aliyah exchanged a look with Vida and smirked.

"If I do everything for you," Udonna reminded her niece. "Then how will you ever learn?"

Claire sighed and got back to her feet, brushing off her dress in the process.

Meanwhile, Rebecca had picked up the wands from the Xenotome and returned to her new team. She may not have known them as well as her sister, but they had a whole year of fighting monsters together, that had to be plenty of time to get to know one another.

"This time," the Black ranger said, handing over each wand to its respective owner. "Do not go anywhere without them!"

"Yeah, we learned that lesson," Xander smiled. "But to tell you the truth, walking around town carrying a wand -" he cut off as Chip thrust his wand out in front of him, "- well it might be good for Chip, but..."

Aliyah snickered and nodded at her sister.

"He's got a point," she smiled.

Rebecca smiled and turned to Udonna and Claire, the blonde nodded in agreement with Aliyah and Xander, before prompting her aunt to make the change.

"Very well," Udonna smiled, waving her hand over the seven wands. "Utum Zore."

With a multitude of coloured flashes the wands disappeared and were replaced by gold cellphones.

"I hope you find these more to your generations liking," Udonna smiled.

"Cellphones," Vida nodded in approval. "Very cool."

"They are not cellphones," Rebecca corrected. "They are Mystic Morphers. They are activated by spell codes which we will learn during this adventure."

Udonna smiled at the Black ranger, she had out done herself already with her understanding of the Magical realm, she had read almost every history book there was on the Great Battle and she had studied everything there was in order to understand a world that she had been born into but never lived.

"Now," the White sorceress said, addressing the others. "Go back to the city. Live your normal lives and wait until you are needed. Remember there is evil everywhere and you will be best served of speaking to no one about what has happened."

The others nodded before leaving the wooden sanctuary that would soon become their second home.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Cracking her knuckles Aliyah stepped up in front of a giant oak tree.

"Alright, time to find out what Rebecca means by the trees are our passage," she said, looking over her shoulder at her friends.

"Go for it," Vida encouraged.

Aliyah nodded and turned back to the trunk, she raised her hand and touched the bark, only to appear in front of the Rock Porium. "Huh?" she frowned, turning to look behind her at the tree. "What the -?" she raised her hand and pressed a finger to the tree, and next thing she knew, she was standing back with her friends.

"Whoa!" Chip yelped, excitedly. "How did you do that?"

"I dunno," Aliyah said. "You try it... just think of the tree in front of the Rock Porium!"

Chip nodded and switched places with his friend, he pressed his hand against the trunk and was instantly pulled forward through a blazing gap, and then, next second, he had returned. "She's right!" he laughed, turning back to his friends. "It works. C'mon!" he disappeared again.

Xander frowned and walked towards the tree; he rested against it and disappeared into the gap that opened up. Maddie, Vida and Aliyah exchanged looks, each taking it in turns to rest against the tree and disappear into the bright white gap that opened up under their touch.

Stumbling forward, Aliyah crashed into Vida, who had crashed against Maddie, who had landed on Chip, after he had walked into Xander, who had failed to move and allow the others space to come through. Across the road, frowning at their sudden appearance was Toby, the owner of the Rock Porium and a friend to each of the new rangers.

"Hey, did you guys just - from the tree?"

"Huh?" Xander shrugged as he passed.

"Never mind," Toby said, trailing off nervously.

"Are you feeling OK?" Vida asked, linking arms with Aliyah who smiled in greeting at Toby. It had been almost two years since she had seen him last, and to stay he was surprised to see her would have been an understatement.

"Hey, Tobias," Aliyah teased.

Toby frowned at the use of his full name, before turning back to the tree as his employees disappeared into the store. He had to find out whether or not he was seeing things and proceeded to cross the road and walk, head first, in the tree that his employees had just come out from.

"That hurt," he grunted, as a dull throb exploded in across his head. "Maybe I am seeing things..."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca sighed as she waved her hand in front of the crystal ball and the picture of Nick and Maddie disappeared from view. "I just don't understand," she said, looking back at the spell books in front of her. "Why would the Xenotome show seven rangers if we are only meant to have six?"

"Oh," Claire gasped, swinging her broom around her head. "Maybe I am the seventh warrior! Ha!" she said, sweeping the broom back towards her, only for Udonna to grab it, with ease, before the blonde could do any more damage.

"Maybe not," Udonna smiled.

"Right." Claire nodded. "We move on..."

"Sweep, please," Udonna instructed, handing the broom back as she climbed the steps to the Xenotome.

"But I guess it's a good thing you didn't move on when I started here," Claire said. "Any other sorceress would have kicked me out when I cracked the crystal ball, dried up the lake or when I -"

"Yes, there was a long list of things that you needed to learn," Rebecca smiled, looking up at the blonde. "Not to mention turning yourself into a sheep."

Claire pouted and Rebecca winked to show that she was joking around.

"You child," said Udonna, brushing a strand of hair from Claire's face. "You are not someone I would ever give up on..."

Claire nodded.

"And I appreciate that," she smiled. "But just for a reference, so that when I become a powerful sorceress I will know why is it we are giving up on Nick?"

Rebecca halted in her research of protection spells and glanced up at Udonna.

Claire provided a valid point.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I know what its like,"

Nick jumped and looked up. He had been working, quietly, on his bike and not paying that much attention to what was happening around him, and was not expecting Aliyah, a girl he had only just met, to appear at his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what it is like to come from a Military family,"

Nick stared at her, confused.

"I'm from a Military background," Aliyah nodded. "My entire family has served for centuries. My parents died in battle."

"Your family -?"

"The Logan's?"

A look of surprised crossed Nick's face.

"Ryan and Jade?" he asked.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "How do you -?"

"My mother had a friend, Jade Logan, when she was serving overseas," Nick explained. "She was heartbroken when she received word that Jade had died."

Aliyah nodded. "I'm sorry for your mother's loss. She sounds like a great friend."

"Yeah," Nick said. "I'm sorry for your personal loss..."

"Don't be," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "I never knew my parents. I was three years old when they died... not much to remember them by except for a few photographs!"

She shrugged as an understanding silence fell between them. Normally, after she spoke of her parents, an awkward silence fell, especially if the second party had had no idea that Jade and Ryan were dead, but not with Nick, he seemed to understand better than anyone the consequences of living in a Military family.

"Why did you come to Briarwood?" Aliyah asked.

"Why did you?"

"I live here," Aliyah said. "At least this is where I grew up from three years old to eleven, I then moved to Blue Bay Harbour, and returned to Briarwood last year. It's my home. Your turn!"

Nick smirked.

"I'm just travelling through," he shrugged. "I was supposed to stay with my grandparents, but I'm going to travel further and see if I can stay with my sister instead."

"Bit extreme, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Going to see if you can stay with your sister just to avoid being a Ranger?"

Nick glared at her.

"I'm not running away," he said.

"Looks that way to me," Aliyah shrugged. "Let me give you a bit of advice. You think you can run... but you can't run for long. I tried it, running from life, I didn't get very far."

"Look, I know you think you need me," Nick said, getting to his feet and facing Aliyah. "But you don't. You saw me back there... I can't do the magic thing."

Aliyah glanced around and then returned her attention back to him. "Maybe not now," she said. "But I can see in your eyes that you want too."

"You have me confused with someone else," Nick said, stepping away from her. "I'm not your guy!"

"If you are meant to be a ranger, Nick, then a ranger you will be!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Aliyah reached for her Mystic Morpher and flipped it open.

"_Aliyah, there is trouble in the forest!"_

"Alright. I'll grab the others and meet you there!"

She snapped the phone shut and turned to Nick.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," she said, turning and running back across the street. She yelled Vida's name from the top of the steps, motioned over her shoulder, and next second she was leading the others towards the edge of the forest, into the trees and out of sight.

Nick sighed, lowered his head and returned to working on his bike.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Oh, check out the uniforms!" Maddie grinned as she looked around at friends, noticing their multicolored jackets and capes.

"And cloaks!" Chip grinned, swirling the cape around him.

Vida, however, was looking disgusted at her colour, and Aliyah could understand why. Vida was dressed in all Black with Pink accents.

"I hate pink!" the girl complained.

"You can complain to the dress department later, V," Aliyah said as a glowing neon seal appeared on the ground a few feet away, and rising up where some of the most freakiest foot soldiers she had ever seen. "We got work to do!"

"Oh, I hope every day isn't going to be like this," Maddie complained.

Aliyah glanced over her shoulder, offered the new blue ranger a soft smile, and then turned back to the undead. "They're called Hidiacs," she informed her friends. "They're the master's undead foot soldiers. Normally, you can deal with foot soldiers without morphing; it is the generals that tend to need a little more fire power."

"Well, I don't see any generals around here," Xander said, looking around.

"Then let's deal with these guys and re-group at Rootcore!"

The others nodded and Aliyah led them into their first battle as Mystic Force Rangers.

But while Aliyah was able to hold her own, the others had trouble against the Hidiacs.

"I think we need that little more fire power, Ali," Vida said, as her friend kicked the Hidiac that held her aside. "What do you say?"

"Go for it!" Aliyah nodded, as the others gathered around. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger**

"Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Bright as Light! Platinum Mystic Ranger!"

"Power Rangers! Mystic Force!"

"Hit it!"

Once morphed, in her third Ranger suit, Aliyah diverted a horde of foot soldiers in the direction of the clearing. She jumped up and kicked off of another tree, rolled over in the air and delivered a high kick to a Hidiacs chest, knocking it flying into those behind it.

"Anyone up for a game of Dominos?" she called.

"We'll set 'em up," Xander nodded, pushing and throwing Hidiacs in several directions. Vida and Madison nodded and responded by doing the same.

Chip turned to Aliyah.

"We'll knock 'em down!" he said, holding up his hand.

"Ah-ha!" Aliyah grinned, clasping hands and kicking off from the ground. Chip supported, strongly, and flipped her over his head. Aliyah landed, flipped over backwards, several times, before planting both feet into the chest of the head Hidiac. He toppled over, backwards, knocking down the ones behind him in order.

Soon every single Hidiac was on the ground and the rangers re-grouped in celebration.

"Nice one guys,"

"Yeah!"

"That went well!" Xander grinned, before looking up as the sky darkened. "Maybe not!"

Aliyah gasped and looked around, the last time it had gone extremely dark in the middle of the day was when the Gates had risen and obliterated the Lightning Academy.

"What's happening?" Maddie asked.

"Look!" Chip pointed, as out of the trees burst two fighting figures. They landed a few feet away from the rangers and were revealed to be Koragg, the Knight Wolf and Rebecca, the Black ranger.

Rebecca grunted as Koragg punched her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards into her friends.

"Got you!" Aliyah said, pushing her sister up. "Tell me you have the protection spell!"

"Not yet," Rebecca said. "But last time the darkness affected you before Koragg showed up. I think your ranger suit and powers will protect you in your morphed state. I'll continue my research as soon as we deal with him, alright?"

Aliyah nodded.

"Alright!"

"You're not going to need the protection spell, Rangers," Koragg called. "You'll never leave this clearing alive!"

"You're all talk!" Aliyah challenged.

"Yeah, we can take him!" Vida nodded.

Koragg laughed, held up his hand and summoned his shield and blade.

"You are no match," he answered them. "Not against the sword of darkness. This is your end."

"OK. Now what?" Xander asked.

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic!" Koragg said, holding up his shield. The inner section opened to reveal a swirling red eye, it flashed brightly, and next second the rangers were thrown through air.

"What the hell was that?" Aliyah asked, rolling back to her knees.

"I won't be merciful this time!" Koragg warned her, extending his sword. The tip brushed against the nylon spandex at Aliyah's neck.

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander asked, as the Knight wolf drew back his blade and prepared to end Aliyah's life by decapitation.

"I don't think he's much of a talker, Xander," Aliyah said, glaring up at the warrior that stood over her. Her hands balled into fists and shook violently under the restraint barrier she was using to keep back her fury and anger.

"Any last words?" Koragg asked.

The sound of an energy ripped through the clearing, and Nick flew past on his bike. "Yeah! Just one! Back off!" he yelled, jumping from his bike and kicking Koragg away from Aliyah.

"That's more than one word!" Aliyah muttered, pushing herself up. "But i'm not complaining!"

"C'mon!" Nick challenged.

"Now there are seven!" Koragg gasped.

"I guess there are!" Nick agreed, removing his helmet.

Aliyah grinned behind her own, as she fell backwards and stared up at Nick. Only a few hours ago she had saved his life, and now he had repaid the favour by saving hers.

Koragg growled before rushing forward and raising his sword to deliver the fatal strike.

"I guess now is a good time as any to start believing in magic," Nick muttered, holding up his helmet to block the blade. "_I DO BELIEVE IT MAGIC_!" he yelled, throwing his weight into the helmet and sending Koragg flying back across the clearing as bright red sparks spun around his form; when they disappeared, Nick stood in front of the others wearing the same uniform, the only difference was the colour.

Looking over her shoulder, Aliyah caught her sister's eye and nodded as an unspoken conversation passed between them. Nick truly was the one to wield the red Mystic Force. He finally believed.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Nick commanded, as his morpher appeared in hand.

**Galwit Mysto Ranger**

"Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Show me your worthiness," Koragg challenged. "Battle my forces. Hidiacs arise."

"Oh no," Maddie gasped. "They're back!"

"Nick can handle it!" Aliyah said, with a vote of confidence. "I know he can!"

Nick, who was still stood, protectively in front of the others, nodded as he heard her. If Aliyah and the others had confidence in him, then the least he could do is have confidence in himself.

"Get them, Nick!" Chip added, encouragingly.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

Nodding once, Nick rushed forward and took on the Hidiacs alone. Eliminating them all effectively and proving his worthiness of a warrior to Koragg, who, watching from the cliff top as the team of seven re-grouped in the quarry below, vowed that they may have won this battle, but this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 17 September, 2012 at 12:37am**


	4. Rock Solid

**Author's Note: **As of Monday I will be returning to University, so updates will be less frequent. If I do, however, manage to snag a few minutes of free time, I will update. Other than that, some secrets of Aliyah's past are revealed in this chapter. I know: "It's about time!"

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you to the following: **DJScales, Sardellihalas, LiveandLearn2** and** Dream Lighting **for adding this story or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Hey, nice shirt," Aliyah grinned as she jumped up onto the stage where Vida and Maddie were messing around. Maddie had her video camera out and Vida was rocking the shop with her mad DJ skills.

"Thanks," Vida nodded offering her friend a second set of headphones. "What do you think?"

"Oh yeah!" Aliyah approved as the flow of music entered her ears and flowed through her veins. "You're a genius on these tables, V. What do you think, Madz?"

Maddie nodded. "So true," she agreed. "Have fun you two!" she added, waving to the two friends as she jumped off the stage and hurried off to record Xander and Chip in another part of the store.

"There's been another attack," Xander said holding up a newspaper clipping for the camera. The headline read: **LOCAL MAN GETS TURNED TO STONE**. "It was right around this neighborhood. Hey, Chip, we're supposed to be marking it down." he added to the Yellow ranger, who seemed to be the only person working at the store.

"Uh yeah," Chip nodded. "_We_ are... I suppose you're supervising, right?"

Maddie smiled and flipped the computer away from Xander and onto the Yellow ranger, before turning it back to Xander who grinned in respect of his friend.

"He catches on fast," he nodded.

"Every price shall fall under my mighty hand," Chip said, turning to face the camera. "I'm Count Discount!"

Maddie giggled as she continued recording.

"Defender of the bargain bin," Chip continued, falling into a defensive pose. "Hero to slacker and collector alike - POW!"

Tossing the newspaper down, Xander jumped to his feet. "OK. That does it. C'mere, mate!" he said, taking the tagger from his friend. He run it several times over Chip's clothes, tagging him with little white stickers, before placing one last one on his forehead. "There, now you're really Count Discount..." he said with a Transylvanian accent.

Looking up from the turn-tables, Aliyah smiled as she watched the whole fiasco with Chip and Xander, before rolling her eyes and glancing back at Vida. "What's he like, huh?" she asked.

"The big green giant?" Vida laughed.

"Given everything that has happened in the last few days," Aliyah nodded. "I would have to agree!"

The two broke into giggles, before they were interrupted by Aliyah's cellphone jingling in her back pocket. The Platinum ranger groaned, removed her headphones and handed them back to Vida as she reached for the annoying device.

"Rebecca?" Vida asked.

"No," Aliyah answered, her face adorning a bright smile. "Cam..."

"Oh," Vida said, puckering her lips together and blowing Aliyah a kiss. "Lover boy missing you already?"

"Shut up," Aliyah smiled, punching her friend lightly in the shoulder and answering the call. "Hey, Cam," she grinned hearing his voice down the line. "What's up?"

Vida leaned over her friends shoulder. "He misses you," she called, knowing full well that Cam would be able to hear her. "What do you expect? He's all loved up! Aw, Ali, you look so cute in red!" she laughed, noticing the blush rise in her friends face.

"You're insufferable!" Aliyah growled, playfully, jumping down off the stage and walking away.

"Love you too!" Vida shouted after her.

Cam chuckled own the line. "_Where are you?"_ he asked.

"At the Rock Porium," Aliyah answered. "Vida's working today. I'm just hanging out until something crops up, why?"

"_I thought you'd be interested to know that Tyler is awake,"_ Cam answered.

"He is?"

"_He's asking for you,"_

Aliyah nodded and turned to look at the Rock Porium. Her friends were working, Rebecca was busy studying with Claire and Udonna, and there was no monster attacking the city, it was safe to return to Blue Bay Harbour for a couple of hours, wasn't it?

"I'm on my way!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

_"Aliyah?"_

_He struggled to raise himself out of the debris of stone and marble that surrounded him; his hands sank into inches of muddy water as he tried to stand. He could not understand what had happened. Something hot and wet was trickling down his chin and from his forehead. He crawled out of the pond and stumbled forward toward the dark mass on the ground._

_"Aliyah? Aliyah, talk to me -"_

_But the dark mass did not stir._

_"Who's there?"_

_"Rebecca?"_

_"Tyler! Aliyah, he's here!"_

_Tyler did not recognize the man's voice. Then a woman shouted, "Tyler! Oh, Tyler, you're OK?"_

_Tyler's head was swimming._

_"Aliyah," he repeated stupidly, and his knees buckled._

He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar, lamp lit infirmary. A fair-headed, boy was watching Tyler anxiously.

"You're awake," the boy squeaked. "Ramsen! Ramsen, get Sensei, tell him our guests is awake!"

"Yes, sir," shouted another voice and Tyler was painfully aware of doors opening and closing as footsteps disappeared out of the infirmary.

"Aliyah," Tyler rasped.

"Aliyah is fine," the fair-headed boy said. "She's on her way. Sensei asked me to keep an eye on you. How are you feeling? Anything else broken? We've fixed your ribs and your arm. I'm Alex, by the way, Alex Sheppard - Air Ninja, here at the Wind Ninja Academy."

Tyler sat up too quickly; lights popped in front of his eyes and he felt sick and giddy.

"Easy now," said Alex Sheppard, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder and pushing him back down onto the bed. "That was a nasty accident you were in. What happened, anyway? I overheard the two that brought you in talking too Sensei, they said something about a gate... a gate that obliterated the Lightning Academy, is that even possible?"

"No," said Tyler, as his ribs pulsed like an open wound. "It's not possible... but it did happen... I need to see Aliyah... there is so much she needs to know..."

Alex looked up over his shoulder as though he had heard something that Tyler had not. "Aliyah is on her way," he nodded. "She should be here any minute. Sensei said he would contact her as soon as you have awoken. So if she is still in Blue Bay Harbour she should -"

"She's not," Tyler interrupted. "She's in Briarwood. It is where she is needed..."

"Oh," Alex nodded. "Then it may take her a little longer to get here!"

Tyler sighed in frustration. He needed to talk to Aliyah. "My things," he said, quickly. "My cellphone. Give it to me... I'll call her myself!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Alex said, shaking his head. "You're things were confiscated when they brought you in. We do not have them."

"What? No! No, that cannot be possible!" Tyler yelped. Why was this kid making things so difficult? He had to have his cellphone; it was his only connection to Rebecca and Aliyah. It was the only way he could warn Aliyah about the impending doom that was about to befall upon the world, and it was all about to start in Briarwood.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah extracted herself from Cam's embrace.

"You said he was awake," was the first thing she had said. "Can I see him?"

"It's why I called you, isn't it?" Cam answered, leading her, by the hand, down the hall towards the infirmary. "He's only just woken up, but according to Ramsen and Alex all he has asked for is you. Something about the Academy and how there is so much you need to know."

"What do I need to know?"

Cam shook his head. "He won't tell anyone," he answered. "He says that it is important that you know, and it is only you that he will tell it too."

Aliyah sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to him." she said. "Hopefully it'll be about everything that happened at the Lightning Academy. Oh, thanks for Cookie, by the way, she's been awesome. Really helpful and she is an awesome listener."

"You're talking to a cat?" Cam asked.

"Yes," Aliyah smiled. "Who else am I supposed to talk to? I can't very well complain to Rebecca about Rebecca now, can I?"

"What about... what's her name? Vida?"

Aliyah smiled. "Yeah, I could complain to Vida. But I don't live with her, which sucks; we'd have so much fun 24/7 if I did."

"I think that is why Rebecca refuses to let you live with her," Cam nodded. "Also, doesn't Vida still live with her parents?"

"So? Mr. and Mrs. Rocca love me," Aliyah grinned. "They treat me as if i'm their daughter, not just their daughter's friend. Besides, there is nothing wrong with a little 24 hour fun, Cam, especially in my line of work."

Cam rolled his eyes. "What line of work?" he asked. "You don't have a job, remember?"

"Yeah," Aliyah said, sheepishly. "That's right... you don't know..."

"Know what?"

Aliyah shook her head and nodded at the infirmary doors.

"Is that where Tyler is?" she asked, trying to evade the question.

"Yes, but you're not going anywhere until you answer my question,"

"What question?"

"What don't I know?"

Aliyah sighed and turned to face him.

She had really done it this time.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Claire? Rebecca? Where are you?" Udonna called as she searched high and low for any signs of her nieces.

"We're down here..." Claire's voice bubbled back.

Udonna frowned and glanced at the giant cauldron that was standing in middle of the room. Claire had supposed to been practicing her potions, and Rebecca had supposed to been studying for a protection spell for Aliyah, but now neither of them could be found.

A chuckle escaped Udonna's throat as she spotted the fish bowl behind the cauldron, inside which resided a goldfish and a black fish swimming in circles.

"I think I made a mistake," Claire said. "Again."

"Good heavens, child," Udonna said, waving her wand and pointing it at the fish bowl. It disappeared, leaving two very wet witches behind.

"Pffft," Rebecca spluttered, shaking her head and spraying Claire with even more water. "Yuck! I hate fish!" she complained.

Claire smiled, sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized.

The golden crystal ball emitted a gong-like noise as the mist shifted to show darkness in the forest.

"There's trouble," Udonna said, stating the obvious.

"I'll call the others," Rebecca said, whipping out her Mystic morpher.

"_Xander here, what's up?"_

"Xander, we're sensing dark magic energy just outside the perimeter of the forest." Rebecca explained.

"_It could be that thing that is turning people into stone,"_ came Chip's voice. "_We gotta stop it!"_

Rebecca nodded. "I'll meet you there!"

"_Wait,"_ Vida's voice joined the conversation. "_Where are Maddie and Ali?"_

"_Maddie got all mad about something and left,"_ Nick answered. "_But I don't know where Aliyah's gone. She disappeared before Maddie did."_

"_Rebecca, is she with you?"_ Xander asked.

"No," Rebecca answered. "Look, I'll call her and then meet you at the scene. Call Maddie, we may need back up."

_"On it,"_ Xander confirmed before the line went dead.

Turning to Udonna and Claire, Rebecca nodded once, snapped her fingers as her water-logged clothes and hair instantly dried, before she took off through the exit.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"There is still so much you don't know,"

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

"Aliyah," Tyler sighed. "Rebecca just wants what is best for you."

"By keeping secrets?" Aliyah asked. "How is that helping me? This is my life we are talking about, Ty, my life! I have a right to know what happens in my life!"

Tyler nodded. "I know. But there are something's that are better left a secret..."

"And how does that help me?"

"If you'd let me finish!"

"Sorry..."

"Something's are better left a secret," Tyler nodded. "Until it is time for that secret to be revealed. As I have said, there are things about your life, your history, that are difficult to understand, not even Rebecca understands everything."

Aliyah looked down. "So, that is why she is always studying," she pondered aloud. "Why she is always looking over that stupid parchment, or researching through those books. It's not just about a protection charm for me... it's about our history?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes. Rebecca is trying to _understand_ everything... your parents' death was no accident, no one knows who killed them, or where their bodies are, it is a mystery that has never been solved, and Rebecca is looking into a possible magical connection to their disappearance."

"Do _you_ think it was an accident?"

"Your parent's deaths?"

Aliyah nodded.

"No," Tyler said, shaking his head. "Your parents had everything to live for... but they also had everything to die for. I believe whoever killed your parents, was searching for you and Rebecca. While you may be the one with the power, Aliyah, your sister plays an important role in this whole thing."

"How big a role?"

"Put it this way," Tyler said. "Without Rebecca you're unstable. Now that the Lightning Academy is gone you are unprotected. Rebecca is your last remaining guardian. She is the only person who can keep you safe now you are in Briarwood. There are other guardian's, of course, other family members out there that hold the guardian gene, you will, without a doubt, have to live with them for a little while."

"What?" Aliyah yelled. "I don't want to move away! Why do I have to leave?"

"It is a matter of safety, Aliyah," Tyler reminded her. "Your safety is all that matters now. The Prophecy -"

Aliyah perked up at the mention of the prophecy, she was still eager to know what the prophecy said about her, what she was supposed to be capable of doing, but yet no one would tell her, and the last known record of the prophecy had been lost when Lothor attacked the Lightning Academy four years ago. At least that is what Rebecca had said.

"You know about the Prophecy?"

"All Guardians do," Tyler nodded. "My parents were guardians up until their deaths; the responsibility was then passed to me when they died."

"What does the prophecy say?"

Tyler stared at her.

"Do you not know?" he asked.

Aliyah shook her head. "Rebecca refuses to tell me anything," she answered.

"She thinks she is doing what is best for you," Tyler said. "But she is only making things worse. OK, Aliyah, what I am about to tell you has been kept secret for centuries. You already know why the Lightning Academy was created, do you not?"

"Yes. My mother and your mother created it to seal away the gates to the underworld," she answered.

Tyler nodded in approval. "At least Rebecca has told you something's of you history," he smiled. "Anyway, yes, our mother's created the Lightning Academy so that we would become guardians of the gate. Then your father, a powerful wizard, entrusted the powers to seal the gate into a sorceress from his world. Niella, was the sorceress's name, she became known as the Gatekeeper."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in battle," Tyler answered. "Your father's brother, Leanbow, locked the master away behind the gate, sending him into the Underworld. Niella, the gatekeeper, used her new powers to lock the gate, effectively trapping the darkness behind it. The gates sunk below the surface and the Lightning Academy was built over them. My parents became Sensei's, your parents left Briarwood, and the magical realm went back to living in peace and harmony."

Aliyah stared at her brother in awestruck horror.

"But those who died?" she whispered.

"Paid a terrible price," Tyler nodded. "But with every battle comes sacrifices. Lives are lost. It is not a war if people do not die. As morbid as that thought is, it is the truth."

Aliyah sighed sadly. "But the prophecy? How does that fit into everything," she asked. "How do I fit into all this?"

"Shortly before the war started," Tyler said. "A prophecy was created. Of a child born '_when two planets burn as one, over a sky of dancing light'_. You were born on the same day as the Aurora Borealis, also known as, the -"

"Northern lights," Aliyah whispered.

Tyler nodded.

"Yeah. Since you were destined to be a very powerful witch, our families became guardians, and we vowed to protect you, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take you."

Aliyah sighed and looked down at her hands. Her head was numb, but buzzing with information. It was too much to take in all at once.

"What does the prophecy say?" she asked.

Tyler smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you about that, Aliyah," he said.

"Why not? You've told me everything else!"

"Ask Rebecca," Tyler nodded.

"She won't tell me,"

"She'll have too," Tyler said. "If we ever stand a chance of winning against the Master for a second time. Now go, your friends are in trouble."

Aliyah frowned in confusion. How the hell did he know that?

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Returning to Briarwood was a lot faster than returning to Blue Bay Harbour, mostly because she had received permission off of Sensei Watanabe to use the Ninja Red Eye; a system that Cam had created to pin-point a person's exact location and transport them back to Ninja Ops and vice versa.

"Thanks, Cam," Aliyah smiled as she looked around her surroundings and noticed she had been returned to Briarwood Park. However, the second she had touched down an all too familiar sensation of suffocation overtook her senses. Evil must have been close.

Before her entire body shut down, Aliyah reached for her Mystic Morpher, entered '1, 2, 3' on the keypad and morphed into her Ranger state. The instant her spandex molded to her body and helmet snapped into place, the feeling of suffocation disappeared.

_**Now where's that evil?**_ Aliyah thought pushing herself back to her feet and turning in a full 360 circle. "Got'cha!" she muttered, spotting a freaky bird-like creature along with Necrolai, a vampire that she had met a few weeks ago. But what was that they were standing in front of? Was it a statue? "Oh no..." she breathed, as she realized that they had claimed another innocent in their stone collection.

Darting forward, Aliyah jumped over the statue and planted two kicks in the stomach of the two servants of darkness.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca shouted as she, Vida and the others dismounted from their Mystic racers, landed and run towards her and the statue. Having been so preoccupied with the two servants of the Master, Aliyah had failed to see who they had turned to stone. When she turned around, she wished that she hadn't.

"Madz," Aliyah whispered as she looked into the face of her friend. "What did you do!" she yelled, rounding on Necrolai again.

"Hard luck," Necrolai laughed.

"You witch!" Vida said, angrily. "You're going to pay for that!"

She reached for her Magi Staff.

"Right behind you, V," Aliyah nodded.

"Magi Staff! Wind power!" Vida commanded.

Transparent Pink butterfly wings exploded from behind Vida, as they beated against the air and knocking Necrolai and her monster off of their feet.

"Want more?" Vida asked.

"Foolish girl!" Necrolai warned, waving a clawed finger at the two Rangers. "Can't you see you can never stop us? Especially now that you are down a ranger!"

A purple seal appeared underneath them and they sunk down, below the surface.

"No! Stop!" Aliyah yelled as Rebecca held her back.

"They've gone, Ali," Rebecca said. "There's nothing we can do. We have to save Maddie."

Aliyah sighed and turned back to the stone statue of her friend. She may not have been as close to Maddie as she was Vida, but she was more than ready to extract the revenge of her fallen comrade.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"_Sorvadum Nuchaios_!" Udonna said as she waved her wand. The spell hit Maddie, but it had no effect on her stone form. "This creature's magic is very strong. Only by destroying him can the spell be broken."

"Oh I'll destroy him alright!" Vida seethed. "With my bare hands!"

She spun around and stormed towards the computers.

"Whoa, slow down, V!" Xander said as he chased after her. "Cool down, please!"

"Move it, Xander!" Vida snapped.

"If she goes looking for that thing without a plan then she's going to end up just the same as Maddie!"

"Xander's right," Nick nodded, jumping up beside the two friends. "That's how Maddie got into trouble in the first place. She shouldn't have been out there alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aliyah asked.

"She probably got in over her head," Nick explained.

Aliyah scoffed. "You don't know Maddie," she said. "She may be shy on the outside, but on the inside she's got the heart of a warrior!"

"Yeah, that's why she is always hiding behind that camera," Nick nodded.

"You are so clueless!" Aliyah snapped, jumping down from her perch near the computers. She reached for her Mystic morpher and pointed it at Maddie's camera. "I can't believe you've only been in Briarwood a few weeks and already you think you know that much about us! _This_ is why Maddie is always using her camera!"

The film from inside the camera disappeared and re-appeared on the computer screens.

"_Introducing DJ Vida,"_ Maddie's voice said from the video. "_The best sister ever..._" the film showed Vida rocking it out on the turn tables at the Rock Porium. "_Also, don't forget Xander, not only a great friend, but he's sick on his board..._" the film flipped to Xander showing off on his skateboard, before jumping to Chip. "_Chip Thorn, known him since grammar school, there is nobody in this world quite like Chip..."_ the film jumped again. "_Then there is Aliyah, she's best friends with Vida, but I relate can relate to her too, we're both the younger sisters. Her sister, Rebecca,"_ the film changed and showed Rebecca at Rootcore. "_Is awesome. Hard worker but very protective. Then there's Nick, the new guy in town, we don't know too much about him yet, but I can feel that there is something special about him..."_ the film showed Nick working on his bike outside the Rock Porium. "_So those are my friends, both old and new, I know I can count on them for anything."_

Rebecca smiled as the film ended.

"See?" Aliyah asked turning back to Nick. "Everyone has their own way of expressing themselves! I express myself through anger, Rebecca expresses herself through knowledge, but Maddie does it through her films!"

"You're right," Nick nodded. "I was clueless. I shouldn't have gone shooting my mouth off," he sighed and turned back to the stone statue of the Blue Ranger. "I'm gonna get you out of this, Maddie, I promise."

The pages of the Xenotome flipped open and a new spell code appeared on its pages.

"Apparently you now have a clue," Udonna smiled, reading from the ancient text.

"A new spell code," Chip grinned.

Nick checked his morpher as Aliyah inspected the crystal ball.

"The feathered freak is back," she announced.

"You guys ready to do this for Maddie?" Nick asked.

"Yeah!" the others agreed shooting off towards the otherside of Rootcore. Vida paused to apologize to her sister, before falling into formation between Xander and Aliyah.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

_"Galwit Mysto Aerotan!"_ the four rangers commanded as their broomsticks transformed into Mystic Racers, infusing their magical powers with the racers, they sped through the air to the scene of the incident. The monster was in town centre, but Koragg, who had surfaced from the Underworld, was in the woods just outside of town.

"You go ahead and stop that monster," Nick instructed. "Rebecca and I'll deal with Koragg."

Rebecca looked up at the mention of her name. "We will?" she asked. Nick nodded. "OK, we will!" the Black ranger nodded.

"Be careful!" Aliyah yelled as she, Vida, Xander and Chip sped on towards down, whilst Nick and Rebecca redirected themselves towards Koragg and his goons.

"We'll catch up!" Nick called back.

With two rangers dealing with Koragg and one ranger down, Aliyah, Vida, Xander and Chip sped onwards towards the city, dismounting from their Mystic Racers, the four friends spotted Necrolai and her creepy monster pet.

"Hey! Bat brains!" Aliyah shouted, landing cat-like on the ground, before pushing herself forward and running at Necrolai. "I thought Bats were nocturnal!"

"I don't follow the rules!" Necrolai hissed.

"Oh, you naughty girl," Aliyah hissed, jumping up over a low kick and flipping backwards as Vida, Xander and Chip joined her. "Vida!" she yelled as her best friend was thrown backwards by Necrolai, followed closely by Xander and Chip. "Hey! Back off!" she snapped, darting forward and aiming a high kick at the bat's head.

Necrolai ducked to avoid the hit, grabbed Aliyah's leg, twisted it and flipped the Platinum ranger over onto her side.

"Silly rangers," she said, whilst spinning in a full circle and shrieking. Her wings grew larger, striking the group of four multiple times.

Aliyah cringed as she landed with a heavy thud between Xander and Vida. She rolled onto her stomach and glared up at the bat through her visor. "My ears are bleeding!" she breathed.

"Mine too," Chip agreed.

"They're all yours," Necrolai said, with a cold cackle as she directed the monsters attack onto the fallen rangers.

"Uh, guys," Xander said, trying to push himself up. "We gotta get out of here!"

"No, we stay and fight!" Aliyah said. "We're here to help Maddie! It's either us or him! I choose us!"

Vida nodded and pushed herself up alongside Aliyah.

"I choose us!" she agreed.

"Team Rangers!" Chip grinned also jumping to his feet.

"Team Rangers," Xander agreed, reluctantly, although he knew that Aliyah had a point. They were, after all, Power Rangers, defenders of good magic and protectors of the world. How could were they if they ran away from evil rather than stood and fought?

Aliyah nodded.

"For Maddie?"

"For Maddie!" the others agreed.

However, before the monster could attack, and the rangers could defend themselves, similar engines cut through the air, and next second, much to the other's surprise, Nick and Rebecca rode into view on two bikes. One was in all Black with White accents while the other was Red with golden accents.

"Enough is enough!" Nick determined, jumping from his bike.

"Nick!" Vida breathed.

"I want a bike just like that!" Chip grinned.

"You've done enough damage for one day!" Rebecca said, reaching for her wand. "Magi Staff! Wand mode!"

The bird-like monster laughed. "This is too easy!" he said, as a bright red light glowed from his beak.

He shot the beam at the two rangers, but missed as Rebecca aimed her wand at the ground and shouted, "_Reflectus Targo_!" there was a burst of black energy which formed into a reflective shape, and the beam hit the reflective surface and bounced back at the monster, turning him instantly to stone.

"No!" Necrolai yelled.

"Ha!" Aliyah laughed. "Gotcha, bird brains!"

"How do you like that?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't like it!" Necrolai screeched. "I don't like it at all!"

Rebecca shrugged. "Well, I don't appreciate you turning everyone into garden statues. I do, however, believe that _this_ one -" she pointed at the ugly looking bird, "would do well in the trash pile. Anyone who disagrees, please speaks now, or forever hold your peace."

Aliyah snickered.

"No one?" Rebecca smirked, looking around. "Well OK then. One fried turkey coming up!"

She sheathed her wand, raised her hand and summoned an electrified-wave of darkness, which washed over the scene, engulfed the stone statue causing it to implode.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Angry at the fact that her plan had failed, Necrolai kicked a piece of rubble that was once her freakish bird-like pet, and turned to the sky.

"Koragg help this worthless heap!"

A blue talisman appeared on the floor beneath the debris and rubble, sucking it back towards the centre. Another talisman hovered over the first and seconds later a thirty-foot version of the bird towered over the city.

"No way!" Nick and Chip exclaimed.

"We've gotta do something!" Xander pointed out.

"Maddie!" Vida and Aliyah grinned as the Blue Ranger joined them. "You're OK!"

Maddie smiled. "Look like I got here just in time," she nodded.

"Hey, Madison," Nick said, touching her shoulder. "I was a jerk. I'm sorry I said you were too shy."

"Apology accepted," Maddie smiled. "Let's just forget about it!"

Her morpher jingled from her pocket.

Reaching for it, Maddie snapped it open and smiled.

"I guess we both learned something today," she nodded.

"We sure did," Nick agreed.

"Um," Aliyah said, raising her hand. "Can we leave the flirting until later? Because unless you've forgotten we've got a thirty foot freak on the loose!"

With a dull blush creeping into her cheeks, Maddie turned away from Nick, who was glaring at Aliyah through his helmet, but the Platinum ranger snickered as she high-fived Vida in response her comment. They weren't being cruel, it was just the way they were, it was how they clicked.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" the seven rangers commanded, and in response, they grew to Megazord height.

"You can't handle this," the monster growled as he faced them.

"Oh yeah?" Maddie challenged. "Let's try my new spell code!"

"Do it, sis," Vida nodded.

"Yeah," Aliyah agreed. "Let's show this feather bender who he is messing with!"

"Galwit. Mysto. Unios!" The group of seven instructed as each of their titan forms combined to make the Titan Megazord. The cockpit materialized and the rangers were transported onto a chessboard like floor, standing at their controls with their Magi Staff's in hand.

"Whoa," Xander breathed a he looked around. "This place is freaky!"

Aliyah nodded. "You can say that again!" she agreed.

"I get it," Maddie said looking over the edge of her console. "The cockpit is like a chessboard. We control our fight with strategical moves."

"Hey, lucky for me I belonged to the chess club at school," Chip grinned.

"OK, guys," Rebecca interrupted. "We can all marvel at how amazing this place is later. Let's just deal with big bird over there, shall we?"

"Right!" the others nodded in agreement.

"Titan Megazord!"

The monster snarled as he considered them from afar.

"That doesn't scare me," he concluded, flapping his wings together and blasting the rangers with a burst of purified flames.

The rangers cried out as the flames came in contact with them.

"Got 'em!" the monster laughed.

The dust cloud that had appeared after the rangers had been hit cleared, revealing that the black wings, provided by Rebecca's eagle, on the back of the Megazord and wrapped themselves around the rangers, protecting them from harm.

"Not even close!" the Black ranger yelled as the wings re-opened.

"What?" the monster snapped charging at them.

"Titan Sabre!" the seven rangers commanded as each of their Magi staff's glowed brightly. A sword appeared in the Megazords hands, one that they used to slash at the monster and send him flying backwards into a small ravine.

"All together!" Nick commanded.

"Ancient power! Mystic Spell Seal!"

The Megazord twirled the sword in a full circle, and slashed downwards at the monster, causing him to explode as he was sliced in half.

"Check mate!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah laughed as she and Vida danced to beat that the Pink ranger was producing from the turn tables at the Rock Porium, they grinned at Maddie as she arrived with her camera to film them.

"Make sure you get our good sides, Sis," Vida said, as she and Aliyah shook their butt's for the camera, eliciting laughter from Maddie in the process, however, the laughter was short lived as a cute guy popped his head into the shot and startled the brunette.

"Hi," the guy grinned.

"Hey... Hi..." Maddie stuttered, shaking her head.

"I've been looking all over town for you, Maddie," the guy admitted. "I wanted to thank you for what you did the other day."

"Oh," Maddie said, blushing slightly. "It was nothing."

"Are you kidding?" the guy asked. "It was like... incredibly brave. In fact, before all that happened, I was going to ask you out."

Aliyah paused in her dancing and looked up at the couple that was slowly making their way away from the turn tables. "Did he just say what I think he said?" she asked, turning to Vida.

"Yeah," the Pink ranger nodded.

"Looks like Madison is trying to come out of her shell," Nick deduced as he approached the two friends.

Aliyah nodded.

"But if that guy messes her around," she added. "He's in for a world of hurt!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, September 26, 2012 at 01:59am**


	5. Whispering Voices

**Author's Note: **Wasn't sure if I was going to include this chapter. But after some persuasion from a dedicated reader, I decided to use it. There is a quote used at the end of this chapter, it will be in italics, I do not own this quote. I got it from Charles Sanford. Enjoy the rest of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** There are no shout outs today.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety. Bad language towards the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

Aliyah blinked as she adjusted the reading glasses on her face. She'd only had them two hours and was ready to throw them out of the window. They were annoying.

"Looking good, Ali," teased Xander as he passed behind her in the back room. "Those glasses make you look hot!"

"Very funny, Xander," Aliyah grumbled, removing the glasses and blinking rapidly as she put them back in the case. "My whole life I have had perfect vision, and suddenly I need reading glasses! It sucks!"

"Hey, if you wanna keep your perfect vision," Xander reminded her. "You'll wear them. Remember what happened to my great aunt Daphne?"

Aliyah grinned. "Is that the one that keeps calling you Xahria?" she asked. "Because you look so much like your sister?"

"Shut up," Xander muttered.

"I'm just asking," Aliyah snickered.

"Yeah, we'll i'm wishing I hadn't said anything," Xander nodded. "Mentioning Aunt Daphne is just inviting you to make fun."

Aliyah smiled. "Don't worry, Xander, if I ever lose my eyesight, I'll try not to mix you up with a girl," she promised.

"I'm gonna make sure that you _never_ lose your eyesight," the green ranger said, taking her glasses out of their case and putting them back on her face.

"But I don't need them!" Aliyah whined.

"They are reading glasses," Xander said, pointing at the magazine she was reading. "You are reading. Keep 'em on, alright?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and purposely flipped a page in the magazine. "Whatever you say, mate," she grinned.

Xander shook his head, rolled his eyes, and walked away.

"Do either of you know what she's talking about?" Maddie called from the turn tables. "Apparently my music 'bumps'," she frowned.

"She means it rocks, Madz," Aliyah supplied.

Maddie nodded.

"Come check it out," she said waving them over.

Abandoning her magazine, Aliyah hurried over, and took the second set of headphones from the table. She put them on and started to dance with Vida. "Yeah, Madz, this is awesome!" she grinned at the Blue ranger.

"Come on, Xander," Maddie smiled. "Check it out!"

"No can do," Xander replied, putting a wad of cash into an envelope. "I'm doing the cash for Toby. He asked moi, to do the bank drop for him!" he rounded the front desk and walked into Nick, dropping the envelope in the process.

"Looks like you've already dropped it," Nick said, picking it up. "And you're not even at the bank. $1000 could sure use that kind of cash."

"I bet we all could," Xander nodded, taking the envelope and walking away.

Meanwhile, back at the turn tables, Maddie, Vida and Aliyah were still dancing to the music coming from the CD player.

"Hey, Nick," Maddie called. "Come check this out..."

The Red ranger run over and took the headphones offered to him by Aliyah, he put them on and smiled. "Oh nice, cool beat," he approved. "He makes you wanna -" He broke off and looked around, confused, before turning back to the three girls. "Haha, very funny guys," he laughed, handing Aliyah back the headphones. "I got work to do!"

He hurried off.

"What?" Maddie frowned.

"I dunno," Aliyah shrugged. "Here I'll go find out!"

She passed the headphones back to Maddie and hurried off after the Red ranger.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Nick grabbed his head in pain.

"Who's saying that?" he grumbled looking around for the suspect. There was no way there was someone inside his head that was just crazy.

"Saying what?" LeeLee, a new girl in town, chuckled as she arrived outside the store.

"Nothing," Nick answered, going back to unloading the van. "It's nothing."

"Well, I've got something," LeeLee said, excited. "Check out my new leather jacket. 500 bucks!"

"For that thing?" Aliyah asked arriving behind the blonde. "What a rip off! Hey Nick, do you need help?" she added to the Red ranger.

LeeLee glared at her. "What would you know?" she asked. "You hardly have a fashion sense! _Linkin Park_? _Skillet_? Please, they are so tasteless."

"As if you would know true music," Aliyah scoffed, taking a box from Nick and brushing past LeeLee. "Oh, by the way, before you go shooting your mouth off about how _cool_ your jacket is, you should find out of its real or fake leather. There is a difference."

"It's real," LeeLee gasped.

Aliyah smirked, knowingly and walked away, shouting, "If you say so!" over her shoulder.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"And thank _you_ for shopping at the Rock Porium," Xander flirted with a customer as Aliyah returned carrying a box of new stock. She placed the box on the counter and walked back towards Vida, while LeeLee approached Xander.

"She was cute," the Blonde smiled. "She liked you!"

"You think?" Xander asked, skeptically.

"Trust me," LeeLee nodded. "She liked you. It's a wonder you let her get away with getting her number!"

Xander's eyes widened. "Be right back!" he said, hurrying out of the store after the girl. While he was gone, LeeLee reached for the envelope in the deposit box and hid it underneath a magazine on the counter, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Any luck?" she asked when he had returned.

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "But it was all bad. She had a boyfriend. But I was thinking, maybe you and I could..."

"Hey," LeeLee interrupted. "Did you hear about that thief?"

"Thief?"

"Yeah," LeeLee nodded, seriously. "Apparently he's stolen money from all the music stores in Briarwood. They think that it is some kind of inside job!"

"No way," Xander said, reaching for the bank deposit box. He panicked when he saw it was empty. "Where is it? I put it in there... I know I did!"

LeeLee smirked in satisfaction. "Anyway," she sighed. "I hope they catch him in the _Nick_ of time!" she giggled and quickly left.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca looked up as four quarters of her newest team entered Rootcore.

"Hey," she smiled. "Where's Aliyah and Nick?"

"Nick's working," Maddie answered. "And I think Aliyah's back in Blue Bay Harbour. Did she tell you that Tyler had woken up?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. Thankfully he wasn't hurt too much." she sighed, going back to her reading. "Hey, Chip, you ever wanted to fly?"

"Ever since I was a kid," Chip nodded. "Why?"

"Well there's a levitation spell in here," Rebecca said holding up the book she was reading. "It doesn't make you fly, but it's not far off!"

Chip grinned and hurried over, read the spell and hurried back to an open space. "_Levitatus Milanda_!" he said, as he floated into the air. "Awesome! It worked!"

"Look, i'm not saying for sure that it is Nick," Xander said, turning back to a conversation that he had already been having with Vida, Maddie and Chip when they entered Rootcore. "But I know I didn't take the money, and I know you probably didn't take the money!"

"What do you mean 'probably'?" Vida asked, jumping straight to the defense.

"I don't mean anything," Xander said, quickly, realizing his mistake. "I just know _I_ didn't take the money!"

"And you just mean we _probably_ didn't take it!" Vida sneered.

Xander sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Maddie said, coming in as peacemaker again. "Cool it, V, Xander knows we wouldn't steal from Toby, or anybody!" she added, nudging the Green ranger with her foot. "Are you _sure_ you didn't just misplace the envelope?"

"I put the envelope into the box, and then it was gone," Xander answered, relaying the procedure for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Trust me! Someone took it, I mean, it can't just fly away!"

The three paused and looked up at Chip.

The Yellow ranger frowned as he spotted their looks. "What? Just because I can fly, you think _I_ stole the money?" he asked.

"No, no," Xander said, shaking his head. "Look, I've known you guys ever since I moved to the states. I know you wouldn't steal from Toby, I'm not saying it was any of _you_..."

"Well that leaves Aliyah and Nick," Maddie pointed out.

"I can't see Aliyah stealing from Toby," Vida defended.

"And Nick?"

Vida shook her head.

"We don't know that much about him," she shrugged.

"He doesn't seem like a thief," Maddie interrupted. "I mean, we can't just go accusing him without probable cause."

Rebecca, who was listening in, frowned and looked up. "Do you have proof that Nick _might_ be behind this theft?" she asked. "Or are you just going on speculations?"

"Well a thousand dollars have gone missing," Xander answered. "He did say he could use that kind of cash!"

"Couldn't we all," Rebecca said, causing Xander to feel a strange sense of Deja vu. "Look, I wasn't there, so I don't know exactly what has happened, nor am I trying to defend Nick, he may have a similar background to me, but that doesn't mean anything. _But_..." she strained as she saw Xander was about to interrupt, "don't you think you owe it to Nick to _ask_ him before you go jumping to conclusions?"

Xander heaved a sigh and nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "I should ask him first..."

"Good," Rebecca nodded. "Now... who wants to teleport?"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah smiled as she shook her head at Tyler.

"So how long do you have to stay in here?" she asked.

"Another week," Tyler answered. "According to Sensei. Why? Missing me yet?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and reached out to hit him. Tyler ducked and missed her hand, smirking at her and chuckling lightly. "I'll take that as a no," he said. "Rebecca tell you anything more about our little History lesson?"

"No," Aliyah sighed. "She's mad that you told me about the Academy, mind!"

"You had a right to know," Tyler defended. "She can't keep you in the dark forever; bad things are happening in Briarwood, you need to be prepared!"

"She thinks you had no right to tell me!"

Tyler scoffed. "As your guardian I had every right!" he pointed out. "Tell her, from me, if she hasn't told you the prophecy by the end of the week, then I'll tell you myself!"

Aliyah smiled. "Whatever happened too: 'She's older, therefore she scares me'?" she teased.

"That was before I became head sensei,"

"Dude, you've been Head Sensei for three years now," Aliyah pointed out. "You said she scared you two years ago."

"I did?"

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, I was on the Dino Thunder team, in Reefside, remember?" she asked. "It was the time of the team-up with the Ninja Rangers; you guys lied to me about Cam, Hunter and Blake."

"Oh yeah," Tyler nodded. "Meh... I was young and naive back then; I've accepted my responsibilities as both Head Sensei and Guardian. I have every right to tell you about your destiny, if Rebecca doesn't."

"You're not gonna have some guardian battle over me, are you?" Aliyah grinned.

Tyler frowned.

"A guardian battle," Aliyah repeated. "It's kinda like a custody battle, except you two aren't my parents, you're my protectors."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You've been around Dustin too long," he pointed out.

"I haven't seen Dustin!" Aliyah defended. "Although I have been around Chip for the past couple of weeks, and he's just as carefree and childlike, although, I don't think he'd come up with something like that, if i'm honest!"

Tyler smiled and shook his head.

"So, how is life in Briarwood?" he asked.

"Same old," Aliyah shrugged, reaching for her rucksack. She dipped her hand in and pulled out her magazine and reading glasses. "What do you think?" she asked, putting the glasses on and looking at her cousin. "Do they suit me?"

Tyler smirked.

"Very stylish!" he nodded.

"You're not just saying that because you're my brother, are you?"

"No," Tyler chuckled. "Although I am obligated to be nice. But I like 'em. They suit you, honestly."

Aliyah eyed him skeptically, before shaking her hand shaking out her Magazine. A frown came to her face as a light brown envelope slipped from between the pages and hit the floor at her feet. "What the -?" she mumbled, reaching down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Tyler asked. "$1000. Strange place to keep cash, Ali,"

"It's not mine," Aliyah said, shaking her head.

"It's not?" Tyler frowned. "Then who -?"

Aliyah shook her head. "Ty, I have to go," she said quickly, getting to her feet. "I'll call you later, OK?" she reached across and kissed his cheek, before stuffing the magazine and the envelope back into her rucksack and quickly leaving the ward.

Tyler watched her go in confusion.

_**What the hell was **_**that**_** all about?**_ He thought.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca frowned as she watched Nick take a beating at the beach.

_**Where are the others?**_ She thought reaching for her Mystic Morpher. It was one thing for her to observe Nick at the beach, she had, after all, only just been informed that darkness had entered the Human realm, but didn't Xander say that Nick was working? If so, why was he fighting Koragg alone?

"Come on," she grumbled as the morpher continued to ring. "Someone pick up -"

"_Hello?"_

"Ali," Rebecca gasped. "Where are you?"

"_At the Rock Porium. Where are you?"_

_"_Rootcore."

_"OK. Is there a problem?"_

"There could be," Rebecca nodded. "Do you feel like explaining to me _why_ Nick is fighting Koragg alone?"

"_Uh... is that a trick question?"_ Aliyah asked. "_Yo, Xander, lose something?"_

Rebecca shook her head. "Ali, forget whatever it is you are doing," she ordered. "Grab the others and go help Nick! He's taking a beating!"

"_Are you gonna meet us there?_"

"Yes," Rebecca nodded, hanging up and turning to Claire. She was completely bald. "I don't wanna know..." she said, shaking her head and quickly leaving Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Looking up at the sound of his name, Xander frowned as Aliyah stalked towards him.

"Finally, you're here," he sighed. "We need to talk!"

"About?"

"You have to talk to Toby for me,"

Aliyah shook her head. "Look, Xander, I already told you, I'm not going to try and convince Toby to give you a raise when you don't -"

"Not that," Xander interrupted with a frustrated sigh. "And for the record, I work my butt off around here!"

"Sure you do," Aliyah nodded. "So, what do you want me to tell Toby?"

"The $1000 for the Bank?" Xander asked. Aliyah nodded. "It's gone. I was warned there was a thief going round; he was stealing from all the record stores in Briarwood. Apparently it was an inside job, and Nick, well he..."

"Let me guess," Aliyah said. "You accused Nick of taking the money?"

Xander nodded. "Yeah. I mean, he said that he could use that type of cash, and, well, I just thought -"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Aliyah snapped. "I don't know where you got that bullshit story about the thief, Xander, but it's not true. Nick wouldn't steal from Toby any more than you or me!"

She reached in her backpack and pulled out the $1000 envelope.

"How did you -?"

"I found it in my magazine," Aliyah answered. "And before you jump to any conclusions, I didn't take it! I didn't even know it was there until I took my magazine out while I was with Tyler. Whoever took the money out of the box, put it in my magazine to hide it, and then decided to implicate Nick as the thief."

Xander sighed and took the envelope. "Thanks, Ali; you just saved my life and my job!"

"Don't thank me," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "Although you do owe Nick an apology!"

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "Next time I see him..."

"Well, you're in luck," Aliyah said, holding up her Mystic morpher. "Rebecca just called. We're needed at the beach."

Vida, who had wandered over, frowned.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, it would seem after you accused Nick of stealing off of Toby, he headed off on his own," Aliyah said.

"Yeah, he said he was leaving town," Chip nodded as he joined the growing group. "He didn't even deny not taking the money."

Aliyah shook her head. "He didn't take it," she said, pointing at the envelope in Xander's hands. "Someone framed him, and when I find out who they're in for a world of hurt!" she promised. "But that's beside the point, right now, Nick's in trouble, and we're the only ones who can help him!"

"What about Rebecca?" Maddie asked.

"She's gonna meet us at the beach," Aliyah said, heading for the door. "C'mon! Oh, and put that -" she pointed at the envelope. "Somewhere safe!"

Xander nodded and stuffed it back into her rucksack, stowed the bag in the back office, and hurried off after his team-mates.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"And now, Red ranger," Koragg sneered. "You will meet your destiny!"

"No!" Nick yelled as Koragg raised his sword.

However, before Koragg could strike, a cloud of electrified darkness swept at him, striking him down as Rebecca, fully morphed, landed in front of Nick. "Back off, Koragg!" she snarled, calling forth her sword of darkness.

"This does not concern you, Black Ranger," Koragg snarled. "My fight is with the Red ranger!"

"You obviously don't realize how these things work," Rebecca said. "The Rangers are a team! You go after one of us, you go after us all!"

Koragg pointed his sword at her. "Have it your way," he growled, rushing at her, sword drawn.

Rebecca prepared herself for the clash of swords, but it never came, instead, Koragg stumbled back away from her as a blast of yellow lightning hit him in the stomach. Looking around, the Black ranger spotted the other's running towards her.

"Rebecca!" Aliyah shouted.

"Nick!" Maddie exclaimed, falling to her knees beside the Red ranger. "You alright?"

"We know you didn't steal the money, Nick," Xander apologized.

"We're sorry we jumped to conclusions," Vida nodded.

"Actually, it was Xander's fault," Chip said, patting the red ranger on the shoulder.

Aliyah sniggered and turned to her friends. "You're just as bad as, Xander, Chip," she said. "If it was all Xander's fault you wouldn't have blamed Nick in the first place."

"Ali's right," Maddie nodded. "We let our imaginations run away from us!"

"Yeah, you did," Nick said, jumping to his feet. "Maybe you should have thought about that before -"

Stepping forward, Koragg raised his sword again.

"Don't even think about it," Rebecca warned, holding her own sword steady.

Koragg hissed at her. "Now that you're all here," he said. "I shall finish this!"

He rose into the air as a purple seal appeared in the sky.

"_Uthe Mejor Catastros_," he commanded, as a black and gold horse galloped towards him. The head disappeared and Koragg replaced it. "_Sumbol Unithos Equestras_!" he added.

"Oh no!" Maddie gasped. "That's what he used to defeat Udonna!"

Aliyah growled and reached for her Morpher. "Looks like it's time Zord up!" she said, punching in the spell code for her Mystic titan.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" the seven rangers commanded, as they grew to Megazord height.

"Mystic Titan's! Dragon formation!" Vida, Xander, Maddie and Chip commanded, as they morphed together to create a giant dragon, onto which climbed Nick, as they flew at Koragg. The head of the dragon blew out flames at the Knight Wolf.

Aliyah turned to Rebecca. "They need help!" she said, as she watched her friends take a beating. "There's got to be something we can do!"

"They only need us to make a Megazord," Rebecca said, stopping her sister from running into battle.

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch them get ripped to shreds!" Aliyah snapped. "Unless you have a good enough reason to stop me, let go!"

Rebecca sighed. "I have a good reason," she nodded. "You just can't know about it!"

Aliyah grit her teeth together. "You know what, Rebecca? Screw your rules and reasons! If you won't tell me about the prophecy then I'll find someone who will!"

She shrugged off her sister's hand and turned back to her fighting friends. During her miniature argument with Rebecca, Aliyah had missed the fact that Koragg had merged with the centaur, Catastros, and formed a new Megazord.

"It is time," he boomed, "to take this fight to the next level! Dark source! Evil Force!" he said, touching his chest and then throwing his hand out towards the rangers. A ball of light left the dragon and Nick, forcing them to the ground.

"Guys!" Aliyah shouted, rushing over. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Nick answered. "But we can't combine!"

Angrily, Aliyah turned on Koragg.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"I shall use your own magical powers against you," Koragg answered, holding up his hands as a flaming ball of magic appeared within his palm, "as I summon the evil Morticon from the Underworld."

"Who?" Nick and Aliyah frowned.

"Rise up, Morticon, rise!" he commanded, throwing his hand out towards a clear patch of earth between himself and the Rangers. A blue seal appeared and a semi-transparent hand eased through, followed by a shoulder and then a head of one of the freakiest monsters Aliyah had ever seen.

Morticon laughed darkly.

"Free at last!" he jeered.

"No way," Rebecca whispered as she watched from behind her team-mates.

"Now that I am released from that evil cell," Morticon bellowed. "I shall rule this dimension as the most powerful warrior of all time!"

"This is bad!" Nick gasped.

Aliyah turned to Rebecca.

"_Now_ will you tell me?" she yelled.

"Let's finish this, Koragg," Morticon said, shouldering his blade.

The sun had started to set by now, and still, Rebecca refused to speak a word of the prophecy to her sister or the other rangers. She had her reasons for not saying anything, Aliyah may not have believed her, but she was doing this for her sister's safety.

"Destroy them!" Morticon roared.

He tried to charge forward, but Koragg stopped him. "Destroy the others," he said, "but spare the girl!" he pointed at Aliyah. "She is the one who will either resurrect the Master or destroy us all!"

"Then I say we destroy her," Morticon sneered.

"Then the master will remain gone forever," Koragg growled. "You're his servant! It is your job to bring him back! It has been that way for centuries!"

Morticon snarled. "Fine. Bring me the girl! But I want the other's destroyed!" he ordered.

"As you wish," Koragg nodded, releasing the general and allowing him to stalk towards Nick and the others. Aliyah rolled aside and made it back to her feet as Koragg rounded on her. "Dark magic, spell seal..." he said, twirling his staff in a complete circle. A dark purple talisman appeared in front of Aliyah, before she was thrown backwards as Koragg slashed at her.

Aliyah swore as she hit the ground, hard, and turned back to Koragg as he stood over her. "You bastard!" she spat, pushing herself back to her feet.

Koragg threw out his hand and blasted her again with an energy ball of dark magic. Aliyah screamed as she took the hit and was blasted backwards. "Pathetic," he snarled, as he stalked towards her and gripped her shoulder, hauling her to her feet. "You are the prophesized child? You're nothing but a weakling!"

"I'll show you who's a weakling!" Aliyah spat, twisting in his hands and sweeping his feet out from underneath him. She grunted as he hit the ground, and bit back the pain the engulfed her shoulder as he pulled her with him. There was a faint _popping_ noise, and Aliyah could have sworn he and pulled her shoulder from its socket.

Rolling away from Koragg, Aliyah made it back to her feet, holding her shoulder that was emitting intense surges of pain throughout her entire body. "I will fucking kill him!" she snarled, her eyes narrowed at Koragg. "Don't touch it!" she added, harshly at Rebecca, who reached her side and prodded her shoulder.

Rebecca held her hands up in defence and turned to Morticon who was just about to destroy Nick. "_Vanishio_!" she yelled, waving her wand at the Red ranger. He disappeared from Morticon's grasped, although she knew that he had only become invisible. "_Gojika Holo Mera Juu!"_ she added, conjuring a flaming sphere which encased Morticon and caused him to yell out as he sparked dangerous.

"How's this for pathetic weakling?" Aliyah spat at Koragg, as she turned to Morticon herself. "_Malorium Orvis_!" she waved her wand and blasted the now, slightly fried, Morticon with a bright white seal. The seal hit the ground beneath Morticon's feet and sucked him back into the earth.

Koragg stood, frozen, as he watched Morticon disappear. "That's impossible," he whispered to himself. "How could she counter my spell?"

With Morticon gone, Aliyah and Rebecca re-grouped with the others, as Nick fell to one knee after the beating he had taken from Morticon.

"How's that for _pathetic_, Koragg?" Aliyah yelled.

"You may have won this battle, Platinum Ranger," Koragg answered. "But you've also just proven yourself to me. You are the one the prophecy speaks of. We will meet again, and next time, you won't be so lucky!"

He turned and walked away.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Everything OK?" Udonna asked as Rebecca returned to Rootcore after the battle against Morticon and Koragg.

"If you deem the darkness finding out about Aliyah and taking the power to form a Megazord from Nick, Vida, Chip, Maddie and Xander as OK, then yes, everything is perfect!" Rebecca said a slight sarcastic edge to her voice.

Udonna smiled lightly and touched her niece's shoulder. "I am sure you will think of a way to get the Megazord powers back," she said. "But I sense that is not all that is bothering you."

"They know, Udonna," Rebecca sighed. "Koragg knew... about Aliyah, and now Morticon knows! I have failed her as a Guardian!"

"My dear child," Udonna smiled. "How pray tell have you failed?"

"I was supposed to protect her!" Rebecca cried. "I shouldn't have gone to Blue Bay Harbour four years ago! I shouldn't have forced her to accept the Lightning morpher! I shouldn't have told her about our parents! If I hadn't, then maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be in this predicament! She wouldn't be hunted by the darkness. I thought I was protecting her... but all I have done is made things worse!"

Udonna squeezed the Black ranger's shoulder. "Rebecca, you have done everything with your sister's best interests at heart," she said. "There is only so much you can do. While, some may not agree with the methods you have taken, Aliyah is, after all, your sister! Your baby sister. You wish to protect her, right?"

"Of course!"

"There are two ways to protecting someone, Rebecca," Udonna nodded. "1) Do not tell them anything regarding what is dangerous to them, or 2) you tell them everything..."

"Everything?"

"Down to the last detail," Udonna nodded. "You may think that by keeping secrets from Aliyah is the right way to go, but, you are also putting her in danger."

"How?"

"By not telling her," Udonna explained. "You are allowing her to run into battle's blind. She does not know who is out for her; she will not know who to trust and who not to trust -"

"Aliyah has trust issues anyway," Rebecca shrugged.

"That is beside the point," Udonna said. "Now, if you were to tell Aliyah the whole truth, she would be better equipped when it comes to fighting the darkness. She would know the truth behind her powers... behind the reasons why the darkness wants her, don't you agree?"

Rebecca sighed and glanced down at the book in her hands. "You hit the nail on the head," she nodded. "I do want to protect Aliyah; I just thought that I could do it without breathing a word about the prophecy."

"I know," Udonna smiled. "But remember, little one, _secrets are made to be found out in time.'_"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, October 04, 2012 at 03:30am**


	6. Legendary Catastros

**Author's Note: **There is a Harry Potter reference in this chapter. It is one of my favourite quotes from the first book/film. Can you find it?

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** There are no shout outs today.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

Aliyah smirked as Thunder rumbled and Lightning ignited the night sky. It was one of those rare occasions where it rained badly in California. But she had always loved Thunderstorms. She had always taken pleasure in the rain, and the crashing of Thunder and Lightning as it danced across the darkened skies.

However, during today's Thunderstorm, she had taken refuge inside Rootcore with the other Rangers. They had been discussing the horse that Koragg had combined with, the day he had stolen their Megazord powers.

"Catastros," Rebecca said, reading from the Xenotome. "He is known as a very powerful horse, hard to control and stronger than one hundred men."

"Sounds like a bedtime story," Aliyah yawned.

"Your father used to tell the story quite often, Aliyah," Udonna nodded. "It was one of Rebecca's favourites!"

Rebecca frowned. "It was?" she asked. "I don't remember..."

"You were only a baby," the white sorceress smiled. "But every time your father spoke of the Legendary Catastros, anything and everything stopped for you. The story is in the Xenotome..." she added, approaching the book and inspecting the pages, she smiled, smoothed her hand over the picture of the horse, and, much to the Ranger's surprise, a black horse burst forth.

Stepping back, away from the table, Aliyah watched as the horse galloped into the Crystal ball, and a film of the ancient war started to play.

"Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all," Udonna said, as the rangers watched the scenes play out before them. "But Catastros was stronger and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. During the Great battle, Catastros fled into the forest, but before the seal was closed evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the Underworld."

"That was the scariest story I have ever heard," Chip nodded, breaking the silence that had fallen, before a child-like grin spread across his face. "Tell it again!"

Aliyah smiled at him, while Maddie patted his shoulder to calm him down. It was common knowledge amongst the friends, except for Nick and Rebecca, that Chip tended to get a little jittery when he was excited or scared, and the fact that he was excited for another scary story was a wayward sign that he was nervous.

"Even I'm a little freaked out," Vida agreed.

"Really?" Aliyah asked, staring at her best friend with a wayward expression. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister from another mister?"

Vida smirked and shook her head. "I haven't gone anywhere, Ali," she promised. "Besides, I was just a _little_ freaked out!"

Xander chuckled lightly. "We'll i'm not scared," he said, although he didn't sound all that sure of himself.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Rootcore was thrown into darkness, before a split second later they returned, revealing Xander to be in Vida's arms.

"Just making sure you're safe, V," Xander defended, patting the Pink ranger's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Vida nodded, before promptly dropping him to the floor.

Rebecca chuckled as she walked away from the Xenotome, while Aliyah jumped up onto the edge of the table. "You guys aren't seriously afraid of a horse, are you?" she asked.

"I'm not," Nick said.

"Make no mistake," Udonna said. "Catastros is a force to be reckoned with, Aliyah,"

Aliyah shrugged, half-heartedly.

"But Koragg must have tamed him," said Maddie, drawing everyone's attention to you. "You know, since he has control over him."

"Yes," Udonna nodded. "But Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day."

"You know, this is all fascinating and everything," Aliyah said, "but how is it supposed to help us get their -" she pointed at her friends, "Megazord powers back? I mean, it's not like Catastros is just going to rise up from the depth, and surrender to us."

Rebecca shot her sister a look.

"For the time being," she said, "we have the Tigerzord."

"Yeah, but without Saba, I have no way to even control it!" Aliyah said.

"Well, you will be happy to hear that Cam sent this over today," said Rebecca, disappearing from the room for a second, when she returned she was carrying a short-handled parcel at her side, she offered it to her sister, and stepped back with a knowing smirk.

Aliyah frowned and ripped off the brown paper, she gasped as the head of a familiar white-tiger appeared. "Saba!" she exclaimed, seeing as it had been almost a year since she had last seen the talking tiger sword.

"Aliyah," the sword purred. "It is good to be needed again..."

"It's good to have you back, Saba," Aliyah nodded. "I am not the Tiger ranger without you, you know that, right?"

"Of course,"

Chip blinked at the sword.

"It talked," he squeaked, pointing at Saba.

"Of course it talks," Aliyah nodded. "And wait until you see the Zord it is linked too. Not only does it fight in animal mode, but I can use it to create my own warrior mode, it also has the strength to take on rapidly increased and energized monsters."

"So basically," said Nick, "it's a real strong Megazord?"

Aliyah nodded. "Yup. And it's mine," she grinned, "all mine!"

"You always were power hungry," Vida teased.

"Meh," Aliyah grinned. "There is no good or evil, there is only power, some are just too weak to seek it!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and made to walk away, she stopped, however, as Claire arrived from the depths of Rootcore. She was steaming, but what caught not only Rebecca's attention, but the other rangers too, was the fact that she was wearing what appeared to be beehive hat of whipped cream.

"Don't you just love a good rainstorm?" Claire grinned, oblivious to the failed attempt at a heating charm. "Washes away the stress of the day."

"Uh..." Chip and Xander breathed, exchanging looks of disbelief and amusement.

"Um, Claire?" Maddie giggled. "You're... um... You're steaming..."

"Oh yeah," Claire nodded. "I crossed a hot coco spell with the spell of protection. You know, to keep me warm on these cold stormy nights."

Aliyah and Vida exchanged looks and burst into laughter.

"Your hair," Vida said, through her giggles.

"Huh?" Claire frowned, touching her cheek. She pulled off some cream and tasted it. "Oh!" she gasped, reaching up to touch her head. "I forgot to leave out the part about the toppings! I'm allergic to whipped cream!" she shrieked, sneezing and spraying Rebecca with cream.

Aliyah gasped as her sister stalked from the room.

"Nick," Claire panicked. "Quick. Point your wand at me and say _Finishio_!"

Nick nodded, jumped from the table, opened his morpher and pointed it at the bumbling apprentice. "_Finishio_!" he said, and within a split second, the whipped cream beehive had disappeared, leaving Claire looking exceptionally normal.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Well, I better be going..."

"One in a million, that one," Xander said.

Aliyah smiled and shook her head. "Yeah," she agreed. "I just can't believe how much she reminds me of a girl from Reefside High, only difference is this girl, Krista, is brunette, and so in love with the eco-system that she would marry it if given the chance."

The others chuckled at the description, before bidding their goodbyes, and heading home.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah gasped as she shot up in bed.

Sweat clung to her neck and forehead, as her breathing came in short gasps. Her dream had felt so vivid, so real, it was impossible to even imagine that it had been a figment of her imagination.

Brushing a hand through her hair, the Platinum ranger, checked the time on the illuminated screen of her cellphone. It was 6:00am. She groaned and flopped backwards onto her pillow, it was too early to call Vida or Tori, and Cam was definitely asleep, seeing as he had classes first thing in the morning.

So who could she call?

Rebecca was out cold, she could hear the soft breathing of the Black ranger on the otherside of the room. Udonna and Claire, who also resided at Rootcore were probably asleep too, which meant that going to them was out of the questions; but then again, what could she say? She had a nightmare? Yeah, right. She was supposed to be tougher than this, a nightmare was not supposed to scare her.

_**It's not real, Ali**_ she thought as she stared up at the ceiling of her wooden bedroom, her fingers straying to the disk that lay against her chest. It was the communicator that Cam had created four years ago, after their time as rangers had come to an end, of course he had only created them in case of an emergency, not to replace the use of a cellphone.

As her heart race decreased, and her breathing started to even out, Aliyah rolled over onto her side, and closed her eyes with a sigh. Hopefully, the nightmare had gone and she would be allowed to catch the last few hours of sleep, before Rebecca awoke and their morning training lesson begun.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Do you think you can afford that?"

"Probably not,"

"But you're still going to get it, aren't you?"

"Of course!"

Maddie shook her head and walked away from the stage, leaving Aliyah and Vida to skim through the magazine they were looking through. It wasn't a fashion magazine, seeing as neither the Platinum or Pink ranger's had a thing for fashion, but rather a Music magazine. It had all the new hit singles that were being released, although, it did include a few named hoodies that Aliyah loved.

"I see you're still a _Skillet_ fan," Vida said, nudging her friend's shoulder.

"Will never get bored of them," Aliyah smiled.

"Any new favourites?" Vida asked. "Or is _Never Surrender_ still going strong?"

Aliyah grinned.

"Stupid question?"

"What do you think?"

Vida nodded. "I'm thinking stupid question!"

"You thought right," Aliyah laughed, just as their morphers jingled.

"City centre," Vida muttered.

Aliyah nodded and glanced up at the others.

"Let's go!" she said, hurrying towards the door, passing Toby, who had his headphones on and was working on something at the front desk. He didn't even look up as his employee's passed him, instead he carried on doodling.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Reaching the city centre, Chip nearly ran straight into Rebecca, who had materialized through a wall of darkness, just seconds before a purple seal appeared in the sky and Koragg jumped through it, making him thirty feet high in a matter of seconds.

"Great," Aliyah complained, sarcastically. "Megazord action straight off the bat..."

"How do we fight him without our Megazord power?" Vida asked.

"Good question," Maddie agreed.

Rebecca turned to Aliyah. "Now would be a good time to revive the Tigerzord," she suggested.

"Good idea," Aliyah nodded, as she readied her morpher. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" she commanded, morphing into her Platinum coloured spandex. "Power of Light!" she finished, before summoning the Tiger zord with her control over Lightning.

Chip pouted.

"Hey, that's my element!" he cried.

"Sorry, Chippy," Aliyah smiled. "Lightning Ninja, remember?"

"Fine," the Yellow ranger huffed. "I guess I could share!"

"Cool," Aliyah nodded, before jumping up into her Zord. "Tigerzord! Convert to Warrior mode, now!"

She inserted Saba into the control panel, and grinned as the floor beneath her feet rumbled, before the Megazord started to change shape. Once it was fully converted, she looked out over the controls as Koragg transformed into his own Megazord, merging with Catastros to do so.

He looked very surprised to see a Megazord standing before him.

"You really shouldn't underestimate the Power Rangers, Koragg," Aliyah said. "We're full of surprises! Tigerzord, Thunderbolts! Lightning strike!"

Heeding her command, the Tigerzord fired several different attacks at the Centaurous Megazord, knocking it back a few steps.

"Lucky shot," Koragg snarled. "Prepare to be destroyed, Platinum ranger!"

"Whatever you say, big guy," Aliyah nodded.

Koragg growled at her attitude.

"C'mon!" he yelled, powering up his sword.

"You don't have all our powers, Koragg," Aliyah yelled.

"That was nothing!" Koragg said, angrily, as a purple and red seal appeared in front of him. He slashed through it with his powered up sword, and hit Aliyah and the Tigerzord. The Megazord sparked and Aliyah cried out; but she didn't eject, or lose control.

Shaking her head, the Platinum ranger glared at the Knight wolf. "Is that all you've got?" she sneered. "And they call me pathetic! I'll show you power, Koragg!"

Unfortunately, before she could attack, Koragg arched backwards as something clashed with his Megazord armour.

"Huh?" Rebecca, who was watching from the ground with the others, said as she turned to look at a near-by rooftop. Necrolai stood on the edge of a building; she had a crossbow in her hand, and was aiming it at Koragg.

"What's going on?" Nick frowned.

The Black ranger shook her head. "I don't know," she answered, turning her attention back to Koragg and Aliyah.

"My own allies are turning against me," Koragg said. "I must deal with this! _Basilichi Infredo!_" he commanded, and a seal started to appear beneath his feet.

"He's running away!" Xander pointed out.

"Coward!" Vida yelled, trying to get him to stay.

"Look!" Chip said, pointing at the Tigerzord. It had powered, and Aliyah, who had ejected to the shoulder of the zord, jumped, shifting into her Titan form before she landed.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Rebecca murmured, watching as her sister charged at Koragg. "No!" she yelled, watching as Koragg was ripped away from Catastros, the second Aliyah landed a punch to his shoulder. The Black horse let out a whinny cry, as both it and Aliyah were pulled through the seal, just as it disappeared.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah groaned as she jumped to her feet and looked around. She was standing on what appeared to be volcanic ash, seeing as it was fragile to the touch, but dark as coal. The scenery also wasn't a very picture, mountains spread far and wide, while the one on which she stood, seemed to leer high into the misty grey sky.

"Where am I?" she frowned, reaching for her morpher. "Guys, can you hear me?"

The phone didn't even respond. There was no dial tone. Nothing to indicate the others had received her call.

"Aw man," Aliyah cried, running a hand through her hair, and looking around her. What the hell had she gone and done this time? Why had she thought running at Koragg was a good idea? Why didn't she just let him leave? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had always taught herself to not run away... only cowards fled a fight... especially a fight that they had started, but couldn't finish.

Lifting her fingers to her throat, Aliyah brushed the tips across the communicator necklace. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. "Cam!" she whispered, lifting the communicator out from under her shirt and lifting it to her lips. "Cam? Can you hear me...?" she asked, hoping, beyond hope, that the disk allowed for inter-dimensional communication. "Cam, its Ali, if you can hear me, answer me!"

There was nothing but silence.

"Cam," Aliyah repeated, desperate to hear his voice now. "It's me, Ali, if you can hear me, please answer me! I screwed up! I need help!"

But again, Cam did not respond.

Frustrated with the lack of response, Aliyah ripped the cord from around her neck and threw it, as hard as she could, into the distance. She turned away in anger, not bothering to see where it had landed.

"There has got to be a teleportation spell," she muttered reaching for her morpher again, and racking her memory for a spell that Rebecca may have mentioned, or forced her to sit through during those boring, quiet days at Rootcore, if only she had bothered to pay attention or listen.

While she was silently scolding herself for her irresponsible actions, remembering the number of times Cam had said to her that her lack of sense and safety was going to land her in trouble, and the fact that Rebecca was probably cursing her right now, Aliyah failed to notice the enormous creature approach her from behind.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Leading the way into Rootcore, Rebecca made a beeline for the Xenotome, while the others called out for the help of her aunt. She knew that she should have spoken with Udonna first, especially about inter-dimensional portals, but her baby sister was in danger, and she needed to find her before things turned serious.

"What is going on?" Udonna asked, appearing from another room. She had been drawn in by the ranger's panicked shouts.

"Aliyah is gone," Chip answered.

"We tried to contact her on her morpher," Vida nodded. "But she didn't answer!"

Xander breathed in sharply, clutching a stitch in his side. "She used the new Tigerzord to battle Koragg," he explained, "and then _poof_, Aliyah was sucked into a seal _with_ Catastros!"

"Aliyah must have disrupted an evil spell," Udonna said, "and warped the dark seal..."

"Can we get her back?" Maddie asked.

"Not until we figure out what dimension she is in," Rebecca answered, looking up from the Xenotome. "As soon as I have figured out _where_ she is, I can transport us there! It's just going to take a little longer..."

"How much longer?" Vida asked.

"Do you have any idea how many dimension's there are in the world?" Rebecca asked. "The entire universe is made of different dimensions, we aren't the only ones."

"We have to do something!" Chip exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder. "C'mon guys!" he added, racing back towards the crystal ball, hoping to find _something_ that would help them help Aliyah.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Stepping out of her Ninja streak, Aliyah looked around the dense forest that she had entered, her heart was racing a mile a minute and she was sure that she was about to have a heart attack.

_**Great,**_ she thought, _**why did I have to be the one to get sucked into a stupid dimension with that stupid horse!**_

Yep. That was correct - a stupid horse. And not just _any_ stupid horse; but the legendary horse Catastros.

"C'mon, Ali," she scolded. "Pull yourself together! A horse? You're seriously gonna be afraid of a horse? How hold are you! It's a motocross bike accident you were involved in, not a horse accident. This should be a piece of cake!"

But no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that being afraid of Catastros was stupid, she couldn't find it within herself to dispel the bubbling emotion or control her rapid breathing.

Everything was quiet. Maybe she had lost him - or maybe he was right behind her.

The sound of galloping footsteps caused the Platinum ranger to whip around and back up into a near-by tree. She closed her eyes as the horse galloped to a halt and neared its snout to her face, she could feel its hot breath on her cheek, as it sniffed her hair, neck and clothes, before stepping backwards.

"What?" Aliyah frowned turning back to the beast that had plagued her nightmares the previous evening.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Meanwhile, back in the Earth dimension, Rebecca and the other Mystic Force rangers were having no luck in contacting their missing team mate; emotions were running high and fuses were running short. Vida, who was a lot closer with Aliyah, was reaching the end of her tether, and looked about ready to explode.

"C'mon," said Maddie, touching her sister's shoulder. "Let's get some air!"

"Maddie's right," Nick nodded. "It's not point hanging around here. We're not helping Aliyah by sifting through books... Rebecca, you keep looking!"

The Black ranger nodded. "Don't have to tell me twice," she said, without looking up from the Xenotome. She turned another page, run her finger down it, and jotted something down onto a notepad, while the other rangers fled the tree.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Claire asked.

"Trying to create a call a lost witch spell," Rebecca answered.

"Why?"

"Well, Aliyah and I are sister, yes?" Rebecca asked. Claire nodded. "Well, if I can cross the Call a Lost Witch spell with a To Find a Lost Loved One, I just _might_ be able to find Aliyah."

"Do you think it will work?"

"God, I hope so," Rebecca said, looking up at her cousin.

"And if it doesn't?"

Rebecca sighed. "Then we're in major trouble!" she answered, returning to her work.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I can't wrap my head around it," Vida said, smashing a twig into a tree. "Aliyah's gone, really gone!"

"Well, technically," Chip said, trying to sound optimistic. "She's just trapped in another dimension... you know, technically..." he smiled sheepishly at the look Vida was shooting him.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Look, there has got to be something we can do to get her back," she said turning to her sister.

"Yeah, but neither Udonna nor Rebecca had an answer," Xander sighed. "Aliyah's in real trouble this time!"

Suddenly, Maddie screamed, as something heavy and large dropped from a high branch above her. She stepped backwards, tripped over the hem of her cloak, and fell into Nick; the Red ranger wrapped his arms around her and supported her, setting her back on her feet.

"Are you OK?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Maddie nodded, blushing rapidly. "Thanks!"

Nick nodded and turned back to the Troblin that he had met a few weeks ago. "Oh, it's you Phineas," he said with a slight sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"So this is the Troblin," Vida said turning to her leader. "You never told us that he'd be so... freaky!"

Phineas grinned.

"Oh, stop it," he laughed. "I'm blushing! Oh! What's this about Aliyah being in trouble... do I know her?"

"You might," Nick nodded. "She's Udonna's niece!"

Phineas' eyes widened. "Wait... Udonna has one niece... unless you're talking about Leanbow, Udonna's husband; he had a brother, who had a daughter... uh... what was her name?"

"Rebecca?"

"Yes! Rebecca!" Phineas nodded. "She's in trouble?"

"No," Xander said, "we said _Aliyah_ was in trouble... not _Rebecca_!"

Phineas looked confused.

"Aliyah is Rebecca's sister," Vida supplied the answer. "Her baby sister!"

Again, Phineas' eyes widened. "You mean -?" he spluttered. "The Chosen One has returned?"

The friends exchanged looks, before each of them turned to Nick, prompting him to explain. "Yes, and she is in trouble," he said.

"What kind of trouble?"

"She's trapped in an evil dimension," Maddie answered. "And there is nothing we can do to get him out."

"Oh," Phineas nodded. "Then, yeah, I guess giving up is the right thing to do! There is no point to get up only to fall back on your face again -"

"Hey, wait a minute," Xander interrupted. "We didn't say that we were giving up!"

"Oh, my mistake," Phineas said, holding his hands up in defence. "So, your moping around here, with your long faces, is actually helping Aliyah!" he paused. "Yeah, I get things wrong sometimes!" he nodded.

Vida sighed. "He's right," she nodded. "Walking around and feeling helpless is not going to bring Ali back..."

"Yeah," Maddie nodded.

"I agree," Xander nodded. "We've got to at least try! Aliyah wouldn't give up if it was one of us that were missing, she'd continue fighting."

"And besides," Chip said, smashing his fist into his hand. "We're Power Rangers!"

Vida and Maddie laughed and high-fived one another, as Xander and Nick patted Chip on the shoulder, nodding and smiling in agreement.

"C'mon," Nick said, leading them away. "Let's get back to Rootcore!"

"Thanks, Phineas," Maddie smiled. "You really put things in perspective!"

Phineas smiled and watched as they walked away. "What did I say?" he asked himself, before waving as the five Rangers disappeared. "Anytime! I've got new friends!" he grinned, turning and walking away.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Catastros continued to back away from Aliyah, shaking his mane and crying out as his back end sloped towards the ground; the Platinum ranger, however, now sure that he wasn't going to attack her, had edged closer, mostly out of curiosity, but also to prove that she wasn't afraid of a giant black horse.

"You're hurt," she murmured, spotting the silvery shimmering wound on the horses hide. "That must be where Necrolai hit you with the arrow..." she muttered, spotting the offending weapon on the ground nearby. "That witch!" she cursed as the horse cried out again, this time collapsing heavily onto the ground.

Aliyah sighed.

"Alright," she nodded. "We can do this! I'll make you a deal, if I heal you; you help me get out of here, OK? I have a feeling that we were transported here specifically for this reason..."

She paused.

"Aliyah, do you hear yourself?" she snapped. "You are talking to a _horse_! Animals can't talk! Great, now i'm talking to myself!" she added, shaking her head, and reaching for her morpher. "Let's just heal this stupid thing and get out of here! Before I really go insane."

Flipping open her wand, the Platinum ranger pointed it at the horses hide, before remembering that she could not remember any magical spells that she had been taught.

"Frack!" she cursed.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"How's it coming?" Claire asked, approaching Rebecca.

"Almost finished," Rebecca smiled, turning several more pages in the book and searching for the spell that she needed. "There! That _should_ do it!" she nodded. "Do you have what I asked for?"

Claire nodded and handed over the items that Rebecca had requested, she then left the room, leaving the Black ranger to finish her spell alone. She knew that using magic for personal gain was prohibited in the Magical realm, and since Rebecca had not had permission off of Udonna to cast this spell, or create this potion, she did not want to be around when Udonna found out.

Rebecca sighed and glanced down at the equipment in front of her; she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, Rebecca, you can do this," she coached herself. "A pinch of rosemary..." she ready, adding the item to her silver mortar, "a sprig of cypress..." she added the second item to her mortar, "and a yarrow root."

Adding the final item to the mortar, the Black ranger picked up her Pestle and started to grind the ingredients together, to form a sort of fine powder.

"Now," she murmured, her gaze sliding across the spell in front of her. "_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here."_

Once the first part of the spell had been completed, Rebecca picked up a small needle and pricked her thumb on her left hand; she squeezed the ridges and watched as two droplets of blood splashed into the mortar, staining the powder a faint scarlet.

"_Blood to blood, I summon thee..._

_Blood to blood, return to me."_ She finished chanting.

A faint whisper of wind blew around the room, the candle, in which she had been using during her spell, flickered and went out.

"Rebecca..." a female voice whispered.

Rebecca's head snapped up.

"Aliyah?" she asked, sounding hopeful, but there was no one, but herself, in the room. She sighed and looked down at the spell she had cast. It hadn't worked. "Where are you, Aliyah?" she whispered, saddened at her failure.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"_Nominiminiminous...Rox,_" said Xander with a small wink. He waved his morpher at the crystal ball, but nothing happened. The ball didn't even flinch. It remained golden and unmoving.

"Did it work?" Chip asked, appearing beside him with a book in his hand.

"No," Xander complained, "and I even winked!"

"OK, well let's try this one," Chip suggested turning a page in the book he was carrying. "It's supposed to help contact lost loved ones..." he pointed his wand at the crystal ball. "_Colinog Trebange!"_

But, yet again, nothing happened.

"Oh, c'mon!" the Yellow ranger complained.

"Hey, don't get frustrated," Maddie called from the other side of the room. "Just keep trying!"

"Hey, guys," Vida called from behind Maddie. "It says here..." she pointed at a book she was reading, and pulled her finger across the page, as she read out the riddle she had found, while the others gathered around her. "A spell of transport is a one-way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal."

Maddie smiled. "Oh, goodie, a riddle," she giggled.

"Reverse the seal?" Chip repeated. "But how?"

"Hey, remember that record that Aliyah sent me for my birthday last year?" Vida asked. "I use it all the time for scratching because if you play it backwards it has different lyrics!"

"So, you think if we say the spell backwards," Maddie smiled, "it might release Aliyah?"

"It's worth a shot," Vida shrugged.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, but can anyone remember Koragg's spell?" he asked.

"It was something like... _Fetacheni Elfrado!"_ said Chip.

"_Basilichi Infredo!"_ Rebecca corrected as she returned from her room. She was carrying the Xenotome in her arms. "Why do you want to know Koragg's spell?" she asked.

"Because we may have a way to save, Ali," Xander answered. "Vida found this riddle -"

Rebecca inspected the book that Vida had been reading. "A reversal spell," she nodded. "Nice find."

"Thanks," Vida smiled.

"Alright, so we've got the spell," Nick said listing the things they had on his fingers. "Now all we need is Koragg!"

As if on cue, the Crystal ball gonged.

Spinning around, the six rangers inspected the glowing sphere to see a giant monster appear in the middle of the city.

"Well, it's no Koragg," said Rebecca. "But it's better than nothing! Let's go!"

The others nodded.

They reached for their morphers and fell into formation.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical source! Mystic Force!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Aw man," Aliyah growled, kicking a rotting tree stump. "Where's Claire when you need her?"

_"Nick, point your wand and me and say __**Finishio**__, it'll make it disappear..."_

Aliyah gasped as her cousin's words sprang to mind. "Finishio," she whispered, testing the word on her tongue before even attempting it on the horse. It sounded about right. "Alright! OK! Finishio! Hold on, Catastros..."

She pointed her wand at the wound, closed her eyes and said, "_Finishio_!"

Nothing happened.

There was no magical spark. No ripple of energy. Nothing.

Catastros heaved a sigh as the wound continued to shimmer in the dim light of this dimension.

"What?" Aliyah pouted looking at her morpher. Why wasn't it working? "C'mon! What's wrong with you? He needs help!"

Catastros rumbled meekly, and Aliyah felt her heart falter slightly. Was it possible that the wound was killing him? Edging closer, the Platinum ranger knelt beside the giant creature; the same one that she would now openly admit did intimidate her.

"It's not often that I find something that scares me," she said, as the horse's eye flickered towards her, as if it could understand her. "I respect you for making me feel something more than anger... It's been a while since I have feared for something."

The horse whined again.

"I'm sorry, but without my magic, I can't help you..." she said, reaching out and running her hand over the rough texture of the horse's skin, "but i'm also not afraid of you!"

Looking down at the slight tingle in her hand, Aliyah gasped as her morpher flashed brightly, and the tip shone with a faint platinum light. Was it possible? Did she have magic?

Straightening up, Aliyah pointed her wand at the wound again. "_Finishio_!" she said, laughing at the bright light that sparked for the tip. It hit the wound and within seconds, it was gone. "Oh My - It worked! Haha! Oh, My God, it worked!" she sighed in relief.

Catastros, however, now completely healed, sprang to his feet and nudged Aliyah with his snout.

The Platinum ranger smiled and petted his mane. "Yeah, you're healed," she nodded. "I healed you! You're welcome!" she added, as the horse continued to nuzzle her. "What's the matter?" she frowned, as he nudged her and shook his mane, his reigns rattling in the silence. "You want me to get on?"

The horse whinnied and shook his head in a circle.

Aliyah took it as a yes, and grasping the reigns, pulled herself up onto the horses back. The second she was comfortable, Catastros reared up onto his hind legs, before returning to the beach.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Boulder blast!" the monster grunted, summoning several large boulders and throwing them, all at once, at the rangers who were already in their titan form. They were knocked off balance and sent crashing, with thunderous results, to the ground.

"Rebecca," Nick yelled. "Say the spell!"

Rebecca nodded.

"_Oderf ihcilisab..._" she recited.

A seal burst open, and Aliyah, fully morphed into Titan form, and riding on the back of Catastros burst through, back into the Earth dimension.

"Look, its Ali," Vida cheered.

"I can't believe it worked," Chip nodded.

"Hey, guys," Aliyah yelled, as Catastros landed in front of the monster and pawed at the ground. "Need a little help? Centaurous Tiger Megazord!"

"Whoa! She combined with Catastros!" Xander gasped.

"This is nuts!" Vida exclaimed.

"No way!" Chip said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes way," Aliyah said, punching the air in victory. "This is how it's done... Tiger ranger style!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" the monster grunted.

Aliyah shrugged. "Your mistake!" she said, as the wielded the double-edged sword through the air. It burned with a bright platinum light, which she used to slash through the monster. He turned to stone, "You're finished!" she said, turning her back on him and snapping her fingers.

The monster shattered.

Exploding into millions of tiny pebbles, and falling to earth like hail stones. After the monster had been destroyed, a golden ball of energy hovered in the air, transformed into a golden seal, before depositing five brightly coloured rainbow colours into the sky, the colours wove together and then returned to their respective rangers.

"Hey, Ali did it," Nick said as the red ball disappeared.

"Sweet!"

"Cool!"

"Our combining powers!" Xander nodded.

"We got them back!"

"Now we can kick some evil butt," Vida grinned, spinning in a circle, as Rebecca hurried over to her sister.

"Aliyah," Rebecca sighed. "Are you OK?"

Aliyah nodded. "I'm fine," she said, petting Catastros mane. "All thanks to my new friend! Thanks Buddy!"

Catastros reared onto his back legs and unseated the Platinum ranger, who hit the ground with a crunch.

"Ow," she complained, as Rebecca and Xander helped her stand. "What happened?"

A purple seal appeared in the air, and Koragg jumped through it. "_Sumbol Unithos Equestras!"_ the Knight Wolf shouted as he combined with the horse.

"No!" Aliyah yelled. "Give him back!"

"Catastros rides with me!" Koragg said, surveying the rangers with an evil glare. "I don't know how you were able to combine with my mighty Catastros, Platinum Ranger,"

"Maybe it's the fact that i'm the _Chosen One_," Aliyah said.

"No," Koragg said. "There is something more to you, Ranger, but I promise you, I will find out."

Aliyah frowned. What did he mean?

"We will meet again, Platinum ranger," he promised, before disappearing in a flash of purple energy.

"What did he mean?" Aliyah asked, turning to Rebecca.

The Black ranger shook her head. "I don't know," she shrugged, and this time, she was being genuine.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** The spell Rebecca used? _To Call a Lost Witch_ does _**not**_ belong to me. I borrowed it from _Charmed_ an American television series created by writer Constance M. Burge and produced by Aaron Spelling and his production company Spelling Television. So I claim no copyright over it.

Also, if you spotted the Harry Potter reference, it was: '_There is no good or evil, there is only power, some are just too weak to seek it!"_ it comes from the first Harry Potter book, the Philosopher's Stone, and that belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers production studio. So, again, I claim no copyright over it.

Sorry there was nothing about the prophecy.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, October 13, 2012 at 03:54am**


	7. The Fireheart

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the late update. But when I decide to update this story my internet decides to throw a hissy and not connect. I am not impressed.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** I would just like to say a big thank you too:** Dbzmangalover26** for adding this story and/or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mate

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Boo!"

Xander screamed, a high-pitched shrill, as Aliyah popped out from behind the cardboard cutout of a guy with long black hair and a crazed expression. She was laughing at him.

"Not cool, Ali," he complained, hand over his heart.

"I thought it was," Vida snickered, high-fiving her best friend in the process.

Xander glowered at the pair of them, just as Toby arrived. He smiled as he saw the others working and turned to the green ranger, arm around the cardboard cutout.

"Nice work, Xander," he nodded in approval. "I like how you've got everyone working. You are a natural born leader."

"Really?" Xander smiled. "You hear that guys? Natural born leader!"

Vida rolled her eyes as Maddie giggled, shaking her head.

"Who's the old guy, boss?" Xander asked, turning back to Toby.

Aliyah gasped. "Old guy?" she repeated. "Dude, he's not _that_ old! Maybe late-thirties, give or take, but definitely not _old._"

"Whatever," Xander shrugged. "But I take it you know him?"

"Jake Bonebreaker?" Aliyah nodded. "He's the man that put metal in 'metal head'. The guy's a genius. He's the lead guitar and vocal of the metal mega-classic Hairy hatchet!"

Xander shook his head. "That right there," he said, pointing at her. "Is why you scare me, it's also the reason I have no clue who he is..."

Aliyah frowned.

"Heavy Metal," Chip supplied.

"You guys are so old school," Aliyah complained.

"Old school?" Xander defended. "Heavy metal is a thing of the past..."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not, infinity!" Aliyah hissed.

Xander huffed and turned away from her as Toby assigned them homework for that day. They were to find a Jake Bonebreaker song, listen to it, enjoy it and like it. The only person who didn't seem put off by the assignment was Aliyah, who had already established the fact that she was a Bonebreaker fan.

"Guys," Xander called, turning back to his team mates. "Who wants to take care of the _King_ of Metal?"

"Not me," Nick called from the back of the store.

"Me either," Maddie agreed, "He's older than my dad!"

Aliyah shook her head and turned to Xander. "Don't look at me," she said, holding her hands up in front of her. "I brought him in from the van, and I don't even work here!"

"Chip?" Xander looked towards the Yellow ranger.

"Heavy metal makes my nosebleed," Chip said.

"That's true," Aliyah nodded. "I remember him listening to Skillet once, blood everywhere!"

"Whatever," Xander muttered turning back to the cardboard cutout. "I'll do it myself! With a little magical assistance..." he added in an undertone as he removed his Mystic morpher. He opened it, pointed it at the cut out and said, "_Vivacim Erectu_..." there was a sparkle of green energy, and next second, Jake Bonebreaker stood before the rangers, very much alive.

"Hey-oh!" he yelled.

Aliyah's eyes widened as she looked from Jake, to Xander, to Vida and back again.

"Oops," Xander muttered. "It's a slight magical malfunction..."

Maddie grinned and looked back at Nick and Chip, as Aliyah and Vida grinned between them. It was wrong, of course, for Xander to use magic for personal gain, but it was awesome that he had managed to bring a cardboard cutout to life.

Unfortunately, there was no fun or rest for the wicked, seconds after Xander had brought Jake back to life, their morphers jingled and Udonna called out to them.

"_Rangers, there is a very strong dark magic presence in your area,"_

"We can't all split on Toby," Nick said. "V and I will check it out. You guys take care of... uh... heavy metal boy," he pointed at Jake, before leading the girls out of the store.

"Do you want some metal?" Jake shouted as they left. "Well I want... some... prunes..." he wiggled his hips slightly causing Chip, Maddie, Aliyah and Xander to exchanged looks.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah chewed her lip as the last two customers left the store.

Jake was playing the air guitar in the corner, as heavy metal, curtsy of Aliyah, played loudly around the store. At first she thought it would have been a good idea, but now she was starting to realize that not everyone shared her unique taste in music, especially the generation today.

"Party poopers," she muttered as Xander switched off the CD player and approached Jake.

"Mate, can you dial it down a notch, please?" the Green ranger asked. "We don't want to bring Toby -" he cut off as the door to Toby's office opened and the man in question stumbled into the store.

"Jake Bonebreaker," Toby exclaimed. "In my record shop. I need a camera... camera... camera..." he repeated several times, disappearing through the door, just as the others morphers jingled for the second time.

Reaching her's first; Aliyah snapped it open and inspected the screen. "V and Nick are in trouble," she announced, "Let's go!"

They hadn't even made it outside the door when Maddie remembered their situation inside.

"Oh, wait," she said, pointing at Jake. "What about him?"

"Uh, one more try," said Xander, pointing his morpher once again at the heavy metal king. "_Vivacim Erectu_..." he said, before rushing off after the others.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Necrolai turned as she sensed the arrival of the other rangers.

"Time to end this party," she huffed, turning her back on Vida, Rebecca and Nick, all of whom had taken a beating from the monster that stood alongside the Vampire. She whistled and the monster folded downwards, taking the form of a taxi. "Deliver the map!" she ordered.

"That's just crazy!" Aliyah gasped as the taxi took off at a rapid speed. "Hey, wait!" she yelled, running after it.

"I got it!" Nick shouted, following her.

The others, who were close at hand, but not close enough, gasped as both Nick and Aliyah were hit in the back by separate energy blasts from Necrolai. The Red and Platinum rangers hit the ground and rolled over trying to numb the pain that spread through them.

"That's nothing compared to the power I will soon have," Necrolai laughed, before fleeing the scene.

Aliyah groaned and looked up as Vida stood over her. She grasped her best friends hand and pulled herself to her feet. "What did she mean by that?" she asked, looking at her sister.

"I'm not 100% certain," Rebecca answered. "But I have a hunch... but we have to get back to Rootcore."

"First of all," Maddie interrupted, spying something in the corner of the underground car park. "Smile. We're on camera."

Turning around, Aliyah, Rebecca and the others looked up to where the security camera was situated.

This was bad.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Oh," Aliyah groaned as she watched Vida and Nick morph on camera. They were back at Rootcore, and after much explaining from Cam, over the phone, of course, she had managed to hack into the security cameras of the car park where the attack had occurred. "Busted!"

"You must protect your identities at all costs, Rangers," Udonna reprimanded them. "This tape could put us all in danger..."

"Isn't there a way to erase it?" Chip asked.

"Not that I know of," Rebecca shrugged.

"What about Cam?" Aliyah asked. "He's a computer genius..."

"Or Hayley," Rebecca pointed out.

Aliyah nodded. "It would be easier for me to ask Cam," she shrugged.

"Do you think you could do it without blowing your cover as the Platinum ranger?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded, although she knew it was a lie. Cam already knew her secret identity. He already knew that she had acquired another morpher and retaken her role as the Platinum ranger; she had told him during her last visit with Tyler.

Rewinding the tape, Maddie pointed her morpher at the screen, and with a sparkle of blue zoomed in on a piece of parchment that Necrolai had taken out of the taxi cab monster. "What is that?" she asked.

"It looks like some kind of map," Nick said.

"Let's take a closer look," Rebecca suggested, pointing her own morpher at the screen. There was a sparkle of black, and an exact duplicate of the on-screen map appeared on the console in front of them. She picked it up and inspected the ancient writings. "Oh... Udonna..."

Aliyah frowned as her sister passed the paper to their aunt.

"Oh my," Udonna breathed. "I thought this was lost. It's the map to the Fire heart."

"The fire what?"

"The Fireheart," Rebecca answered. "The ancients believed it to be the source of tremendous power..."

"So that's what Necrolai meant when she said that she'd have more power?" Aliyah asked. "I can't imagine her with tremendous power. That energy ball hurt enough."

Nick nodded in agreement.

"Then we need to find the Fireheart," Vida added in, "before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it."

"Well that won't be easy," Udonna said looking over the map. "It says you must travel through the Cimmerian forest..."

"Oh, that's alright," Xander grinned. "We like forests, don't we guys?"

"This one is different," Udonna said, shaking her head. "Imagine your worst nightmare."

Aliyah and Vida exchanged looks.

"That's easy," Chip said, "my mom puts my cellphone in the dryer, and the next time we morph, my uniform is really tiny!"

Laughter bubbled from six of the seven rangers.

"Enough!" Rebecca snapped, silencing the quell of laughter. "This journey will not be easy! It will be one of the worst that we will ever have to face as Rangers. If my knowledge of the Cimmerian forest is correct, our path will be filled with unimaginable danger, evil creatures and ravenous demons..."

"Now go," Udonna said, once Rebecca had finished. She passed the map to the Black ranger, before adding, "Remember, returning with the Fireheart will not be your success. Your success will be to return at all."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"This isn't so bad," Chip said, slightly nervously as he approached the edge of the woods that he and the others had never ventured into before.

A sign was nailed to a tree. It read.

GO BACK!

CIMMERIAN FOREST AHEAD.

"I am not looking forward to this," Maddie said. She was freaked out already.

"Me either," Nick agreed.

"Relax guys," Aliyah said, bypassing them both. "What's the worst that could happen... besides, we haven't even passed the Lightning Academy grounds yet."

Vida turned to her friend.

"The Lightning Academy is based in this forest?"

"Part of it," Rebecca answered. "The Lightning Academy grounds are so massive that they stretch for miles. If I remember correctly, a part of the lake lay within the Cimmerian forest. It was a part that no one seemed to venture into, it was always full of creatures that would pull you beneath the surface and drowned you. One recruit learned that the hard way."

"The dude should have listened," Aliyah defended. "I did tell him not to go out there..."

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, after you dared him to take the plunge!" she added.

"I didn't kill him!" Aliyah scoffed. "I'll admit, I dared him to dive into the darker waters, but I did also warn him about the creatures that resided there, he could have backed out at any moment."

Rebecca shook her head and glanced down at the map. "Sadly enough," she said, "our path leads away from any of the barriers of the Lightning academy. This is a good thing, I guess, considering i'm sure that's where Necrolai, Morticon and Koragg are resting."

"You think they've taken over the academy?"

"I would," Rebecca nodded. "It's a source of power..."

Aliyah shrugged in agreement. "Alright, well, you're the one with the map, lead the way..."

"OK," Rebecca nodded. "But first... anyone's who unsure about whether or not they want to continue, better head back to Rootcore, because once we enter pass this point, there is no turning back. I'll only lead those who are certain that they can see this journey through to the end."

Nick, Maddie and Chip exchanged looks.

"I'm staying," Aliyah said, bypassing her sister and entering the trees.

"You would," Rebecca nodded. "Anyone else?"

"If Ali's staying," Vida nodded. "I'm staying too..." she bypassed her friends and followed after the Platinum ranger.

"Chip?" Rebecca asked the Yellow ranger. "Maddie? Nick? I won't hold it against you if you want to turn back... this is a dangerous mission."

Maddie shook her head. "Wherever my sister goes, I go," she nodded.

"I'll stay," Chip agreed.

"Me too," Nick said.

"Xander?" Rebecca said, turning to the back of the group.

"I'll stay," Xander nodded. "On one condition..."

"And that would be?"

"I get to lead,"

Rebecca frowned. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," she hesitated.

"C'mon," Xander complained. "I'm a natural born leader. I can handle one simple task."

"Um..." Rebecca hesitated, before handing over the map. "Fine. But one hesitation on your part and I'm retaking the role, alright?"

Xander nodded. "Alright." he agreed, looking at the map and then up at the trees. "Team Xander... onward."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Hey, do you two want to slow down?" Xander yelled as Aliyah and Vida pulled ahead of the group. He couldn't understand how they could disregard everything he was saying, while leading them to the Fireheart. He had the map, so how could they have possibly been ahead of him?

Aliyah shook her head and turned to walk backwards. "If you can't keep up then turn around," she called back. "As long as we follow the path we should be OK."

"But the map says -"

"Sometimes," Aliyah interrupted, "you just have to follow your instincts, and my instincts are telling me that the path will lead us to safety. So excuse me for following my orders."

"Orders? Orders from whom?"

"Orders, instructions," Aliyah shrugged. "Whatever you want to call them... my Sensei told me to follow my instincts, and that's what i'm gonna do, but you carry on, you're doing an excellent job so far."

She grinned, gave him double thumbs up, and then pulled even further ahead.

"V," Xander smiled at the Pink ranger. "You're with me, right?"

"Sorry, Xander," Vida said, shaking her head. "I'd actually like to go home tonight. I'm with Ali on this one," and she hurried off after the Platinum ranger.

"Rebecca, your sister sucks,"

Rebecca smirked. "Tell me about it," she agreed. "But when have you ever known Ali to follow anyone's orders by her own?"

"True," Xander nodded looking at the map again. "Ah well, at the moment we're all heading in the same direction... it's when we change directions, then we'll see who's going about this the correct way."

Maddie, Nick and Chip exchanged looks, while this did not seem like a good idea; it was going to be interesting to see which executed plan worked out for the better: Aliyah's or Xander's.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Whoa," Xander said, stopping dead in his tracks.

Maddie, Rebecca, Nick and Chip, all of whom were walking behind him, complained as they walked into him. Aliyah and Vida, who were still ahead of the group, stopped and turned to see what the problem was all about.

"Next time just say stop," Rebecca said looking up at the Green ranger. "Whoa is for horses. I don't see any horses around here, do you?"

"OK," Xander nodded. "I got it."

He looked back at the map as an eerie wind rustled amongst the leaves.

"What was that?" Maddie asked completely freaked out now.

"I've got a feeling that something has been following us since we started," Chip said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Aliyah asked as she and Vida rejoined their friends.

"Because I always think someone's following us,"

Vida smiled faintly.

Before Maddie emitted a scream as something, or rather, someone, dropped out of a tree right in front of them. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Phineas.

"Relax guys," Nick sighed. "It's only Phineas."

"Oh," the Troblin said. "It's _only_ the Rangers..."

Maddie giggled.

"We're sorry, Phineas," Xander apologized, "but we're on an important mission. Don't have time for a visit."

He looked back at his troops.

"Tell you what," Phineas said, before anyone else could speak. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest."

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Aliyah agreed. "I mean, who better than to lead us than someone who knows this place?"

"I like her," Phineas nodded. "Knows what she's talking about. I know this forest like the back of my - oh," he gasped in surprise. "A new wart. Lucky me!"

Xander shook his head.

"Nope, I don't need any help," he said, pointing at the map. "I know exactly where I am going. This way," he grinned, pointing over his shoulder and leading his friends away.

"See ya, Phineas," Maddie called back.

"Or not," Aliyah added, earning herself a slap from Rebecca. "What?"

Rebecca shook her head and pushed onwards after Xander. She knew that he was having trouble, but she had agreed that he could lead, at least until he asked for help; that's what being a ranger was all about, learning when to follow. She would only help when he asked for it, not before.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"We've been this way!" Aliyah shouted as she dropped down onto a tree stump. It had been over three hours, give or take, since the beginning of the journey, and her feet where burning from walking so much. The terrain was anything but soft, the trees were starting to creep her out, and her temper was spiking as Xander _still_ insisted that he knew where they were going.

"What are you talking about, Ali," Xander asked. "We haven't been this way before..."

"Yeah, we have," Aliyah nodded. "This stump -" she patted the one she was sitting on, "we've passed it like four times in the last hour. Admit it, we're lost."

"We are not lost!" Xander protested checking the map. "We're just -"

"Sinking!" Chip yelled.

Aliyah's eyes widened as she watched her friends sink lower and lower into the swamp sand beneath them. "Oh, this is bad," she said jumping up and running over. Rebecca, who had sensed the danger a moment sooner than her friends, caught her sister and held her back.

"Try your morphers," the Black ranger instructed.

The others nodded and grappled with their cellphones.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh great," Chip worried. "The morphers don't work out here!"

"You're magic is being cut off," Rebecca answered. "The swamp is dampening your powers. Quick, grab on..." she reached towards Maddie, who was closest to her, while Aliyah held her hands out towards Chip and Vida. Pulling and tugging the two sisters managed to pull the Blue, Pink and Yellow rangers free, before turning back to their last two team-mates.

"Xander," Aliyah panicked. "Give me your hand!"

Latching onto his best friend, Xander struggled against the thick sludge that covered him from the mid-waist down, and pushed himself towards the bank of the swamp. Aliyah strained but managed to pull him free, falling backwards onto her butt, as he slumped against the banking.

"Is everyone OK?" Rebecca asked once she had pulled Nick free.

Aliyah grimaced as she wiped the mud from her hands. "Aside from a bruised tail bone," she grumbled, rubbing the bottom of her spine, she had hit it on the stump behind her when she fell backwards, "i'm fine. Guys?"

"We'll be alright," Nick nodded, panting hard. "Thanks for the help," he added to Rebecca.

The Black ranger shook her head, before turning to Xander. "Fun's over," she said, snapping her fingers. "I gave you a chance, you should have asked for help two hours ago, you failed, and you're obviously not cut out to be a leader. Now, a deal's a deal, hand over the map."

Xander patted himself down. He had no map.

"Um..."

"Tell me you're kidding?" Vida growled.

Xander looked scared.

"Oh, great!" Nick complained.

"A map?" Xander chuckled. "Who needs a map? I looked at that thing a million times. I have it all up here," he tapped the side of his head.

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Aliyah asked, shaking her head.

She loved Xander, really, she did, he was one of her best friends, but it was time like this that he let his huge ego get in the way of things; and it pissed her right off.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Stalking angrily through the woods, Aliyah brushed aside several cobwebs as she ducked under low-hanging branches, jumped over rotten tree stumps and came to a stop in the middle of a dead clearing. Behind her she could no longer hear her sister's shouts, or the calls of her friends to come back, Xander had really did it this time.

Yes, that was right, she had, undoubtedly, lost her cool with the Green ranger and instead of hurting him like she would have done any other guy, she had turned toe and walked away. Her instincts were telling her that they were going in the wrong direction, but Xander, being Xander, wouldn't believe her and insisted that she was wrong.

"Sadly for him," Aliyah muttered as she spied light ahead of her. "A Ninja's training is more advanced than wizards..."

Aliyah grinned as she burst out of the trees and onto the top of a ravine. It was a long way down, with murky green water separating the side where she stood, and the long deserted stretch on the otherside. Now, any _normal_ person, like Xander, would need to move further down to see if there was an easy way to cross, and even then he would only reach the side of the river.

Maybe it wasn't deep, but that wasn't the point, the point was getting across unharmed and in one piece.

Luckily enough for Aliyah, she was a Ninja, and Ninja's knew how to move faster than the speed of light - sort of.

"Do I love being a Ninja," Aliyah grinned, jumping off of the ravine and shifting into her Ninja streak, a second before she hit the ground. In a blur of black and platinum, Aliyah landed on the otherside of the river, rolled for a second, and then landed back on her feet.

Brushing herself off, the Platinum ranger grinned and looked around the quarry.

"You should have listened to me, Xander," she murmured.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Vida sighed as she stopped for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. She was starting to regret not going with Aliyah when she had the chance, and she would have done so, had it not been for Rebecca holding her back. The Black ranger claimed that Aliyah needed some time to cool off, and being alone would allow her that time.

Another eerie wind rushed through the forest, causing all Rangers to backtrack a few steps.

"OK, which way now?" Nick asked looking to Xander. They were covered in mud, after their little incident in the mud swamp, but that didn't deter them from their mission.

"That way," Xander said pointing ahead of him. He stepped over a log and stopped as Phineas landed in front of him.

"I wouldn't go that way," said the Troblin.

"Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas for help," Maddie suggested looking to Xander. "I mean, we've already lost Ali, she could be in trouble. We should find her and then get out of here."

"Aliyah?" Phineas asked. "Oh, she's safe, made it out of the forest about half an hour ago..."

"She did?" Xander asked.

"Yup."

"I knew we should have followed her," Vida groaned, glaring at Xander.

Xander held his hands up in surrender. "I don't need help. I am fine. I know exactly where we are going." he said.

"But Aliyah went in the opposite direction," Chip pointed out. "And she's out of the forest. We should try and retrace her footsteps."

"Aliyah got lucky," Xander said. "She's probably not even near the Fireheart. Just because she made it out doesn't mean she's in the right place."

Rebecca shook her head. "A true leader knows when to be a follower," she chided the Green ranger. "But, if you insist on leading us further away from the exit then go, I, for one, am going with Phineas."

"What?"

"My sister is out there," Rebecca said. "I'm going to find her, find the Fireheart, and go home. You guys can do what you want..."

She turned to Troblin.

"Lead the way," she nodded.

Phineas nodded in return and gestured to the path ahead of him.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Nick said, shaking his head at Xander. "I'm going with Phineas and Rebecca. They seem to know a little bit more about this place, and heading home, doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

"I agree," Vida nodded. "Guys?" she added to her sister and Chip.

The Blue and Yellow rangers sighed before starting after them.

"Guys!" Xander stopped them. "I know where I'm going..."

Feeling no reassurance, Maddie and Chip tried again, only for Xander to stop them and propose a deal. He would cover two of their weekends at the Rock Porium if they stayed with him.

"Three," Maddie challenged.

"Deal."

Maddie sighed took his hand and followed him deeper into the forest, away from her sister and friends.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Glistening rocks," Aliyah grinned running towards the glowing pile of boulders. "Cam, you're a genius..."

"_So you tell me,"_ the Samurai chuckled.

Aliyah smiled. She had called Cam the second she had made it to the quarry, he had, after all, downloaded another copy of the map from the security tape that had Vida and Nick morphing into action on, it was the same one that she and the others had taken their map from.

"_So, you just walked away from the others?"_

"Xander was annoying me,"

"_I thought Xander was your friend?"_

"He is,"

"_And he was annoying you?"_

"Even friends annoy me, Cam," Aliyah answered. "Hang on; I need to see if I've got my powers back." She reached for her mystic morpher, snapped it open and held it out towards the pile of rocks. She paused, muttered a spell that she had read in one of the books Rebecca had been studying, and grinned as the pile of boulders exploded, sky high.

"_Ali, what was that?"_

"Just a little explosion,"

"_Little?"_

"Don't be such a worry wart," Aliyah chuckled. "Now, for some lightning. With the Power of Lightning! Lightning strike!"

Thunder rumbled over head as dark clouds rolled in from the south, white lightning clashed against the invading darkness, and plummeted towards the ground. It hit the golden mass beneath the boulders and melted it down until only a cylinder remained.

"_Anything?"_

"Just a second," Aliyah said, pocketing her Mystic morpher and picking up the cylinder. She opened it and removed a slightly smoking piece of parchment. "Awesome! I've found it! The secret of the -" she cut off as a scream erupted from her throat and she was blasted backwards, the parchment flew into the air, and Necrolai swooped in to claim it.

"_Ali...?"_ Cam's panic-stricken voice shouted over the phone. "_Ali, what's going on? Answer -"_ he was cut off as Necrolai stood on the cellphone, crushing it beneath her heel.

Aliyah growled. "Hey, do you have any idea how much that thing cost?" she spat. "Not to mention breaking something that doesn't belong to you!"

"How about _taking_ something that doesn't belong to me?" Necrolai challenged holding up the parchment in her clawed hands. "Thank you for leading us the way, Platinum Ranger, we could never have done it without you. The Fireheart is mine."

Pushing herself up, Aliyah bit back a snarl and reached for her morpher. "Not in this life time," she promised. "Magical Source! Mystic Force! With the power of Light!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah groaned as she hit the ground on her stomach.

The Taxi Cab monster revved its engines and rolled towards her.

"Whoa," the Platinum ranger squealed, throwing herself aside and rolling out of the way. She rolled back to her knees and jumped up and over as the taxi served and came back towards her. "Now I know why they do say don't play in traffic!" she muttered, jumping up and aiming a kick for the windscreen of the car, it cracked and the monster reverted back to its creature form.

"Aliyah!"

Aliyah looked around at the sound of her name, a smile coming to her face as she spotted Rebecca, Nick and Vida making their way towards her from across the ravine. The three of them were fully morphed and it was Rebecca who had called.

"Are you OK?"

"I am now," Aliyah nodded, turning to Necrolai. "She has the secret to the Fireheart!"

"You found it?" Nick asked.

"I found the map," Aliyah said.

"How?

"With a little help,"

Rebecca frowned.

"It's not important," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "But we need to get that map..."

"Then let's do it," Vida nodded. "Let's show this overgrown bat what we're made off!"

"Hey, wait!" Xander shouted as he, Maddie and Chip finally arrived. They had made it out of the forest, with Phineas help, after being trapped in a spider's web by a giant boarbeast. "Are we late?"

"No, just in time," Rebecca said, jumping up onto an overhead ledge. The others followed her.

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!" the seven of them yelled at once.

The cab monster growled, fired several energy blasts at the rangers, engulfing five of seven of them in smoke, while Aliyah and Nick jumped from the ledge, flipped over and landed, cat-like, before running at the monster, their Magi staff's drawn.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I'm really sorry, everyone," Xander apologized later that afternoon.

After successfully managing to destroy the Taxi cab monster with the Titan Megazord, and ripping the Fireheart map in half, curtsy of a single fight between Necrolai and Vida, the rangers, with a little help from Rebecca and her magic, teleported back to Rootcore with their half of the bounty.

"I guess being a part of a born leader," Xander continued, nodding at Rebecca, "is knowing when to follow."

The Black ranger nodded. "I guess today wasn't a _total_ failure," she smiled. "You did, at the very least, learn a thing or two."

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "How following your instincts is not always a bad idea..."

"Speaking of following your instincts," Vida said, looking around. "Where's Ali?"

"Blue Bay Harbour," Rebecca answered. "She has an idea on how to figure out where to start looking for the Fireheart..."

"So why is she in Blue Bay Harbour?" Chip asked.

"Because her idea entitles the help of an old friend…"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Cookies and cream to those of you who review.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, October 24, 2012 at 04:32am**


	8. The Stranger Within Part I

**Author's Note: **This should have been updated Monday night but University tired me out. And I would have had it updated sooner than now had my internet not decided to go on the fritz again. Anyway, here is the next chapter in the Lightning Sisters Saga.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** No shout outs today.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Sorry, Ali," Cam apologized as he faced his girlfriend.

They were inside the newly repaired Ninja Ops, even though they weren't Rangers anymore, Ninja Ops was still a part of the Wind Ninja Academy and the former Ninja Rangers still made use of it; like now, for example, Cam's super computer was still operational and Aliyah had hoped that it would be able to recreate the second half of the Fireheart map.

Aliyah sighed and dropped her head into her hands. The reconstruct had come back negative. The Universal search had come back negative, and now the 3 dimensional scan had come back negative. There was nothing remotely possible to re-create the second half of the map.

"It's OK," Aliyah said. "Thanks for trying..."

"What's so important about this map, anyway?" Cam asked, handing her back the parchment.

"It's a map to the Fireheart,"

"What's the Fireheart?"

"That's a good question," Aliyah nodded looking up at him.

Silence fell between them as Aliyah looked back down at the map half; she sighed and run her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face as the lines on the map became blurred. Aliyah blinked and shook her head; for some strange reason she had a sense of familiarity with the parchment... or the hidden power that it possessed.

"Are you OK?" Cam asked touching her shoulder as he knelt beside her.

"I get the strange feeling that I know where this map leads," Aliyah answered. "But without a full map, I can't be sure..."

"I'll try again," Cam said taking the parchment from her.

Aliyah stopped him.

"You've tried everything," she said, rolling up the parchment. "That's more than I asked for..."

"You asked for help,"

"And you helped me," Aliyah nodded. "It's not your fault that you couldn't get a match. I'm not blaming you, Cam; you're only as good as your equipment."

"Yes, but not once have I failed -"

Cam cut off as Aliyah silenced him with a kiss, he sighed into it, brushing his fingers across her cheek. It had been almost a month since he had last seen her; they had, of course, spoken to one another, but it was one thing to hear her voice as to seeing her in person.

"Which part of 'it's not your fault' don't you understand?" Aliyah asked, breaking away.

"The part where I told you to stop," Cam grumbled, kissing her again.

Aliyah smirked, before a jingle echoed from her pocket. "That's probably Rebecca wanting an update," she said removing her Mystic morpher.

"Tell her you're busy,"

"I think you've said that to me once before,"

"This time you really _are_ busy!" Cam persisted, kissing along her jaw as her morpher continued to jingle.

Aliyah sighed in content as he nipped at the sensitive skin behind her ear, but she knew that if she didn't answer soon then the Black ranger would come and investigates why she wasn't answering; ever since the prophecy had become real, Rebecca hadn't let Aliyah out of her sight.

With a heavy sigh the Platinum ranger pushed Cam away and smiled, half-heartedly at him. "I have to take to this," she said snapping open her morpher and putting it to her ear. "Rebecca?"

"_Aliyah, where've you been?"_

"I'm still with Cam,"

"_Doing?"_

"I don't see how that's anything to do with you," Aliyah snapped, slightly annoyed by her prying. "I know that this isn't a social call, so what's the problem?"

"_As long as you're not doing anything -"_

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"You do realize I am legal, right?"

"_That's not the point, Ali,"_ Rebecca sighed. "_I just don't want you to throw -"_

"What's your deal, Rebecca?"

"_I have no hidden agenda, Aliyah; I just don't want you to get hurt! I'm trying to protect you!"_

Aliyah shook her head.

"Whatever. Just tell me the reason why you've called? I'm guessing it's not because Necrolai, Koragg or Morticon has attacked, if they had it would have been top priority."

Cam, who had been listening, frowned at the edge in Aliyah's voice. He wondered, curiously, what Rebecca had said to cause her to act this way.

"_Have you seen Vida?_"

"She's in work,"

"_Her shift ended over an hour ago,"_

"Xander and Nick are working the same shift,"

"_Nick and Xander are here with me, Maddie and Chip,_" Rebecca answered.

Aliyah frowned.

"Have you tried her morpher?"

"_She's not answering,"_ Rebecca answered. "_I'm really worried, Ali, no one has seen her since yesterday..."_

Pushing herself to her feet, Aliyah turned away from Cam, causing the Samurai to watch her curiously. He could hear the hitch in her voice as she conversed with her sister; something was wrong, he could sense it.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

_"Because we didn't want to worry you..."_

"Bit late for that!" Aliyah snapped. "Try her again!" she added, reaching the end of her conversation. "I'm on my way. I'll meet you at Rootcore!"

Snapping the Mystic Morpher closed, Aliyah stared at it for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"I have to go," Aliyah said, without looking at him. She started for the exit, but Cam was quicker, jumping to his feet he chased after her, grabbed her wrist and pulling her back into Ops. Something was wrong; he could tell by the way she refused to look at him, by the way her breathing hitched and her voice shook as she spoke. She was in distress... and he wanted to know why.

"What is wrong?" he repeated.

Aliyah swallowed, her eyes swimming with fear.

"Ali..." Cam sighed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Running her tongue across her lips, Aliyah paused and then looked up.

"Vida's missing!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Did you find her?"

This was the first thing out of Aliyah's mouth as she and Cam entered Rootcore. It was almost empty of all life, save for Rebecca who was working at the Xenotome, she looked up when her sister's sounded loud and clear, she frowned, however, when she spotted the Samurai at her sister's side.

"Nice to see you to," Rebecca said looking back at her work. "Where've you been? It's been almost 24 hours since any of us have seen you or the Fireheart map."

"I didn't think it was that big of a hurry," Aliyah shrugged, unfurling the map and handing it to her sister. "No luck trying to reconstruct it either."

Rebecca frowned. "Well, that sucks!" she commented, turning a page in the Xenotome.

"So, where are the others?" Aliyah asked. "Did you find Vida?"

"I did have a call from Nick about 20 minutes ago," the Black ranger nodded.

"And?"

"They found Vida outside the Rock Porium," Rebecca said. "They're on their way back now. But first we need to talk."

"About?"

"Uh, well, don't take this the wrong way, Cam," said Rebecca, "but what are you doing here?"

"Aliyah said there was trouble in Briarwood," Cam shrugged. "I figured I could help."

"No, I don't mean here in Briarwood," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "I mean _here_ at Rootcore?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"You mean why I brought him here?" she asked. "Well, the others know about Ninja Ops, I figured where's the harm in telling Cam about Rootcore? He already knows I'm a ranger, bringing him into our newest headquarters isn't going to be that much of a problem now, is it?"

"No, it's just -"

"Just what?"

Rebecca sighed. "It's against the rules, Aliyah," she said. "You know the rules. They aren't meant to be broken!"

"All rules are always meant to be broken," Aliyah argued. "I don't see the problem in bringing him here. I'm sure Udonna won't mind. Besides, he's a former ranger! And plus, I'd like to maintain at least one part of my life where I don't have to lie about every single detail. I'm already lying to Tori and Connor, don't make me lie to Cam too."

Rebecca chewed her lower lip, shook her head and then opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, the wall leading to the dragon's mouth disappeared and the other rangers, along with Vida, returned to the inner sanctum of Rootcore.

"Look who we found!" Chip declared happily.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

After introductions and explanations, Aliyah turned to her best friend.

"So where have you been all day?" she asked.

"Why, were you worried?"

"Not me," Aliyah said shaking her head. "Them -" she pointed at the other rangers. "I know from experience that you always find your way back home at some point."

"I was checking out this new DJ," Vida answered. "DJ Fly. He's awesome, Ali, you'd love him!"

Aliyah looked amused.

"Mhmm. How about tonight?" she asked.

"You're on!" Vida grinned, high-fiving her best friend. "7 o'clock alright with you?"

"Seven's fine," Aliyah nodded, turning to Cam. "You wanna come?"

"Night clubs? Not exactly my style!" Cam smiled.

Aliyah shook her head.

"First time for everything," she pointed out. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'll pass this time," Cam said. "I got a lot of work to do back at the academy anyway."

Aliyah shrugged. "Your loss!" she teased, turning back to Vida. "Looks like it's just us, V."

"We have fun when it's just us!"

"That we do," Aliyah smiled as she nodded.

While the girls made plans to head out that evening, Nick cringed and grabbed his head. His face contorted in pain as Koragg spoke to him and him alone.

Cam nudged Aliyah and pointed at the Red ranger.

"Nick, are you OK?" the Platinum ranger asked, worriedly. "Was it Koragg again?"

"Yeah," Nick said his breathing heavy. "He's in the woods."

"What does he want?" Chip asked.

"What does he ever want?" Vida asked. "A fight!"

Aliyah nodded. "Then let's not keep him waiting!" she smirked, before turning to Cam. "You gonna be OK?"

The Samurai smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go save the world," he said. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Promise?"

"This time I do," Cam nodded.

Aliyah smiled before turning toe and following the others from the room.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

_"Uthe Mejor!"_ Koragg yelled as the seven rangers arrived in the dark of night. A huge purple seal appeared in the sky, and the second the Knight Wolf passed through it, he stood at Megazord height.

"Ready?" Rebecca asked reaching for her morpher.

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger**

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" the seven rangers commanded, and in response, they grew to Megazord height.

"Welcome to your last fight," Koragg snarled.

"That's what you think!" Nick bit back.

Koragg raised his shield. "Wolf Attack!" he cried, as a blast erupted from the reflective red eye in the centre of the purple shield. The ground exploded around the rangers, whilst Nick and Chip jumped through the blast and attacked.

Locking blades with Nick, Koragg glanced to the side, just in time to see Maddie and Rebecca jump at him from the left. The Knight Wolf tossed the Red ranger away and sliced his sword across both girls' stomachs, causing a miniature earthquake as the two Titans hit the floor.

"You want some of this?" Xander asked, taking a stand in front of the two girls and raising his axe. He chopped downwards, but clashed it against Koragg's sword, as the Knight Wolf raised it to protect himself.

Pushing up with his shield, Koragg hit Xander in the chest with his sword, causing him to stumble backwards, before he turned the blade onto Aliyah who rushed at him from behind. The Platinum ranger cried out as Koragg's sword cut across her shoulder.

"Could use some help, V!" Chip shouted.

"Incoming!" Vida yelled, as she soared through the air in her sphere form.

Chip grinned as he caught her between his wings. "Gotcha! A little game of a catch, Koragg?" he asked, spinning around and tossing the sphere through the air. It collided with Koragg's shield, as he raised it to block, but the force of the impact sent him skidding backwards.

"I'm not done yet!" Koragg hissed.

_"Uthe Mejor Catastros!" _A purple seal appeared on the ground a few feet away, and with an almighty cry, the black horse Catastros burst out of the ground. The head disappeared and Koragg replaced it. "_Sumbol Unithos Equestras!"_

"Now you will feel my real power!"

"Talk is cheap!" Aliyah spat.

"You don't scare us!" Nick nodded.

"Let's show him!"

"Let's do it!"

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

"Yeah!"

"Mystic Titans! Dragon Formation!"

In the distance, the sun rose over the mountains, spilling brightly coloured rays over the rangers. While Aliyah basked in the sunlight, as her energy spiked dramatically, Vida cried out as her own energy disappeared.

"The sun's so bright!" Vida cried as she demorphed and hit the ground behind Xander.

"What?" Rebecca frowned as the others crowded around the Pink ranger.

Koragg snarled. "You lose one and you all quit?" he asked, raising his sword. He swung it at Xander, as a widespread ripple of energy washed over the Green ranger, rendering him to his knees. "Look at yourselves. You are defenseless. I waste my time!" he growled, turning away and disappearing through another purple seal.

Aliyah, however, had demorphed, and was knelt beside her best friend who had passed out from exhaustion.

What had happened? That was the one and only question that the rangers needed to answer.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Who did Vida go to the club with?" Aliyah asked as she entered the Rock Porium with Chip, Nick, Cam and Xander.

Chip shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "These two -" he pointed at Nick and Xander, "said she was finishing up some paperwork. That was the last anyone saw of her."

"What happened before you left for Rootcore?" Aliyah asked rounding on the two boys.

"Nothing major," Xander shrugged. "We were just cleaning the store, restocking shelves, that sort of thing."

"Did anyone, either than you three, turn up?"

"No,"

"Yes," Nick nodded, remembering. "LeeLee turned up. She was the one who told Vida about the new DJ in town."

Xander nodded. "Oh yeah," he agreed. "She wanted Nick to take her, but he turned her down, then he turned her down when I decided to take her, but I guess, after Vida said she was staying here to finish working, she bunked off with LeeLee."

"Who is LeeLee?" Cam frowned.

"The Wicked Witch from the West," Aliyah answered. "She's a new kid in town. Thinks everyone loves her and flaunts the fact that she has cash to spend."

"So, you hate her?"

"Hate is such a strong word," Aliyah said. "She reminds me of Cassidy Cornell from Reefside. You know, all prissy and annoying."

"Well Cassidy reminded you of Marah," Cam pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Aliyah muttered, before spotting the blonde in question enter the store. "Time for answers..." she told the boys, approaching LeeLee, who had stopped to talk to Toby. "Hi, we need to talk!"

"Like I would talk to - Whoa!" LeeLee cried as Aliyah caught her wrist and pulled her away from the front desk. "Hey, let me go!"

"After you answer my questions," Aliyah said, pushing the blonde into a seat in the backroom. "Good girl. Now this can go two ways, 1) you can just answer my questions, or 2) I can beat the correct answers out of you. Which do you choose?"

LeeLee's eyes widened, but if she was scared, she didn't show it. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Good decisions," Aliyah nodded. "I want to know what happened to Vida at the club the other night."

"She's been acting a little strange since then," Chip added.

"She was acting a little strange at the club," LeeLee giggled. "I mean, she was actually being nice to me, she was even talking to me."

Aliyah bit back a growl as Cam squeezed her shoulder.

"LeeLee," Xander said, "If you value your life, you'll stay on topic. Aliyah wasn't joking when she said she'd beat the answers out of you."

"Alright," LeeLee sighed. "I didn't notice anything out of ordinary; but I couldn't stay," she shrugged. "My mom called and I had to leave. Vida was fine when I left," she glanced over her shoulder as Maddie and Vida finally arrived. The Pink ranger was hidden beneath many layers of clothes, as she hit from the intense sunlight, and not only that, but her skin was extremely pale. "And had a better tan." LeeLee added.

Aliyah frowned. "How you feeling?" she asked as the two sisters joined her and the others.

"Better," Vida nodded. "Look, don't worry about me, alright? You know how sensitive to sunlight I am," she smiled, patted Aliyah's shoulder and disappeared into the back room.

"What -?" Aliyah muttered exchanging a look with Maddie. "That is so totally a lie!"

Maddie nodded. Her sister had never been sensitive to sunlight.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah rolled her shoulders and groaned as she popped her collar bone. "Ouch!" she grumbled taking a seat at the round table inside Rootcore. "What are you guys doing here so early?" she asked spotting her friends.

"Training?" Xander pointed out.

"Meh," Aliyah yawned. "That's all I ever hear these days. You're almost as bad as Rebecca, almost!" she smiled.

"After being trapped in another dimension," Nick said, coming into the conversation, "you'd think you'd be a little more interested."

Aliyah shrugged. "I learn from hands on experiences," she pointed out. "I don't have that good a memory to remember spells from a book."

Nick shook his head and went back to work; he was examining the Fireheart map near the Xenotome. "So no luck on the reconstruction thing?" he asked the Platinum ranger.

"Would we be sitting here if I had succeeded?"

"Sarcastic bitch," Nick muttered.

"Stupid brat," Aliyah returned.

Nick shot her a look, one that Aliyah was more than happy to return, as the wall leading to the Dragon's head shot upwards and Vida waltzed inside.

"Good morning, Rootcore," she said breezily.

"Sis," Maddie smiled walking away from the potions table. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling great," Vida grinned. "Slept like a baby! Let's rock and roll!"

"You slept like a log," Rebecca said as she stepped out of her bedroom. "22 hours' worth. The only person I know who sleeps that long without waking is Aliyah."

Aliyah pouted. "Hey! I do not!" she defended.

"You could sleep forever," Rebecca argued. "If given the chance!"

"Do I have company when I sleep forever?" Aliyah asked.

"Cookie?"

"Mhmm," Aliyah grinned as her feline weaved its way between her legs. "I was thinking more along the lines of Cam, but Cookie will do!" she nodded picking up the feline and scratching her behind the ears.

Cookie purred in approval.

Rebecca shook her head and turned to Vida and Maddie.

"Hey, V, say a few words to your fans," the Blue ranger said as she turned on her video camera.

"Alright," Vida nodded. "I'll show you a new pose that came to be in a dream," she ducked her head, before raising her hand and giving a two finger salute beside her head, and winking at the camera.

She laughed as she leaned back against the table.

"After such a long nap, you must be very thirsty, V," said Chip holding up a goblet of red juice.

Vida's eyes widened as she took the goblet, raised it to her lips and took a giant mouthful, before choking and spitting the contents out onto the floor. "It's tomato juice!" she cried in disgust.

"Oh, i'm sorry," Chip apologized. "Did you think it was _blood_?"

"What?" Aliyah and the other rangers yelped, jumping to attention.

"I'm a card carrying member of Count V," said Chip, holding up a membership card. "Containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampire's Club," he explained as his friends continued to look lost, "and I, my friends, have found myself a vampire!"

"My sister is a vampire?" Maddie asked.

"Pale skin, Sensitivity to light, Sleeping all day, Thirst for blood." Chip listed. "Text book Vampire signs."

Vida smirked in amusement as the others burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Chip," Rebecca said patting his shoulder. "But we deal with real life monsters, not something you'd find in a child's nightmare," she checked her wrist watch and turned to the others. "Aren't you guys late for work?" she asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. C'mon guys," he said, leading Maddie and Xander to the door.

"Ali," Rebecca added, turning to her sister. "We got training in ten minutes. Don't be late this time."

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned away, watching Chip closely. The look on his face made her heart melt and almost felt bad for lying to him, he did, after all, remind her too much of Dustin, and she hated seeing Dustin so downhearted.

"Hey," she said, jumping to her feet and rounding the table. "Don't let the others get to you. I believe you," she winked.

"You do?" Chip asked.

"Well, sort of," Aliyah nodded. "I've always been told to follow my instincts. And if your instincts are telling you that Vida is a vampire then follow them, but always remember to ask for help before pursuing a lead. Alright?"

Chip smiled and nodded. "OK."

"Cool," Aliyah smiled. "Now I have to go, Rebecca will kill me if I'm late for training. Have fun! See you later, V," she added to the Pink ranger as she left through the same door Rebecca had disappeared through minutes before.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Later that evening, after a rather intense training day with Rebecca, Aliyah wandered into Rootcore hoping to find _someone_ working late. It was nearing 7:00pm and Vida, who was supposed to be hitting the new DJ house in town with her, was not answering her phone.

"Seriously?" Aliyah whined looking around. "The one time that I really need someone and they're all out?" she ripped her phone out of her pocket and dialed Vida's number again. "C'mon, V, pick up!" she grumbled, running her fingers across the table, she paused, however, when she reached a note.

It was from Chip.

"_Gone to check out DJ Fly with Vida. Back soon. Chip."_

"What!" Aliyah yelled. "She went without me?"

"Ali, why are you shouting?" Rebecca asked hurrying into the room.

Aliyah shook her head. "Vida blew me off," she grumbled pushing the note into her sister's hands as she strode past. "She's gone with Chip."

"Huh?" Rebecca frowned reading the note. She sighed. "Ali, this means nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Aliyah repeated. "Vida and I had plans! And she blew me off! That's exactly the same as leaving me!"

Rebecca shook her head. "She didn't abandon you!" she argued.

"She didn't ask me to go!" Aliyah snapped. "I wouldn't have cared if she had said that Chip was coming too. But I don't like being ignored and pushed aside. V is my best friend; I thought she would be the last person to do something like this to me! I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Rebecca repeated. "About what?"

"To assume that there was someone in this world that could understand me!" Aliyah snapped, before turning and stalking away.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca called.

But Aliyah didn't answer.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Vida?"

"Chip?"

Rebecca sighed heavily as she closed the Xenotome and rolled out of bed. She had been doing some late reading up on the ancients while waiting for Aliyah to return from wherever it was she had stormed off too, when she had heard Maddie, Nick and Xander calling from the other room.

"What's going on?" she asked descending the steps leading to the main room. Udonna appeared behind her, looking confused on what would bring her rangers out to Rootcore at this time of night.

"Chip and Vida didn't turn up for work," Nick answered. "We think there may be a problem..."

"Is Aliyah here?" Maddie asked. "I know she and V were supposed to hit that new DJ house tonight."

Rebecca shook her head. "Aliyah's angrily stalking the forests," she explained. "Apparently, she and Vida _were_ supposed to go out tonight, but Vida stood her up and went out with Chip instead."

"Oh," Xander winced. "Aliyah's biggest insecurity is being abandoned."

Rebecca nodded.

"Aside from Aliyah," said Udonna, "did Chip and Vida seem alright the last time you saw them?"

"Well, not exactly," said Xander. "Vida's been acting very strange, and Chip thought that maybe she's a..." he chuckled, "these are Chips words, not ours, but he believes she's become a Vampire."

"Well, there are a lot of things in the woods that seem... unbelievable," Udonna nodded, "but I assure you, they do exist."

Rebecca frowned. "But I've never read about a Vampire in any of the ancient books," she said, turning to her aunt.

"Just because there is no record of them," Udonna said, "does not mean they are not real."

"Hey, wait a minute," said Maddie, pulling out her camera. "This morning I took some video of Vida. If she was a Vampire then she shouldn't turn up on the tape, right?"

Nick shrugged. "I dunno..." he said.

"Let's give it a shot," Xander said, pointing his morpher at the tape in Maddie's hands. There was a ripple of green energy and a computer sparked to life behind them. Hurrying over, the group of five watched as Maddie's tape came up blank, but Vida could be heard talking.

"_Alright. I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream..."_

Rebecca frowned as she exchanged a look with Nick. "OK, that's weird," she said. "She was dead centre frame when you took that!"

"Her image will not appear on video," said Udonna, "as it will not reflect in a mirror..."

"_Tomato Juice!"_ the film spat out.

"Chip was right," Udonna said, gravely. "She is a Vampire!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Children of the night!" the fly monster shouted as he stood overlooking the creatures he had created using his music. "Go forth and destroy the city, for when morning comes you will all turn to ash!"

He laughed maniacally as a burst of bright light swept across the entire plaza beneath him, and the Vampire teenagers he had created cringed away from its burning brightness. They hissed in pain and backed away into the shadows.

"What?" the monster growled jumping from his plinth and landing in front of the Briarwood teenagers. "Who did that?"

"Think again, Fly Trap!" Aliyah shouted as she flipped into view.

In her hand she held her wand and she was fully morphed. Rebecca had called her five minutes ago, telling her that Chip had been right about Vida being a Vampire and that she had only taken him to the DJ house to try and stop the monster.

"Aliyah!" Chip sighed as he and Vida arrived behind their team-mate. "How did you know?"

"Rebecca," Aliyah shrugged. "The others figured it out - with a little help from Udonna, of course,"

"Obviously," Vida nodded. "They could never have figured it out themselves!"

"I did," said Chip.

"You're not normal, Chippy," Aliyah smiled patting his shoulder. "But never mind that now. We've gotta hold this guy off until the others get here!"

"Where are they?"

"On their way from Rootcore," Aliyah answered. "I was in the area." she added as a minor explanation.

Vida and Chip shook their heads, they didn't need an explanation. They already had a vague idea as to why Aliyah would be in the vicinity rather than at Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"There they are!" Rebecca shouted running towards her sister.

Aliyah, who had just been swatted down by the Fly Trap monster, groaned as she rolled onto her knees and pushed herself back to her feet. "Now I know what it's like to be a fly," she grumbled.

"To be swatted around all day," Rebecca agreed, catching her sister by the shoulders. "That walk calm you down?"

"Yes," Aliyah nodded. "But this guy is working me up again!"

"Then lets deal with him before you go all nuclear, shall we?"

"And that would be bad?"

"For us?" Rebecca asked. "Yes. For him?" she pointed at the monster. "Not so much!"

Aliyah smirked. "Then don't complain!" she said, "let's swat this fly!"

"Yeah!" the others voiced their agreements.

"Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Bright as Light! Platinum Mystic Ranger!"

"Eternal Darkness! Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Power Rangers! Mystic Force!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Courage is our magic!"

"And your downfall!"

"No problem," the monster snarled, whipping out several tentacles which he used to cluster the Rangers together.

Struggling to the point of which the tentacles rendered them immobilized, the Rangers frantically sought out another plan.

"Let me try some magic," Vida shouted. She focused most of her energy on her magical core, and shrunk to that of a pixie. Fluttering away from the others, she reappeared, summoning her Magi staff and slicing through the binds that held her friends.

During the attack the Vampire children of Fly Trap had come out from the shadows, as Aliyah's staff dimmed the moment she had lost it.

"Back off!" the Platinum ranger snarled, picking up her wand and illuminating the scene some more. The vampires shrieked and ducked backwards into the shadows again.

"No!" the monster cried in vain.

"Magi Staff," Chip commanded. "Crossbow mode! Fire!"

He shot an electrical blast at the monster, causing bright sparks to explode into the air.

"Nice one, Chip," Vida nodded.

"C'mon guys," shouted Aliyah, pushing off from the ground and landing behind the monster. Vida and Chip landed either side of her, as Nick, Xander, Maddie and Rebecca landed in front of the monster.

"Tornado time!" Vida yelled.

Spinning around consecutively, the seven rangers lifted the monster off of his feet and threw him, forcefully, through the air.

"Mystic Force!"

"Shut your traps!" the monster snarled.

Rebecca shook her head. "I hope you don't kiss your mommy with that mouth," she said. "Magi Staff! Wall of Darkness!"

There was a ripple of Black energy; one that washed over the monster causing him to spark rapidly.

"Ha!" Aliyah shouted jumping over her sister. "Saba!" she cried, spinning the tiger-headed sabre through the air, she landed, in front of the monster, and held up the sabre as the eyes flashed golden and several energy blasts exploded against the monster.

Fly Trap sparked dangerously, before toppling over backwards and exploding.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

As the sun rose over the tops of the buildings, Briarwood teenagers started to awaken from the Vampire spell they had been put under, leaving the rangers to watch from a safe vantage point, basking, once again, in their glorious win over Morticon.

"Chip saved the day," said Aliyah, wrapping her arm around the Yellow ranger as Xander ruffled his hair.

"I got my sister back," Maddie nodded, hugging her sister.

"And Briarwood teenagers are back to normal," Rebecca shrugged.

"So that's seven points to us," Xander grinned. "With Morticon still had a trouble zero!"

The others laughed in agreement.

"I'll make a mental note to add it to the scoreboard back at Rootcore," Rebecca smiled through her laughter. "Anyway, I think we better get out of here."

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm going to take a leaf out of V's book," she grinned, "and go sleep for 22 hours!"

"Hey!" Vida cried, punching the Platinum ranger in the shoulder. "You'd need 72 hours to look as _bright as light_." she teased.

Aliyah scowled and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, yes, very mature," Rebecca muttered, as she lead the way back to Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Vida grinned as she grabbed Aliyah's hands and pulled her towards the stage. She had turned up the volume on the music system and was dancing to the new record.

"This had better not be something DJ Fly created," Aliyah said over the music.

"Nah, this is something of my own creation," Vida answered.

Aliyah grinned, ignoring LeeLee who had joined in on her and Vida's fun.

Meanwhile, Cam, who had returned to Briarwood earlier that morning, per Aliyah's request, shook his head at his girlfriend and turned his attention to Chip who was following Nick around.

"So, Nick," the Yellow ranger was saying as he passed, "now that you know Vampire's exist, how about joining the Count V club?"

"Not interested," Nick sighed.

"Wait, before you make a hasty decision," said Chip, quickly putting down the case he was carrying and opening it. "Let me show you what your 200 bucks gets you!"

Mildly interested, Cam wandered over to the two rangers, and frowned at the contents of Chip's case.

"Three cloves of garlic," said Chip. "_How To Spot a Vampire_ handbook. Mirror. Vampire chalk, and -"

"Wait a minute," Cam interrupted. "Vampire _chalk_?"

"Yeah," Chip nodded. "No Vampire hunter goes anywhere without his stake. Just draw a circle around the Vampire and they cannot cross the line. Watch..." he turned towards Vida, dropped to his hands and knees and started to draw a full circle on the floor at her feet.

LeeLee jumped back as Chip pushed past her.

"Hey, watch it!" she snapped. "These boots cost $300."

"Another rip off, no doubt!" Aliyah muttered, stepping over the line that Chip had created around her and Vida.

LeeLee threw her a dirty look before stalking out of the store.

"What was that all about?" Aliyah asked joining Cam, Nick and Chip.

"You pissed her off?" said Maddie joining the group.

"Huh? Oh, no, not LeeLee," Aliyah said shaking her head; she pointed at the chalk circle on the floor. "I mean that!"

"Its Vampire chalk," Cam answered.

Aliyah frowned in confusion.

"Vampire Chalk?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, turning to Chip. "So if Vida were still a Vampire. She shouldn't be able to cross that line?"

"Yep." Chip nodded.

Aliyah exchanged a look with Cam and burst out laughing. "Sorry, Chippy, I know I said I believed you before, but that's crazy!" she said, shaking her head.

"Hey, V," Xander yelled from the front of the store. "Do we have any Cold train on CD?"

"Let me check!" Vida called back as she took a step forward. She doubled over in pain, however, as a barrier exploded from the chalk, rendering her breathless.

Aliyah gave a startled jump and turned, expectantly, to Chip, who was looking fearful.

"V -?" the Yellow ranger murmured, watching as the Pink Ranger caught her breath. "Are you OK?"

Vida raised her head, her eyes glowed red and her upper teeth extended into fangs, as she hissed at her friends.

"Oh frack!" Aliyah muttered.

They may have destroyed Fly Trap and broken the spell. But somehow, someway, Vida was still a Vampire.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, October 31, 2012 at 02:01am**


	9. The Stranger Within Part II

**Author's Note: **If I have any readers on the East Coast of the US, please, stay safe! Anyone else who is affected by Superstorm Sandy, my thoughts are with you. Would have had this updated last night, but I had been awake 17 hours prior to updating, so hopefully, after you see how I have changed this episode, you will forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** N/A

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers Mystic Force**

_"Do you like?"_

_"I love this DJ. The Music..."_

_"What happened to Vida at the club the other night?"_

_"V's been acting a little strange since then."_

_"How you feeling?"_

_"Better. Look, don't worry about me, alright? You know how sensitive to sunlight I am."_

_"Just remember to ask for help before pursuing a lead, alright?"_

_"To assume that there was someone in this world that could understand me!"_

_"Chip saved the day,"_

_"I got my sister back,"_

_"And Briarwood teenagers are back to normal,"_

_"So if Vida were still a Vampire. She shouldn't be able to cross that line?"_

_"Oh frack!"_

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Guys," Vida sighed as she surveyed her friends from across the protective circle. "I know you think you need to do this, but I'm alright. Please, let me out."

"We're gonna help you, V," Chip promised.

Vida lowered her gaze and turned to Aliyah. "Ali, please," she begged.

"I can't take that risk," Aliyah said, shaking her head. "But Chip's right. We'll figure this out, I promise."

"Maybe you should let her out," said Claire. Vida hissed and jumped at the blonde, only to be rebounded by the containment field. "And maybe you should!" Claire squeaked.

"If Fly Trap was destroyed," said Maddie, turning away. "Vida should be fine. She must be under the spell of another Vampire."

"Well how many Vampires are there prowling around Briarwood?" said Xander.

"One," said Aliyah, exchanging a look with Chip. "Necrolai. What if Vida's under her spell?"

"Koragg would know that," Chip nodded, turning to Nick. "Nick, Koragg is able to contact you whenever he likes, have you ever tried to contact him?"

Nick shook his head. "No," he said, before realizing what his friends were aiming at. He blinked and swallowed hard. "Well, I can try..." he nodded.

"Yes, please, try," Aliyah begged, glancing over her shoulder at the Pink ranger.

With a heavy sigh, Nick closed his eyes and focused mostly on the connection he seemed to share with Koragg, where the connection had come from, he had no idea, but if it could help him to help Vida, he was willing to try anything.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I guess it doesn't work - ARGH!" He cried out, as Koragg spoke to him. "Next time, Chip, you can call him yourself."

"Yeah, OK, noted," Aliyah said, impatiently. "Where is he?"

"He's in the Glen..."

Aliyah quickly left Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Coward!"

"You!" Koragg snarled, ducking under a high kick from Aliyah. "I was expecting Red Wizard..."

"Tough love!" Aliyah snapped, kicking and punching Koragg several times. "What did you do to Vida?"

Blocking an incoming attack, Koragg grabbed Aliyah's shoulder and held her firmly. "I did nothing to your friend!" he sneered, pushing her as hard as he could.

Aliyah disappeared in a blur of Platinum, kicked off from a near-by tree, and flipped over. She landed on the hands behind Koragg, before flipping back up onto her feet. She grunted, however, as Koragg kicked her in the chest and sent her flying backwards onto the ground.

"The Chosen One is -"

"You say pathetic and I'll rearrange your limbs!" Aliyah spat, jumping to her feet and rushing forward. She aimed a double punch at Koragg's stomach, but the Knight Wolf grabbed her wrist and spun her around in the air, jabbing her with his shield the moment she landed.

Stumbling backwards, Aliyah glared at the Knight Wolf. "I'm not done yet!" she growled, jumping into the air and double kicking Koragg in the chest.

Raising his shield, Koragg caught Aliyah's ankle and flipped her over, watching as she rolled across the dirt floor, coming to a halt on her stomach in a bed of leaves. "There is no honor in defeating a weaker opponent!" he said.

"What do you know about honor?" Aliyah demanded. "I'll make you pay for what you've done! Magi Staff!" she commanded, thrusting her staff into the air. There was a flash of bright platinum light, one that encased the whole area, and caused Koragg to shield his eyes.

Streaking through the air, Aliyah collided with Koragg, slashing at him with her Sais, before planting a double kick in his stomach and flipping over. She landed in a cat-like pose on the forest floor, while Koragg hit a near-by tree and slumped to the floor.

"Excellent," the Knight Wolf praised, getting back to his feet.

"No!" Aliyah gasped; surprised that he was on his feet already.

"I had no idea you had grown so powerful," Koragg told her, drawing his sword. "Now I can destroy you!"

"Dream on!"

"Wolf attack!" Koragg yelled, holding up his shield. The red eye flashed and Aliyah was blasted off of her feet as the beams hit her dead in the chest.

Breathing heavily, Aliyah rolled onto her stomach and glared up at Koragg, as the others arrived.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca yelled, kneeling beside her sister. "Are you alright?"

"He knows," Aliyah growled, glaring at Koragg. "He knows who did this to Vida. I need to know!"

"You need to rest!" Rebecca scolded.

Aliyah snarled at her sister. "I need to help my friend!" she snapped. "If you've ever had a best friend, Rebecca, you will know how I feel! Vida is my best friend! Just like Tori and Connor, and just like Tori and Connor, I made a promise to save her if she ever needed me too!"

Rebecca sighed and turned to Koragg. "What do you know?" she asked.

"The one who turned the Pink witch into a Vampire," answered Koragg. "You need not look no further than Necrolai."

"You're lying!" Chip yelled.

"If you want the Pink witch back," Koragg continued. "You must defeat Necrolai!

"How can we be sure you're telling us the truth?" Nick asked.

Koragg paused before glancing over his shoulder. "I have no reason to lie to you!" he said. "If you are strong enough to defeat Necrolai and get the Pink witch back then, and only then, will you have earned the right to fight me."

"You're so full of yourself, Koragg!" Aliyah yelled, as the Knight Wolf disappeared through a purple seal. "But we'll play your game... for now!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"... Still say anyone with half a brain wouldn't have been tricked," said Xander, as Aliyah and Rebecca returned inside.

They had been arguing the entire way back from the fight with Koragg, and had decided to spare the others the liberty of watching them fight, so while Nick and the others had gone to check on Vida and Claire, the sisters and resumed their argument outside.

"Who has half a brain?" asked Aliyah, before noticing the circle was empty. "Huh... I'm pretty sure this had a person inside it when we left."

"It did," Nick nodded. "Claire got fooled and let Vida out."

"So, where's Claire now?"

"Just gone to find Udonna," Maddie said. "After Xander freed her from circle!"

Aliyah frowned. "Wait a minute," she said, holding up a finger. "You said -" she pointed at Chip, "that only a vampire couldn't step over the line, right?"

"Yes," Chip nodded.

"Well, Claire wasn't a Vampire," Rebecca shrugged. "So why did she need releasing from the circle in the first place? I mean, why didn't she just step over the line?"

The others paused as Rebecca's words sunk in.

"Claire!" Rebecca shouted, calling for her cousin.

"Oh, hey guys, I didn't hear you come in," the bumbling blonde smiled as she returned from the upper levels of the tree. "That Vida is a tricky one, she tried to convince me that she was sick, but I -" she broke off as she saw the empty circle. "Hey, where did Vida go?"

Aliyah groaned and turned to Xander. "What was that half-brain theory of yours again?" she asked.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"What if we find Necrolai before Vida?" Maddie asked. She was still at Rootcore with the others, she, Nick, Chip and Xander were around the wooden table, while Rebecca flipped through the Xenotome looking for a reasonable answer to their problems, Aliyah, meanwhile, had started to become more and more agitated, and stormed off. "How do we destroy her? Fly Trap was one thing..."

"Chip's book," said Xander, pointing at the Yellow ranger. "There's got to be a chapter on destroying Vampires."

"Of course," Chip nodded. "Chapter thirteen. Basically it's the whole 'stake-in-the-heart' scenario, unless we're dealing with the Queen of the Vampires."

"And what does it say about destroying her?" Nick asked.

Chip shook his head. "It says you can't," he sighed.

"Well that's encouraging!" said Xander, through gritted teeth.

"Ah-ha!" Rebecca declared, happily. "You will find that book is incorrect, Chip," she added. "According to the Xenotome, you _can_ destroy the Queen of the Vampires."

"You can?" Maddie asked, sounding hopeful. "How?"

"With a Dawn Crystal,"

"A what?" the younger rangers frowned.

"A Dawn Crystal," Rebecca repeated. "It says it is the only way to defeat the Queen of the Vampires. You can't buy one from the store, but you can make one, the only problem is the ingredients, I've never heard of them, and I'm not sure if we can even acquire them in time!"

The rangers, mostly Maddie, sighed in defeat.

"You alone cannot acquire the original ingredients," said Udonna, rushing back into the room. "But I can. We must hurry... there is not much time."

"Much time?" Maddie repeated. "Much time for what -?"

"Maddie," Rebecca sighed, touching the Blue ranger's shoulder, during the explanation of the Dawn crystal the youngest Rocca twin had joined the Black ranger at the Xenotome.

Maddie shook her head. "No, I want to know what she was going to say," she insisted. "How much time does my sister have? And what happens when the timer runs out?"

"If we do not make the Dawn crystal in time," Udonna answered. "Then you must say goodbye to your sister..."

"What, why?" asked Xander.

"Because she will no longer recognize us," Rebecca answered with a sigh. "If she converts into a full Vampire... then we've lost her."

Maddie choked back a sob.

"That's not gonna happen," Nick swore, gaining Maddie's attention. "Udonna, you make the Dawn crystal, we'll find Vida."

Xander and Maddie nodded.

"No," Chip interrupted. "I promised Vida that I'd never give up on her. I'll make the Crystal... you find Vida."

Rebecca patted Chip's shoulder. "I'll stay too," she said. "But I'll call Ali, if push comes to shove, you're gonna need her help."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Purified flakes from the first fall of snow," Rebecca read from the Xenotome.

"Purified flakes from the first fall of snow..." Chip repeated adding the ingredient to the smoking cauldron.

Rebecca shook her head and looked to the next line. She and Chip had agreed that it would be easier if she read the ingredients out one by one, in order for him to be sure that the potion was correct.

"Hair from a bat's wing," Rebecca said.

"Hair from a bat's wing..." Chip repeated, dropping the single hair into the concoction.

"Blood from a ghost vine planet,"

"Blood from a -"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?" Rebecca interrupted, scowling at the Yellow ranger.

Chip shrugged. "It's fun," he said.

"It's annoying," Rebecca retorted, annoyingly. "Please stop!"

"Sorry," Chip apologized. "Next instruction, please..."

Rebecca couldn't help the small smile that flittered across her face. Now she knew why Aliyah found it immensely impossible to stay mad at Chip, he really was too childlike to hold a grudge against for too long.

"What?" Chip frowned, noticing the smile.

"Nothing," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "Just a passing thought. Next instruction: Stir cauldron, clockwise for 2 minutes, then switch to anti-clockwise for a further 3 minutes."

"And then what?"

"You stir," Rebecca instructed. "I'll set up the next step."

Chip nodded, grasped the laden's handle and started to stir, as Rebecca hurried from the room.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"What do we do now?" Xander asked as he, Nick and Maddie met with Aliyah on the outskirts of the forest. "Vida could be anywhere!"

"We'd cover more ground if we split up," Aliyah said. "Nick with Maddie," she added, pointing at each ranger in turn, "Xander, you're with me! Keep in contact at all times -" she held up her Mystic Morpher to prove her point, "and we'll regroup at the Rock Porium at daybreak. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "One. Who put you in charge?"

"Do you really want to mess with me right now?"

Xander gulped and took a step back. "Nah, I'm good," he nodded. "At least someone has a plan! Where too first boss?" he added, hoping to appease to Aliyah's good sense of nature.

"We'll check the city," Aliyah said. "Maddie, you and Nick take the Mystic Racers, check the forest."

Nick and Maddie nodded, removed their morphers from their pockets and prepared to morph.

"Magical source, Mystic Force!" they commanded. Once fully morphed, both Blue and Red ranger punched in the series sequence 129 and summoned their Mystic Racers from Rootcore.

**Galwit Mysto Aerotan**

"Rock Porium," Aliyah reminded them. "At daybreak. Keep in contact and -"

"Radio in if we find anything," Nick nodded, interrupting the Platinum ranger. "Yeah. We heard you the first time, Ali, don't worry, alright?"

"Vida's a vampire," Aliyah reminded him. "We're looking for her in the dead of the night. Do not tell me to relax! I will relax when Vida is back on our side, and we can all rest safely knowing we're not at risk of losing one of our own!"

Maddie patted Nick's shoulder. "We'll see you at the Rock Porium," she nodded at Aliyah, activating her Racer and speeding away through the air, Nick hot on her tail.

Xander pouted after them. "Why couldn't we search this part of the woods?" he whined.

"C'mon, sour puss," Aliyah said, grabbing at his jacket and hauling him towards a near-by oak tree. "Ladies first..."

"You're cruel..."

"You're figuring that out now?" Aliyah grinned, before pushing him towards the trunk, and watching as he disappeared from view.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Red... Blue... Yellow... Pink... Green... Black... Platinum..." Rebecca listed as she placed seven different coloured crystals on each coloured circle on the wooden table; they formed a perfect circle around the crystal ball, over which she placed a mirror, making sure that it was in perfect alignment with the second mirror behind the smoking cauldron. "Are you ready?" she added, looking up at Chip.

The Yellow ranger nodded. "How long before dawn?" he asked.

"About... 2 minutes," Rebecca answered checking her wrist watch. "Hey, that reminds me, where do your parents think you are right now?"

"At Xanders,"

"And Xander's parents?"

"Think he's at mine," Chip answered. "Vida and Maddie's parents think the girls are at Aliyah's, they don't realize that Aliyah lives in a tree, and Nick's sister thinks he is with Xander and me."

Rebecca frowned as she tried to process everything Chip had just told her. "So basically, what you're saying is, if your parents were to phone their respective counterparts -"

"We're screwed..."

"Huh," the Black ranger nodded. "You teenagers make no sense..."

"Hey, we're not that much younger than you," Chip defended. "I mean, Vida and Aliyah are roughly the same age, give or take a year."

"Vida is a year younger than Aliyah," Rebecca corrected. "Aliyah's twenty-years-old."

Chip shrugged. "I did say give or take," he pointed out, before ducking as a beam of light hit the mirror above the mirror above the crystal ball, the beam bounced off of the reflected surface, absorbing the energy that the coloured crystals were activated with, before bouncing around the room, ending up, at last, in the smoking cauldron.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Anything?"

"Nothing," Aliyah sighed as she and Xander met back up with Maddie and Nick outside the Rock Porium. "No sign of her anywhere. I tried her morpher... no answer! Oh, _that's_ for not answering me!" she added, punching Nick in the arm.

The Red ranger grunted as he instantly lost feeling, the numbness spreading all the way to his fingers. He glared at Aliyah, while Maddie fretted about the possibilities that could have happened to her sister during the night.

"Maybe she's left town? Maybe she was taken? Maybe she was -"

"We'll find her, Maddie," sighed Nick, turning quickly to the distressed Blue Ranger. "I promise."

Maddie sighed and glanced up at the Red ranger, this had been the closest she had been to him since the day Phineas had frightened the life out of her and she had stumbled backwards into his arms after losing her footing, she remembered the day clearly, because she still blushed at the close contact even now.

"Find who?"

Aliyah jumped and spun around at the familiarity of the voice over her shoulder. She sighed in relief as she spotted Vida standing on top of the steps.

"Vida!" Maddie exclaimed, pulling away from Nick and, taking the steps two at a time, threw her arms around her twin sister.

"Sis, I'm fine," Vida laughed, lightly, as she hugged her sister back. "Calm down, I had quite a night, but I'm OK."

Maddie smiled and released the Pink ranger from her choke hold.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

The Dawn crystal shimmered brightly as Chip extracted it from the still smoking cauldron.

"It worked," he grinned, excitedly.

"Well done, Chip," Udonna praised, taking the crystal from in.

"You won't be needing it," Nick shouted as he entered Rootcore with the others. Chip, Udonna and Rebecca looked up to see that Vida was leading them.

"V," Chip exclaimed, catching her in a hug and lifting her off of her feet. "Are you alright?"

Vida nodded.

"Is she alright?" Aliyah grinned, hopping up onto the wooden table. "She defeated Necrolai all by herself."

"Why didn't you call?" Chip asked, smiling. "We all wanted to help."

"I know," Vida nodded. "But it was my problem. You know me?"

"And if he doesn't, I do," Aliyah nodded, sharing a secretive smile with Vida.

Rebecca, however, was more intrigued with the supposed battle that Vida had had with Necrolai. Destroying the Vampire queen all by herself? Especially after the Xenotome and Chip's resources had said that killing her was impossible.

"You defeated Necrolai all by yourself?" the Black ranger asked. "That must have been quite a battle!"

"We were a little suspicious before," Xander nodded. "But she walked all the way home in broad daylight, not many Vampires can do that."

Vida smiled and nodded.

"Hail, Vida," Chip grinned, striking the similar pose to the one Vida had adopted the previous day. "Vampire slayer!"

The Pink ranger didn't respond to the pose, instead, she smiled and held up a juicy red apple, one that she removed from the inside of her cloak. "Vampire slayer," she said, "and gift giver..." she presented each of her friends with an apple, lingering, somewhat on Aliyah more than the others. "To the Rangers!" she toasted, holding her apple up.

"To the Rangers!" the others chorused.

"Wait, something's wrong," said Chip, frowning at his friends. How could they be so blind?

"What are you talking about, Chip?"

"There's something off with these apples," Chip said. "Where did you get them, V? Did you pick them?"

"Yes," Vida nodded.

"That's impossible," said Chip. "You couldn't have picked them; they're not grown in Briarwood."

"Picked?" Vida smiled. "I meant picked up at the store."

"And what about the pose?" Chip bugged, striking the pose again. "You didn't even recognize it."

"I recognized it," Vida reassured. "I've just moved on from it. You know me; I never stick with anything for very long."

Aliyah smiled. "No lie," she nodded.

"Now I'm gonna get a complex if none of you eat my apples," Vida added, biting into her own cherry-coloured apple.

Aliyah and Xander exchanged looks, shrugged and raised their own apples to their lips. However, before they could take even a little nibble, the fruit was knocked their hands, hitting the floor, along with Maddie and Nick's.

"Hey!"

"No, I'm telling you," Chip exclaimed. "This is _not_ Vida!"

"Chip, now you've gone and ruined perfectly _good_ apples..." said Maddie, reaching for her own. But she pulled back as the apple started smoking, and turned instantly to a tar-like goo beneath her fingers.

"I don't think _good_ is the right phrase, Madz," Aliyah said, as her own apple turned to tar, with crystalized spots

"Yeah," Xander agreed. "Talk about rotten apples!"

"Hey, where's Vida?" Rebecca asked, looking around. But the Pink Ranger had gone.

"Come on," said Aliyah, jumping down from the table. "We can't let her get away! We don't have much time left!"

"Right!" the others agreed, following the Platinum ranger out.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Hold it right there!" Nick shouted as he, Maddie, Xander and Chip followed Vida into the city square. "There's nowhere else to run!"

Vida smirked as she turned to face her team-mates. "You are so right," she agreed, as Necrolai appeared behind her.

"Good servant," Necrolai praised. "Very good servant. Now get them!"

"Yes, Mistress," Vida nodded, as her Ranger suit magically appeared over her body.

"No!" Maddie moaned in dismay as her sister stalked forward. "Vida!"

"Magi Staff!" Vida yelled out breaking into a run.

"Wall of Darkness!"

"Light Whip!"

Vida groaned as she was thrown backwards as the wall of darkness collided with her, Necrolai, however, jumped into the air, her wings beating hard in the sky as a bright beam of light crashed to the ground, obliterating the surrounding area of the pavement she had just been standing.

The Vampire Queen snarled as Aliyah and Rebecca landed a few feet away, both were fully morphed and wielding their Magi Staff's.

"Chip!" Aliyah shouted, jumping over the streaming wall of darkness and landing beside the Yellow ranger. She held up the Dawn Crystal. "If I distract Necrolai," she said, "can you finish her?"

"Without a doubt," Chip nodded.

Aliyah smiled and turned to the others. "Rebecca will help you in keeping Vida busy," she said. "Just buy us enough time to get to Necrolai."

"You got it," Nick nodded.

"Alright," Maddie agreed.

"Go for it!" Xander smiled.

Aliyah nodded once, turned to Chip, and then launched herself over the wall of darkness to deal with the Queen.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Morph already!" Rebecca shouted at the younger rangers, all of whom where stood, frozen, in front of the Pink ranger as she continued to race towards them. Chip had already followed after Aliyah, was preparing the Dawn Crystal on his crossbow, while the Platinum ranger aimed kick after kick, and punch after punch at the Vampire queen.

Maddie hesitated. "But - but she's my sister..." she murmured. "I can't fight her!"

"If you don't fight her you're not gonna have a sister left!" Rebecca snapped. "I know it's difficult, Maddie, but if you don't fight her then you can't save her!"

"If the situation was reversed," Maddie retorted. "Would you fight Ali?"

"I wouldn't have too," Rebecca yelled. "Aliyah wouldn't last two seconds. She'd die the second the evil takes hold!"

Maddie blinked, twice, and looked down at her Mystic Morpher. The thought of fighting her own flesh and blood was eating away at her insides.

"No!" Nick shouted, grabbing Vida from behind as she made a beeline for Maddie, the Blue ranger was the only one of them not morphed, and Vida obviously viewed her as an easy target.

"Maddie," Xander said, touching his friend's shoulder, he too was morphed. "We don't have much of a choice here."

"But I -"

"We're not going to hurt her," Xander said, shaking his head. "You heard Ali, keep Vida busy, long enough for her and Chip to take out Necrolai."

Maddie sighed. "OK. I just hope they work fast!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Oh no you don't!" Aliyah said, grabbing onto Necrolai's wing and pulling her backwards, away from Chip. "You're fight is with me, Necrolai! Udonna tested those apples! Mine was spiked with a paralyzing potion, wasn't it?!"

Necrolai cackled. "You're not as stupid as believed to be," she sneered.

"I may not have beauty and brains, witch," Aliyah hissed. "But I know when something funny is going on! You'll pay for what you did to Vida!"

"And your friends will pay," Necrolai retorted. "Once we get our hands on you!"

"Dream on!" Aliyah snapped, aiming a punch for Necrolai's head. The vampire caught her arm and twisted it. "Turn Vida back!" she growled, trying to focus her mind on something other than the shooting pain in her arm.

"Never!" Necrolai hissed, kicking Aliyah in the gut causing her to roll away.

Coming to a complete halt on her stomach, Aliyah breathed out sharply, and glared up at the Vampire Queen who was stalking towards her.

"Is that all you've got?" Necrolai cackled.

"Hardly!" Aliyah snapped, jumping to her feet. "I'm just getting warmed up! Chip, now!"

Necrolai gasped and spun around. "What's that?" she demanded, seeing the Yellow ranger's crossbow aimed at her, the Dawn Crystal shimmering brightly in the glare radiating off of the mid-afternoon sun.

"Just your average, run-of-the-mill Dawn Crystal," Chip answered. "Magi Staff! Crossbow!"

"Sorry to spoil your plans," Necrolai laughed, raising her hand and turning to Vida. She snapped her fingers, and the Pink ranger, who had just floored Nick, Maddie, Xander and Rebecca, turned her attention to the Platinum and Yellow rangers.

Wielding her Magi Staff, Vida made a beeline for Chip.

"Aw man," Aliyah groaned, racing forward. She intercepted her best friend, seconds before she could collide with Chip. "Do it. Now. Chip!" she bit out, struggling to hold the Pink ranger in place. "Damnit V, stop fighting! We're trying to help you!"

"I don't need help," Vida hissed. "Least of all yours!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Trent 2.0!" she grumbled.

Pushing harder against Vida, Aliyah managed to shove her back a few steps, before ducking under a high kick to the head.

"Whoa! Easy, you nearly took my head off!" Aliyah growled.

"That was the idea!"

"Your mistress won't be pleased if you kill me now, will she?" Aliyah asked.

"Shut up!" Vida ordered. "You have no right to mention my mistress!"

"And she has no right to turn you against us!"

Vida growled, aimed a punch at Aliyah's face, but missed as the Platinum ranger wrapped her hand around her best friend's wrist, twisted, and floored her. "Now me a good little girl and stay down!" she snapped.

"I don't take orders from you!" Vida yelled, pushing Aliyah off of her. The two rolled for a few minutes, before they stopped, with Vida on top. "Say nighty-night, Aliyah..." she hissed, tightening her hands around Aliyah's throat, cutting off her air supply.

Aliyah panicked.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

After obliterating Necrolai, Chip turned to Vida and Aliyah, his eyes widening as he saw the Pink ranger leaning over her best friend, her hands fastened tightly around Aliyah's throat. "VIDA!" he yelled, remembering the time that Aliyah had been choked by someone she no longer considered a friend.

Upon hearing her name, Vida froze and looked around, she spotted Chip. "What, where am I?" she muttered, as a wave of uneasiness washed over her. "What am I -?" she whispered turning her attention back to the object beneath her, she gasped and quickly released Aliyah from her choke hold. "Ali - what have I done?"

Aliyah breathed in sharply, pushed Vida off of her, and rolled onto her stomach, coughing uncontrollably as her lungs expanded inside her chest.

Vida staggered backwards, landing on her butt, but continued to push herself away from her best friend. What had she done? She'd strangled Aliyah, her best friend, with her own two hands, despite the fact that she was under Necrolai's spell.

"Ali -?" she whispered, watching as the Platinum ranger powered down, leaving her in her civilian state.

Having stopped coughing and spluttering, Aliyah looked up at Vida, although instead of usual hard gaze that she usually adopted, the look of fear reflected in her sapphire blue gaze. Vida felt her heart sink, it was obvious; not only had she nearly _killed_ her best friend, she had also caused old fears to surface.

"I'm sorry, Ali," Vida apologized, faintly, shaking her head from side to side. "I am so sorry!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Later that evening, after the events of the battle against Necrolai, all of the rangers, save for Aliyah and Rebecca, returned to the Rock Porium where Vida decided that she had to set everything right with LeeLee, it wouldn't do her, or the others, any good if LeeLee suspected anything out of the ordinary after the little incident that had happened.

In the meantime, Rebecca was working on a spell to cover the bruises that littered Aliyah's neck and throat, after Vida had pushed down harder than intended. It didn't take a lot of pressure to cut off someone's air supply, but _too_ much pressure was enough to crush, not only the wind pipe, but break the neck too, thankfully enough nothing was broken, just bruised.

While over in the city square, the exact spot where Chip had obliterated Necrolai, to be exact, a whirlwind of dust spiraled upwards towards the sky, expanding outwards as something... or rather... someone... materialized inside the black depths.

With an explosion of air and dust particles, Necrolai stepped into the darkened streets, clutching the repaired Dawn crystal in her clawed hands. "Those foolish Rangers," she chuckled, darkly. "Don't they realize I am invincible? The Queen of Vampires cannot be destroyed... but the Dawn Crystal can!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, November 03, 2012 at 09:16am**


	10. Still On Your Side

**Author's Note:** A change of name for this chapter, mostly because it deals with more than just Xander's problems.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you too **Pixiescale1185** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Vida yet?"

"No,"

"Are you planning on speaking to Vida?"

"No!"

"Aliyah!"

"What?" Aliyah snapped turning swiftly to her boyfriend. "She tried to kill me, Cam!"

"Tried," Cam pointed out. "As in unsuccessful!"

Aliyah shook her head. "It doesn't matter whether she was successful or not," she sighed. "Vida is my best friend... and she tried to strangle me! I'm sorry if you think that I should just forgive her straight away, but I can't, she brought some very horrific memories to the surface."

"She _is_ your best friend," said Cam, "or she _was_ your best friend?"

"It's the same thing!"

"No, actually, it's not," said Cam, shaking his head. "One is present tense and one is past. If she_ is_ your best friend, then that means no harm, no foul, but if she _was_ your best friend, then that means you've moved on. So, which is it?"

Aliyah sighed and looked away. "What does it matter?" she asked. "Whether I still consider her a friend or not, she still tried to strangle me!"

"Ali -"

"Please, don't..." Aliyah said shaking her head. "Trying to ignore the fact that Vida tried to strangle me is not going to help matters, I can't just forgive her for what she did! I didn't forgive Hunter -"

"And look how well that turned out," Cam muttered.

"Hunter and I hated each other long before he tried to strangle me," Aliyah snapped.

Cam sighed. "Ali, you just need to - Where are you going?" he asked as Aliyah brushed past him. They had been standing in the middle of Ninja Ops during most of the conversation, and now she was striding towards the exit.

"If you want to stand here and defend her, then by all means do so," said Aliyah, glancing back at him from over her shoulder. "But don't expect me to change my mind just because it is _you_ trying to change it... you, of all people, should know that I am not easily persuaded. I'll come to terms with this when I'm ready, and I'll deal with the fallout in my own way! Until then I'm going surfing!"

Cam pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. It was times like this that he realized just how tough Aliyah was to handle.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Where's Aliyah?" Nick asked, as he and Rebecca climbed the mountainside. It had been over half an hour since they had split away from the others, each of them pairing up and going in different directions, and almost an hour since Chip had figured out where the Fireheart was hidden.

"Blue Bay Harbour," Rebecca answered. "She's been there since that incident with Vida."

"So you think she's avoiding her?"

Rebecca nodded. "Seems like it," she agreed, pushing aside bracken of brambles. "I can't say I really blame her. Vida strangling her brought some very nasty and unwanted memories to the surface, and Aliyah doesn't do very well with remembering."

"She's been strangled before?" Nick inquired.

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. "Once. Three years ago, when we were Ninja Rangers, although she was strangled long before she had even accepted her Ranger powers."

"Was it a friend?"

"Sort of," Rebecca nodded.

"Sort of?"

"Hunter Bradley," the Black ranger elaborated. "I wouldn't call him a friend, at least not like you and me, friends, but he and Aliyah had some issues before and after he had tried to strangle her."

"Were those issues ever resolved?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No," she sighed. "Even to this day, Aliyah and Hunter do not get on!"

Nick heaved a heavy sigh. "I hope she and Vida can work out their differences soon," he commented.

"Yeah, me too," Rebecca agreed. "But I have a feeling that Aliyah and Vida's situation is, in several ways, different to the situation Aliyah shares with Hunter. Aliyah and Hunter had no forms of a relationship and/or friendship before he tried to strangle her; if V and Ali value their friendship, and to some degree, I believe they do, they'll work this out!"

"You think so?"

"I hope so,"

Nick smirked and nodded, just as both their morphers jingled from their cloaks.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"We heard an explosion," Nick said as he, Rebecca, Chip and Maddie regrouped with Vida and Xander, who, between them, was carrying a treasure chest.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked. "Are you two alright?"

"We're alright," Vida nodded. "Mr. Unlucky's curiosity got the better of him!"

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing," Rebecca said, frowning at Xander. "I'll just leave it at that and not ask any more questions."

"What's this?" Maddie asked, reaching for a scroll that was attached to the front of the chest, the second she removed it, a timer appeared and started counting backwards. Unrolling the scroll, the Blue ranger handed it to Rebecca, who read it out loud.

"'_This ancient puzzle is your task at hand. Solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fireheart will be no more."_

Chip sighed. "Great, another riddle!" he complained. "Why couldn't things be simple?"

"When is life ever easy?" Rebecca asked.

"What are we gonna do?" Xander asked. "Is there anyone who can figure this out?"

"I know one person," Rebecca nodded. "But he's got a more difficult task on his hands."

The other Mystic's looked puzzled.

"Cam," the Black ranger explained. "But he's trying to convince Aliyah to talk to Vida, and he's having a very difficult time with it."

Xander smirked. "Trying to convince Aliyah to do something she doesn't want to do is like trying to get blood out of a stone!"

"As much as it pains me not to have my best friend on my side," Vida nodded. "Xander's right. If Aliyah doesn't want to speak to me, then no one and nothing will get her to change her mind. At least not until she has come to terms with what has happened,"

"And that could take months," Maddie pointed out.

"Years even," Chip added.

Rebecca frowned slightly. Half of her team knew her sister better than she did.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"It is still counting down!" Maddie complained as she squatted in front of the Fireheart chest. Cookie, Aliyah's pet feline, padded towards her, winding her elegant body between the Blue ranger's legs and purring at the sensation.

"Sorry, guys," Chip apologized. "I've never seen a puzzle like this! I don't even know where to begin."

"None of us do," Maddie said, straightening up. "And we've already lost half an hour!"

"Can't you try and reason with Cam?" Nick asked.

"I have called him," Rebecca said from the Xenotome. "But 1) he's not answering, and 2) according to Tori, he's out chasing Aliyah."

"Chasing Aliyah?" Vida asked. "Why, where has she gone?"

"She said something about surfing," Rebecca shrugged. "So she could be anywhere!"

"Or maybe she's gone surfing?" Xander suggested.

Rebecca shook her head. "You lot should know Aliyah says one thing, and does another," she pointed out.

"True," Xander nodded.

"So when she said she was going surfing," Nick frowned.

"She was using it as a cover up to do something else," Vida nodded. "We used to do it all the time growing up, you know, up until the time she moved away."

"How old were you when you met Aliyah?" Rebecca asked, keen on knowing a lot more about her sister. "I know I never paid her much attention when we were at the Lightning Academy. I had my friends and my own studies, and she was pretty much left to do as she pleased, she was confined to the academy until she was eight years old, so -?"

"We met Aliyah a little after our seventh birthday," Maddie answered. "Mom and Dad had taken us to Reefside, to visit an old friend of my dad's, and I remember seeing this little girl running through the woods. I told my parents but they didn't believe me..."

"So, when they were talking to their old friend," Vida continued, noticing the look on Rebecca's face. "Maddie and I snuck off into the trees. We met Aliyah just beyond the frontline. We must have played for about an hour before my parents were calling for us, Aliyah came out of the trees with us, and my parents were forced to believe Maddie."

"She told us that she lived in Briarwood," Maddie nodded. "Mom and Dad gave her a ride back into town, but she refused to tell them who her parents where and where she lived. They tried taking her to the police station, you know, to report finding a missing child, but she run off into the trees before they even knew what was happening. V tried to follow her, but dad held her back."

Rebecca nodded. "Your parents believed the whole 'do-not-enter-the-forest-or-you-will-never-be-seen-again' lie?" she asked.

The sisters nodded.

"Yeah," Maddie smiled. "But I knew that we'd see Ali again. We'd really hit it off."

"And she couldn't have been more right," Vida agreed. "Ali came looking for us the next day, and we kinda just went from there."

Rebecca smiled and exchanged a look with Nick. She no longer _hoped_ that Vida and Aliyah would get over their differences; she now _knew_ that they would. A friendship, like the one Aliyah and Vida shared, was extremely rare, and not easily broken.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"What do you mean you argued with Cam?" Connor asked. "I didn't think that was possible..."

"We argued before," Aliyah pointed out, kicking the soccer ball back to him.

"Yeah, but that was different," Connor shrugged. "He had lied to you back then. Wait, he didn't lie to you this time, did he?"

Aliyah shook her head. "No. But he did try and change my mind!" she explained.

"On?"

"Someone tried strangling me," Aliyah explained, with a heavy sigh. "It just brought some rather unpleasant memories to the surface, and I'm unsure on whether or not I should forgive this person. I mean, I didn't forgive Hunter, and he and I rarely talk any more, and when we _do_ talk, it is fighting with one another."

Connor smirked. "Well, fighting isn't the same as talking," he pointed out.

"Bite me!"

"Where?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Shut up!" she smirked.

"You walked into that one,"

"Whatever,"

"So, who tried to strangle you this time?"

Aliyah hesitated. "Her name's Vida," she finally said. "She's an old friend."

"Define: old friend,"

"As in someone I met when I was eight years old and have been friends with ever since,"

"Oh, that is an old friend," Connor nodded.

Aliyah growled. "Are you going to try and help me, or you just gonna be flippant?" she asked.

"Sorry," Connor shrugged. "Just trying to get all the facts. When did she try and strangle you?"

"A few days ago,"

"Where?"

"Briarwood!"

"What time?"

"Connor..."

"What?"

"Do you seriously need to know the ins and outs of what happened?" Aliyah asked. "I hardly think that the time and date of when it happened is going to help?"

"You never know," Connor shrugged.

Aliyah shook her head. "No, you're just being nosy now," she snapped.

"OK. OK." Connor said, holding his hands up in defence. "But don't you think that you owe it to this Vida chick to explain why she did what she did?"

"I already know why she did it,"

"Well, unless she was under the influence of evil," Connor pointed out, causing Aliyah to shift uneasily. "You can't really blame her. Remember Hunter? He was under the influence of evil when he did it, and I get that you never really forgive him for it, but you went after Trent instead, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I remember," Aliyah grumbled. "So what are you saying? That I should just forgive and forget?"

Connor shook his head. "No. I think you should just talk to Vida," he suggested. "Maybe she is feeling just as bad as you are about this whole ordeal. I take it she knows that you were nearly strangled before, right? I mean, she doesn't have to know about you being a Ranger, which would be highly difficult to explain, but she could know how you feel about strangulation, yes?"

"I guess," Aliyah shrugged. "When did you grow a brain?"

Connor grinned. "I have my moments!"

"Meh..."

"Meh, to you too!"

Aliyah smiled and shook her head, just as her morpher jingled from her jacket pocket.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Claire pouted as she observed the flower pot in front of her.

"What's up?" Aliyah asked as she hurried towards her cousin.

"My Perfection potion failed," Claire moaned.

"Perfection potion?"

"Yeah. I created a potion that would cause sad and dreary flowers to become gorgeous again," Claire explained. "But it failed, just like everything else!"

Aliyah smiled, reassuringly. "Hey, don't let this get you down," she said. "You know the rules; never give up on something that is worth it. You'll figure out the problem sooner or later, Claire-bear."

Claire giggled at the nickname. "I haven't been called that in -"

"Twenty-one years?" Aliyah asked with a small nod. "Yeah, Udonna told me that your Mother used to call you it all the time. I figured you needed something to cheer you up."

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Aliyah nodded. "Now, I was wondering if you had seen Vida?"

Claire shook her head. "No. But Rebecca is in your room..." she added.

"I don't need a big sister right now," Aliyah said. "I need a best friend!"

"So we're still best friends?"

Aliyah spun around and came face-to-face with Vida. "I don't know are we?" she asked.

"You're not gonna hug me, are you?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of hitting you," Aliyah said with a faint smirk. "But I guess I can let it slide."

Vida smiled. "Ali, i'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean - Necrolai made me -"

"V," Aliyah cut across her. "I get it. I understand... I know that you, unlike Hunter, wouldn't try to strangle me whilst under the influence of good."

"Ali, you're my best friend," Vida pointed out. "You've always been my best friend! I wouldn't dare try to kill you... I'd rather kill; than see you get killed."

Aliyah smiled. "Friends?" she asked, holding up her fist.

"Friends!" Vida nodded, bumping fists with the White ranger.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah smiled at Phineas as she and Vida arrived at his home.

"Hey," Vida nodded.

"Hey, be careful what you say," Phineas warned them. "Tough crowd."

"Duly noted," Aliyah nodded. "Xander!" she added, walking towards the Green ranger. Vida had filled her in on everything that had happened with Xander, and she was more than ready to help, he may have had a huge ego, but Xander was also her best friend, she wasn't about to lose him anymore than she was gonna lose Vida.

"We've been looking for you all over the forest!" Vida said.

"Well, you found me," Xander shrugged. "At least I fit in out here!"

"Rebecca is working on an antidote right now," Aliyah promised. "You're gonna be fine!"

Xander shook his head. "It's too late!" he complained. "Look at me! I was so worried about looking perfect! Now, I'll never be able to show my face to anyone ever again. Xander the Great's gone for good."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "No, he's not," she defended. "He's sitting right in front of me, doing the one thing I never thought he would ever do! Feel sorry for himself."

"Look, I never meant to ride you so hard," Vida apologized. "It's just you're always so confident. It's kinda nice to see you human... sorta speak," she added sheepishly.

"How can I be confident now?" Xander asked.

"Confidence comes from the inside," Vida said, "and your insides are still intact. Xander... you are great..."

"You just don't have to be Xander the Great," Aliyah said.

Xander hesitated, allowing their words to sink below the surface. "Yeah," he nodded. "I guess you're right. I am more than just a pretty face."

"C'mon," Vida said, holding out her hand. "Let's get you back to normal."

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded, holding out her own hand.

Xander smiled, he, Aliyah and Vida had always shared a closer bond than the others, and it was at times like this that he was glad of their friendship. Taking both hands, he straightened up and took a step forwards, only to find that his feet refused to move. "Can't move!" he grunted.

"You're taking root!" Aliyah gasped, looking down.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"_Nick, Maddie and Chip are in trouble!"_

"Yeah, well so are we!" Aliyah argued.

"_Claire is on her way with the antidote!"_

"Then go help Nick and the others," Aliyah said. "We'll catch up!"

"_Ali -"_

"Xander is my friend!" Aliyah snapped. "I'm not leaving him here - Oh, Claire, are you OK?" she added, spotting her cousin running towards them, only to trip and land flat on her face. "I gotta go!"

"_Ali, don't you dare -"_

Aliyah snapped her morpher closed and hurried to help the blonde back to her feet. "Is that it?" she asked, taking the spray bottle.

"Yeah," Claire nodded.

"Quick," Xander cried. "My mouth is starting too..." he trailed off as his mouth sealed shut.

"We don't have time to spray it," Aliyah said, taking the bottle and tossing it at Vida. "Bring on the downpour!"

Vida nodded, caught the bottle, and materialized into a pink cloud. Thunder crashed as the antidote rained down on the Green ranger, restoring him to normal.

"It worked!" Claire cheered, happily.

"It's gone," Xander sighed, turning to his friends. "Thank you. I could not have gone through this without you!"

His morpher jingled.

"Hey, new spell code," Xander exclaimed, snapping open the cellphone and inspecting the three glowing numbers on the keypad.

"Then let's try it out," Aliyah said. "Rebecca and the others are in trouble! Let's go!"

Vida and Xander nodded as they followed Aliyah back towards Briarwood city, whilst Claire returned to Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Magi Staff! Light power!"

Rebecca looked up as a beam of light smashed into the Hidiacs surrounding her. They yelled in fury, before turning into dust and disappearing.

"And they say the forces of darkness are stronger," Aliyah laughed as she landed beside her sister. "Unless, of course, you use darkness for good, which is very rare."

"Haha, very funny," Rebecca said sarcastically. "Glad you could join us! Where's Xander?"

"Right -" Aliyah said, looking around for her friends, "- there!" she grinned, watching as Xander used, what she assumed was the new spell code, to knock the monster down a few pegs.

"Knockout!" the Green ranger grinned as the monster exploded.

"Yeah!"

"Alright"

Vida and Aliyah cheered as they led the way towards the Green ranger.

"Nice one, Xander," Vida nodded.

"Check 'em out," Xander said, kissing the boxing gloves as Nick inspected them. "New spell code!"

"Hey, we all got it," Chip announced, checking his morpher. "I guess we can all use them!"

"Sweet!" Nick grinned as the gloves disappeared.

Aliyah paused. "Hey, who's got the Fireheart?" she asked.

Nick, Chip and Maddie gasped as Rebecca checked her watch. "We're almost out of time!" the Black ranger exclaimed.

"C'mon!" Nick said, leading the way back to the Rock Porium.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Wait!" Toby exclaimed in delight. "I think I've got it!"

The door opened and the rangers poured inside.

"You've solved it?" Chip asked, excitedly.

"Yes, yes," Toby stuttered. "It's a mathematical conundrum. You see, each of these buttons corresponds to a number, that, when divided by pi gives a series of..."

Aliyah yawned as Toby's explanation went in one ear and out the other. "Where's Cam when you need him?" she muttered, earning a nudge from Rebecca.

"... They all point towards this button!" Toby finished, pointing at one that no one, other than Vida, could see.

Nervously, the Pink ranger looked to her friends, all of whom teetered nervously. Biting their lower lips, wringing their hands, and even biting their nails.

A sigh of relief swept throughout the back office as Vida pressed the button and the latch on the box opened.

"I'm the greatest puzzle solver on the face of the planet," Toby exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot, Toby," Aliyah smiled as Chip, Xander and Nick reached forward, lifted the chest off of the desk and carried it out into the store, as the girls, plus Toby, followed.

"Wait, wait," the store owner called. "Don't I get to know what is inside?"

"Um..."

"Hey, Toby," Xander piped up. "If a tree makes a mi-mistake in the forest..." he stuttered, trying to think fast on his feet, "and a friend comes to help it. Does the tree learn its lesson?"

Aliyah smirked as she realized that Xander's problem wasn't that much different to her own.

"Oh," Toby grinned. "A riddle... a riddle... I'm gonna get right on that!" he said, scuttling back into his office, as the Rangers laughed and hurried off, back to Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Nick breathed out sharply, as he and the other Rangers clustered around the chest inside Rootcore.

"Here we go," he said, lifting the lid of the chest and revealing a giant red egg.

"An egg?" Chip questioned.

"The Fireheart is an egg?" Aliyah asked, looking up at her sister, cousin and aunt.

"Not just any egg," Rebecca said, with a smile at Udonna. "Am I correct to assume that this is the last of its kind?"

Udonna nodded. "Yes," she said.

"The last of its kind?" Aliyah repeated. "What kind of creature are we talking about?"

"A dragon..."

Aliyah's eyes widened as she looked back down at the egg. "You mean this -?"

"Is the last dragon egg!" Udonna confirmed.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, November 09, 2012 at 05:15am**


	11. The Gatekeeper Part I

**Author's Note: **I have decided that this story will be updated every Wednesday's. Have fun.

**Author's Note Two:** Wait! That reminds me, before I update, where did everyone go last update? I know that some of you had busy weeks, as you did tell me, but I was aware that some people were reading my updates, as the stats reports explained that I was up in the 80s. Please, please, leave me a review if you're gonna read, it doesn't take two seconds, and I love hearing from everyone. I don't bite. Honest. If you're confused, and need a question answered, leave it in a review and I'll get back to you, without giving any spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** N/A

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Hatch..." Claire begged, she was sat, cross-legged, in the middle of Rootcore, with the dragon egg on her lap. "C'mon, hatch..." she pouted as the egg remained motionless. "_Hatch!"_

Aliyah, who had been forced to remain at Rootcore to study, looked up from her book of spells and frowned at her cousin. "What are you doing?" she asked, removing her reading glasses.

"I've never seen a baby dragon before," Claire whined.

"I don't think any of us, other than Udonna and Rebecca, has," Aliyah pointed out. "It'll hatch when it is ready!"

"Aliyah is right, Claire," Udonna nodded as she walked into the room, she was carrying three books under her arm, and making her way towards Aliyah. The Platinum ranger groaned as her aunt placed the books on the table beside her. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'A watched pot never boils'?" she added.

Claire's eyes widened. "Oh, that reminds me," she gasped, jumping up and rushing towards a steaming pot on the otherside of the room.

Aliyah wrinkled her nose at the smell that was coming out of the cauldron.

"By the smell of it," Udonna said, "that potion will be enough to ward off Morticon and his evil forces without the help of the Rangers."

"This isn't a potion," Claire laughed. "This is our dinner!"

"I won't be home for dinner tonight," Aliyah said, quickly texting Tori.

"Oh, and I've been practicing my invisibility spell," Claire announced happily. "Watch!" she waved her hands, which glowed red, and her legs disappeared. "Oh!" she groaned. "Why do I even bother? At this rate, I will never become a sorceress!"

Udonna smiled, lovingly. "Magic isn't all about potions and wands, Claire," she explained. "It's about tapping into the potential deep within yourself."

"And you really think that I have potential?"

"My dear apprentice," Udonna said, brushing a strand of hair over Claire's shoulder, "I am sure of it!"

"In other words," Aliyah called, looking up from her book once more. "Practice makes perfect!"

Claire smiled, brightly, nodded and then quietly left the room.

Aliyah watched her go, turned to smile at Udonna, and dropped her gaze back to the text beneath her. She yawned, wildly, her eyes drooping as the words seemed to dance across the page. "I need a break," she muttered, marking her page and closing the book. "Udonna, I'm heading out. Call if there's trouble!" she added, as she disappeared through the dragon's mouth.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Toby shook his head and turned back to the van in front of him.

He blinked several times, casting suspicious glances over his shoulder at the Rock Porium.

Rebecca, who had only ever met Toby once, stared at him in confusion from across the road. She had decided that she needed a break from Rootcore, a change of scenery, and so, with Udonna keeping an eye on Aliyah, she had decided that she'd check out Briarwood for the first time in nearly 8 years.

"I did not just see a giant bat," Toby coached himself as he placed the box he had been carrying inside the back of the Rock Porium van.

The Black ranger stared hard at the shop owner. Had she heard right? A giant bat? There was no possible way, right? The only giant bat that would ever be terrorizing Briarwood would be Necrolai, but they had destroyed her! Stepping backwards towards the giant oak tree, Rebecca stepped through the portal that linked the human world to her own, and disappeared.

There was no way Necrolai was back. It was impossible. Improbable even. But she had to be sure.

Rebecca started off at a sprint, the sooner she got to Rootcore, and the sooner she could start researching various ways for Necrolai to have survived the dawn crystal. Breaking into a run, the Black ranger disappeared into a blur of black flashes, and Ninja-streaked back to the Dragon's mouth, colliding with Aliyah who was exiting the giant tree.

"Where are you going?" both sisters asked at the same time.

"I need a break," Aliyah said, checking her watch. "The letters are starting to dance across the page. Beside, Tori just text, she wants to know if I want to go surfing. "Just call me if there's trouble!"

"What about studying?" Rebecca asked, hands on her hips.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Like i'm going to remember all of that!" she huffed. "I learn from _doing_ not _studying_."

She stepped around Rebecca, and turned so that she was walking backwards.

"Fine!" Rebecca caved. "Just don't get into too much trouble!"

"I'm going to Blue Bay Harbour," Aliyah shrugged. "I make no promises on the trouble that ensues! See ya!" she waved once, turned and run through one of the trees, disappearing from the Magical realm.

Rebecca sighed. Her sister was impossible.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Necrolai?" Aliyah asked, brushing her wet hair from her face. "Are you sure?"

"_Positive!"_

"But we destroyed her!"

"_I am aware of that, Ali; the dawn crystal must not have been powerful enough! We didn't have that much time to create it!"_

"We had all night!" Aliyah exclaimed, earning a few confused looks from her friends. She smiled, sheepishly, and turned her back on the Ninja's that were sprawled out on the beach over her shoulder. "Besides, the Xenotome was adamant that the Dawn crystal was the only way to defeat the Queen of the Vampires!"

"_I know what it said, Ali,"_ Rebecca smiled. "_Look, you need to come back to Rootcore, we don't know what Necrolai is after at the moment - Oh, hold on -_"

Aliyah frowned as her morpher beeped again, signaling another call. "Hello?" she frowned, having never been interrupted mid-conversation on the morphers before. Could they actually do that? She knew that they acted exactly like Cellphones, with the exception that she couldn't call _anyone_, but still, it was a cellphone nonetheless.

"_Rebecca, Ali, Necrolai's back!_" Nick's voice sounded.

"_I know!_" Rebecca answered. "_She kidnapped someone this morning. I didn't see her, per say, but Toby was muttering something about a giant bat..."_

"Did you see the person that she kidnapped?" Aliyah asked.

"_An old man selling balloons,_" Rebecca answered.

"Graham?" Aliyah questioned.

"_I don't know!_" Rebecca snapped. "_Ali, just get back here! We need to figure out what Necrolai is up to!"_

_"I know!"_ Chip yelled, interrupting the bickering sisters. "_I know what she is up too!"_

There was silence from both Aliyah and Rebecca. They were waiting for Chip to continue.

"_She just kidnapped Toby!_"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"You will open the gates to the underworld, Gatekeeper," Necrolai snarled as she dropped Toby into the courtyard of an empty factory building.

Toby's confusion showed on his face. "Gatekeeper?" he questioned her. "No, no, look, you've got to have the wrong guy! I can't even find my car keys, most of the time."

"Do not anger me!" Necrolai growled, grabbing his arm.

"OK!" Toby said, nervously. He shrugged her off, stepped around her, and run towards the exit. Necrolai growled and blasted him with an energy ball of purple magic.

"Batter -" Aliyah shouted as she jumped, fully morphed, over Toby and hit the energy ball, with her Magi Staff, back at Necrolai. "- UP!"

"Ranger!" Necrolai hissed as the Platinum ranger landed in front of Toby. "Stand aside! This does not concern you!"

Aliyah looked thoughtful. "Hmm... evil being," she pointed at the Vampire Queen. "Innocent civilian," she pointed over her shoulder at Toby, "Power Ranger..." she pointed at herself. "Yep. Looks like my battle to me!" she concluded. "You want to try again?"

"Insolent witch!" Necrolai shouted rushing at her. She didn't get very far, however, as Nick and Rebecca arrived on their bikes. The Black and Red rangers skidded to separate halts in front of Aliyah and Toby, splitting Necrolai off from getting to them; pushing herself up onto her bike, Rebecca swung her leg over and hit the Bat in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards across the courtyard.

"You ever thought of taking a vacation, Necrolai?" Rebecca demanded. "You look like you could use one!"

Necrolai snarled and pointed at them.

"Hey, get to safety!" Nick said to Toby. The shopkeeper nodded and run off, hiding behind several stack boxes and oil containers.

Dismounting from their Mystic Racers, the other rangers arrived.

"Back off, Rangers!" Necrolai shouted, rushing furiously at the menacing teenagers before her. Now that she was surrounded the team of seven, she didn't really need to worry about any surprise attacks, and gained the upper hand rather quickly, flooring the seven multicolored kids, and turning her attention once again onto Toby.

He shrieked and took off.

"Come back!"

"No!" Aliyah shouted pushing herself up and racing after the Vampire. She caught Necrolai around her shoulders and struggled with her for a few seconds, just enough time for Toby to disappear around the corner and out of sight.

Necrolai shrieked, tossed Aliyah over her shoulder, and aimed a kick for her stomach. The Platinum ranger rolled up onto her shoulders, and flipped over onto her feet.

"What do you want with him?" Rebecca yelled.

"The Gatekeeper will be mine!" Necrolai answered.

"Gatekeeper?" Chip questioned.

"He possesses more power than all of you -" she pointed at each of the rangers. "Put together! The only one, who could honestly match his powers, is you!" she pointed at Aliyah.

"Then why don't you just come for me?!" Aliyah snarled.

"We will," Necrolai nodded. "Eventually... we have another job for you!"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at the Vampire Queen.

"I'll be back!" Necrolai laughed, taking off into the air.

"What was she talking about?" Nick questioned, turning to his friends.

Four out of six of them shrugged, they had no idea. But Rebecca, remained silent. To the others she looked like she was staring at Nick, when in fact, she was staring at the floor; her helmet concealing the look of apprehension on her face.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Udonna," Maddie called as she followed Aliyah and Rebecca into Rootcore. "Udonna, something weird is going on!"

"We just had a close encounter with Necrolai," Xander nodded.

"Necrolai?" Udonna asked, obviously confused on how the Vampire Queen had returned.

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, I was confused too," she said. "But this time she's looking for someone called the Gatekeeper."

"Do you know who that is?" Nick asked.

Udonna hesitated, before turning to her rangers. "The Gatekeeper," she explained, "was a powerful sorceress named Niella. She was given her powers by an equally powerful wizard named Ryan -" she looked towards Aliyah and Rebecca, "your father!"

"I know," Aliyah said. "Tyler told me..."

"You knew who the Gatekeeper was all along?" Nick asked.

"What does it matter?" Aliyah asked him. "Niella died during the great battle 21 years ago! Why would Necrolai be looking for her now? Wouldn't she have known that?"

Rebecca touched her sister's shoulder and nodded. "Unless, of course, there is something we are missing," she said, looking up at her aunt.

"Niella was my sister," Udonna explained, more for the younger rangers benefit than her nieces. "She cast the spell that sealed the gate, and banished Morticon and his army to the Underworld. The spell, unfortunately or fortunately, depending on which way you look at it, was so strong that it depleted Niella of all of her life force, when the gates were lowered into the depths, Niella was gone."

The Rangers stared at their mentor, tears in their eyes. Udonna had lost so much that day, 21 years ago. It was amazing how she could speak about it without getting emotional herself.

"But her spirit lives on in my heart," Udonna smiled. "And through the legacy of her heir."

"She had a child?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, and I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking,"

"So we have to find the child first," Vida decided.

The others nodded.

"You won't have to look far," Udonna said. "Niella's daughter, and the heir to the Gatekeepers power, is Claire!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I still can't believe it," Maddie smiled. "Claire, of all people, has legendary powers that are strong enough to lock up the forces of evil."

"Or unlock them," Nick nodded.

"And what did Necrolai mean when they had a much bigger job for you, Ali?" Xander asked, draping his arm around his best friends' shoulder.

Aliyah shook her head. "I don't know," she shrugged. "But knowing Morticon and Necrolai, it can't be good!"

"Guys, guy," Toby called, as he hurried into Rootcore. He spotted his employees and stumbled towards them. "You're never going to believe what happened to me today. I actually met -" he broke off as Aliyah's morpher jingled.

"Sorry, Toby," Aliyah apologized. "I gotta take this!"

Toby nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Rebecca, did you find Claire?"

"_Not yet,_" Rebecca answered. "_Udonna has gone looking for her. But we've got bigger problems."_

"What's worse than a missing Gatekeeper?"

"_Necrolai's in the city plaza!"_

Aliyah shrugged, sheepishly. "Well there is that," she nodded. "Alright. We'll meet you there!"

"What is it?" Vida asked.

"Necrolai's shown up in the city plaza," Aliyah said repeating the message. "Rebecca's meeting us there!"

Nick nodded. "Let's go!" he said, rushing past Toby, the others in tow.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Necrolai laughed as the Rangers arrived.

"Hold it right there, Necrolai!" Nick commanded.

"I'm glad you could make it, Rangers," Necrolai called back.

"You're never going to find the Gatekeeper," Vida yelled. "So give it up!"

"Oh really?" Necrolai sassed. "Unfortunately for you, I have a new plan! I'll just let the Gatekeeper find me!" she snapped her fingers, and held out her hands. Two spear-like claws grew out of her wrists. "Someone of such nobility would never stand aside when the Rangers are in danger!"

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Oh no!" she breathed.

"Do you like my new powers?" Necrolai smirked.

"New power or not," Aliyah spat, stepping forward. "You'll never get what you want! How's this for power!" she ripped her Magi staff from her hip, and jumped into the air. "Magi Staff! Light -" she cut off as Necrolai fired energy from her eyes; Aliyah's suit sparked and she dropped out of the sky like a dead weight.

"Aliyah!" Vida cried, kneeling beside her friend. "Are you alright?"

Aliyah gasped. "It burns!" she coughed.

"Take a breather, Platinum ranger," Necrolai laughed. "The Darkness in my powers will override your protection spell sooner or later!"

"Magi staff!" Rebecca yelled, taking a stand in front of her sister. "Darkness Energy Orb!"

Necrolai shook her head, stopped the energy orb with her new powers, and pushed it backwards towards the rangers. The orb hit the group of seven and blasted them backwards through the air.

The team of seven groaned as they rolled across the ground. Their heads pounding with the effects of the energy blast, and their hearts racing with adrenaline.

"Let's get her!" Vida said, pushing herself up.

"What about Ali?" Maddie asked.

"GO!" Aliyah choked. "Protect Claire! I'll be OK!"

Maddie hesitated, but stumbled after the others after Aliyah had pushed her away. The Blue ranger nodded and run off after her sister and friends, she ducked as Necrolai aimed a kick at her head, but was later knocked away as the bat hit her in the stomach with her knew claws.

The fight continued, with Necrolai jumping from table to table in the city plaza, and the rangers still aiming kicks and punches at her as they attempted to unsteady her, unfortunately, she was just too quick and agile for them to keep up.

Maddie and Nick were the first to hit the ground after a second attempt, followed closely by Xander and Vida, and lastly came Chip and Rebecca.

"Foolish rangers!" Necrolai laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She suddenly shrieked as a bright platinum orb encased her, exploding, and sending her flying across the plaza.

Aliyah, who had managed to summon enough magic to subdue the burning sensation she could feel in her throat and chest, had regained her footing, and created a Light Energy Orb, using her magic. She didn't think that the spell would work, but she was thankful that she had listened to Rebecca and remained behind to do _some_ reading that morning, even if she did only stick to it for five minutes.

"You're the fool if you think I'm giving up!" Aliyah hissed, she transformed her Magi staff into a sword and rushed forward, blocking and cutting through several energy blasts that were sent her way. "You'll never get the Gatekeeper while we're around!"

She cut upwards, but Necrolai blocked. Aliyah growled and tried for a high kick, her attack was brushed aside, and returned with a stab to the stomach from the spear-like arm. She bit back a scream. "I... am never giving up!" she hissed through the pain. "I'll die before you get your claws on anymore of my friends!"

"Have it your way," Necrolai shrugged, dragging her two-spiked claws across Aliyah's chest and stomach. The Platinum ranger stumbled backwards, hunched over and clutching her ripped suit, but she wasn't bleeding, which was a good sign. Raising her weapons, Necrolai slashed across the ground as purple friction blasts erupted, hitting Aliyah dead in the chest and knocking her backwards.

She rolled to a stop in front of the others.

"Ali," Rebecca sighed, propping her sister up. "You have to stay down! You need to heal!"

"I need to protect Claire," Aliyah argued, trying to get up.

Rebecca restrained her. "We'll deal with Necrolai," she said, "you just heal up. Your powers should help you! Let's go guys!"

Nick, Xander, Chip, Maddie and Vida nodded. "Yeah!" they agreed, following the Black ranger towards the Vampire Queen, as Aliyah demorphed, and lay flat out, staring at the sky. That last attack had taken quite a bit out of her, and she was, despite hating herself for giving in, happy for the rest.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Rangers?" Claire yelled as she rushed into Rootcore. There was no answer, and the bumbling apprentice was becoming more and more worried by the second. "Rebecca?" she called, trying for a second time and knowing, full well, that her older cousin usually always spent her time at Rootcore.

Again there was no answer.

Claire sighed and dropped her head into her arms, which had been folded on the table. Now what was she going to do?

The crystal ball gonged loudly, startling the poor blonde, and causing her to look up quickly. Her eyes widened as she saw Aliyah lying on the floor, the others around her. The Platinum ranger was demorphed, while the others were still in their Ranger states, but were looking badly beaten.

She had to do something. Now. Not only were the other rangers in trouble, but so was Udonna, she had just been captured by Koragg, no less. Where the Knight Wolf had taken her, Claire was not sure, but if he had taken her to the Underworld then she had to recruit the other rangers in order to save her.

"I don't know what to do," Claire whimpered, as she watched her friends struggle. They were being hurt because of _her_ - a light sparked to life. That was it. Her. They were being hurt because of _her_ and her _powers_; the _Gatekeeper_ powers! There had to be a way of accessing them, right?

Looking up, Claire spotted her mother's old headdress, it was floating in mid-air on a shelf near the Xenotome, as if it had been there all along - but he never remembered seeing it before - had someone, someone who knew that this was going to happen, and knew that she would have to accept her destiny as the next Gatekeeper, set the headdress out, specifically for her to find?

Claire smiled. "Hang on guys," she murmured. "I'm coming!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"You've been beaten!" Necrolai shouted, as she surveyed the fallen Rangers. "And no one has come to save you! Maybe there is no other Gatekeeper!"

A blast of pure magic hit the Vampire, knocking her away from the rangers.

"What?" she shrieked, spinning around to face Claire.

"Wrong, Necrolai!" Claire shouted. "My mother's spirit lives inside me!"

"Whoa!" Vida and Maddie breathed as they watched the apprentice.

"What is she doing?" Chip asked.

Rebecca shook her head as Claire lifted the silver headdress and put it on. "Claire, what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Don't do it, Claire!" Aliyah begged.

But Claire was unresponsive. The second the headdress rested on her forehead, there was an explosion of power and wind, all of which exploded outwards away from the bumbling blonde. Her clothes changed, instantly, into silk cloths of purple and white, a head scarf, which attached itself to the headdress, flowed magically down and over her shoulders, hiding her blonde hair from view.

"Power of the shining moon," Claire called out. "Behold the Gatekeeper!"

The circular emblem on the front of the headdress shone a bright white, as Claire's eyes glowed intensively, and the rangers were left breathless at the mere sight of her.

"Incredible!" Nick said, clearly lost for a better word.

"The Oracle was right," Necrolai whispered. "So there is another. And my plan to draw you out has worked perfectly!"

"You're going to regret ever meeting me, witch!" Claire retorted.

Aliyah's eyes widened. "Woah, she should have activated those powers a long time ago," she nodded. "I like the attitude change!"

"But I miss our bumbling Claire," Maddie said. "I hope she returns soon!"

"Me too," Rebecca nodded.

"Me three!" Chip agreed.

Aliyah smirked and cast a glance in the Yellow ranger's direction, before nudging Vida, they both burst into silent giggles, Aliyah wincing as the pain in her chest intensified tenfold.

Throwing up her hand, Claire summoned a magical staff, one that she used to create a protective bubble in front of her, to throw off Necrolai's attacks.

"No!" the Vampire bat gasped.

Wielding the staff through the air, Claire thrust it out towards the wretched Queen, her eyes glowing a magnified bright blue, and entrapped Necrolai inside a powerful energy sphere. There was a bright white light, one that disintegrated Necrolai's new powers.

"My new powers," Necrolai cried in dismay. "They've gone!"

"Yeah, alright!" the other rangers cheered as they raced towards Claire.

"Way to go, Claire!" Nick complimented.

"You did it!" smiled Maddie.

Claire nodded and allowed the Rangers to finish Necrolai off.

"You will still lose, Rangers," Necrolai swore. "My dark magic is still working its effects on your Platinum Ranger. Once they have overcome your protection magic, she will cease to exist, and the master will return, stronger than before!"

Rebecca growled, her hands curling into fists and shaking furiously. "You will _never_ get my sister!" she yelled. "I will _not _allow you to harm her! I will counter your magic, Necrolai, that's a promise!"

Necrolai laughed and took off into the air.

"Guys!" Aliyah called from behind the others. "We have bigger problems!"

"Bigger than saving you?" Vida asked. "How are you feeling?"

"It doesn't burn as much," Aliyah nodded. "I'll be fine!" she added.

"So what's the _bigger_ problem?" Nick asked, using air quotes. At the moment, to him and the others, there was nothing more important that her recovery, at least once she was recovered the strength of their team would increase.

"Udonna's been captured." Claire answered.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah ripped the wash cloth away from her sister and threw it across the room.

"Enough!" she snapped. "I'm fine! Go help the others!"

"Aliyah, you are not fine!" Rebecca argued. "You're burning up! Your temperature is 102 degrees! You need a doctor!"

"You'll need a doctor if you don't leave me alone!"

Rebecca glared at her sister, she had just picked up the wash cloth and dumped it back into the water bowl. "Fine!" she growled, angered. "Fine. You want to burn up? Then burn up! I'm only trying to protect you, Aliyah, I don't want to lose you!"

"You want to protect me?"

"Yes!"

"You want to _save_ me?"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me why!" Aliyah snapped. "Tell me _why_ the darkness wants me! Tell me_ why_ I am so important to them! Just tell me why, Rebecca, tell me what the hell it is I am supposed to be doing! Because right now I am freaking out!"

Rebecca sighed. "I'm sorry, Aliyah," she apologized. "But I want to tell you, really I do..."

"But?"

"But I can't,"

"Why not?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Because the prophecy is dangerous," she answered. "I could lose you!"

"You could lose me if you don't tell me,"

"Are you threatening me?" Rebecca asked, turning in her sister's direction.

Aliyah glared down at her hands, before swallowing her emotions, she blinked to clear her eyes and looked up at her sister. "No," she said, fiercely, her eyes burning with intense fury. "I'm promising you!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Claire!" Rebecca sighed, skidding to a halt beside her cousin, she wrapped her arms around the younger female and helped her back to her feet.

"Where's Ali?" Claire asked.

"She's resting," Rebecca answered. "Claire, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Claire nodded. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Protecting our own,"

Claire smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Rebecca responded. "You're job's not finished!"

Claire frowned and turned to stare her cousin in the face, it was then that she realized that it wasn't _Rebecca_ that was holding her.

"No!" she screamed, as she came face-to-face with Necrolai herself. The Vampire Queen laughed a laugh that was not her own.

"You humans are too foolish," she snarled, in Rebecca's voice. "Easily foiled by a voice. I thought you were smarter than that... but I guess being smart doesn't mix well with being extremely powerful... your Platinum ranger is proof of that!"

Claire struggled. "Aliyah will recover!" she said. "And when she does, she'll come for you!"

Necrolai laughed again. "I hope she does," she agreed, clutching Claire tightly, to the point where her claws were almost tearing at her shoulders. "Because we'll be ready for her!"

Claire whimpered.

"Don't be scared," Necrolai reassured with an evil smile. "You're about to make history that will be remembered forever in both our world, and the human world. Deep breath, Gatekeeper, this will most definitely hurt you, more than it will me!" she laughed, and pulled Claire's head back. "By the Power of the Gatekeeper, let the gate break the magical seals and rise up into the human world!"

The sky darkened, quickly, as an almighty explosion from the far regions of the forest rocked the entire city. Trees collapsed and debris fell, crashing into the city and destroying everything within its path; a giant rock wall rose high, towering over every building, casting dark shadows on the city dwellers; as a wrought iron gate was situated in the middle of the stone wall.

It had worked.

The magical seals surrounding the destroyed grounds of the Lightning Academy had been broken, and the Gates to the Underworld now rested in the human world.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **See you next Wednesday.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, November 14, 2012 at 02:12am**


	12. The Gatekeeper Part II

**Author's Note: **I apologize for not updating on Wednesday but I had a timed assignment from University that needed attending too. But it has been completed and handed in now. I just hope I did well.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** N/A

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers Mystic Force**

_"Another Gatekeeper?"_

_"It is someone close to the Power Rangers!"_

_"The Heir to the Gatekeepers power is Claire!"_

_"Take a breather Platinum ranger! The Darkness in my powers will override your protection spell sooner or later!"_

_"My mother's spirit lives inside me!"_

_"Are you threatening me?"_

_"No, i'm promising you!"_

_"With the power of the Gatekeeper, let the gate break the magical seals and rise up into the human world!"_

_"Oh..."_

_"Now what?"_

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"What's going on?"

"You should be in bed!"

Aliyah sighed at her sister's overprotectiveness and peered into the Crystal ball. "The gate!" she gasped spying the stone wall surrounding the city. "When -?"

"A few minutes ago," Rebecca sighed. "This is bad, Ali,"

"I can see that, Rebecca," Aliyah nodded, before jumping as the Crystal ball clanged, loudly, alerting the sisters to more danger downtown. "Whoa! Talk about statues coming alive!"

"They need help!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"But you're -"

Aliyah sighed and rounded on her sister. "Look, Rebecca, I get that you are worried about me," she nodded, "I really do! But the others need help! You obviously don't know me well enough if you think I am just going to stand here and watch my friends get trashed."

"Then it would seem that I don't know you at all,"

"Whose fault is that?" Aliyah asked, turning away. "If you're coming then come now, if not then stay here! I'm going! There's work to be done."

Rebecca sighed sadly and watched as her sister left the room. She wanted to protect Aliyah, but she was starting to realize that whether or not she knew what the prophecy meant, Aliyah would put her life on the life for the sake of humanity, and there was nothing she could do to stop her.

"You're persistent, Ali, I'll give you that," Rebecca nodded. "You're exactly like Dad."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Koragg snarled as he hooked his hand under Claire's arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Let her go!" Nick shouted.

"Claire!" Maddie yelled.

Claire struggled as Koragg looked down upon her. "You won't get away this time," he said, before adding to the Rangers, "and the gargoyle of the gate will take care of you!"

"No, wait!" Nick shouted running forward. He aimed a punch of Koragg, who simply deflected the attack and hurled Nick backwards into his team-mates.

A purple seal appeared, and the last thing the rangers saw was Koragg disappearing with Claire into the depths of the underworld.

The gargoyle's eyes glowed red as he aimed his weapon at the team on the ground.

The younger rangers tensed as they waited for impact, but it never came. Instead, a sabre staff blocked the attack and pushed the gargoyle away from them.

"Not so fast"

"Huh - what?" Xander murmured opening his eyes and lifting them to the skies. He laughed, surprisingly, as the White Tiger Zord stood over him and the others. "Aliyah, you made it!"

"Yeah, and just in time by the looks of things!" Aliyah nodded. "How about phase two?"

"We can't do it without Rebecca," Chip pointed out.

There was a screech and a black eagle flew into view. "I heard my name," Rebecca said, as she transformed back into her Mystic Titan form.

"Alright!" Vida and Maddie cheered.

"Phase two!" Nick commanded, as he and the others transformed into their Mystic Titan form, Aliyah ejected from the White Tiger Zord and jumped through a seal, transforming into her own Mystic Titan form, and then combing to with the others to make the Titan Megazord.

The Gargoyle snarled and charged forwards.

"Mystic Spell seal!"

An orange seal formed in front of the rangers; as they raised their sword and slashed through it. The beam travelled through the Gargoyle causing him to explode, but the second he did so, another appeared to take his place.

"No way!" Chip yelled in vain.

"Do not give up!" Aliyah yelled. "Focus! We can do this!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed, aiming another hit for the second gargoyle, although this one disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and re-appeared behind the rangers, before their sword could touch him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Maddie frowned in confusion.

"Look out!" Rebecca yelled, but the rangers were to slow to process what was happening. The gargoyle threw his weapon at them, catching them in the chest, and hurling them backwards into the gate; they were then lurched forward as a sword hit them from behind.

"Now what?" Nick complained.

Aliyah glanced over her shoulder, a gasp rippled in her chest as she saw that there was an ominous gap in the gate door, and the sword was creeping from the blue mist inside. "Morticon!" she gasped, alerting the others to the danger behind them.

"Morticon?" Xander yelped turning the Megazord to face the Underworld dweller; who was halfway out of the gate.

"Hello, Rangers," Morticon greeted them gruffly. "Your Megazord cracked the gate enough for me to creep through! Now, you're whole world will know my crushing power! Yes, the time has come; the destruction of the surface world is at hand!"

Rebecca gasped. "Gargoyle breath is creeping in!" she warned the others.

"We have more pressing matters, Rebecca," said Aliyah, "like the fact that Morticon is almost free!"

"Uh-oh!" Nick breathed as he realized that they were trapped in the middle of the two baddies.

"Yes!" Morticon cheered as he broke free of the gate. "I have done it! I'm free!"

He roared and, as his sword glowed purple, he slashed through the Megazords causing it to break apart and the rangers to be ejected. With similar yells as they plummeted towards the ground, the rangers demorphed as they crash landed around one another.

"Now what?" Chip groaned. "How do we fight him?"

"We have to try!" Nick persisted.

"But our Megazord didn't stand a chance against him!" Maddie argued. "What can we possibly do?"

"He's stronger than last time," Xander said.

"Well he does have more dark magic now," Vida nodded.

"How are we supposed to fight him?" Aliyah asked. "We don't have that kind of power!"

"We don't," Rebecca agreed. "But you do..." she turned to her sister. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it, Ali! You're not the Ranger of Light for no reason, you know? Your Ranger power is Light because of who you are! The ranger that will lead us to victory..." she paused, before sighing and shaking her head. "You are the Ranger that can either destroy or save the new world!"

Aliyah blinked and stared at her sister. "What are you saying?" she asked. "That I - am I just has powerful as Morticon?"

"You're _stronger_ than Morticon, Ali," Rebecca corrected. "It is your strength that gives you power! Your courage, your faith, your stubbornness," she smirked, "and your determination to put your life on the line to save everyone else is what gives you the strength and power to overcome any obstacle in your way. Your anger is not a burden, Ali; it's what makes you who you are..."

"And who am I?"

"The Savior of all things Good."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

With a burst of polluted energy, dark clouds rolled out from behind the opened gate, engulfing the skies and turning day into night.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Now what?" Maddie fretted.

Aliyah felt a sharp pain in her chest, one that made her gasp and clutch her throat as she felt all air leave her body. She felt weak, her head felt fuzzy, and her chest hurt. It felt like she was dying. _I'm not going to die_! She thought, determinedly. "Alright, guys, whether we stand a chance or not! We cannot give up!"

"Ali?" Vida frowned turning to her best friend. The choke in Aliyah's voice may have not been detected, yet, by the others, but she could tell that something was wrong. The protection spell that Rebecca had cast over Aliyah had been hit once before, was it possible that it hadn't had time to grow stronger before Aliyah had returned to battle?

"Is this really how it's going to end?" Maddie asked watching as Morticon destroyed half of the city.

"No!" Aliyah said, staggering back to her feet. Her breathing heavy and ragged, her pale face a mixture of pain and determination. "This is not how it ends! Udonna said we were the chosen seven! We're the protectors of the city..." she glared up at Morticon, "and that's what we're gonna do!"

"How?" Xander asked. "How pray tell are we going to fight them?"

"With a little courage," Aliyah answered, reaching for her morpher, "and a whole lot of magic! Xander, Vida, Maddie, Chip and Nick, you guys stay here and protect the city. Rebecca and I'll go beyond the gate and find Claire!"

Vida caught her friend's shoulder. "I thought you said stepping beyond the gate could kill you?" she asked. "What if you don't make it?"

"Then it'll be up to you to fight Morticon," Aliyah said.

"Ali -"

"Don't worry about me," Aliyah said. "Just remember... no one life is more significant to the rest of the world. Don't give up the fight because you're worried about me! You must keep fighting; it's the only way to beat Morticon, and to show the Master that no matter what he throws at us, we will never back down!"

Fuelled with determination, Aliyah turned to Nick and nodded.

Nick nodded once and turned to the others. "Aliyah's right, guys," he agreed. "Let's show Morticon how strong our magic really is!"

"Right!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca swerved to avoid the fireballs that where aimed at her and Aliyah. Ahead, charging out of the gate, were several thousand Hidiac foot soldiers.

"Drive through them!" Aliyah said.

"I can't," Rebecca said, skidding to a halt. "You go on! I'll deal with these demons!"

"But -"

"Go!" Rebecca ordered, pushing her sister towards the gate as she ducked under a high kick. She swept the feet out from under several more Hidiacs, as Aliyah stumbled backwards away from her. "Go, Ali, save Claire and Udonna!"

Aliyah shook her head. "I can't go alone!" she yelled. "I don't know much about this world! You're the walking Encyclopedia of magic! I need your help, Rebecca!"

"I'll catch up!" Rebecca said, defusing a few more Hidiacs with a blast of darkness. "I promise. Just go, now!"

"Alright," Aliyah nodded, and, fighting her way through the surrounding Hidiacs, she made it to the gate, disappearing through into the thick red fog.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"The gate is almost open," Koragg said with a savage smile.

"But the Gatekeepers magic is almost gone!" said Udonna. "Claire will not survive!"

"It was the only way!"

The darkness surrounding Claire and Udonna shimmered as if something had disrupted it, unknown to the two sorceresses and Koragg it had been Aliyah who had disrupted it. The power, in to which she had been born, had been growing more and more stronger by the second, it was almost to breaking point and no one, not even she, had any idea what would happen when it did.

"You're as savage and heartless as they come, Koragg!" Aliyah shouted as she broke through the darkness, she threw her Tiger Sais at the dial above Claire, grinning in satisfaction as it exploded. Claire fell to her knees, completely drained.

"You!" Koragg snarled. "How did you get here?"

"I just followed my instincts!" Aliyah snarled. "Claire, are you OK?"

Claire nodded weakly. She didn't _feel_ OK, but she knew now that Aliyah was there she would be safe. Aliyah wouldn't dare let Koragg touch her, not without a fight at least.

"Just give me a few minutes, Claire," Aliyah said, kneeling beside her cousin, but maintaining a close glare on Koragg. "I'll deal with this freak and then we can go home, OK?"

"Just be careful..."

Aliyah nodded. "Don't worry about me!" she said, straightening up and taking a protective stand in front of the young gatekeeper. "My father didn't pass on the gatekeeper's powers for the gatekeeper to be used by Evil, Koragg! My father passed on the powers so that we, the Power Rangers, would have another strong ally on our side!"

"Enough talk!" Koragg snarled.

"Enough time has been wasted!" Aliyah agreed. "Let's finish this!"

Koragg nodded and held up his shield. "Eye of the Master!" he commanded as the reflective red eye in the centre shone brightly.

"Wall of Darkness!"

The darkness surrounded Aliyah and deflected Koragg's attack, as seconds later Rebecca landed beside her sister. "I told you'd I catch up," the Black ranger said, nudging the Platinum. "So, you wanna fill me?"

"Koragg and I were just about to settle our differences," Aliyah answered.

"Oh? And how pray tell were you going to do that?"

Aliyah shrugged. "I was thinking, and kinda hoping, we'd do it a little violently!" she said. "Can you get Claire and Udonna out of here?"

"No one is leaving here!" Koragg roared. The eye on his shield flickered, and sparks of energy rippled around the room. There was a bright light and next second the sisters appeared in a brightly lit dimension, completely surrounded by hills and a giant lake.

"Where are we?" Aliyah asked looking around.

"I don't know," Rebecca answered. "You've dimension hopped before."

"Yeah, but not to this world,"

"Aliyah! Rebecca!"

Spinning around both sisters looked up to see Claire standing on a near-by cliff top, she looked ragged and out of breath, clearly she hadn't re-energized yet.

"Your challenge," Koragg said, appearing behind the two sisters. "My battlefield!"

"Her challenge," Rebecca said, pointing at her sister. "Your battlefield," she pointed at Koragg. "My rules!" she finished, pointing at herself. "And I say everything goes!"

"Deal!" Aliyah nodded, knowing that was Rebecca's way of telling her to do everything she could to destroy Koragg. "Mystic Force Fighters!" she added as the boxing gloves appeared on her hands. "Rebecca, go to Claire!"

Rebecca nodded and Ninja-streaked up the mountain to where her cousin was kneeling. "You're alright now, Claire," she soothed. "Koragg has no idea what he is letting himself in for!"

"Is she truly ready, Rebecca?"

"I hope so," Rebecca murmured. "I guess this battle will tell..."

"If she wins," Claire said. "You have to tell her the prophecy!"

"If she wins," Rebecca nodded. "She'll have won herself the right to know the truth! This battle will prove to me whether or not she is strong enough to understand the full concept of what the prophecy asks."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rolling across the ground, Aliyah kicked Koragg's sword away from her, rolling under another attack and following up with several well-aimed kicks and punches to Koragg's shield, the force of which sent him sliding across the gravel. With a ferocious yell, Koragg raised his sword and rushed at the Platinum ranger; Aliyah kicked off from the ground, jumped over the Knight Wolf, before taking a hit to the stomach.

"Oof!" Aliyah grunted as she hit the ground.

Koragg snarled and rushed at her.

Jumping to her feet, Aliyah pushed off of the ground, and punched downwards. Koragg raised his shield to protect himself, but the force behind Aliyah's punches sent Koragg rocketing away; running at the Knight Wolf, Aliyah landed several kicks at the shield and sword, followed up by a high kick to the head, and a punch to the stomach. Koragg deflected her attacks, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ali!" Rebecca yelled rushing towards her sister. "Back off, Koragg!" she growled, reaching for her Magi staff. "Magi Staff! Sword of Darkness!"

"No, Bec," Aliyah said intervening before her sister had a chance to attack. "This is my fight!"

"But, Ali -"

"You promised!"

Rebecca sighed and stared at her sister. "OK," she nodded, with a defeated look, and she lowered her sword.

"It's not over yet, Koragg!" Aliyah shouted reaching for her own Magi staff. "Light Sabre! Strike!" she raised her sword and rushed at Koragg again, the Knight Wolf, however, was ready and blocked her attack with his shield and then his blade; he kicked her feet out from underneath her, and aimed a kick for her stomach.

A shield burst out of Aliyah's belt, knocking Koragg backwards.

Aliyah frowned and looked down as the brightly coloured shield disappeared. "What the -?" she murmured, looking up towards where her sister was standing, once again, her arms wrapped around Claire. "What was that?" she called.

"Focus, Ali," Rebecca shouted back.

"Was that the prophecy?"

"I don't know!" Rebecca answered. "I've never read anything about a shield in the Lightning Academy Prophecy archives. Just concentrate on this battle... we'll find out more later!"

Aliyah nodded and turned back to Koragg, who had been knocked completely off of his feet, and was now straightening back up.

"No one is leaving here!" he hissed.

"Says you!" Aliyah snapped bringing up her sabre and twirling it around her. "Light Sabre! Full Magic Strike!" creating an energy ball of pure light magic, Aliyah slashed through it, trailing more magic and good energy through the air at Koragg.

The Knight Wolf simply absorbed the attack into his shield, before firing it back at Aliyah, knocking her off of the side of the ravine in the process.

"Whoa!" Aliyah yelped landing in the lake beneath the ridge. "Long way down!"

"Had enough?" Koragg asked, joining her on the ground level.

"You wish!" Aliyah snapped jumping back to her feet. "I never surrender!"

"We are more alike than you think, Platinum ranger,"

Aliyah shook her head. "I am nothing like you!" she hissed. "I'm good, you're evil. I want to protect the world, you want to destroy it! Get the picture, Koragg? Or do I have to paint a livelier image for you?"

"Have it your way!" Koragg growled. "You thought your magic was strong, but nothing compares to that of the Master! Behold his power!" he said raising his shield as the eye flashed red, a dark purple seal appeared behind Koragg, as ripples of polluted dark energy whipped around him. "Dark Magic Strike!"

"Good Magic Strike!" Aliyah countered.

The two attacks collided in the centre of the clearing, each rebounding off of the other, and sending both of their casters flying through the air. Aliyah cried out as she crashed through the side of a mountain, landing on her stomach as she came through the otherside.

"That's impossible!" Koragg yelled as he straightened up and stalked towards Aliyah. "No one has the power to counteract the Master!"

"No one," Aliyah nodded, with a smirk. "Until now! You may think that Dark Magic is stronger, Koragg, but you couldn't have been more wrong."

Koragg snarled, angrily, raised his sword and prepared to deliver the final strike.

"There is more magic in courage," Aliyah continued. "The kind it takes to keep going when it looks like there is no hope! That's why dark magic will never beat us!"

Suddenly the skies darkened dramatically. With a flash of White lightning, shimmering colours of green and blue danced across the velvety shield of indigo and black.

Claire gasped and looked up. "The Northern Lights," she whispered.

"Ali, it's happening!" Rebecca called down to her sister. "You've tapped into the prophecy's magic! Use it to defeat Koragg!"

Aliyah nodded, determinedly, and turned her attention back to the Knight Wolf. Closing her eyes she focused all of her energy on the pulsing feeling inside her chest. "I call upon the powers of Good magic," she said, her voice hard and strong. "I call upon the ultimate power! Give me the strength to fight this magic!"

A bright light exploded from Aliyah's chest, and blasted Koragg backwards. Shimmering with excess magic, Aliyah jumped into the air, spun around like a whirlwind and dropped back to Earth, she summoned a spell seal, trapping Koragg on the ground as she punched downwards with her Magi staff, she cut through his sword, snapping it in half like it was just a twig, before cutting through him with her sabre.

Koragg yelled out as his armour sparked dangerously, he then fell to his knees, then to his stomach, and exploded the second he hit the ground.

"She did it!" Rebecca breathed as Claire hugged her. "She did it... she survived."

"She's ready, Bec," Claire nodded. "She's strong enough!"

Rebecca smiled and nodded. "I think you're right, Claire," she agreed. "She is ready."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Reaching her sister and cousin, Aliyah fell to her knees as the dancing lights and darkened skies disappeared from above them.

"We have to get out of here," Rebecca said. "Claire, we'll take you back to Rootcore, OK?"

"No, the others need you," Claire said. "Morticon, he'll destroy them if you don't go!"

"But we don't have the power to defeat him," Aliyah said. "And you're too weak to fight, Claire; Rebecca is right, we should head back to Rootcore, it may be our only chance of finding something that will stop Morticon."

Claire looked thoughtful. "What about Catastros?" she asked. Didn't you say that the power was incredible the last time you combined with him?"

"Yeah, but we don't have his help anymore," Aliyah pointed out. "Koragg re-took control of him, remember?"

"Then we'll just have to summon him again," Claire said.

"How?"

"Maybe we could combine our powers and get control of him,"

"No," Aliyah said, "this has already taken too much out of you!"

Claire sighed. "It's what my mother would have done," she said. "Your father passed on these incredible powers for her to seal the gate, and she later passed them on to me... I want to help, Ali, and if this is the only way then -"

"I won't let you destroy yourself!" Aliyah argued. "We'll find another way!"

"There is no other way!" Claire said, shaking her head. "Rebecca, this is the only way!"

"Rebecca," Aliyah said, rounding on her sister. "Tell her no!"

Rebecca hesitated as she looked between her sister and cousin. She could see where Aliyah was coming from when she said that she wanted to protect Claire, but she could also see where Claire was coming from when she said summoning Catastros was the only too way to save the others.

"She's right, Ali," the Black ranger caved.

"It will destroy her!" Aliyah yelled. "Don't you get that? I will not let her use the last of her energy!"

"She's not going anywhere," Rebecca promised. "Our combined powers will protect her!"

"How can you be so sure?"

Rebecca hesitated. "I can't," she said, "but we have to try!"

Aliyah shook her head, but found that being out number two to one, was not working well in her favour. "You're going to do it no matter what I say, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Rebecca nodded. "I'll just take Catastros back and have Nick combine with him if you refuse too; I just thought you'd want to return to our world and destroy Morticon once and for all."

Aliyah bit back a growl. "Fine!" she grumbled. "But as soon as Catastros is here, you take her back to Rootcore, deal?"

"Deal!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Who dares interfere?" Morticon roared as the gate disappeared back below the surface and his dark magic disapparated from the skies.

"That'd be me!" Aliyah yelled as she rode in on Catastros.

"Hey!"

"It's Ali,"

"And Catastros!"

"No way!"

"C'mon, Catastros!" Aliyah yelled crossing her sword over her arm. "Just like last time!" she jumped from the back of the horse, and merged with Catastros to form the - "Centaurous Tiger Megazord! Now it's my turn! Sorry, Chip," she added, "i'm borrowing your element again! Lightning tail!" she whipped the electrified tail through the air, attacking Morticon several times before knocking him off of his feet.

The other rangers cheered in their victory, before Morticon made it back to his feet.

"You insolent little ants!" he roared angrily.

"Come on, Rangers," Aliyah grinned. "You guys ready to put an end to this dark dweller?"

"Ready!"

"Rebecca, we need you!"

There was a screech and Rebecca swooped in, she transformed back out of her animal form and landed beside Maddie in her titan form. "Let's do it!" she nodded.

"Titan Megazord!" the rangers yelled, locking blades with Morticon, when suddenly the shield behind them, inside the cockpit started to glow a magnificent golden colour, as lights, similar to those of the Northern Lights shimmered above the Rangers.

"Check it out," Nick said as the seven magi staffs glowed their respective colours.

"Where is this energy coming from?" Xander wondered loudly.

"I don't know," Vida shrugged. "But it couldn't have come at a better time!"

Maddie and Chip nodded. "Yeah!"

"Let's see what it can do," Aliyah said, placing her hand over the console in front of her.

"Time to end this!" Morticon said, as black clouds engulfed his sword. "Dark Magic Strike!"

"Good Magic Strike!" Aliyah countered, just like she had done Koragg. The Megazords sword pulsated a bright platinum colour.

"Ancient power, Mystic spell seal!" the other rangers yelled, powering up Aliyah's single attack. The second their sword connected with Morticon's - it froze.

"What?" Morticon raged staggering off balance as his frozen sword became too heavy for him to handle.

"How did we do that?" Vida asked.

"We froze it!"

"Who's the only person we know that can freeze things?" Maddie asked.

"You don't think -?" Chip wondered.

"Udonna!" Rebecca and Nick exclaimed.

"You mean the White Ranger!" Aliyah corrected glancing to the side. The other rangers followed her gaze, as an astral projection of the White Ranger appeared beside their Megazord.

"Alright!" the other's cheered in amazement.

"Now we can't lose!" Nick said. "Let's do it!"

"Together!" Aliyah nodded.

"Together!" the others chanted.

Rising their Magi staffs into the air, the rangers commanded the Megazord to raise its sword, as the astral projection of Udonna copied their actions, growing bigger and bigger by the second as she stood behind her Rangers.

"Ha!" the rangers yelled, preparing the final attack. "Mystic Strike!"

With a powerful blast of both frozen and light energy - Morticon exploded.

"Check mate!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Tyler looked up as Aliyah run into the hospital wing, threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back with one arm, while the other grasped the bedpost to steady himself. "What's up?" he asked.

"Other than the fact that you are _finally_ able to leave this place," Aliyah grinned, pulling away. "I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I tapped into the prophecy's magic!"

"You what?" Cam asked as he appeared in the doorway. "When?"

"Earlier today," Aliyah grinned, spinning around and hugging her boyfriend. "Rebecca and I had to save Claire from Koragg; I followed him just beyond the gates of the Underworld, after he forced Claire to raise them and then captured her to open the gates, which is why we had to save her in the first place."

Cam frowned and turned to Tyler. "She's rambling," he said. He had never heard Aliyah ramble before.

"She's excited," Tyler nodded. "It's been a while since I've seen her like this..."

"Are you two going to listen or do you want to finish your own conversation?" Aliyah asked, frustrated with their lack of interest in her achievement. Other than accepting her ranger powers and defeating Mesogog, she hadn't really achieved anything in life, activating the prophecy and instigating its power whilst in battle was a huge improvement for her. It meant she was ready.

"Sorry," Cam apologized, kissing her forehead.

Tyler nodded. "Yes, please continue," he agreed.

Aliyah smiled and, starting at the beginning, she relayed everything that had happened earlier that day; from the revelation of Necrolai's return, to the discovery of the Gatekeeper's heir, and then from the Megazord fight with Morticon and the Gargoyle, to her fight with Koragg, and finally ending with the fight against Morticon which ended with his destruction.

"You fought under the Northern Lights?" Cam asked.

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, it was weird," she answered. "It was like mine and Rebecca's powers merged together. The skies turned indigo black and the Northern lights appeared, and a bright light erupted from my chest, it encased me, I could feel my magic getting stronger and stronger, and then the next thing I knew Koragg was gone. It was so weird... but so powerful at the same time!"

"I bet," Tyler agreed. "But you did it, Ali," he grinned. "You won the right to know about the Prophecy!"

"If all I had to do to hear the prophecy was win against a mortal enemy," Aliyah frowned, "why did Rebecca wait this long to tell me? She could have told me after my fight with Madtropolis, or even Trent, back when he was being controlled by the White Dino Gem, why now? Why Koragg?"

"Because Koragg possessed something that Madtropolis and Trent did not," Tyler answered.

Aliyah blinked in confusion. "And what is that?" she asked.

"Magic!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **See you on Wednesday.

So the prophecy wasn't mentioned again; but next chapter is where Imperious comes into the storyline, and I have an idea on how to incorporate the most important part of the story. So, hopefully, the Prophecy will be in the chapter on Wednesday.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, November 27, 2012 at 03:10am**


	13. Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note: **Helloooo... sorry for not updating sooner. I have been on a huge Digimon kick lately. Any Digimon fans out there? Oh and here comes the self-advertising: If you are Digimon fans please check out my new story "Rise of the Digimon Guardian" it takes place in season 3, Digimon Tamers, but the prequels are, which will be posted soon, are set in Digimon Adventure 1 and 2. Other than that onto the new chapter with Rebecca and Aliyah.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you too: **LiveandLearn2** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"And I can do all that?"

"According to the Prophecy -"

Aliyah shook her head. "I don't care about the stupid prophecy, Rebecca!" she snapped, slamming the book on Ancient magic and shoving it across the table away from her. "Just because the prophecy _says_ I can do something, doesn't necessarily mean that I can!"

Rebecca sighed. "So very little faith," she said, picking up the book her sister had been studying and placed it back on the shelf. They were inside the study quarters of Rootcore. The other rangers were out in the main Ops room, and Claire was looking after the Dragon Egg, while Udonna had gone off into the forest, checking up on all of the villagers and making sure they were all safe.

She had been doing this ever since the gates had risen and the Lightning Academy had fallen. It was, after all, her duty to do so. Being a great sorceress and the White Mystic Force Power Ranger, it was up to Udonna to keep peace and harmony across the magical lands, so while her Rangers fought the evils that seeped out of the Underworld, she kept a close eye on the villages behind the barrier that separated them from the human world.

"Faith?" Aliyah repeated. "What's faith got to do with anything? I don't need faith, Rebecca, I need a fracking miracle!"

"Do you have to swear?"

"I didn't swear!"

"Fracking," Rebecca repeated. "It is a replacement for a swear word."

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, but it's not a swear word in itself," she pointed out. "Would you much rather I use the actual word?"

"No, there is no need to swear,"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "You sound like an old woman," she said, looking away. "Are we done here?"

"No," Rebecca said grabbing another book from the bookshelf and tossing it onto the table. Aliyah grumbled as it landed with a heavy thud just inches away from her head. "You'll need to read up on has much history as you can about the Magical realm; the power it possess, and the Royal family."

"You mean _our_ family!"

Rebecca nodded and grabbed her travelling cloak. "Yes, I mean our family," she confirmed, throwing the long black cloak around her shoulders and tying the drawstrings. "I'll be back as soon as I can. While I am away stay out of trouble, alright?"

Aliyah flicked through the pages of the old text book. "Why do you have to go to Ocean Bluff again?" she asked without looking up.

"Because Master Mao needs help in creating a new student list," Rebecca answered.

"Aren't there any other Master's he could ask?"

"He could," Rebecca nodded.

"Then why do _you_ have to go?"

Rebecca paused and smirked. "Are you missing me already, Aliyah?" she teased. "You're not going to cry for me to stay, are you?"

Aliyah glared at her older sister. "I managed for six years without you, didn't I?" she snarled.

"Ali, I -"

"Just go," Aliyah said averting her gaze and glaring at the book in front of her. She heard Rebecca sigh and walk away; she waited until her sisters' footsteps disappeared completely, before she grabbed the book and threw it across the room, watching it hit the wall and slump, heavily, onto the wooden floor.

Great, now she was even angrier than before.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Rootcore, something _magical_ - for the lack of a better word - was happening.

Claire gasped her eyes wide and her hands covering her gaping mouth, stared at the giant red egg that lay on its pedestal. At the moment it was just like everything else around Rootcore: motionless, but suddenly, with a loud rattle, it shook from side-to-side.

Claire squealed. "Rangers! Rangers, quickly, help!" she called. "Come quickly, you've got to see this!"

Rushing in from all sides, Xander, Vida, Chip, Maddie and Nick crowded around Claire and the egg. Nothing happened, nothing that was remotely interesting, or could explain why Claire was acting like she had ingested several bags of sugar.

"I don't -" Nick started, but Claire quickly silenced him.

The egg rattled.

The Rangers laughed ecstatically, as Claire spun around and gripped Xander by the front of his shirt, yelling, "Did you see it? Did you see it?" excitedly.

"Yes, yes, I saw it," Xander laughed. "It moved."

"Oh, this so great... so great..." Chip repeated. "I'm so excited..." he paused, confused, "what does it mean?"

His friends laughed and rolled their eyes.

"It means it's gonna hatch!" Vida answered.

"So, does anyone know _how_ to hatch a dragon egg?" Maddie asked.

Her friends exchanged looks. They had no clue.

"Udonna would know," Chip said.

Claire stressed and excited of seeing a baby dragon for the first time, caught hold of the Yellow ranger and shook him. "Udonna's not here!" she yelled.

"What about Rebecca?" Xander suggested.

"She's not here either," Claire told him letting go of Chip.

Xander sighed. "Great, they are the only two people who have any clue about the Magical world, and neither one of them is here! Where's the point in that?"

"I know where we can find info," said Maddie. She walked away from her friends and took a book labelled _1001 Things You Want To Know About Dragons_ down from the shelf. "Oh, here we go," she said turning to chapter one. "Hatching Dragons. To hatch a dragon egg, you set the egg upright and..." she frowned, "um... proceed to bludgeon it with a sledgehammer until open."

Vida grinned. "Terrific. I'll go grab Aliyah and the Sledgehammer!" she said.

"Why Aliyah?" Nick asked.

"Because she's not going to want to miss this," Xander answered. "Tell you what, V, you get the Hammer, I'll get Ali," he said.

"OK," Vida nodded.

Claire glared at them both. "Oh no you don't!" she said, throwing herself over the egg protectively. There was no way they were harming her baby.

But no sooner had Xander or Vida stepped away from the others, there came a sharp thudding noise on the outside of Rootcore.

Nick frowned. "Do we have a door?" he asked, making his way towards the exit. Vida abandoned her search for a sledgehammer and followed him.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah looked up from her reading at the sound of a low thudding from beneath her. Since the study room of Rootcore was right above the dragon's nose she could hear, or at least feel, everything that was going on beneath her.

"I didn't know we had a door," she murmured glancing in the direction of her the closed door leading out into the hallway. When the vibrations stopped, Aliyah shook her head and returned her attention to the History book Rebecca had told her to read, unfortunately, like the last ten minute she found her thoughts drifting.

The words on the page were starting to blur, some had even come away from the page and started dancing before her eyes; her optician told her that this would happen if she didn't wear her glasses, but would she listen? No! Her glasses made her look dorky, and not the cute kind of dorky that attracted her to Cam, but the "you-are-a-Geek' kinda dorky.

Blinking, Aliyah glanced at the wooden walls, and then back at the book. No change.

"Guess that's a sign for a break," Aliyah said marking her page and closing the book. She slid it away from her, stood up and stretched, her muscles cracking under the strain of being sat in the same position for almost two hours. She was in the middle of putting away the unused books that surrounded her when she came across the parchment that Rebecca had shown her earlier, it was the Prophecy scroll.

Chewing her lower lip, Aliyah glanced over her shoulder, despite the fact that she was alone in the room. Besides, what was the harm in having one more look? Rebecca had already shown her the prophecy, maybe another look would help her make heads or tails of what was expected of her in the final battle; what did Rebecca expect to happen? And, on the plus side, the prophecy was about her anyway.

Snapping up the parchment and smoothing it out on the table, Aliyah leaned over and stared at the black ink writing that had been written out, incredibly smoothly onto the rough texture of the parchment. There were no pictures, at least not like the one that had been on the scroll of destiny when Sensei Watanabe had showed Shane, Dustin and Tori that they had been destined to be the Wind Rangers, no, this one simply bore the Lightning academy crest, its motto, and the verse that tied Aliyah to a source of great power.

"The one with the power to vanquish the darkness will be born," Aliyah read, dragging her forefinger across the words in turn. "When two planets burn as one over as sky of dancing light."

_"Shortly before the war started," Tyler said. "A prophecy was created. Of a child born '__**when two planets burn as one, over a sky of dancing light'**__. You were born on the same day as the Aurora Borealis, also known as, the -"_

_"Northern lights," Aliyah whispered._

_Tyler nodded._

_"Yeah. Since you were destined to be a very powerful witch, our families became guardians, and we vowed to protect you, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take you."_

Aliyah gasped as the flashback disappeared and she was left, head spinning and a little dazed, 'the sky of dancing lights' had been the Northern Lights, she remembered how people were amazed whenever they learned she had been born under such a beautiful sight.

Clearing her head, Aliyah continued to read the passage that was laid out in front of her. "Then, when the time comes, a new evil will arise. And the Guardians will be called upon again."

Guardians? Did the prophecy mean her family? Her aunt and uncle, her sister and Tyler? Was _that_ the reason her parents had been killed? Why Lothor had murdered her aunt and uncle? It could possibly also explain why Rebecca had to pretend that she was dead for six years just to avoid being around her sister, why though? Why couldn't she be around Aliyah? What was that purpose? Were the ancient guardians afraid that Rebecca would tell Aliyah about the prophecy and, in doing so, ruin their chances of... whatever it was they were planning?

"With the harmony of Wind, Thunder and Lightning!" Aliyah gasped. The respective Ninja Academies. How did they tie into all this? She knew that the Lightning academy was where the Prophecy had first been created; she also knew the story behind why the Lightning academy had been created; but the other two? They were still a mystery. Would Sensei know? Or Cam? Or even Tyler or Rebecca for that matter. Making a mental note to ask her sister later, Aliyah carried on reading.

"One choice will be all it takes..." she said, breathing heavily in excitement? No, that wasn't excitement... fear, maybe? "To decide the destruction or survival of the World."

Now finished, Aliyah dropped backwards into her chair and stared at the parchment with a vacant expression. There was the prophecy; laid out in front of her... clear as day. But having read it for a second time, Aliyah still had no idea what it was she was supposed to do. With a frustrated groan, the Platinum ranger rolled up the parchment and stuffed it back onto the shelf.

"That was a complete waste of time!" she grumbled to herself, stuffing the rest of her books on top of it. "How the hell am I supposed to fulfill the prophecy if I have no idea what it is about in the first place? No one will _tell_ me what it is I am supposed to do, either! All Rebecca ever tells me is 'I am trying to protect you'. Protect me, huh? Well, protection is like trust... it works both ways!"

While ranting to herself, Aliyah failed to notice that the door had opened, and Maddie had walked inside.

"Uh, Ali?" Maddie said, nervously. "Are you OK?"

Aliyah jumped and spun around. "Yeah, sorry," she apologized, shaking her head. "What's up?"

"We're heading into town," Maddie said. "Phineas has a tooth ache; we're gonna take him to the dentist, and we thought you might have wanted a break."

"Phineas at the dentist?" Aliyah repeated. Maddie nodded. "That is something I need to see!"

Maddie smiled and shook her head. "You're weird..." she said, turning away.

"No, you're weird," Aliyah teased following her out. "But then again you'd have to be weird to put up with Vida," she added, knowing full well that Vida could hear every word that was being said.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Phineas looked amazed as the Ranger led him through the back streets of Briarwood. "It's all so tall," he said looking up at the buildings, "and shiny!"

Vida and Aliyah smirked and exchanged looks. This was definitely one of their best ideas yet.

A horn beeped loudly as Phineas stepped out into the path of an oncoming car. OK, maybe not one of their best ideas yet.

"You can't just go stepping off the curb in front of cars," Xander said patting the Troblin's shoulder as Maddie and Nick pulled him back onto the pavement.

"Oh," Phineas said, hugging the Green ranger. "Thank you. I didn't know being new in town and all."

Maddie nodded with a slight smile.

"Rawr!" Phineas laughed as another car past. "Wow, lot of these cars... things... Oh! Oh! Can you eat them?" he asked excitedly rushing off after the one that just past.

Aliyah caught his arm and spun him back around to face the others. "You can't eat them," she said, patting the top of his hat, pushing it further down his head. "I doubt they would taste very nice."

"If you leave them in the fire long enough," Phineas replied, "I bet they taste like grasshoppers!"

"Urgh!" Aliyah grimaced.

"Help!"

The Rangers frowned and looked down the street to where LeeLee was running towards them, screaming her head off. "Help! Gotta find the Power Rangers," she said.

"What's up, LeeLee?" Xander asked as Aliyah shoved Phineas into the group, leaving Maddie, Vida and Xander to shield him from view.

"There are monsters at the beach," she told him.

"What, you saw them?" Aliyah asked. "And they left you alone? Scratch free? Shame..."

LeeLee glared at her. "My mother would not be pleased if I came home covered in cuts and bruises!" she answered, snobbily. "Now, have you seen the Power Rangers or not?"

"Not," Aliyah answered.

"Then get out of my way," LeeLee growled. "I have to find those costume wearing freaks before anything bad happens at the beach cave."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. Like _that_ wasn't fake.

With a yell of frustration, LeeLee pushed her way through the team, bumping shoulders with Phineas as she did so.

"Oh, feisty," Phineas grinned. "I like it!"

"Insufferable little wart!" Aliyah sneered, glaring after the blonde. "Who does she think she's calling a costume wearing freak? Have you seen some of the things _she_ wears in public? I mean, seriously, Rebecca is the _black_ Ranger but not even she wears as much black as LeeLee does!"

"I think you pay her too much attention, Ali," Chip said. "But why did we have to learn about the Beach cave from her? Why didn't the crystal ball pick it up?"

Vida shrugged. "Maybe it did," she suggested. "But with Udonna gone and Claire busy with the dragon's egg, there isn't really anyone around to pick up the call."

"True," Chip shrugged half-heartedly.

"We should head over there," Nick said. "Check it out."

"Uh, hello?" Phineas said, interjecting himself into the conversation. "Remember me? The one with the tooth?"

Maddie bit her lower lip. "Yeah, someone should probably stay with him," she nodded at her friends. "Any volunteer?"

"Don't look at me," Chip said. "I hate the dentist."

Aliyah sniggered and made a drill like sound, pushing her finger into the side of Chip's cheek. He glowered at her and swatted her hand away. "Not funny, Ali," he whined.

"I thought it was," Aliyah shrugged.

"Don't all jump at once," Phineas said, lowering his head. "I'm sure I could find my way..."

"Aw, Phineas," Vida cooed.

Xander smiled. "C'mon, one of us has to stay!" he prompted.

"Why don't you stay then?" Aliyah asked, leaning over Vida's shoulder and looking at the Green ranger.

"Me?" Xander asked. "Why -?"

"Hey, guys," Toby called as he wandered towards them.

Xander smirked, an idea forming. One that would get Phineas to the dentist and allow him to go with his friends.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Three Hidiacs snarled and raised their swords as they saw the Power Rangers approach them from across the beach.

"Seriously?" Aliyah asked. "Only three of them?"

"Yeah, I'd hardly call this a _global_ alert!" Vida nodded, prodding Chip in the shoulder. "Maybe this is why the Crystal ball didn't pick up on any danger."

Chip pouted and rubbed his shoulder.

With a ferocious snarl the Hidiacs charged forward, swinging their swords at the rangers.

"Magi Staff!" Aliyah yelled. "Light power!"

The sun glinted in the watery sky, as Aliyah raised her staff into the air in front of it. There was a powerful glow and the emblem on the top of the staff shone brightly; the light washed over the Hidiacs causing them to shriek and turn to ash.

"Frack!" Aliyah complained. "That wasn't even a challenge!"

"Probably just the base control," Nick said. "But nice job! Let's check out what's inside the cave."

Aliyah nodded and followed his lead into the invading darkness. It was impossible to see anything as the shadows mingled together, combing and lashing against the rangers and blocking their path onwards.

"I can't see where i'm going," Nick breathed.

"Will this help?" Chip asked.

"Magi staff!"

Aliyah and Chip's staffs ignited with a soft glow, both of which hit the shadowy walls and caused the shadows to creep back away from its burning brightness.

"Guys, you are -" Maddie started, before spotting something green on her hands. Her eyes widened as she looked down to see a - "FROG!" she screamed, shaking her hand and wailing, "Get it off me! Get it off me!" over and over again.

Spinning in a complete circle, Maddie tripped over a protruding rock and fell backwards into Nick and Xander, causing all three of them to lose their balance and tumble backwards down a ditch and into the main part of the cave.

Aliyah, Vida and Chip chuckled at the Ranger dog pile, before jumping down and helping detangle the others from one another.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of frogs," Nick laughed.

"I'm not afraid," Maddie muttered. "I'm petrified! Slimy ugly frogs..."

"Speaking of ugly," said Vida spotting a half-buried statue on the stand. "What is it?"

Crawling forward, Xander examined the statue more clearly. "It looks like a Mummy," he said.

"This looks like a lamp," Aliyah said, kneeling down beside a blue and gold object in the sand. It too was half buried. "Hey, isn't that the Mystic Force symbol?" she pointed to the insignia on the front of lamp, the second her gloved finger touched it, however the cave shook, violently.

"Whoa!" Maddie squealed losing her foot and tumbling backwards onto her butt again. "What is that?"

"Not another Earthquake!" Xander complained.

The shaking finally stopped after Nick pulled the lamp free of the sand. But before either of the rangers could say anything about their new-found item, Necrolai arrived behind them.

"I owe you my thanks, Platinum ranger," the Vampire said, nodding at Aliyah. "You broke the force field that kept _me_ out of here! And now I am one step closer to retrieving what I have been sent to collect."

Aliyah clenched her fists angrily. Unknowingly she had been used by the forces of darkness. "You bitch," she cursed, "you'll pay for using us, Necrolai; you're not leaving this cave with the lamp. We won't let you!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Won't I?" Necrolai laughed. With a shriek she charged forward, fighting her way through Xander, Chip, Maddie, Vida and Nick, before coming to a face-off with Aliyah. The Vampire dug her claws, sharply into Aliyah's shoulder and said; "I don't want your lamp!" she tossed the Platinum ranger aside, and picked up the stone Mummy. "Goodbye, Rangers, next time we meet it will be your destruction!"

Breathing deeply, Necrolai blew white smog at the team of six, and then disappeared before it cleared.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"What do you think Necrolai wanted with the Mummy?" Chip asked.

"I dunno," said Vida. "But I've got a bad feeling well see it again!"

Chip nodded. He and the other rangers had returned to Rootcore with the Lamp, Aliyah was still a little pissed off that she had broken the protective shield on the outside of the cave, allowing Necrolai to get in and take the Mummy in the first place.

"If I hadn't touched the stupid lamp none of this would have happened!" she yelled when Nick tried to tell her that she hadn't done anything wrong. "It was _my_ magic that interfered with the balance inside the cave! Therefore it is _my_ fault!"

Nick shook his head. "Would you listen to yourself?" he shouted. "You're Aliyah freaking Logan! You _never_ feel sorry for yourself! I'll admit you're a little on the unsafe side, and sometimes you're a little cruel and hurtful, but you've never bagged on yourself before now. What happened to the Aliyah that is usually tearing trees out of the ground, and throwing books across the room because she can't calm down?"

Aliyah glared at him.

"_That's_ the Aliyah we need right now," Nick said. "Not this 'moping-around-and-feeling-sorry-for-herself' Aliyah. You don't feel sorry for yourself, you never have! It is not your fault, it could have happened to any one of us, it just happened to be you, so pull yourself together."

Vida exchanged a look with Xander and braced herself for impact. No one had ever spoken to Aliyah in the way and tone that Nick just had, and usually, when someone did speak to her like that, they always received a punch to the face; it was only a matter of time before Nick was supporting a bloody nose.

"You're right," Aliyah nodded, startling her friends. "But just because you're right doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that. Next time I'll give you the medicine you deserve."

"Whatever," Nick said rolling his eyes. He had expected that be a bit tougher, maybe a lot of screaming, even fists flying, he had never expected for Aliyah to just cave and agree with him, and it seemed by the looks the others were sharing they expected Aliyah to explode too. "Let's just check this lamp out before something else goes wrong today."

He set the lamp on the table and removed some more of the dirt with a rag.

The lamp rattled and a cloud of smoke burst out of it lid, followed by a streak of yellow light. There was another mild bang, and next second a large cat stood in front of the rangers. He was wearing black and gold armour with a long red cloak and a hat with a feather sticking out of the top.

"I'm the great genie Jenji!" the Cat announced. "I grant you one wish!"

"Aren't Genie's supposed to grant three wishes?" Aliyah asked.

"Originally we did," Jenji nodded. "But they changed the rules. So, here we go, you're the master, i'm the genie, and you get one wish can't hurt anyone with it and blah, blah, blah, blah..."

"A real live Genie," Chip nodded. "I've always wanted one of these!"

"One wish," Jenji told them. "Don't take all day. I've got other things to do."

"Like what?" Aliyah asked. "Sit in a cave for a few thousand years?"

Jenji glared at her. "Is she always this flippant?" he asked.

"Yeah," the others nodded.

"So, one wish?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I will grant you anything your heart desires," Jenji nodded.

Aliyah perked up. Could Jenji really give her what her heart desired? Some would say that after reading the Prophecy that morning, her biggest desire would be to understand it, but sadly they would be wrong. No matter how many times the prophecy was mentioned, no matter how many times she was told that she could do this, that and the other, her biggest desire was to _finally_ have a family that wouldn't leave her.

"I know," said Chip, "with just one wish..." he patted Nick's shoulder as the red ranger moved to stop him. "I wish for ten wishes... for each of us!"

The rangers laughed at Chip's quick thinking. He may have been the slow one at times, but he had a knack of coming through when they needed him the most.

"Granted," Jenji said. "As if no one has ever wished for that one before."

"I wish," said Xander, switching places with Chip, "for one hundred diamonds!"

He held out his hands.

Jenji looked at the Green ranger. "You haven't washed your hands recently, have you?" he asked.

"Hey, nothing happened!" Xander whined.

"Of course not," said Jenji. "You only get one wish, Carrot top wished for ten wishes for each of you, I granted that, therefore and henceforth annulling any further wishes."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "There's always a catch with Genie's," she said. "At least the story books right about something!"

"The story books are right about everything," Jenji said. "The rules were just changed from three wishes to one in the late millennium."

"Whatever."

"Oh! Is that a dragon's egg?" Jenji asked excitedly as Claire entered the room with the Fireheart. "Can someone say omelet?"

Claire frowned. "Does you-know-who know you brought home a stray cat?" she asked looking to her friends.

"No," said Aliyah. "But we won't be keeping him. I'm just glad Cookies with Cam today, I don't think she'd be too pleased to see Jenji infringing on her territory."

Vida laughed and nodded. "Talk about a cat fight!" she said.

"That egg is about to hatch," said Jenji, "better keep it warm. Someone sit on it. It'll be uncomfortable but it's the only way."

Claire sighed. The things she did in order to see a baby dragon.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca sighed as she stared down at the ring that now adorned her finger. How was she supposed to tell Aliyah about this? Aliyah didn't even know that she had a boyfriend, and it wasn't that she didn't trust her sister, it was just that -

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just thinking of Aliyah," Rebecca answered her new fiancé. "I haven't exactly been completely open with her since I got back. I only told her about the prophecy today, and even then I didn't tell her what it included, and now i'm going back to tell her that I am engaged. She's gonna freak!"

"Maybe she'll freak in a good way,"

Rebecca laughed. "You don't know my sister, RJ," she said, turning to face her soon-to-be-husband and wrapping her arms around his neck. "She's so... demanding."

"She has to leave you go eventually," RJ teased, placing his own hands on her hips.

"Not that kind of demanding," Rebecca corrected him. "She's not needy, she doesn't starve for my attention, and in fact she could do without it sometimes. I sometimes feel that coming back into her life, especially in the way it happened, was not the right thing to do. She obviously doesn't need me as much as I'd like to believe she does."

RJ looked thoughtful. From what Rebecca had told him about her younger sister gave him the assumption that Aliyah was too proud to admit when she needed someone. "She needs you, Rebecca," he assured her. "She's just too proud to admit it. Don't fret, my pet, you will get your happily ever after."

"Before or after I lose my sister to the prophecy?"

"Well, you have a better chance of saving her if you told her everything, won't you?"

Rebecca sighed. "But what if her knowing everything is what causes me to lose her?" she asked, terrified.

"Well, put it this way, pet," RJ said. "You have a choice to make. You can either not tell her and lose her, or you can tell her everything... and have a better chance of saving her, at least by telling her she'll have a definite understanding of what is coming for her, right?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "I'm just -"

"Scared," RJ answered. "I know. But it's a chance you are going to have to take. Protection is like trust... it works both ways."

Lowering her gaze, Rebecca played with the ring on her finger. She knew he was right, but yet, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she would lose Aliyah no matter what choice she made.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Ah, if it isn't the little chosen one," Imperious sneered as he stalked towards Aliyah. "Come with me, my dear, let me show you what real power is." He held his hand out for her to take.

"I know what real power is like," Aliyah answered. "And I need no one's help, least of all yours, to help me unlock it!" she twirled her magi staff in her hands, transforming it into a Light sabre. "So thanks for the offer but the answer is no!" she swung her sabre at Imperious but he disappeared before she could land a direct hit.

"Where'd he go?" Nick asked.

"A better question," Imperious whispered, appearing behind the Red ranger. He touched his helmet and sent him flying backwards into Aliyah, "is where are you going?"

"Guys!" Xander called running to a stop in front of his friends. "Stay down, I'll get him!" he turned on Imperious and pointed at the new overlord of the Underworld with his Magi Staff. "Magi Staff! Vine Power!"

Imperious laughed as thick vines shot out of the trees, wrapped around his arms and lifted him into the air. "You've got me," he mock cried. "Help me! Help me!"

"Gotcha!" Xander grinned.

"_Mejura!"_ Imperious said. The vines shattered and disappeared. "_Ignacio_!" he added, waving his fan in Xander's direction. Thick vines appeared, tightly wrapping themselves around the Green ranger, preventing him from moving. "Your magic belongs at children's parties!" he taunted, he batted his fan again, and Xander was knocked off balance as the vines exploded. "Next!" said Imperious turning to Vida.

"Let's see how you handle Tornado power!" the Pink ranger said, spinning wildly. The wind started to pick up, as Vida turned fully into a tropical whirlwind and flew at Imperious.

"I don't think so," Imperious whispered, spinning in a circle. "_Bombosa!"_ he yelled, as he transformed into a swirling black tornado, knocking Vida out of the sky.

"V!" Aliyah shouted, pushing herself forward. She landed by Vida as Maddie stepped forward to deal with Imperious.

"Hey, you better cool it!" the Blue ranger shouted. The emblem on her Magi staff glowed a bright blue, and a jet of water spewed out, hitting Imperious.

"_Entoa_!"

A small, clear burst of wind, whipped out of Imperious wand, repelling Maddie's attack and sending the Blue ranger crashing into Aliyah and Vida, both of whom had sprang to their feet in order to catch her.

"Where's Rebecca?" Nick shouted as Chip crashed into him and Xander.

"I tried calling," Aliyah answered. "But she's not answering!"

"Try again!" Nick said running towards Imperious. He and the others had to cover Aliyah so that she could make the call, but no matter what attacks the Rangers threw at him, Imperious was just too advanced and powerful with dark magic that he easily wiped the floor with them.

Vida groaned as she raised her head. Imperious was stalking towards Aliyah. "Ali, look out!" she shouted.

Aliyah looked up and gasped, her morpher dropped from her hands. Fortunately, before Imperious could get within striking distance of the Platinum ranger, a wall of darkness divided the street between them, and Rebecca stepped out.

"That's not Imperious," Rebecca said, kneeling beside her sister and observing the Mummy that had been knocked off balance by her electrical field of darkness. "Are you sure he said Imperious?"

"Yes," Aliyah nodded.

Rebecca looked thoughtful. "Mhmm, well it is possible that he could have a different body now," she said. "I'll do more research when we get home."

Aliyah bit her tongue and pushed herself to her feet. "If we ever get home," she said, cradling her arm around her waist. Her ribs hurt.

"I was misled into thinking you would be more powerful opponents," Imperious said. "The only attack that has fazed me is that of the new guardian... your precious chosen one refuses to give me a sample of this powerful magic that she possess, maybe I was led to believe that she was the one the master seeks, she's just another pathetic human with no magic to count for."

"Don't listen to him," Rebecca said. "He's trying to get under your skin."

"He's already there!" Aliyah bit back.

"Allow me to show you real power, Rangers!" Imperious shouted, as a dark seal appeared beneath him, allowing him to grow to tremendous heights.

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked. "Well, we've got a few tricks too. Ready?" he snapped open his Morpher.

"Ready!"

"_Galwit Mysto Prifior!_" the six rangers yelled, summoning their respective animal zords, combining them together to make the titan Megazord, but compared to Imperious they were nothing more than a toy.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Take it to the skies!"

The wings of Rebecca's sword extended outwards and lifted the Megazord into the air. They flew through a golden spell seal, but even then they didn't have enough magic to fuel their attacks against Imperious. He was bigger than thirty feet; he had to be at least sixty feet in total.

"Oh look, a flea!" he said swatting the Megazord out of the skies. "I am growing bored with this..." he added, waving his wand again and blasting the Megazord with tiny explosions.

Forcing the Megazord back to its feet, Aliyah turned to Rebecca. "We're not down yet!" she said. "Help me tap into the magic I used when I fought Koragg!"

"I can't," Rebecca said, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because you might lose me?" Aliyah asked. Rebecca nodded numbly. "Well, put it this way, if you _don't_ tell me then you're going to lose me anyway!"

Rebecca shrunk back as if she had been stung.

Aliyah growled. "Just tell me how to beat Imperious, Rebecca!" she snapped. She was growing tiresome of Rebecca's over-protective streak. She was a big girl. She had gone six year without her older sister there to help her; she sure as hell didn't need one now. While there were times that she was happy to have Rebecca back, there were times, like this that she wished that Rebecca had stayed in Ocean Bluff instead of coming to Blue Bay Harbour and bringing with her the prophecy and a mass of emotions that Aliyah was not ready to for.

"I can't..."

"Not good enough!"

"You think this is easy for me, Aliyah?" Rebecca finally snapped. "You think it is easy standing here listening to you demand my help in losing you? I can't tell you how to tap into the magic you used to defeat Koragg, because I don't _know_ what you did! I can find no information on it! I'm not even sure if it is a part of your Prophecy! You tapped into it then... maybe only _you_ can tap into it now!"

"What did I _do_ to tap into it then?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I don't know!" she answered, thankfully, before Aliyah could retort with something cold, Jenji burst out of his lamp and grew to the same height as Imperious.

"Who's the big cat now?" Jenji laughed, closing his hands around the Megazord. "What's in my hands?"

"Foolish cat!" Imperious snarled.

"Wrong answer," Jenji said, opening his palms. "Power Rangers!"

The Megazord flew at Imperious and swung their sword at his face. He reeled backwards.

"You were lucky," Imperious growled, pointing his fan at the rangers. But before he could attack with anymore dark magic, ripples of blue energy flooded through him, causing him to recoil in pain.

"What's happening?" Maddie squealed, her eyes wide.

"My magic is still weak from the time in the cave," Imperious muttered to himself, unaware that the rangers could hear every word. "I need to recharge. My apologies for not destroying you as promised, but I will return!"

He threw his cloak over his shoulder and disappeared through a purple seal, back to the Underworld.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah laughed as she and Vida led a blindfolded Udonna out of Rootcore.

"Can't you just tell me the surprise?" Udonna asked, her hands covering her eyes. She had agreed that she wouldn't look, but the temptation was a little too much. But a promise was a promise.

Vida shook her head. "Where's the fun in that?" she asked, with a small chuckle. The Dragon's mouth opened and the two rangers lead their mentor out into the forest, slowly turned her around so that she was facing Jenji, who had been waiting with the others, and exchanged amused laughs and looks.

"Alright, we hope you don't mind," said Maddie, "but we have a new cat."

"Cookie is not going to like this," Aliyah added. "But," she shrugged, "what can I say, this cat came through for us when we needed him the most."

"Yeah," Maddie agreed. "You can open your eyes now, Udonna."

Udonna smiled and lowered her hands. Her face changed happily as she took in the feline standing opposite her. "Jenji!" she laughed, swooping forward and hugging him.

"Udonna, you haven't aged a day," Jenji smiled, hugging her back

"I think we can keep him," Xander said.

"I have missed you so much," Udonna said, as she pulled out of the hug. "Where have you been?"

"Well, let's see now..."

"Daggeron," Udonna interrupted, "and Bowen. Do you know where Bowen is?"

Aliyah frowned and glanced at Rebecca. Who was Bowen? And why would Jenji know where he was?

"Well, no, you see -"

"Somebody help me!" Claire shouted from the depths of Rootcore.

The Rangers gasped and abandoning their conversation with Jenji swarmed into the dragon's mouth to see what had happened with Claire, as Aliyah passed Rebecca, the Black ranger caught her arm, stopping her from going any further.

"Ali," Rebecca said. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Really I am... but I just don't know what happened that day you fought Koragg. If I did, I would have told you..."

Aliyah stared at her sister before shaking her head. "No," she answered. "I don't think you would have!" she shook her hand from her sisters and turned back to the Dragon's mouth.

"Ali..." Rebecca whispered, tearfully.

"Oh, and congratulations," Aliyah added, indicating to Rebecca's engagement ring. "I see that my life is not the only secret that you have kept hidden from me."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Will Rebecca ever tell Aliyah the truth? And will she stop keeping secrets from her? No wonder Aliyah is paranoid that everyone is going to leave her.

Digimon Fans, remember, check out "Rise of the Digimon Guardian" and leave me a review telling me what you think. Will appreciate the in tell.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, November 28, 2012 at 02:42am**


	14. Trust

**Author's Note: **I am going to see Rise of the Guardians tomorrow and will update Little Samurai tomorrow night. This chapter _might_ interest you Hunter/Aliyah fans out there.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you too: **Taeniaea, Dueling God** and** Twilight Dark Angel** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"I didn't ask for any of this!"

"I know you didn't," Tyler nodded. "But this is your destiny. It is our family's legacy..."

"That's easy for you to say," Aliyah snipped. "You're not the one getting your ass kicked every day!"

Tyler scowled. "Do you think I enjoy sitting behind and watching you get your ass handed to you on a silver plate?" he asked. "Do you think I enjoy seeing you come home covered in bruises and sometimes supporting broken bones? Because let me tell you something, Aliyah, it's not all fun and games sitting behind!"

Aliyah glared at her brother. She had no idea why she was so mad at him, taking her anger and frustration out on Tyler was not going to solve problems between her and Rebecca, but the fact that Tyler seemed to so quick to jump to her destiny was starting to grate her nerves. "I get that it must be difficult," she agreed. "But you and Rebecca keep bringing up my destiny, yet both of you refuse to tell me anything!"

"Ali, it's the guardian's intention to protect the prophesized child,"

"By letting them run blindly into battle?"

Tyler sighed. She had a point. He couldn't fault her for that one.

"All I want to know, Ty, is what exactly am I capable of doing?"

"I wish I could tell you," Tyler nodded. "Honestly I do..."

"But?"

"As the head guardian it is down to Rebecca to make the decision on whether you should know or not,"

Aliyah groaned and flopped backwards onto the sofa bed. "So basically you are telling me that I will never know..." she said, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm telling you to be patient,"

"I'm not known for my patience!"

"We all know that," Tyler muttered. "Look, Ali, trust me when I say that when the times comes you will know what is expected of you. You will not need me or Rebecca there by your side, guiding you the short distance to the finish line, you will know exactly what to do and you will cross the line alone."

Aliyah glared at the ceiling. That was the best he could come up with? Seriously? That was not the answer she was looking for. Swinging her legs off of the sofa bed, Aliyah stood and threw a dark look in her brother's direction. "You're no help," she said. "You once promised me that you would tell me everything if Rebecca refused, and now you won't tell me a single thing! My entire life has been a lie, and even now, those I am supposed to _trust_ can't even find it within themselves to be honest with me!"

Tyler was silent.

"If you can't trust me with the truth," Aliyah said crossing the room to the double oak doors. She pushed them open and turned to look at her brother from over her shoulder. "Then why in the world should I trust you?"

When Tyler didn't respond, Aliyah turned on her heel and walked out.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca sighed as she handed Madison a blindfold. "Trust is the key to all Ranger teams," she said. "In order to truly trust each other, you must be willing to put your safety in the hands of the team."

"Like Aliyah did with you?" Vida asked.

"There has not been one Ranger team that Aliyah has trusted," Rebecca answered. "She has one or two Rangers that she trusts but never a whole team."

"So is she coming back?"

Rebecca hesitated and, ignoring the question, turned back to Maddie. "Ready, Madison?" she asked.

Xander and Nick exchanged looks while Vida glowered at the Black ranger. She hated being ignored and now she understood vaguely what Aliyah meant when she said she had issues with her sister; Rebecca wasn't being exactly open and honest about various things that were going on, she kept a lot of things to herself, and that was annoying in its own right.

"I think so," Maddie confirmed.

"OK, now, slowly fall forward," Rebecca instructed. "The team will catch you."

Maddie nodded. It wasn't difficult to see that she was nervous, but who could blame her? If this was Aliyah then there was no chance that she would even considering falling forward, by would she trust others when they couldn't even trust her?

Rebecca smiled as Nick and Xander braced Maddie's shoulders and pushed back up onto her feet.

"Oh, there's a good boy, Fireheart," Claire cooed as she passed. The dragon was bundled up in a white blanket, and the blonde was carrying a large bottle of milk.

The rangers cooed as they run off after the blonde, completely forgetting about the exercise that was currently underway.

Maddie, not knowing her team-mates had abandoned her, fell backwards hitting ground with a _thud._

Rebecca winced. She now understood why Aliyah didn't trust people. They always let you down.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah growled and glowered at Hunter as he walked towards her with Shane and Dustin. He was grinning from ear to ear, and she had sudden urge to slap it from his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she seethed as he came closer.

"Last I checked I was free to come and go as I pleased," Hunter answered.

"And you just so happened to choose today," Aliyah nodded, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She was already in a foul mood.

Hunter shrugged. "Didn't know you were here," he answered.

"Bullshit!" Aliyah snapped.

"Not everything is about you, you know?"

Aliyah felt her fists shake in anger. Was this Cam's idea of a joke? Because if it was, it wasn't funny. Bringing Hunter here when she was feeling was a set up for murder.

"Why are you here, Hunter?"

"Well, _Aliyah_," Hunter replied. "I got a call from your 'brother' saying that they needed help in calming you down. And, looking back on past experiences, you always seemed to relax after you'd blown of steam, the only problem you seem to be hitting is a road block; no one, other than myself, is, I guess you could say, stupid enough to go against you when you're like this."

"You got that one right!" Aliyah hissed.

Hunter smirked. He always did enjoy seeing her like this; you could guarantee a fun-filled afternoon when Aliyah was fired up.

"We'll catch you later, Hunter," Shane said dragging Dustin away. They had class to teach.

"Try not to break him, Ali," Dustin called.

"I make no promises," Aliyah shouted back, her glowering gaze never leaving the tall blonde in front of her. While she would never admit it out loud she was glad he was here, at least now she'd stand a chance of blowing off some steam.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"The Crystal ball said that the dark magic was right around here," Rebecca said, looking around the deserted clearing.

"Well there is nothing here," said Xander, stating the obvious. "Could the Crystal ball be wrong?"

Rebecca shrugged. "There is a possibility," she nodded. "But I've got a strange feeling about this."

"Me too," Nick agreed. "It's quiet out here..."

"A little too quiet," Chip nodded with a bright grin. "Sorry, I always wanted to say that!"

Rebecca smiled and simply shook her head.

"I get the feeling..." said Vida as she pressed onwards with her friends, missing the freaky golden warrior that popped out from behind a tree as they passed. "... Like we're being watched!" the Pink ranger finished as she turned to face the newcomer.

"Who goes there?" the Warrior asked. "What brings you children into these dangerous woods?"

Rebecca looked offended.

"Give us a second and we'll show you," said Nick.

The others nodded and raced forward to fight. The new warrior matched their moves with complete and flawless ease, deflecting each blow with no effort at all. Gaining the upper hand, the new warrior swung his leg at the six Mystic Rangers causing them to back away in response.

"Ready?" Rebecca asked reaching for her morpher.

"Ready!"

"Wait!"

The Rangers paused as Udonna arrived behind them.

"Watch out," Nick told her. "He's evil!"

"No he's not," Udonna smiled stepping through her rangers. "He's an old friend!"

The rangers frowned and turned back to the warrior. Flickers of gold surrounded his body and the armour he wore disappeared, leaving behind the remains of a young and handsome man.

"Udonna," he said.

"Calindor," Udonna smiled. "You haven't aged a day."

"I'll explain later," Calindor nodded looking over Udonna's shoulders at the six rangers.

Udonna nodded and motioned to each of them. "These are six of the Mystic Rangers," she explained. "We are missing one, but I am sure you will get to meet her very soon."

"The forest will forever be in your debt," Calindor said, bowing to them.

Maddie stepped out from behind her sister. "Who is this guy?" she asked her mentor.

"A great warrior," Udonna answered turning to the man beside her, she opened her arms and embraced him.

"And an old friend," Calindor answered.

Rebecca furrowed her brow at the blonde man before her. There was something off about this whole situation, she could feel it.

"Do you remember this guy?" Xander asked leaning closer to the Black ranger.

"No," Rebecca shook her head. "But I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. So keep your distance, OK?"

The other's nodded before moving forward and introducing themselves. What better way to keep your enemies close than to learn more about them? Isn't that how the saying went? Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer?

**~*Against All Odds*~**

After returning to Rootcore, Rebecca immediately dismissed herself to her bedroom. She had research to do on Calindor; something wasn't quite right with the way they had found him. If the Crystal Ball had picked up Dark Magic in the forest, why had they found someone who was supposedly on their side?

"That is not Ryan's child," Calindor said, watching as the Black ranger retreated. "Not Little Rebecca?"

"Yes, it is," Udonna nodded. "She has grown into a beautiful young woman, wouldn't you agree?"

"Very much so," Calindor nodded. "But what of her father?"

"He died eighteen years ago," Udonna answered. "He and Jade left Rebecca and her sister alone in a world that they do not understand. They were brought back to the Lightning Academy where they stayed until their training ended. Rebecca's sister, Aliyah, she's very short-tempered but no one can blame her when you consider what is being asked of her."

Calindor looked puzzled.

"She is the Chosen One, Calindor," Udonna informed him. "Aliyah Logan is the Chosen One. The one we have been waiting for..."

"So it is true that the Lightning Academy has failed?"

Vida frowned. "The Lightning Academy has fallen, yes," she nodded. "But it didn't fail -"

"Excuse me," Calindor apologized. "But the Lightning Academy was created to protect the gate and stop it from ever rising. If the gate has in fact breached the surface world and darkness as seeped through, then it very clearly shows that the Lightning Ninja's were not as powerful as Jade Hartford claimed them to be!"

"Am I glad Aliyah is not here," Chip muttered. His friends nodded in agreement.

"There is a creepy creature attacking people at the plaza," Claire announced from the Crystal ball.

"Let's go!" Nick said leading his team around Udonna and Calindor.

"Fight with honour," the latter called after them.

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah lay flat on her back on the green just north of the Wind Academy training grounds. She and Hunter had been sparring, arguing, fighting, shouting, physically abusing, verbally abusing and just pushing every button they could just to piss the other off in order to help her blow off steam. The session had ended after she had thrown her training Sais at him, thankfully he had ducked or she would have taken his head off.

"Whoever said your aim gets worse the angrier you get, lied," Hunter puffed, collapsing to his knees and flopping down onto his stomach. "Feeling better?"

"Shush,"

Hunter frowned and looked Aliyah. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be concentrating on something. "What's up?"

"The definition of 'shush' means to be quiet," Aliyah told him without opening her eyes. "You'd think a Head teacher of a Ninja Academy would know this."

Hunter scowled and rolled over onto his back to stare at the sky. "Fine. Tell me when you're ready to talk!" he said.

Aliyah didn't respond, and Hunter was fine with that. While he had intentionally been here to help her calm down, he was curious as to _why_ she needed to calm down in the first place. Who had pissed her off? And more importantly: how badly injured were they? Did they need medical attention? Because he knew from firsthand experience what Aliyah was like once worked into a frenzy.

"What is trust?"

Hunter gave a start and rolled his head to the side so he was staring at his companion. "What?" he blinked in confusion.

"How do you know if you can really trust someone?" Aliyah asked. "Or if you are just trying to convince yourself that you trust them?"

"Trust is the belief that someone has your best interest at heart," Hunter answered, turning his attention back to the sky. "It's defined as reliance on the integrity, strength, ability and surety of a person or thing. It's confidence. You can emotionally love someone, but not trust them. You can also trust them, but not emotionally love them. They wouldn't do something to hurt you for the fun of it, or for selfish gain. You rely on them."

Aliyah frowned. "How do you earn it?" she asked.

"You earn a person's trust by consistently proving yourself to them. You show them that you will not use them or take advantage of them. You will not abuse their love or their generosity. You will think of them before acting."

"They failed,"

"Who?"

"They failed me. They abused my trust... my love... I loved them with my whole being. They promised that they would always be there, and then one day they weren't."

Having pushed herself into a sitting position, Aliyah curled her arms around her knees and hugged them close to her chest. Tears were falling from her eyes, and soaking into her hoodie. "She promised me that she'd always be there... that she would never leave! I trusted her and she betrayed me! She left me... for six years she made me think that she was dead and she was alive and well."

"Ali...?" Hunter inquired, startled by her sudden burst of emotion. He was so used to Aliyah being all rough and tough, he had never seen her cry before.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Aliyah gave a startled jump as her morpher jingled from her pocket. She pulled out the cellphone and snapped it open, wiping her tear-stained cheeks on the back of her sleeve. "What's up?"

_"Ali, there is trouble in Briarwood. Meet us at the Rock Porium, we'll fill you in!"_

"I'm on my way!" Aliyah nodded. She snapped the phone shut and pushed herself up. "Thanks for the workout, Thunder Boy, but I gotta go!"

Jumping to his feet, Hunter grabbed her wrist and held her back. "Not before you tell me who 'she' and 'they' are!" he said gripping her wrist firmly as she twisted to get away from him. "Tell me, Ali, you don't just break down for no reason. Tell me who betrayed you!"

"My parents and sister," Aliyah snapped. "I trusted them! And they betrayed my trust! You happy?"

Hunter stared at her; his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. If he hadn't annoyed her, like he usually did, she would have found it comical. Instead she wrenched her wrist free of his grip, turned on her heel and stormed back towards the school.

Hunter sighed. He had finally managed to calm her down only to piss her off again.

_Great work, Thunder Boy_ He scolded.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"So let me get this straight," said Aliyah as she sat on the stage in front of her friends. "There is a weird jester trampling around Briarwood, a freaky, yet handsome dude at Rootcore and Rebecca is off playing good student while you guys are here doing what exactly?"

"Working out a plan," said Vida.

"And what exactly have you been doing?" Nick asked. "Quality time with your boyfriend?"

"Actually, I've been ripping heads off of unexpected Ninja students and Thunder Ninja's," Aliyah snapped. "I can add a Red Mystic to list if you wish!"

Nick narrowed his eyes as Maddie quickly got between them. "OK, guys, we really need to figure out a plan to stop Jester," she said, "but we need each other alive in order to do so."

"So any ideas on what we can do?" Nick asked.

"That symbol on the ground," Maddie said. "I know I've seen it before!"

Movement caught Aliyah's gaze, pulling it away from Maddie's face and to her shoulder. She bit back a laugh as her eyes widened, and she could see Chip and Vida exchange looks outside of the corner of her eye, Xander too had spotted it and was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It must have something to do with the dark seal..." Maddie trailed off. "What?"

"It seems your Prince has arrived," Xander said, leaning close to her shoulder.

Glancing down, Maddie flicked the frog off of her with a scream.

Aliyah and Vida crackled with laughter.

"Still afraid of frogs, Madz?" Aliyah asked, feeling loads better.

"Ever since you and V put one down my dress when we were kids, yes!" said Maddie, pulling a face.

"That was a long time ago," Vida defended.

The frog croaked and jumped at the rangers earning startled screams from each of them and weird looks from the other customers.

"Where is it?" Xander asked.

"It's over here!" Chip called as Nick squeezed Maddie's shoulders as he passed, the Blue ranger was freaking out, jumping wildly up and down as her friends raced around her trying to locate the slimy creature that was causing so much distress.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca shivered as she felt the temperature within Rootcore dropped to below zero, and her senses sky rocketed as she realized that something was terribly wrong. Pushing away her text book, the Black ranger rose to her feet and quickly made her way back down to the main operations room, she expected to find Claire taking care of Fireheart, while Udonna caught up with an old friend, what she didn't expect was to walk in on a battle between Imperious and Udonna.

"You cannot over power me without your Snow staff," Imperious said as his dark energy pushed Udonna back, weakening her with every step.

Claire, who had taken refugee under a table, spotted her cousin and made a quick beeline towards her.

"Claire, go to your room and lock the door," Rebecca instructed. "Do not come out until either Udonna, myself or one of the rangers comes looking for you, alright?"

Claire nodded and quickly hurried up into the higher points of the tree.

"Magi Staff! Wall of Darkness!"

A ripple of dark magic flourished between Udonna and Imperious cutting off all and further attacks.

Imperious growled and waved his fan at the Black ranger, but the attack hit the step on which she had once stood as Rebecca melted into the surrounding shadows and quickly made her way towards her aunt.

"Ninja!" Imperious hissed. "You always were a pain, Udonna, but putting your faith and trust in a Ninja? That's something I never thought I would see. We should never have trusted them with our magic, it was only a matter of time before they grew stronger than we could control!"

"Hey, Mummy," Rebecca yelled from the upper branches of Rootcore. "It's you who can't be trusted with Magic. It is you Udonna trusted the most, it was you who betrayed us, so say anything bad against the Ninja code and we'll be sending you back to the Underworld in a match box!"

Imperious laughed. "You really think I'm afraid of a silly little girl?" he asked, waving his fan at her again, only to snarl as she Ninja-streaked away.

"You may not be afraid of me," Rebecca nodded, appearing behind Imperious and aiming a kick at his head. "But I know there is one 'silly little girl' out there that drills the terror into your core. You may not show or even believe in fear, Imperious, but I know that you fear Aliyah, I mean who wouldn't? She's not exactly the happiest of people!"

"Foolish girl!" Imperious said as he whipped around. He caught Rebecca's foot, twisted it until Rebecca screamed in intense pain, and then jabbed her in stomach with the sharp tip of his finger. The Black ranger dropped like a stone, her ankle swelling incredibly fast as black ink seemed to ooze from her stomach.

Udonna gasped and stepped forward. "Rebecca!" she cried.

"Freeze!" Imperious said, waving his fan at his old friend. A blue shield surrounded her, trapping her inside. "Foolish witches! You really thought you could stop me? In a few hours you will both be gone, then I'll find that bumbling servant girl and use her to lure the other rangers into my trap, but first..." he stepped towards the Xenotome, "to put an end to a thorn in my side. Without the Xenotome the Rangers will be helpless."

He reached out to touch the book only to be repelled and shocked in return. There was a protection spell around it, the same protection spell that Rebecca had used on Aliyah to protect her from the darkness.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

With the frog forgotten, Nick, Aliyah, Vida, Maddie, Chip and Xander raced around the corner from the Rock Porium until they came about the reason behind the screams of innocent bystanders.

"Woah," Aliyah said setting her sights on the creature for the first time. "You guys weren't kidding when you said he was freaky. Who is this guy?"

"They call me Jester," the monster answered. "Jester the Pester..."

"Jester the Pester?" Aliyah repeated with a grin. "Ha! Well, Jester the Pester, I hope you've said your final goodbyes, because this is the last trick you'll ever pull!"

"Please," the monster scoffed. "What can you do?"

Aliyah shook her head. "The way I'm feeling now," she retorted. "I can do anything from maim you to seriously bludgeon you with my fists. It is your choice."

"It doesn't matter," Jester shrugged. "As soon as my symbol is finished; the circle will be complete, and there is nothing you will be able to do to stop me!"

"You think so, do you?"

"I know so," Jester nodded.

Aliyah smirked. "Maddie, you want to do the honours?" she asked her friend.

"Gladly," Maddie smiled. "Magi Staff! Tidal Wave!"

She waved her wand through the air as a wave of water washed over Jester and wiping the graffitied symbol off of the ground.

"What do you have to say now?" Aliyah asked.

Jester cried in despair.

"Figured out what he was trying to do yet, Madz?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I knew I had seen that symbol somewhere before," Maddie nodded. "The symbols create a dark seal. It's the same one we've seen Koragg use."

"Well it's not gonna happen," said Aliyah.

"But when the symbol is complete, all the humans will be gone!" said Jester. "Try and stop me!"

He fired a blue beam at them, knocking them off of their feet.

"What a joke," he laughed.

"Today just got better," Aliyah sneered as she got back to her feet. She reached for her Magi Staff and transformed it into a sabre. "This guy's going down!"

"Right behind you!" Maddie said following Aliyah towards Jester.

While Aliyah flipped over Jester, missing his punch, Maddie was not so lucky and flew backwards from the impact. Spinning her sabre between her hands, Aliyah aimed a punch to Jester. She caught him in the stomach and sent him stumbling away, before ducking under his sharp claws as Maddie picked herself up from the ground and returned.

Jester fought off the two rangers, knocking them off of their feet, and aiming his claws at each of them as they demorphed, however, before he could attack, he was attacked himself - well, not attacked but scared out of his wits by the frog that had been at the Rock Porium.

"Hey, Madz, I think your prince might be a little possessive," Aliyah joked as Jester fretted about the slimy creature on him. He finally made a grab for the tiny creature, throwing it at the ground. The frog hit the sidewalk with a splat and remained unmoving. "Hey! That's cruelty to animals!"

Jester merely laughed.

"Keep laughing, freak," Aliyah yelled. "Let's see you laugh when your head's been ripped from your shoulders!"

She jumped back to her feet, morphed and raced at Jester the other rangers in tow.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Thank you," Maddie said. The frog was now sitting safely in the palm of her hand. "You saved me... us... I could kiss you!"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the back of the creature. Instantly a bright golden light emitted from the rubbery lips of the small creature, the light expanded, blinding Jester and giving Aliyah the opening she had been looking for. She pulled Saba from her hip and fired brightly coloured energy beams at the monster. Jester yelled out as he fell to his knees - injured.

Meanwhile the other rangers' attention was drawn to the blinding golden light which had fully engulfed the frog and transformed him into a man. The man had short and spiky brown hair, brown eyes, copper coloured skin and was dressed in clothes that could only have belonged in the magical world.

"My Lady," he said holding his hand out to Maddie. The Blue ranger took it, slightly dazed. "Thanks. You broke the curse."

"I did?" Maddie asked.

The new comer nodded as the other rangers joined their team-mate.

"Hidiacs!" Jester yelled.

The undead foot soldiers appeared in an instant.

"Oh, target practice!" Aliyah said, fingering the sharp tip of her Sais. "These guys are going to be a lot better than Hunter was..."

"I'm not even going to ask," Chip said, shaking his head.

"Good choice!" Aliyah nodded. She rolled her Sais between her fingers, pulled back her arm and threw it as hard as she could at the undead, the only problem was the Sais did not soar, in fact it wasn't even in her hand. "Huh?" Aliyah frowned looking around.

The new comer stood behind her. Sais in hand.

"Hey!"

"Allow me," he said, handing back the offending weapon and pushing his way through the rangers. He held out a small device, pressed a button on the flat surface and called out, "Solar Cell Morpher! Magical Source! Mystic Force!" he punched a tiny hole into the card he carried with him, before morphing. "Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Imperious rejoiced as he _finally_ broke through the protection spell surrounding the Xenotome. "It's mine!" he laughed leaning forward to scoop up the book. Before he could even breath in the scent from the old pages, he was blasted backwards by a stream of bright white flame.

He hit the table as the barrier surrounding Udonna disappeared. She fell to her knees.

"Udonna," the rangers said rushing to their Mentor's side.

"Rebecca!" Aliyah said rushing to her sister's aid. She fell to her knees and rolled the Black Ranger onto her back as blood mixed with black ooze dripped from the wound in her stomach.

"We meet again, Calindor!" Daggeron yelled from the doorway. He was stood alongside Aliyah who had her Magi staff in hand and was glaring at the dark wizard.

"Daggeron!" Udonna gasped in surprise.

"I am now called Imperious," the dark wizard replied.

Daggeron pulled a fighting stance, ready to defend if need-be.

Imperious shook his head. "This is not the place!" he said. "We will meet again and next time I will finish you all for good!"

A purple seal appeared above him. It descended and when it reached the ground, Imperious had gone.

Udonna sighed, turned to Daggeron and embraced him tightly.

"Hey, i'm all for happy reunions," Aliyah called. "But do you think you can rejoice _after_ we've saved Rebecca?"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

With Rebecca sleeping comfortably, and a full confirmation that she was going to be fine, Aliyah saw it safe enough to return to Blue Bay Harbour. She packed a few of her clothes and personal belongings and left Rootcore for the Wind Ninja Academy; she had already received permission off of Sensei to stay there until she found a more suitable place in Briarwood, or until she made up with Rebecca.

Entering the Great Hall of the Ninja School, Aliyah was surprised to find Hunter still there.

"I'd thought you'd have left by now," she said dropping her backpack onto the floor at her feet. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were OK,"

Aliyah stared at him. "Did I kick you in the head?" she asked.

"Yeah, you did," Hunter nodded. "But not enough for me to completely change my personality. I still don't like you!"

"Good, let's keep it that way!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Ali," he said. "You freaked me out earlier. I've never seen you cry before."

"And you're never gonna see it again," Aliyah said, angry with herself for losing control in front of him.

"Hey, i'm not going to hold it against you,"

_That is what they all say_ Aliyah reminded herself. "What do you want, Hunter?" she sighed in aggravation.

"A full explanation as to what is going on with you would be nice."

"To tell you that would mean that I would have to _trust_ and like you," Aliyah pointed out. "Which, in both cases, I don't!"

Hunter sighed. "Ali, I know we're not friends -"

"Wow that only took you four years to figure out!"

"- but I am _trying_ to help!" Hunter continued, ignoring her interruption. "Please let someone help you! You don't have to be alone."

"I choose to be alone!"

"Why?"

"Because it's safer that way!"

Hunter frowned. What did that mean?

"How is it -?"

"There is a less chance of being hurt when you are alone," Aliyah said. "I choose to be alone because i'm tired of being hurt all of the time."

Silence.

Not an awkward silence that one would assume to follow a confession like Aliyah's; but a comfortable silence like the ones that occurred when an understanding is passed between friends.

"Do you think that Lothor attacked the respective academies because of me?" Aliyah asked, breaking the silence and taking Hunter by surprise.

"Huh?"

"The prophecy," Aliyah said. "It stated that when Wind, Thunder and Lightning were in harmony all it would take is once choice from me to decide the fate of the world. Do you think that Lothor attacked the academies because of me?"

"That would indicate that he knew about you," said Hunter. "He made no indication to me or Blake that he wanted you for any intense purposes. You were just a thorn, if not the biggest and most annoying thorn, in his side."

Aliyah smirked. "I'm glad to have caused the biggest annoyance," she said.

"I bet you are," Hunter said, shaking his head. "What exactly does the Prophecy say?"

Aliyah pushed herself up and removed a folded up piece of parchment from inside her hoodie pocket. She unfolded it as Hunter pushed himself up beside her. Once ready, Aliyah handed the scroll to Hunter, and allowed him to read her destiny for himself. Maybe he'd make heads or tails of it because she had no clue.

**The one with the power to vanquish the darkness will be born.**

**When two planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light.**

**Then when the time comes a new evil will arise,**

**And the guardians will be called upon again.**

**With the harmony of Wind, Thunder and Lightning**

**One choice will be all it takes,**

**To decide the destruction or survival of the world.**

"Wow," Hunter said after he had finished. "Intense. And you can really do this?"

"Apparently," Aliyah shrugged.

"And Rebecca believes you can?"

Aliyah sighed. "She believes in the prophecy," she answered. "Not necessarily the fact that I can do it. She believes that because it is written down on paper that I will succeed."

"Well, for what it is worth," Hunter said. "I think - no - I _know_ you can do it!"

"You do?" Aliyah asked, startled.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "It takes real courage to stand up and fight; we all did it because we had too... you did it not because you _had_ to or because you were _born_ to do it, you stood up against Lothor and Mesogog because you could. You declared war against Lothor. Some say you were foolish, I said you were brave... OK, so I may have agreed that you were a little foolish."

Aliyah chuckled. She couldn't help it. She had been foolish during her time as a Ninja Ranger... but she had been foolish as a Dino Ranger, and undoubtedly she had been foolish as a Mystic Ranger, but her foolishness is what pushed her through the final battles, it was through her foolishness that she was sitting her and actually having this conversation. She hadn't been brave or courageous.

"I was foolish," she said. "It was my distinct belief that I could fight myself out of any situation that got me to where I am today."

"You're a fighter," Hunter confirmed. "You're a strong warrior, Ali, with or without a prophecy you _are_ powerful!"

Aliyah smiled faintly and glanced at him from over her shoulder. "Thanks, Hunter," she nodded.

"Yeah, don't get used to it,"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

They both smirked. They may not have been the best of friends but they both knew, in times of desperate need, they could count on one another to be there. After all, Hunter was the only other person, other than Rebecca and Tyler, who knew about the prophecy. Did that mean she trusted him?

Don't be stupid! She didn't trust anyone... right?

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, December 18, 2012 at 6:00am**


	15. Inner Strength

**Author's Note: **And the countdown begins! 2012 is almost over and 2013 is just around the corner. Any plans and/or resolutions? I have one... well technically two. But i'm gonna keep them for midnight tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you too: **mandy618** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"This training exercise is harder than it looks," said Daggeron. He had taken the Mystic Rangers, save for Rebecca, into a small arena with the purpose of teaching them to control their magic. It was dark inside the arena, smoke rolled around their feet, as five marble pillars stood behind them, overhead were six brooms, all of them diving and flying around waiting for capture. "Ready to begin?"

"Ready!" the team of six nodded holding up their Magi Staffs.

"Excellent," Daggeron nodded. "Now capture the practice brooms!"

"Ha!" the team yelled simultaneously releasing six brightly coloured swirls of energy into the air. Five out of six strands hit their brooms, lowering them to the ground. One, however, did not.

"You passed," Daggeron informed Nick.

"Yeah!" the Red ranger cheered.

"Good job," Daggeron nodded at Aliyah and Vida.

"Thanks!" both Pink and Platinum rangers replied, exchanging high-fives as Daggeron moved on.

"Excellent work,"

"I tried!" the Yellow ranger grinned.

"Much improvement,"

"Thanks!" Maddie shrugged. "I've been practicing!"

"Get - _down_ - here!" Xander complained shooting randomly at his training broom which was still in the air.

The rest of the team sighed.

"Oh, Xander," Aliyah said, shaking her head.

"What is wrong?" the Green ranger sighed in frustration as his broom evaded his capture once more.

"Give it here," said Daggeron. He held his hand out for his student's Magi Staff. "It's like this!" he flicked the Magi staff, unleashing a swirl of green energy. The beam spiraled into the air; hit the broom and Daggeron caught it before it could hit the ground. "Didn't you practice this assignment?"

"He had a date last night!" Nick laughed.

Aliyah snickered. "What's her name this week, Xander?" she teased. "Or are you still seeing Megan from last Friday?"

Xander glared at his friend as she bumped fists with a snickering Vida.

"Enough!" Daggeron scolded. "The others found time to practice, Xander; you're going to have to work harder! Training is over for now!"

There was a flash of colours and the rangers returned to Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

After returning home to the Wind Ninja Academy that evening, Aliyah collided with Hunter on her way back to her room.

"Oh, no," she complained. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you,"

"Why?"

"Rebecca's been to see me," Hunter confided. "Wanted to see if I'd talk to you!"

"Why would she come to you?"

Hunter shrugged. "That's what I thought," he said. "Apparently my little pep talk during the Dino Thunder/Ninja Storm team up made her think that there is little trust between us."

"If I knew that team-up would come back to bite me in the ass," Aliyah complained, "I would have told you where to stuff your proposal!"

"I don't think your ass has sustained any injury," Hunter said as she bypassed him. "It looks as fine as ever to me!"

Aliyah stopped dead and turned to glare at him.

Hunter held his hands up in defence. "OK. Out of bounds!" he said, and Aliyah knew that was as close to an apology that she was going to get from him, what did she expect? Hunter was just like her, neither of them could apologize to save their lives.

"Whatever," Aliyah muttered and, with a roll of her eyes, she motioned for him to follow her down the hall.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Cam paused and scooped up Aliyah's laptop as he left Ninja Ops. He had been making modified repairs to the underground command centre, and while they no longer needed a command centre, it didn't mean he and his friends couldn't use it as a common room; of course, they had the Staff room, but it didn't hold as many memories as Ninja Ops did. A lot had happened down here.

Passing various students on their way to bed, Cam smiled and nodded at the ones who greeted him with a "Hello, Sensei," but his mind was stuck on Aliyah. She had been staying at the Wind Ninja Academy for over a week now, not that he was complaining, but he often wondered what the fight between Aliyah and Rebecca had been about; especially since Aliyah made no indication that she wanted to return to Briarwood.

What had happened to make Aliyah and Rebecca argue so badly? Cam knew that Rebecca had the tendency to keep secrets from Aliyah, and that pissed his girlfriend off to no end, but what had Rebecca done to make Aliyah want to move out and away from her home? Her true home? Even though Blue Bay had been her home since she was eleven-years-old, Briarwood had been her true home since she was two-years-old, plus her true home was the Magical world that was hidden beyond the boundaries of Briarwood city.

So consumed by his thoughts, Cam failed to realize that he had subconsciously made his way back to Aliyah's bedroom at least until he was right outside the door. He blinked and shook his head to clear his troubled thoughts, and reached for the door handle which would access him entry. He stopped when he heard voices coming from the otherside.

He listened closely.

"_She lied to me..._"

"_She wants to protect you!_"

"_By lying to me?_"

Cam frowned. He recognized those voices. His first thought was that Aliyah had called Rebecca to talk about what had happened between them, but then she would have started her sentences with 'you lied to me...' rather than 'She' but that was before he heard a deep voice that he knew all too well.

He reacted without thinking and pushed open the door.

"Cam!" Aliyah yelped as the door flew open to reveal Cam on the otherside.

"What's going on in here?" Cam asked, looking from Aliyah to Hunter and then to their hands. Hunter had seemingly grabbed Aliyah's hand at some point, and was holding onto it even now. Cam glared. A little angry and a little jealous at the scene he had walked in on.

"Hunter was just telling me that Rebecca had been to see him," answered Aliyah.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "But I think I'll be heading back to the Thunder academy now. Just think about what I said OK, Ali?"

Aliyah nodded.

"Cam," Hunter nodded passing the Samurai and closing the door on his way out. Aliyah hugged her knees close to her as she listened to Cam's footsteps cross the room. He set her laptop down on the desk and then turned back to face her.

"What exactly was that about?" he repeated.

"I told you," said Aliyah. "He just came to tell me that Rebecca had been to see him!"

"Why did she go to him?"

"That's what we tried to figure out,"

"What does he want you to think about?"

Aliyah glared at her bedspread. "What is this?" she snapped. "Twenty questions?!"

"I thought you hated him?"

"I do,"

"Didn't look that way to me,"

Aliyah growled in frustration. "Cam, green may have been your colour," she said, "but jealousy doesn't suit you!"

"I think I have every right to be jealous!"

"Why? Because I was talking with Hunter?"

"You sure spend a lot of time with him," said Cam, "especially for someone you don't like!"

"He's easier to talk to!"

"How so?"

"Because he understands!" Aliyah yelled.

Cam fell silent and watched as Aliyah buried her face in her knees, her body shaking with what he could only assume were sobs. He supposed he should go comfort her, whatever was happening in her life was obviously making her feel vulnerable, but he remained where he was confused and dazed.

Finally he crossed the room and sat beside her. "I'm sorry," he apologized pulling her onto his lap.

"No," Aliyah said shaking her head. "I should be! I shouldn't have shouted at you!"

"I shouldn't pry," Cam said. "What you do and who you talk to is your choice! It's just whenever I see you with Hunter I -"

He cut off as Aliyah kissed him unexpectedly. "I've told you before," she said, breaking away to breathe, "There is nothing between me and Hunter. A little rivalry at the most, but sometimes he is just easier to talk to. He understands how I feel, what I go through, but he could never take me away from you!"

"Never?"

Aliyah pushed him over onto her bed and climbed on top of him. "Never means never!" she said, leaning down to kiss him. Their lips were centimeters apart when the door crashed open for a second time and Tori, Shane and Dustin stumbled inside. They took one look at their friends and turned away.

"Oh -" said Tori. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Have you guys ever heard of knocking?" Aliyah asked.

"We heard shouting!" Shane said. "We thought Cam needed saving!"

"If you don't get out of here, then only people who are going to need saving are you three!"

Dustin stuttered and grabbed Tori and Shane by their collars. "We'll be going now!" he nodded, hauling the Wind and Water Sensei's backwards out of the room.

The door shut with a _click_ and Aliyah turned back to Cam. "I'm gonna kill them!" she swore.

"Why?" Cam asked. "They've left and we're alone again."

"And i'm all romanced out," Aliyah admitted. "Being interrupted by your best friends kind of kills the mood, plus I have training in the morning!"

Cam sighed. He would get Dustin, Shane and Tori back for this later.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

The next morning in Briarwood, Rebecca had decided to join Daggeron on the obstacle course he had created for the Rangers. She was hoping to use this time to speak with her sister, but was very disappointed when Vida explained that Aliyah wasn't going to make it.

"She does realize the importance of training, right?" Daggeron asked.

"Yes," Rebecca nodded with a sigh. "But Aliyah does things her way, and no one, not even you and me, can change that!"

Daggeron shook his head and turned back to the other rangers to explain the rules of their quest. "Your objective of this course is to find and retrieve five flags. The course has been designed to test each of your magical strengths. Let's hope you do better than you did in the broom training." He added to Xander as he walked away.

Xander glared after him. "Let's hope you do better than you did the broom training," he mocked. "This guy is really getting on my nerves!"

"What's your problem with him anyway?" Nick asked.

"Why does he think he can come in here and tell us what to do?" Xander asked. "He just showed up out of nowhere!"

"Udonna wants him to train us," Maddie pointed out.

"It's not just me," Xander said. "Chip doesn't like him either!"

Nick and Maddie exchanged looks.

"What are you talking about?" Chip asked, bouncing excitedly. "I think he's great!"

Xander shot his friend a sour look.

"You're just mad because he embarrassed you," said Vida. "Get over yourself!"

"Now that's cleared up," said Rebecca, checking her watch. "Your lesson just started. Better get going!"

Nick nodded and led the team away. Xander huffed and trailed behind.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

With only the Earth flag left to obtain the rangers and their teacher stood at the top of a ravine, watching as the Green flag fluttered in the breeze.

"Piece of cake," said Xander. "Magi Staff!"

A vine appeared in his hands.

"Hold on," said Daggeron. "Are you sure that this vine is strong enough to hold any member of your team?"

"Huh, yeah, I guess so," Xander shrugged. He tightened his hold around the vine and attempted to swing out to his flag.

Daggeron stopped him, took the vine and jumped. He skimmed the ravine and reached for the flag, only to yell out as the vine snapped and he plummeted into the water below.

"Oh no!" Xander groaned, powering down.

"Daggeron, are you alright?" Nick asked leading the others down the ravine to their teacher. Meanwhile, Rebecca held Xander back.

"Oops," the Green ranger said.

Rebecca shook her head. She clearly wasn't amused. "Oops?" she repeated. "Oops! Xander Bly, are you completely out of your mind! Did you train at all last night?"

"I had a hot date!"

"Your lack of practice could put your team-mates in danger," the Black ranger snapped.

"We're just training," Xander shrugged.

"Training is just as important as the real deal," Rebecca answered. "You never know when you're going to be attacked! Without practice your magic will grow weak," she added, reaching into her cloak pocket and removing a small satchel. "Here," she said, taking his hand and placing an acorn in the palm.

Xander frowned. "What's this for?" he asked.

"Your next assignment," said Rebecca. "You're to grow this acorn into a tree..."

"No problem," said Xander. He took out his morpher but it was quickly snatched away.

"Without your wand," Rebecca said.

"But that could take all night!" Xander protested.

Rebecca shook her head. "Is there anything more important to you than saving the world?" she asked.

Xander deflated.

"I didn't think so," Rebecca nodded. "Anything else, Daggeron?" she added turning to the Solaris Knight.

Daggeron shook his head. "No. He just needs to know that I have complete faith that he can do this assignment. He has all the strength he needs inside of him."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Have you even tried contacting Aliyah?" Daggeron asked as he and Rebecca made his way back to Rootcore.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, she doesn't wish to speak to me," she said. "And I can't force her too!"

"But you can force her to do everything else?"

"I don't force her to do anything!"

"Rebecca," Daggeron sighed. "You are practically forcing her to live a life of secrets."

"Telling her said secrets could get her killed," Rebecca retorted.

"But they can also save her life," Daggeron pointed out. "I am sure that your father would have wanted you to tell her the truth when the time came."

"It hasn't come!"

"The time has come and gone," Daggeron persisted. "You were lucky that she survived the fall of the Lightning Academy; if Udonna has led me to believe that the day the gates broke through the Lightning Academy evil was spread far and wide, affecting everything it could get its hands on."

Rebecca sighed. "She almost died," she said. "The gates didn't open as soon as they obliterated the Lightning Academy. They opened 48 hours after the fact! Aliyah and I were training when she collapsed..."

"Did she know why she collapsed?"

"No," Rebecca said. "She looked so scared... I couldn't bring myself to tell her!"

"Your sister fears suffocation, doesn't she?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Being the prophesized child and in the presence of evil," said Daggeron, "means that she is prone to suffocation. If you were to tell her everything about the prophecy, and not just the prophecy itself, maybe she would take her magic seriously as it would be the only way to protect herself."

"It is my job has guardian to protect her,"

"Well, you can't very well protect her if she is not talking to you, can you?"

Rebecca lowered her head. Why was everyone questioning her capabilities as a Guardian? She knew the risks of telling Aliyah the truth, just as much as she knew the risks of not telling her the truth. There was a fifty/fifty chance however way you looked at it. Either Aliyah would die or she would survive. She just wasn't sure which path was the right one.

"I've let her down so many times in the past," the Black ranger sighed. "I just want to be able to do one thing and that's keep her alive!"

"Then you had better hope that the choice you have made," said Daggeron, "is the right one. Because one day you may very well wake up and realize that you failed at more than just being a guardian! You failed at being a sister!"

"I'm doing my best..."

"Sometimes 'your best' is just not good enough!"

Rebecca sighed and watched as Daggeron disappeared into the Dragon's mouth. If her best wasn't good enough, then what was?

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Udonna,"

Udonna, who had been playing with Fireheart, turned to the sound of her name. She was very surprised to see Xander skulking towards her carrying a baby tree in a bucket. The green ranger swung the tree onto the table and turned to his mentor.

"Daggeron and Rebecca made me waste my night growing this stupid tree," he said. "It was totally pointless!"

"Well I've always known Daggeron to be a fair man," said Udonna. "As for Rebecca, I understand that she is not your teacher, but she is more advanced in magical skills than you and the others. I am sure they had a good enough reason to make you do it."

"The reason is that Daggeron is arrogant," said Xander, disappointed that she was not going to side with him, "and Rebecca is just annoyed that she can't bully Aliyah into doing things the way she wants them done!"

Udonna smiled faintly. "Daggeron is your teacher, Xander," she said. "And Rebecca has her own lessons to learn."

"But they -"

"That is all I have to say on the matter," Udonna said, talking over him. "That is a very nice tree though." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "I shall speak with Rebecca about her interference in your training lessons." She added as she left the room.

Fireheart sneezed and spurted a small flame at Xander's tree. The weak steam and branches quivered before turning to ash.

Xander growled, glowered at the baby dragon, and stalked out of Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"What do you _mean_ they're not here?"

"I sent them on a field trip."

"A field trip?"

Daggeron nodded. "Yes, Xander needed to learn a lesson," he explained. "He couldn't learn that lesson here in Briarwood so I took them to Shalifar."

"_Shalifar_?" shrieked Rebecca. "Did that fall scramble your brains? Shalifar is dangerous!"

"It is also the only place that Xander will learn his lesson,"

Rebecca sighed and hung her head. "And here was me thinking that I was being tough on Aliyah," she said. "But no matter how irritated I get with her, I would never take her to Shalifar and leave her there without her wand!"

"You worry too much," said Daggeron. "Have faith, Rebecca."

"Faith?" Rebecca repeated. "We'll be lucky to ever see them again!"

Daggeron shook his head as the crystal ball chimed, alerting them to dark magic in the city. The smoke of darkness cleared to show a weird bull-like creature trampling around the city plaza.

"A Behemoth," said Rebecca, recognizing the crazy beast.

"Call Aliyah," said Daggeron. "Tell her we need help!"

Rebecca nodded. "I'll call her and then meet you out there!" she said.

Daggeron nodded and hurried off.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"My seismic spike will draw out the Solaris Knight," growled the creature. He placed the spike into the ground and swung his hammer, but before he could make a decent hit the spike disappeared in an orb of golden lights. "What? Where did it go?"

"I sense powerful magic!" said Necrolai looking around. She spotted Daggeron flying towards them on a magic carpet.

"I stopped your spike," Daggeron said as he dismounted the carpet. "I will not let you wreak havoc on the city!"

Necrolai laughed. "You are only one..." she sneered, noticing that the other rangers had not arrived too.

"Solar Cell Morpher!" Daggeron commanded. He clipped his morphin' card and transformed into the Solaris Knight Ranger. "The power of the Sun is strong enough to destroy the forces of darkness!" he added, pointing at the Vampire Queen. "Unless, of course, you are searching for someone in specific!"

Necrolai flicked her veils over her shoulders and folded her arms. Imperious had ordered the Behemoth to destroy the Solaris Knight, but she had been commanded to capture the Platinum ranger. "Go get him!" she ordered, waving the Behemoth onwards.

"I will trample you!" the Behemoth growled charging like a raging bull at Daggeron. He spun around when he noticed that he had not hit anyone, and swung his hammer at Daggeron's feet. The Solaris Knight jumped into the air, disappearing for a few seconds, but enough to confuse the Behemoth. "Where did he go?"

"Up here," said Daggeron landing on the Behemoth's head.

The Behemoth grunted swung his hammer but hit himself in the head as Daggeron jumped aside.

Daggeron drew his laser lamp and prepared to fire, only to be knocked aside as the ground where he had previously stood exploded. He jumped back to his feet and swung his sword as a purple blur flew at him from the right; the sound of metal on metal rang out loudly as Daggeron looked up into the masked face of a new warrior.

"I am Koragg the Knight Wolf," the new warrior said. "Who are you?"

"I am the Solaris Knight," Daggeron answered.

"Do you think you have what it takes to fight me?" Koragg challenged.

"I have been trained well in the art of battle," said Daggeron, breaking away from Koragg and drawing his sword.

"Koragg," Necrolai breathed, as Daggeron and Koragg began their battle. "Where's he been? Let them fight," she decided, turning to the Behemoth, "while we finish our task! With the Solaris Knight busy there is no one to protect the city!" she laughed.

The Behemoth nodded and charged off down the street.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Ali," Tori called as she raced across the training fields to where Cam and Aliyah were training. "Ali, I know you're not talking to Rebecca, but she's looking for you!"

Aliyah frowned and noticed her morpher in the blonde's hand. "What kind of trouble?" she asked. She didn't really see the point in trying to hide the fact that she was a ranger again, Tori had already answered her morpher, and Rebecca must have assumed that she knew the truth.

"The usual," Tori shrugged, handing over the Mystic morpher. "Monster attacking the city!"

"There is never a dull day in the Ranger world, is there?" Aliyah complained snapping open the cellphone and checking the main screen. It lit up like a Christmas tree. "Woah! The dark magic is off the chain!"

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Rebecca, would it?" asked Cam.

Aliyah shook her head. "No, it's easy to differentiate between Rebecca's control over darkness and the darkness that comes from Necrolai or Koragg. This energy comes from neither of them... whoever this creature is they are strong!"

"Then you better go," said Cam.

"Be careful!" Tori warned. "We'll talk about this when you get back."

Aliyah nodded and stepped away to morph. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"With hammer and stake, I crush you and -"

"Magi Staff! Light Power!"

The Behemoth shrank back from the light, but he did not disappear like the Hidiacs usual did. Rebecca, who had been seconds away from being smashed by the Behemoth looked around as her sister landed, fully morphed, a few hundred feet away.

Rebecca sighed in relief. "Aliyah, you came!" she said, rolling out of the Behemoth's way and re-grouping with her sister.

"Just because we're not talking," said Aliyah, "doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and allow creatures to stomp all over you! You can keep secrets from me, but that doesn't change the fact that you are still my sister and a fellow team-mate! I've been on enough ranger teams to know that it's against the Ranger code to ignore the call!"

Rebecca smiled faintly. At least being a ranger had taught Aliyah something.

"So who is this guy?" Aliyah asked, nodding at the fugly creature across from her.

"He's a Behemoth," Rebecca answered. "Nasty creature!"

"What does he want?"

"What they all want," said the Black ranger. "To destroy the city!"

Aliyah punched her fist into her hand. "Not on my watch!" she said, reaching for her Magi Staff. But before she could unleash a second attack, the sound of a train caused her to hesitate and turn. "What the -?" she frowned as a giant rail track appeared on the ground and a huge train descended from the skies. "What did I miss?" she wondered loudly.

"Quite a bit," said Rebecca. "But i'm just glad they're safe."

"Where've they been?"

"Another dimension!"

Aliyah held up her hand. "I don't want to know," she said, having had her fair share of parallel dimensions, and was more than glad a little thankful that she hadn't returned to Briarwood earlier or there was a chance that she would have ended up in another dimension too.

"Hey!" Chip yelled as he dismounted and spotted the sisters.

"Aliyah!" Vida grinned racing towards her best friend. "You came back!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Aliyah smiled. "How was the other dimension?"

Vida shrugged.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Rebecca asked Xander.

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "Daggeron wasn't being a bad teacher. I was being a bad student, you were only trying to warn me about the effects my behavior could have on the team, and I know that now."

Rebecca smiled and nodded. "I guess Daggeron was right," she said, "As dangerous as Shalifar is, it was the only place that you'd truly learn your lesson. You're not the only one who owes him an apology."

Xander nodded.

"Can we save the sappy reunions for later?" Aliyah asked. "We got a Behemoth fugly still to deal with," she pointed her Magi Staff which was in sabre mode at the creature.

"Right," Rebecca nodded.

"One problem," said Nick. "Daggeron has our morphers!"

Aliyah growled. "How does taking their morphers away teach them a lesson?" she asked her sister.

"Daggeron must have wanted them to realize that you can't always use magic to take the easy way out," said Rebecca. She raised her hands and snapped her fingers, there was a flash of black lights and five mystic morphers appeared in their respective owners hands.

"All right!" Chip grinned.

Xander's morpher jingled the second he touched it. He snapped it open and smiled as three numbers on the keypad shimmered. "New Spell Code!" he grinned at his friends.

"Way to go, Xander," Vida smirked.

"You've earned it," Rebecca nodded.

"Now let's put it to the test!" said Aliyah as the Behemoth made it back to his feet. "Time to Ranger up!"

Xander nodded and stepped forward with the others.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

The battle between the Behemoth and the Mystic Force Power Rangers had ended hours ago with the rangers being victorious again. After the battle the team had headed out for Dinner, before dispersing and returning their homes. Rebecca headed back to Rootcore, while Aliyah returned to the Wind Ninja Academy.

"They don't even explode anymore," said Aliyah as she sat across from Tori, Shane and Dustin inside the newly created Ninja Ops. Dinner had just ended, the students had retired to their quarters, leaving the friends to play catch up, and they were only waiting on Cam who had stepped out for a split second to speak with his father.

Dustin frowned. "I thought they had to explode to clear the residual energy thingy?" he wondered.

Aliyah giggled. "Magic works differently to technology," she smiled. "The Behemoth and every other creature I have fought uses magic to grow now."

"Times have changed," Shane pouted. "I can't believe you, of all people, have had the chance to be a ranger for the third time!"

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. "What makes you so special?"

"Destiny?"

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny?" Tori asked.

Aliyah shrugged. "Like Shane said times have changed," she said. "I now know that I cannot run from my destiny... I just wish I knew what my destiny entailed in order for me to complete it. I mean, I don't want to end up like Dr. Oliver."

"What, a teacher?" Dustin laughed. "I can't imagine you teaching, Ali."

"I couldn't imagine you teaching, either," Aliyah countered.

"Hmm," Dustin nodded. "Touché!"

Aliyah winked and nodded. "Exactly," she grinned. "Oh, but you should see the magical upgrades we get! Like today, Xander had a new spell code for learning his lesson in the magical dimension of Shalifar -"

"Woah, wait a minute," Dustin interrupted again. "Inter-Dimensional travel?"

Aliyah nodded.

"DUDE!" Dustin yelled. "I want to be a Mystic Ranger!"

"Sorry," Aliyah smiled. "We've already got an Earth ranger... and he's green!"

"Green?"

Aliyah nodded. "Xander is the Earth Ranger," she smiled. "And he's Green!"

"So what's Yellow?"

"Lightning,"

Tori grinned. "So not only have they stripped you of your original colour," she said, "they've also stripped you of your main element?"

"Yup," Aliyah nodded. "Sucks, huh?"

"A little," Tori nodded. "Blue is still water, right?"

"Yes,"

"And air is still red?" Shane asked, hopefully.

Aliyah hissed. "Not in this case," she said. "On my current team, Red means Fire..."

"Then what is air?"

"Pink."

Dustin laughed loudly as Shane's face fell.

"Pink?" the Air Sensei repeated. "_Pink?"_

"Yes, Shane," Aliyah nodded. "Pink."

"You've got to be joking?"

Aliyah smiled and shook her head. "Nope, besides Pink is just a shade lighter than Red!" she said.

"Not the point!" Shane cried. "Why must my element be in the hands of a _Pink_ ranger?"

"Why must my element be in the hands of a _Yellow_ Ranger?" Aliyah countered.

"I'd rather Yellow than Pink," Shane shuddered.

Aliyah nodded. "I'll make a note to tell Udonna," she smiled, turning back to Tori. "Where was I?" she asked.

"You were about to tell me about Xander's new spell code," the Blonde answered.

"Oh, yeah," Aliyah smiled. "Xander won the battle against the Behemoth with his new Instant muscles' spell code, you should see it, and it's absolutely awesome!"

"Instant muscles?" Shane asked.

Aliyah nodded. "With a simple press of a button!" she answered.

Shane and Dustin exchanged looks. "These wizards have it easy," said the former Red ranger. "Instant Muscles... whatever happened to defeating the monster the old fashion way? Has a team?"

"We do," Aliyah said. "It was just Xander's turn to shine today, and he came through and passed with flying colours."

"Did Xander destroy the big monster?" Dustin asked.

"No," said Aliyah, "that was Daggeron. He's our additional ranger. We call him the Solaris Knight."

"What element does he control?" Shane asked.

"He uses the Power of the Sun,"

"And what's his colour?"

"Gold!"

Shane huffed.

"Aw c'mon, Shane, it's not the end of the world!"

"I know," the Air sensei nodded. "But seriously? Pink? Of all colours I've been reduced to _Pink_!"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "And the mighty White Lightning has been reduced to Yellow," she pointed out. "Not to mention the mighty White Ranger has been stripped of her colour and element. I'd consider yourself lucky, Pinky!"

Dustin laughed loudly again, as Tori giggled, Aliyah smirked in amusement and Shane glowered in disdain.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, December 30, 2012 at 6:51am**


	16. The Way Forward

**Author's Note:** Happy 2013 my dear friends. Did you all have a good Christmas and New Year? I did. But now it is back to normality. I was hoping to get as much of this story finished over Christmas break, but sadly Harry Potter got in my way; and since I finished **The Little Samurai** on New Year's Day (at least it was for me) I will be changing the updating rotor. **Against All Odds** will now be updated every Tuesday, although this may change as I have two critical essays at the end of this month and one coming next month. I will let you know of the changes.

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban... although Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you too: **Rotris** and **starpower21** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"We are open and ready for - whoa -" Xander yelped as Toby slammed into the opposite side of the door outside of the Rock Porium.

"Someone's eager," Aliyah said as she sat on the front counter near the register. "Where's the fire, Toby?"

Toby looked wildly from each of the Rangers. "You have to hide me," he said, frantically.

"Hide you?" Nick asked. "What's up?"

"Remember that big black bat thing that carried me off?" Toby rushed out. "Well she's back, but this time she's got a big blue bird thing - and I mean big - now I don't know about you guys, but i'm hiding!" he made a dive for his office door, slipped inside and hide under the desk.

The rangers frowned and turned to one another as Xander checked outside for any signs of Necrolai or the big blue bird that Toby had described.

"Who's up for a little patrolling?" Aliyah asked, jumping down from her seat.

"I am," Vida nodded.

Nick shrugged and turned to the rest of the team. "Let's go," he nodded. "Can't protect Toby in here!"

Aliyah chuckled and led the way out of the store.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Racing around the corner, the rangers stopped dead as heaps of white fluffy feathers littered the ground.

"What the -?" Maddie frowned stopping behind Aliyah and looking around.

"Oh, what lovely feathers!" shrieked a voice. On the otherside of the road the rangers spotted Necrolai and the creature that had freaked Toby out.

Necrolai turned and spotted them. She smirked and stepped forwards. "Well hello, Rangers," she shouted.

"We've got to do something," Vida said.

"That birds got a _fowl_ mouth," Chip chuckled.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and glanced back at the Yellow ranger.

"Sorry," Chip apologized. "Couldn't resist."

"Rebecca is not going to like the puns," Aliyah warned, before the ground beneath her feet exploded and she was thrown backwards along with Vida and Chip. "What the hell was that?" she complained, as Maddie, Xander and Nick hit the ground next.

Chip shook his head and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. "Necrolai has magic," he answered spotted the purple morpher in the Vampire's hands.

"Yes, I do," confirmed Necrolai.

"Let's ranger up," said Nick pushing himself up.

The others followed suit.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"We'll take Necrolai," said Nick. "Vida, Madison, Aliyah perch that bird!"

"Yeah," Xander and Chip nodded as they followed their leader into battle. Aliyah, Vida and Maddie exchanged looks.

"Let's do it!" they agreed, following the others into battle.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Maddie grunted as she dived forwards off of the hood of the car. Screecher, the bird monster, shrieked and made a dash for the Blue ranger only to be cut off as Aliyah and Vida attacked from seemingly nowhere.

"Hey," Vida growled landing in front of her sister. Screecher jumped into their air leaving Vida to follow her; however the Pink ranger was caught off guard as the blue bird kicked her in the chest and sent her back to earth.

Aliyah jumped up onto the car roof and aimed a high kick for Screecher's head. The kick connected and the bird reeled forward, landing on her feet just behind Vida; she shrieked and turned to the Platinum ranger, reaching deep into the depths of her throat and screeching loudly.

The Platinum ranger grabbed the sides of her head as it felt like her ears were bleeding. Thankfully nothing came of the attack and Aliyah was left without a scratch.

"What?" Screecher shrieked. "How did you survive?"

"That's a good question," Aliyah said looking down at her hands. How hard she survived?

"Fine," the bird shrieked. "If I can't turn you into a pile of feathers, I guess I'll just have to destroy you the old fashion way. Piece by piece!"

Aliyah smirked. "Now that threat would have been more threatening if your voice was a lot lower," she teased. "What do you think, V?"

"Totally!" Vida agreed.

"Madz?"

"Without a doubt!" Maddie nodded. "So what do we do with her?"

"Stop!"

"Let us go!"

"Put us down!"

Vida, Maddie and Aliyah paused and looked up. Necrolai had managed to corner the guys and, using her new magical abilities, lifted them high into the air.

Screecher laughed and turned the guys. She breathed deeply and bellowed out the same high pitched shriek that she had aimed at Aliyah.

"Magi Staff! Wall of Darkness!"

A wall of pure darkness erupted between Necrolai and Screecher, absorbed the bird's attack and knocked the Vampire off guard. Xander, Nick and Chip yelled out as they hit the ground, and Rebecca jumped over them.

"I didn't know Condortron had a twin sister!" Rebecca said as the blue bird joined Necrolai on the otherside of the road.

"I don't know what you're babbling about, Black ranger," said Necrolai, "but rest assured we will be back!"

Rebecca nodded as the purple seal appeared and the two disappeared. "We'll be waiting!" she muttered as the seal disappeared and the others regrouped.

"Thanks," Nick said rolling his shoulder.

"No problem," Rebecca shrugged. "Now I have to head back to Rootcore, Fireheart has gone missing and I promised Claire I'd help her search the forest!"

Maddie caught her wrist as she tried to leave. "What do you mean 'missing'?" she asked,

"As in he was there one minute," Rebecca said, "and gone the next. Claire is beside herself, no one knows where or who took him, we're just hoping we can find him before anything bad happens!"

The rangers exchanged looks as Rebecca hurried off.

"Let's go find ourselves a dragon." Said Nick.

"Again!" Aliyah added.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"What happens if we don't find him?" Aliyah asked Udonna.

"If he falls into the wrong hands before he reaches adulthood," Udonna answered, "he could be easily corrupted. We have to find him before -"

"Jenji," Daggeron interrupted turning his back on the rangers. They had returned to Rootcore while Rebecca helped Claire comb the forest, so far neither the bumbling blonde nor the Black ranger had found anything, and Claire was becoming more hysterical by the minute.

Aliyah exchanged a subtle glance with Vida; she knew Jenji's look all too well. He had been caught doing something that he shouldn't have done.

"Where is he, Jenji?" she asked. "What have you done with Fireheart?"

Jenji looked affronted. "Why do you think _I_ took him?" he asked, defensively.

Aliyah smirked and shook her head. "1) Because you're awfully defensive," she said, "and 2) because you are creeping around like you have something to hide. You can't pull the wool over my eyes, Jenji, I know that look... I've been there before!"

Jenji sighed. "Fireheart's in the forest," he caved, without as much as a struggle. He knew he had been caught, no point in trying to fabricate the truth anymore.

"Why did you do it, Jenji?" Udonna asked, sadly.

"Huh..." Jenji stuttered, nervously. "Well... huh..."

What could he say? He was already in trouble, wasn't he? He had been caught red-handed, granted he had thought it would take them longer than this to figure it out, but he had been caught nonetheless.

"Just show us where he is, Jenji," said Vida, "and this will all go away, OK?"

Jenji nodded and led the team of six out of Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Since dragons like Fireheart grow into adults in an instant," said Jenji, weaving his way through the trees, "I thought he'd be much happier in the forest."

"We're not buying it Jenji," said Maddie.

"Fine!" Jenji huffed, waving his hand in a pout. "Why would I care where that dumb, useless, attention-getting Dragon lives!"

Aliyah grinned and exchanged a look with Vida. "Jealous much?" she asked. Vida nodded in agreement as they trailed behind the others.

"And here I was thinking Xander's colour was green," Vida grinned.

"Hey, that's my blanket!" Nick called from the front of the group. He brushed past Maddie, Chip and Xander and picked a red blanket from the forest floor.

"Your blanket?" Maddie asked, eyeing the object in question. "Isn't that a baby blanket?"

Nick nodded.

"Oh, that's - you've kept it since you a baby?" Maddie asked, riddled with light laughter. "Oh, that's cute... he's cute..." she said turning to Xander and Chip.

"What's cute?" Aliyah asked as she and Vida joined the others.

"This blanket is all I have left of my birth parents," Nick explained, quelling the light giggles in Maddie.

The Blue ranger's face fell. "Oh, you were adopted?" she asked. "I didn't know that!"

"It's no big thing," said Nick, "my adoptive parents have been great -"

"Given they're from a Military background," added Aliyah, "and you rarely get to see them..."

"- everything turned out fine," Nick continued, glowering slightly at the Platinum ranger. "I just keep it because..." he looked down at the blanket and frowned. "I'm not really sure why I keep it."

Meanwhile Jenji was frantically searching the surrounding area behind where the Rangers were standing, it had been the place where he had left Fireheart but now the baby dragon was nowhere to be found.

"Guys," Jenji called, dismally. "I need your help!"

"What is it, Jenji?" Xander asked, drawing closer.

"Where is he?" Jenji asked, frantically clutching at his ears. "I left him right here! But now he's not here..." he turned sharply to his friends. "Fireheart's gone!"

"No kidding!" Aliyah quipped.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"_Any luck?"_

"None. How about you?"

"_Same. Claire, slow down!"_

Aliyah sighed she knew exactly what Claire was going through - OK, so maybe not _exactly_ but she knew what it was like to get the swoop of dread in the pit of your stomach, to feel as if you were going to throw up at any given moment, she knew what it was like to feel scared, nervous and vulnerable, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"I was just about to ask how Claire is doing," she said, "but I already have my answer!"

"Anything?" Maddie asked Aliyah. The Platinum ranger shook her head. Maddie sighed and turned back to the others. "Rebecca and Claire are having no luck either." She told them.

"And I have more bad news," said Daggeron.

Aliyah paused mid-conversation with Rebecca. "Hold up, Bec," she said, turning to Daggeron and the others. "What could be worse than a missing baby dragon?" she asked.

"Jenji's gone too," Daggeron answered.

"_Ali, what's going on?"_ Rebecca called over the line.

"We have a missing Dragon and Cat," Aliyah answered. "Jenji's gone too!"

"_Maybe he's out looking for Fireheart?"_ Rebecca asked.

Aliyah relayed her sister's question back to those present. Daggeron shook his head and held up a note. "I don't think so," he said. "Listen to this: 'I'm not looking for Fireheart. I'm running away. No one cares about me. Your ex-friend Jenji."

"Did you hear that?" Aliyah asked her sister.

Rebecca sighed down the line. "_Yeah, I heard,"_ she confirmed. "Do I have an idea on why he's done this? The answer would be no!"

"I have a pretty good idea," said Aliyah.

"Me too," Maddie nodded "We've been spending so much time with Fireheart that we forgot about Jenji."

"Which is something he's familiar with," said Daggeron.

"What do you mean?" Chip asked, confused.

"Jenji was banished from his homeland," Daggeron informed them, "cast away by the ones he loved the most."

"Who'd want to banish Jenji?" Chip asked. "He's great!"

"Jenji was the strongest and most popular cat in the land," Daggeron nodded. "Rexagon, a very jealous king cat had a witch cast a spell over the entire village and convinced everyone that Jenji had done it using his own evil magic; everyone turned their backs on Jenji and he was banished!"

Xander prodded Aliyah's shoulder. "And you thought cats were cool," he said.

"Dude, i'm a tiger!" Aliyah defended. "Of course I think cats are cool! But I never said cats weren't evil!"

"When I met Jenji," Daggeron continued, "he was a wanderer. Searching for treasures and anything he could salvage; I stumbled across him seconds before he was about to unleash an evil curse. He didn't heed my warning and unleashed the dark curse that turned him into the genie he is today."

"An evil curse did something good?" Aliyah asked.

"Not exactly," said Daggeron. "The curse was similar to the soul specter that targeted you, Chip," he nodded at the Yellow ranger, "the only way I could save Jenji was by locking him in a lamp."

"Bet he didn't like that," Aliyah muttered.

Daggeron shrugged, halfheartedly. "No, he did not, but it saved his life," he said. "Gave him a new life, one where he would live freely, have magic, grant wishes."

"But is being a genie really a free life?" Aliyah asked. "I mean he's not technically free, is he? He's bound to you and that lamp!"

"Which is why we have to find him soon," said Daggeron. "If Jenji doesn't return to his lamp within the next two hours; he'll be lost forever."

The rangers exhaled sharply.

"Steep price to pay for freedom," Aliyah said.

"_Ali, it's not a perfect story,"_ said Rebecca, "_but Daggeron had done what he did, Jenji would have died."_

"I'm not saying what he did is the wrong thing," said Aliyah, "I'm just saying it's not freedom if your confined to a lamp. Freedom is being able to come and go as you please, not being bound to anyone or anything; Jenji is not free, he, just like the rest of us, is a servant to magic, a vessel to the power that runs through us!"

The Crystal ball chimed.

"Speaking of power," said Nick, inspecting the black smoke filled orb.

"Necrolai is back," said Udonna, joining them. "Go, Rangers!"

Nick, Chip, Xander and Vida headed for the exit leaving Maddie and Aliyah at the table.

"You guys go on," said Maddie. "I'm going to go look for Jenji. He doesn't have much time left!" she added, checking her wrist watch.

Aliyah nodded. "Rebecca, there's trouble in the city; the others are on their way."

"_All over_!" said Rebecca.

Aliyah snapped her morpher closed and turned to her friends. "I'm gonna help Maddie," she said. "Call if it gets ugly."

"Got it!" Nick called as he and the others run off.

Maddie turned to her friend. "Where do we start?" she asked, curiously.

"I have an idea," said Aliyah, leading the way out of Rootcore.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Maddie scrunched her nose at the smell.

"Ali, are you sure you know where you're going?" she asked.

"All cats that run away eventually end up in allies," said Aliyah. "Jenji's got to be around here somewhere! Besides and alley is secluded and not much life lingers there, I mean, if Jenji was walking around downtown we'd have people screaming at the sight of him, he's not exactly the little kitten you'd beg your parents to let you keep, is he?"

Maddie shrugged. "No, I guess not," she nodded.

"Jenji," Aliyah called, effectively ignoring the stench around her. "Breathe through your mouth, Madz," she said to the blue ranger.

"So I'll end up tasting the funky smell?" Maddie questioned, sarcastically. "No thanks!"

Aliyah smirked. "OK, your choice," she shrugged.

Maddie frowned and turned the corner, she sighed as she spotted the familiar appearance of the grey cat she and the others had come to adore. "Jenji!" she called.

"How'd you find me?" Jenji asked, turning to face them. "Or better yet _why_ did you find me?"

Maddie chuckled lightly.

"Why wouldn't we?" Aliyah asked. "You're our friend, right?"

"I dunno," Jenji shrugged. "You all seem to worship that silly little dragon more than me!"

Aliyah sighed. "To tell you the truth," she said, "Dragons are just not my thing! I'm more of a cat person!"

Jenji perked up. "You are?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "Like I told the others, I'm a tiger... and that's a pretty big cat. Point is, Jenji, we came looking for you because you're our friend and we know you're in trouble."

"Daggeron told you my story, didn't he?"

Maddie nodded. "Jenji," she sighed, "you have to go back in that lamp! If you don't we'll lose you!"

"Like you guys care!" Jenji snapped.

"Jenji, how can you say that?" Maddie asked.

"You guys made it quite clear that you like that smoke-belching-scaly-faced-skinny-winged-can't-even-purr-if-you-paid-him dragon more than me!" Jenji said, causing Maddie to giggle.

Aliyah smirked and shook her head. "I know it may _feel_ that way," she said, "but it's not true."

"Is!" Jenji protested.

"Is not!" Aliyah and Maddie argued.

"Is!"

"Is not!"

Jenji huffed and looked away.

"We love you, Jenji," Maddie smiled. "We were paying a lot of attention to Fireheart and... we forgot about you, forgot about your feelings!"

"Yes," Jenji pouted. "You did!"

"How many times do we have to say we're sorry?"

"Six would be nice," said Jenji.

Maddie frowned at Aliyah. "O - Okay..." she nodded, confused at the reality behind the answer. She hadn't been expecting one, but now that she had she was expected to pull through. "Sor -"

"Sorry infinity!" Aliyah interrupted. "There... that's a forever's worth of sorry's."

Maddie grinned. "Next time you get your fur in a knot," she added turning back to Jenji, "you can't just dump your problems in the forest; you've got to talk about it!"

"Yeah because talking works so well!" Aliyah muttered, looking down as her morpher jingled. She pulled it out of her hoodie pocket, snapped it open and walked a little way down the alley.

"_Aliyah,"_ Rebecca's strangled voice shouted over the line. "_We need help!"_

"Guys?" Aliyah frowned turning to face Maddie. The Blue ranger jumped down from her perch beside Jenji and approached her friend, both listening for any word from the battle. When Rebecca failed to respond both girls looked at one another and nodded.

"Jenji, you have to - where'd he go?" Maddie asked noticing that Jenji was missing.

Aliyah shook her head. "I don't know but we haven't got time," she said. "The others need help."

"But, Ali, he -"

"Hopefully your little pep talk will convince him to return to his lamp," said Aliyah. "But the others are seconds away from being poultry if we don't do something!" she turned and run off.

Maddie sighed, turned in a full circle, before running off after her. Aliyah was right; all she could really do was hope that she had made at least an impact on Jenji before he had disappeared.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Vida cried out as Necrolai twisted her wrists inwards. The pain was almost unbearable, and Vida knew that if the vampire didn't let go soon then there was a chance that she would break something.

"Let her go!" Rebecca yelled jumping at the Queen Vampire.

"Your turn!" Necrolai growled brandishing her purple morpher at Rebecca. There was a surge of purple magic which wound itself around Rebecca. The Black ranger grunted in discomfort and then yelped as she was thrown across the field into Vida. "Screamer, Rangers down!"

Screamer, who was fighting Nick, Chip and Xander, easily shook the three boys off of her and turned in Rebecca and Vida's direction. She spread her wings and emitted a high-pitched screech, rendering both Black and Pink rangers into nothin but two piles of feathers.

"NO!" the three boys yelled as they watched.

"Axe!" Xander yelled, jumping to his feet and slamming his axe into the ground. There was a ripple of green energy which surged across the ground towards Screamer, the bird shot into the air, and turned to face the annoying pests that refused to give up.

"Crossbow!" Chip commanded taking him with his weapon. He paused for a split second before firing a strand of yellow-coloured lightning at Screecher. The bird weaved around in the air, evading the lightning bolts with a gentle ease.

"Huh!" Nick gasped as Screamer dived towards him, Xander and Chip. "Look out!"

He ducked, but the other two weren't so lucky. The high-pitched scream hit them, reducing them too two piles of green and yellow feathers.

"Aw man," Nick sighed looking around at his four friends. Now what was he going to do?

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Yes, this is perfect," Necrolai nodded in approval as she looked around at the four groups of feathers. "Now all we need is the Blue, Platinum and Red rangers." She looked up to where Screamer was still battling with Nick; the Red ranger was putting up a persistent fight, but maybe a little magic could work in their favour?

The Queen Vampire smirked and took aim. Her purple morpher pointed directly at Nick, she pressed the middle button on the control panel and was about to fire a stream of purple magic when Screecher was knocked aside by a giant animal, upon closer inspection Necrolai saw that it was none other than the useless cat that the Rangers kept around.

"Jenji!" Nick sighed in relief as he fell to his knees, he was exhausted. Screamer was one tough bird.

"I hate cats!" Necrolai growled.

"Meow, baby," Jenji said, waving his paw at Screamer. "You're in trouble now because Jenji is here!"

"Bring it on, Kitty," Screamer challenged.

Jenji hissed and clawed at the bird. His claws catching her off guard and knocking her back several steps.

"Take this!" Screamer screeched, blasting him with a bright white light. Jenji cried out as the blast hit him and little sparks exploded all over his body; Screamer, meanwhile, jumped to her feet and dived at him, taking him by surprise and knocking him clean off his paws.

Screamer laughed.

"What you laughing at?" Aliyah shouted as she and Maddie jumped into view. They both landed in front of Jenji, kicked off from the ground hard and then flew at the bird monster with their Magi staff's drawn. "Magi Staff! Light sabre! Full power!" she twirled the staff in a circle and slashed horizontally across Screamer's chest.

The bird squawked and flew back towards Necrolai with a screech of annoyance.

"Maddie, check on Jenji," Aliyah said. "Nick, let's toast this bird!"

"Right!" Nick and Maddie nodded, and as the Blue ranger returned to Jenji, the Red and Platinum rangers raced at Screamer.

"Jenji, are you alright?" Maddie asked kneeling down beside the cat. Jenji's paw sparkled with little gold particles, and then it started to disappear. She gasped. "What's happening?"

"Nooo!" Jenji cried looking at his paw. "I need more time..."

"Whoa!" Aliyah yelled as Screamer threw out her wings and sent Aliyah soaring backwards through the air. The Platinum ranger hit the ground, rolled onto her back, and demorphed with the lack of energy to keep her suit intact.

Nick grunted as he landed on his feet behind Aliyah, but failed to regain his balance. He hit the ground and demorphed. "Game over," he said.

"Not yet," said Aliyah. She looked up at Maddie and Jenji. "Jenji, I wish for more time!"

Jenji laughed as he felt his energy surge through his entire body. His paws which had been disappearing a second ago, returned fully solid and ready for battle. "Hey, it worked!" he said, looking at Maddie and then up at Screamer. "I've had enough of you, Bird brain!"

He jumped to his back paws and rushed at her, knocking her away from Aliyah and Nick. Screamer snarled and rammed into Jenji with her beak, but the cat was ready for her. He caught her beak and flipped her over his shoulder, pushing her backwards.

"Super cat aaaaa-tack!" Jenji called out, racing towards the giant blue bird on all four of his paws, he jumped and pushed forward, flipping over and ramming his back feet into Screamer's feathery body. He delivered an upper-cut with his feet and slashed off Screamer's beak.

Screamer cried out in frustration, pain and annoyance.

"My beak," she screeched. "My beautiful beak! Now I can't do anything!"

Aliyah, Nick and Maddie sighed in relief, but soon their relief turned to horror as Jenji started to disappear in front of them. Panic-ridden Aliyah followed Maddie towards the weakening genie, and fell to her knees beside the blue Ranger as Maddie started to cry.

"Jenji, why didn't you go back to your lamp?" Maddie asked through her tears. "You could have saved yourself!"

"You guys are my family," Jenji told her as he continued to fade. "My only family. Tell Fireheart I'm -" he never got to finish his sentence as he disappeared completely.

Maddie let out a tearful sob and Aliyah tightened her hold on her best friend's sister.

"Daggeron," Nick said as the Solaris Knight _finally_ arrived.

"Wherever you been?" Aliyah snapped. "A second earlier and we could have saved him!"

Daggeron ignored her and held up Jenji's lamp; he waved it through the air, sucking in the magical essence that was Jenji's powers, before holding the lamp up as the lid popped upwards and a miniature Jenji appeared for the rangers to see.

"Ah," Jenji sighed. "Home sweet home."

Aliyah sighed and nodded at Daggeron. "Nice save," she commented, and Daggeron nodded is acceptance. Rebecca had warned him that Aliyah would be rough, gruff and angry at times, and there would definitely be times that she would snap and yell at him, even if he didn't deserve it, but he had also warned him that he would never receive an 'i'm sorry' from Aliyah.

Maddie giggled as Nick smiled in response.

"Touching!" Screamer screeched as she returned for round two.

"Back for more?" Aliyah asked. "Alright. But this time we won't let you walk away!"

"This time we're gonna blow you away!" said Nick. "Right, Maddie?"

"Without a doubt!" Maddie nodded.

Aliyah smirked and snapped open her morpher. "Let's ranger up!" she said, taking the leader.

"Let's do it!" Nick agreed. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Once morphed Aliyah summoned her tiger Sais and threw them, one at a time, at Screamer. The bird yelled out as each sharp object cut through her feathery body and ruffled her feathers.

"Magi Staff! Sword mode!" Nick commanded, transforming his Magi Staff into his trusted staff. He twirled it through the air and slashed it right through Screamer's body.

"Saba!" Aliyah yelled, opening her arms wide. The tiger sword appeared in her palm; it roared and fired several strands of white laser streams at the blue bird. Aliyah then tilted it so that the blade was facing outwards, she raced forward, jumped into the air and spun in a circle; she hovered for a second in front of Screamer, cutting her down with each spin.

Screamer screeched and flew backwards, sparking dangerously as she landed.

"Do it, Maddie!" Nick and Aliyah encouraged as they rejoined Maddie and Daggeron.

"Let's get her, Jenji!" Maddie nodded.

"OK," Jenji agreed shooting out of Daggeron's hands. Maddie caught the lamp, lowered the handle, and took aim at Screamer.

"Jenji shining attack!" Maddie, Aliyah and Nick shouted at the same time. Maddie fired the lamp and Jenji clawed at Screamer, obliterating her within seconds.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah smiled as she embraced Jenji outside Rootcore. "It's good to have you back," she said. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, OK? You really had us worried about you!"

"Oh, wow, the great Saviour was worried," Jenji teased, "about me?"

"Hey, don't get used to it," Aliyah smirked. "Maybe if next time I'll just leave you to rot in some godforsaken alley with the rats and random drug-induced dealers that enjoy tormenting strays in the name of fun."

Jenji shuddered at the picture she painted and quickly held up his right paw. "I _promise_ to stay within the limits of Rootcore and my lamp," he said. "I have no desire to meet my end in any way, shape or form..."

"At least not yet," Tori smiled. She had come to Briarwood to pick up Aliyah. Cam was supposed to have had come up, but Tori knew that this was her one shot at getting away from the academy for a few hours, she had pleaded with Cam to let her come in his place and now had plans to go surfing with Aliyah as soon as they returned to Blue Bay Harbour. "Nothing last forever..."

Jenji nodded and looked around as Daggeron and Udonna came out of the dragon's mouth. The White sorceress smiled at her niece. "Will you be home tonight?" she asked, she had been growing more and more concerned with Aliyah's frequent nights at the Wind Ninja Academy.

Aliyah sighed and shook her head. "No. Rebecca and I may be on talking terms," she said, "but we still have far to go before I can ever trust her again."

"She just wants to protect you, Aliyah," said Udonna. "Don't you understand that?"

"Of course," Aliyah nodded. But before Udonna could say anything in response there was a yell from above and next second Phineas landed amongst them as Fireheart flew overhead.

Phineas dusted himself off as he jumped up from where he had landed. "Thanks for the lift, PJ," he yelled after the fly-away dragon. "Tomorrow we'll work on the landings!"

"So you _do_ have a pet dragon," Tori smiled. "Dustin's going to hate you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded.

"Why is Dustin going to hate you?" Daggeron asked.

"Because I have magic," said Aliyah. "I hang around with Dragons and Troblin's and other forms of magical creatures..."

"And ever since we were little," added Tori. "Dustin has always wanted a pet dragon."

"It's a little strange considering he represents Earth, and he wants a pet that represents both Fire and Air," Aliyah frowned, thinking hard.

Tori noticed the look upon her best friend's face and smirked. "Don't hurt yourself," she teased, leaning in close.

Aliyah glowered at the blonde and punched her in the shoulder.

Tori whimpered and rubbed the sore spot. "Meanie," she pouted.

"Psycho," Aliyah countered.

Udonna laughed lightly at the pair of them, and then turned to Phineas.

"He's such a good boy," Phineas said with a smile. "Thank you so much for letting me dragon-sit him."

"Anytime, Phineas," Udonna smiled, patting his shoulder as she retreated back towards the Dragon's head with Daggeron. Jenji had already dived inside seconds before he had been squashed by a falling Troblin, and Aliyah and Tori left for their long ride back to Blue Bay Harbour.

"I never got to see the other baby I saved," said Phineas, sadly.

Udonna and Daggeron stopped short and turned back to the Troblin.

"Pardon me?" Udonna asked.

"Twenty-one years ago I saved a baby and left him in the human world," said Phineas. "He was a cute little thing; I think of him every day, always wonder what happened to him, I always hope that he's safe and well looked after him," he sniffled slightly. "Aw, I miss him so much!"

"What baby?" Udonna asked, trying to control the feelings of hopefulness bubbling inside her. Had Phineas by any chance managed to save her son?

Phineas' eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "Oh, uh, did I say baby?" he asked. "Uh, no, no, it must have sounded like I said baby... what I... uh... I actually said was... uh..." he stammered as Udonna and Daggeron closed in. "Oh... oh... her will is too strong... must tell the truth..." Phineas groaned. "OK, fine!""

Udonna looked apprehensive but still Phineas caved under her weary look.

"Twenty-One years ago, when Daggeron and Calindor were having their little... uh... dispute," said Phineas, "I found a baby, yeah," he nodded, "but with the great battle going on, I knew I couldn't care for him myself, so I took him to the human world! I left him somewhere safe!"

Udonna gasped and her eyes widened as she realized her feelings of hope were for nothing. "Bowen..." she whispered. "Bowen is alive?" she gasped and turned to the Knight beside her. "Daggeron, I have to find him!"

"Udonna, wait," said Daggeron stopping her from entering the Dragon's head. "If he is in the human world then he is safe. We should focus on destroying evil before we put Bowen in harm's way; protecting one Saviour is proving to be difficult enough, especially since said Saviour has grown into a stubborn and anger-driven young woman."

Udonna couldn't help but smile lightly.

"Imperious already knows about Aliyah," Daggeron added, "if he and the master finds out that the second Saviour is also alive..." he trailed off, he need not finish his sentence for he knew Udonna would get the full picture.

The White sorceress sighed and nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "We must keep this a secret," she added to Phineas, "from everyone -"

"We should tell Rebecca," said Daggeron.

"No," said Udonna. "Rebecca has enough to worry about with Aliyah. We shall keep this between ourselves for the time being," she added. "I do not wish to endanger my niece any more than I do my son!"

She turned to Phineas. The Troblin pretended to lock his lips with an invisible key and threw it away over his shoulder.

**~*Against All Odds***

Meanwhile, back in the human world, Tori was probing Aliyah to tell her exactly what was wrong with her and Rebecca, as they climbed into the front seats of her van.

"It's nothing," said Aliyah.

"Obviously it's something," said Tori. "If it were nothing then you wouldn't have run all the way to Blue Bay Harbour to avoid Rebecca."

Aliyah sighed.

"Ali, you're my best friend," Tori sighed as she started the engine. "Please tell me!"

Aliyah was silent. Tori sighed in defeat as she thought Aliyah wasn't going to answer her questions or tell her anything that had happened, but they had barely left Briarwood when Aliyah spoke, her voice startling Tori who had started to get used to the silence in the enclosed space.

"I just hate this secrets game that she is playing," Aliyah said. "I mean, she made me think she was dead for six years before suddenly showing up out of the blue with no reasonable explanation, she expects me to just take everything for face value and not question a single action that she does. She convinces me that being a Power Ranger is for my safety, yet refuses to tell the exact reason of why I am in danger! She keeps throwing around this 'you have great power' crap but refuses to tell me exactly what 'the great power' is, when she obviously has no problem telling everyone else about my powers!"

"She never told me," said Tori. "Or Shane, Dustin, Cam, Blake or even Hunter."

"Because she knew that you'd come back and tell me," Aliyah groaned. "She's even scared Tyler off from telling me anything and he was head Sensei!"

"Head Sensei doesn't outrank Head Guardian." Tori pointed out.

"Don't defend her!"

"I'm not defending her," said Tori. "I just think you need to work this thing out. You're both sisters, you're guaranteed to fight, but not long-lasting arguments like this."

"Did I mention the other rangers and I could have died?" Aliyah asked. "Imperious could have easily killed us, and _still_ she refused to tell me anything, she refused to tell me how to access the power I used when I fought Koragg, said that she had no clue how..."

"Well maybe she was telling the truth." Tori suggested.

Aliyah threw her a lasting glare. "Whether she knew or not," she said. "She wouldn't have told me! She wants to _protect_ me."

"You can't blame her for wanting to protect you," said Tori, "you're all she has left of a family she once had."

"Not true," said Aliyah. "She has Udonna and Claire, she has my Uncle Andrew in San Angeles, and now she has her new fiancé; another secret she decided was best to keep from, and to think she had the cheek to be mad at _me_ for not confiding in her about my relationship with Cam!"

Tori sighed. "Ali, you're her _sister_," she stressed

"She is keeping dangerous secrets from me, Tor," Aliyah exclaimed.

"What secrets?" Tori asked. "The prophecy?"

Aliyah shook her head. "I've seen the prophecy," she said. "I know what says, but I don't know what it means."

"What do you mean 'you've _seen_ the prophecy'?" Tori repeated.

"I have the scroll back at the Wind Ninja Academy," Aliyah answered. "Rebecca showed it to me once before and I kinda nicked it from Rootcore. There is only one other person, besides Rebecca, Me and Tyler that knows what it says."

"Cam?"

Aliyah shook her head. "No," she said.

"Then who?"

Aliyah looked sheepish. "Hunter," she answered.

Tori gaped at her. "You told Hunter before you told Cam?" she asked. Aliyah nodded. "No way! But you and Hunter hate each other!"

"I know," said Aliyah, "but Hunter also understands what I am going through, despite hating each other, he is really easy to talk to, you know," she shrugged, "when he is not pushing my buttons."

"So what does it say?" Tori asked. "The prophecy, I mean."

"I'll show you later," said Aliyah, "but it pretty much explains what I'm supposed to do."

Tori frowned. "But I thought that was why you weren't talking to Rebecca?" she asked "Because she refuses to tell you what you're supposed to do."

Aliyah shook her head. "Nah, me and Rebecca are fighting because she refuses to tell me of the powers I possess," she said. "The powers I supposedly have in connection with being the Saviour!"

"Right..." Tori nodded, slightly confused.

Aliyah smiled and shook her head. "I'll explain it in more detail as soon as Rebecca explains it to me," she said.

"So basically you're saying we have to wait forever?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "That's exactly what I am saying!"

Silence fell between them again as they continued their journey. They hadn't even made it to Reefside yet, and had an extra two and half hours before even making it to the welcome sign of Blue Bay Harbour. Aliyah was happy that Tori agreed with her about Rebecca's secrets being annoying and a little dangerous, but the blonde was also convinced that if Aliyah's life wasn't in _great_ danger, Rebecca would tell her the utmost truth.

"Yeah, well, it'll be her fault if anything happens to me, won't it?" said Aliyah, icily.

"That's cold, Ali," said Tori. "She'll tell you when the time is right."

Aliyah nodded. "So everyone says," she agreed. "But when Rebecca decides the time is right, it'll be too late! Sometimes I just wish Rebecca could see what it is like to not tell me everything. To realize what could really happen if I am kept in the dark too much about this whole prophecy/powers deal, maybe then she'll understand that me knowing gives me a higher chance of surviving the master's reawakening."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** I guess you could say this chapter had two endings. One for Udonna finding out about Bowen, and the second, with Aliyah and Tori, leads right into Dark Wish. See you next Tuesday when I return with **Dark Wish part 1**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 10 January 2013 at 3:57am**


	17. Dark Wish Part I

**Author's Note:** And we've reached another big milestone. The Dark Wish arc of Mystic Force. These three episodes have been planned, re-planned, and re-re-planned ever since the beginning of this story (way back in Ninja Storm) events are about to occur - I hope you're ready for them!

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Big thank you too: **Sweetortonlover86** and** Elmo96** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Warnings:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force: **Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Holy crap!"

"What happened in here?"

Aliyah blinked and looked around the common room. The place looked like a tornado had blown through. Chairs had been overturned, papers littered the floor, books had been pulled off of shelves, there were random splurges' of black and red - Aliyah hoped that it was paint or ink - on the walls.

Slowly the Platinum ranger turned to her friends, all of whom were staring at the room with wide-eyed expressions. "I thought the custom of a Ninja school was to teach students how to fight _outside_ forces," she said, pointing at the mess. "_This_ is not an outside force!"

"This is a destruction of property," said Tori. "Property that doesn't belong to them... Sensei is going to _freak_ when he sees this place!"

"Then we should clean up before he does," said Shane.

"And what about the students that caused the destruction in the first place?" Aliyah asked. "You're just going to let them get away with it?"

Shane shrugged. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I don't know who did it, do I?"

"Then find out, Shane," said Aliyah. "There are over a hundred students at this academy!"

"_Exactly_!" Shane exclaimed. "How am I supposed to -?"

"You cannot let them get away with this!" Aliyah snapped. "If they think that you're going to clean up their mess _and_ let them get away with vandalism then they're going to walk all over you. You cannot let them get away with this, Shane; you have to find the people responsible!"

"How?"

Aliyah shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "Use your initiative! You're the Sensei... figure it out!"

Shane frowned and looked towards Dustin and Tori, both of whom had started to clear away the mess but had stopped to listen while Aliyah spoke.

"She's got a point, dude," Dustin agreed. "It is our responsibility to keep the students in line. But who's going to protect our butts against Sensei or Cam, for that matter? They're both gonna freak out when they see the destruction in here!"

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "We can't clean up _and_ find the people responsible!"

Aliyah took out her mystic morpher and snapped it open. "Leave that to me," she said, smirking mischievously.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Meanwhile in Briarwood; Rebecca was having her own problem.

"Huh?" the Black ranger frowned as she looked up. The miniature crystal ball that she had in her bedroom had just glowed a rich black; she knew that this meant trouble, but what could possibly arose to cause the entire globe to go black?

Carefully shoveling aside the book that she had been reading, Rebecca got to her feet and wandered across to Aliyah's section of the tree house bedroom. The Platinum ranger's bed was empty, save for a few items that she had not deemed worthy enough of taking to Blue Bay Harbour. It had been almost a month since she had moved out, and while Rebecca understood that she was the reason for the removal, did not mean that she was not upset by Aliyah's decision.

_**I honestly thought she'd be back by now**_; Rebecca thought as she took the miniature crystal ball off of the shelf and placed it on her desk. It was the size of a snow globe although it didn't hold the happy wonderland that a snow globe did; there was no house covered in tiny flakes of snow, no glow in the dark stars perched on top of Christmas trees, no children laughing under water as snow swept around them. It was nothing cheerful or happy or wonderlandish; it was just a clear crystal ball... although at this moment it was filled with utter darkness.

"What the -?" Rebecca frowned shaking the globe to see if she could clear the darkness. Nothing happened. What the hell was happening?

Suddenly the door crashed open and Claire stumbled inside. She looked a little ruffled around the edges and there was panic etched into her face.

Something was obviously wrong.

Rebecca responded instantly. "What is it, Claire?" she asked, urgently. "What's the matter?"

"Trouble in the city," Claire answered. "Daggeron and the guys have headed out. He wanted me to get you and then call Vida, Maddie and Ali."

"I'll call them," Rebecca said, heading for the door. She reached for her Mystic Morpher, snapped it open and messaged the last three outstanding rangers.

_Trouble in the city. Assistance needed._

The message was short, simple and to the point.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"There he is!" Xander announced, pointing out the samurai warrior sitting amongst the long grass. Instantly the warrior's hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword, his eyes snapping open and locking on to the rangers as they branched out behind him.

"You dare stand before me," he growled. "You shall fall by my sword!"

Aliyah looked to Rebecca. "Who is this guy?" she asked.

"His name is Warmax," Rebecca answered, remembering the monster from one of her History books. "He's one of the Barbarian Beasts."

"Barbarian Beasts?" Vida asked.

Rebecca nodded. "He's a skilled Samurai," she explained, "so watch out for his sword work..."

Aliyah turned to Nick. "Ready when you are," she said.

"Let's get him!" Nick said, removing his Magi Staff in sword mode from his waist. The others followed his lead and charged at Warmax; the Samurai drew his sword and clashed against Nick's sword, elbowed Vida out of the way as she attempted to attack him from behind, ducked under Xander and Rebecca's attacks, and shoved Nick backwards into Daggeron.

Warmax growled and jumped over the fallen rangers, drew his sword and crashed it through the air towards Chip, Maddie and Aliyah; the three standing rangers spun away from one another as Warmax's sword struck the ground with ground-shattering results.

Warmax then swung up with his sword, causing Chip to jump over the blade, whilst Aliyah jumped into the air and aimed a kick for Warmax's head, the beast ducked and slashed across Maddie's stomach as Aliyah landed behind him.

"Hey!" Nick shouted, jumping over Aliyah. Warmax jumped up and slashed his sword across Nick's stomach causing the Red ranger to groan as he hit the ground a fair distance away.

"You are weak," Warmax told the fallen rangers as he drew back his sword.

"Come on!" Vida challenged holding out her magi staff. Chip followed her lead and the two were easily defeated by Warmax. The Pink ranger hit the ground as sparks flew from the clash of Warmax's sword against her Magi staff, while Chip was shoved aside after being hit in the wrist.

The Yellow ranger staggered on his feet, before flipping backwards through the air as Warmax fired several strands of red energy at him from the tip of his sword.

"Chip!" Aliyah yelled as she knelt beside their friend.

"He's strong," Chip groaned. Rebecca appeared at his head and, with Aliyah's help, pulled the Yellow ranger back to his feet.

"I'm done with you!" Xander growled.

"C'mon," Warmax challenged.

Xander sighed and turned to Daggeron. "Can't we use Jenji and wish him away?" he asked.

"It's not that easy," said Daggeron. "Pull it together!"

Aliyah sighed in frustration and turned back to Warmax. "Fine. Let's get him, Xander!" she said, pushing her way to the front of her friends. She drew her Magi staff and transformed it into her sabre. "Light sabre, full power!" she swung it through the air and then, with Xander at her side, rushed at Warmax.

The barbarian beast made easy work of both the Green and Platinum rangers; blasting them through the trees and into the forest beyond where the others were fighting.

"Xander!" Vida shouted.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca called.

Warmax laughed when there was no response and turned back to the six remaining Rangers. "You are nothing!" he said, a purple seal appearing underfoot. There was a flash of purple lights and Warmax grew to Megazord level within a blink of an eye. "I will squash you!" he said as he towered over them.

"You guys deal with Warmax," said Daggeron. "Rebecca and I'll go help Xander and Aliyah... then join you!"

Nick nodded and along with Maddie, Vida and Chip transformed into their Mystic titan forms, leaving Daggeron and Rebecca to search the surrounding trees for their fallen friends.

"Let's play ball!" Vida said, transforming into a soccer ball. She flew through the air, only to meet Warmax's sword and be thrown back at Maddie, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Lightning fire!" Chip yelled, beating his wings and soaring at the beast. Lightning ignited from the crest on his forehead and struck the ground around Warmax; the beast was unfazed by the attack and stabbed Chip with the tip of his sword. The Yellow ranger hit the floor beside Maddie and Vida, sadly defeated.

Nick let out an angry yell, drew his sword and charged at Warmax. "You want some?" he demanded, swing his sword down and clashing it against the beasts. Warmax merely swung up his sword, threw Nick off balance and then slashed at him with fiery red energy strands from his sword.

"You call yourselves fighters?" Warmax asked, disappointed by his easy defeat of the rangers.

"Warmax," Aliyah yelled as she, Xander, Daggeron and Rebecca joined the battle from behind. "We're not done yet!"

"Ali," Nick called. "Xander..."

"He's too powerful!" Chip said.

"Be careful!" Maddie warned.

Xander growled as his friends struggled to stand. Their bodies protesting under the strain of the attacks they had received. "Now," he said, charging forward. "It's my turn!"

"You worthless Power Ranger," Warmax hissed.

Aliyah's eyes darkened considerably. "Who you calling worthless?" she snarled. She really hated that word. "Light sabre! Full power!"

The sabre sparked at the tip as it charged to maximum power. Aliyah then swung it up the centre of Warmax, as Xander slashed downwards. The two fully energized weapons met in the middle and Warmax exploded outwards.

"How's _that_ for worthless?" Xander asked.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Chip winced as Aliyah and Xander half-carried him into Rootcore.

Udonna, who had been working when the door opened, looked up in alarm and quickly put down the potions she had been sorting through. "Chip," she gasped, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little banged up," Chip nodded as Xander and Aliyah lowered him onto the steps leading to the Xenotome. Behind them came the other rangers, each looking worse for wear.

"I don't get it," said Vida, "we've got this powerful genie and we never ask him for help!"

"It would make things easier," Maddie nodded.

"Taking the easy way out is not going to solve matters," said Rebecca.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "And here comes the voice of reason," she said, harshly.

Rebecca glowered at her sister as the crystal ball gonged from the middle of the table. Another attack was underway.

"Well?" Nick asked, looking expectantly at Udonna.

The White sorceress sighed and turned to Daggeron.

"Jenji is not the answer," Daggeron answered. "Rest up, Chip," he added to the Yellow ranger, "we will need you! The rest of you," he looked to the other five rangers, "follow me."

Xander sighed and shared a look with Aliyah. The Platinum ranger shook her head and turned to Vida, Maddie and Nick, none of them looked pleased.

"That wasn't a suggestion," said Rebecca. "It was an order!"

"Since when did Nick die and make _you_ Red Ranger?" Aliyah asked, her temper flaring. She was growing tiresome of the "do this-do that" nature that Rebecca was adopting.

"For once, Aliyah," Rebecca snapped, "just do as you're told!"

Aliyah bit back a growl and turned to her friends. "C'mon guys!" she said, leading the way out. Nick, Vida, Maddie and Xander groaned and followed her.

Rebecca sighed and exchanged a look with Udonna. The Rangers were growing battle weary and they both knew that it was a very dangerous time for them to do so.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah ground to a halt in the middle of the bamboo forest. "I'm starting to get the impression that Imperious has a fetish for banshees," she said, as a shrieking creature appeared in her path. "Who's this super freak?"

"It's Shrieker!" Daggeron answered. "She's an insectoid Beast watch out for her powerful sonic blast!"

Shrieker laughed her high-pitched laugh as the rangers - those who were still confused on how Rebecca and Daggeron knew these beasts beforehand - exchanged looks. Suddenly a purple seal appeared underfoot and Shrieker grew to Megazord heights.

"Guys, let's Titan up!" said Xander opening his morpher.

The others followed suit, tapped in their titan code and transformed instantly.

"We have to work together," said Rebecca. "It's the only chance we have of defeating her!"

"No problem," Vida nodded. "Ball mode!"

She transformed into the pink sphere.

"Heads up!" Xander said, swinging his axe at the ball. He hit the outer covering and tossed the ball towards Maddie.

"Got it!" Maddie said, flipping over and hitting the ball with her tail. It soared towards Rebecca, who caught it between her wings and spun around.

"Coming through!" said Rebecca, aiming the ball towards Daggeron. The Solaris Knight Megazord punched out and propelled the ball in Aliyah's direction.

"Aliyah, go long!" Daggeron said.

"Anyone for Dodge ball?" Aliyah asked, as she jumped up and head-butted the ball towards Nick. "Get it, Nick!"

"Yeah! Flip kick!" Nick said, jumping up and kicking the ball towards Shrieker. From the intensity of the energy she had received from each of her team-mates, Vida burst into flames as she collided with the creature.

"The Rangers shoot," Aliyah grinned, "they sc - OH COME ON!" she yelled as Shrieker tossed Vida, who was still in ball mode, back at them.

"Ha!" Shrieker laughed. "Is that all you've got?"

Shrieker's eyes flickered as she struck the rangers with purple energy blasts. The ground exploded and the rangers were knocked out of the titan modes and thrown back to the floor.

"Sonic blast!" Shrieker screeched as she returned to her normal height, prepared to fight the rangers at ground level. High-pitched energy blasts spiraled outwards, catching the rangers off guard and throwing them at least five feet into the air with explosive results.

Maddie groaned and rolled onto her stomach. "Maybe now would be a good time for Jenji?" she asked Daggeron.

"No," the Knight said. "We do it ourselves!"

"She's thrashing us!" Aliyah protested.

"Don't let up!" Rebecca coached.

Aliyah punched the ground before looking up as a familiar voice joined the chaos. Chip had returned. He was fully morphed and racing towards them on his Mystic Racer.

"Chip!" Nick yelled as the Yellow ranger zoomed straight past. He fired an energy ball at Shrieker, throwing her into the air as the blast exploded against the quarry wall. Chip doubled back, hoping to attack again, but was knocked from his Racer as Shrieker threw out her hands, wrapping Chip up in velvet like folds of white.

"Hey," Chip struggled against the veils.

"Need a lift?" Shrieker asked, throwing him into the air. "Take this, Ranger!" her eyes sparked again and energy pulsed through the veils, surrounded Chip and then exploded.

Aliyah struggled against her body's protests as she saw Chip hit the ground. He curled inwards and clutched his wrists to his chest as Shrieker advanced onto him. "No... Chip, look out!" she yelled, but the Yellow ranger was in no shape to fight off the incoming attack.

"Come on, guys," Rebecca said, struggling back to her own feet. "Get up!"

Unfortunately, the Black ranger hadn't even made it to her knees before she was shot down again. Breathing heavily, Rebecca looked up to see Necrolai join the attack.

"Just thought I'd drop in," Necrolai laughed, shrilly.

"Necrolai!" Daggeron shouted, making it back to his feet first.

Necrolai snapped open her purple morpher and aimed it at the rangers. "I have magic too now," she said, drawing the morpher over her shoulder and throwing a blast at the rangers from its tip. The rangers screamed as they were blasted back off of their feet.

"Where did you come from, Witch?" Shrieker asked, turning to Necrolai.

"I've had enough of this," said Chip, staggering back to his feet. "I'm going to show you how it's done, Yellow ranger style!"

Shrieker snarled angrily as she emitted another sonic blast at Chip. The Yellow ranger jumped off the edge of the cliff, flipped over and aimed his magi staff at the creature. "Power of Lightning!" he shouted, firing a yellow bolt of lightning at Shrieker.

The insectoid creature screeched as she became trapped beneath a force field of colours.

"Magi staff!" Aliyah yelled, jumping into the air. "Light power!"

She brought her hands together and slashed vertically downwards with her sabre; cutting through Shrieker and causing to her explode. The light sabre sparked dangerously as Aliyah turned to Necrolai, who stood glaring at her from across the rock quarry. "I got enough energy for another _bitch_..." she seethed.

"You will meet your end, Platinum ranger," Necrolai threatened. "You'll meet you end soon!"

"Don't bet on it!" said Aliyah, returning her Magi staff to her belt. She snapped her fingers and de-morphed, before hurrying towards her friends who were fussing over Chip. He had demorphed after using up his energy to weaken Shrieker. "Way to go, Chip," she said, ruffling his hair. "We'd never have destroyed her without your help!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Vida asked. "That's the second Barbarian beast that you've destroyed."

"But neither Xander nor I," said Aliyah pointing at the Green ranger and herself, "nor Chip and I," she pointed at Chip, "would have been able to destroy those creatures had you lot not weakened them beforehand; therefore _we_ couldn't have done it without their help!"

"It still would have been easy if we had used Jenji," said Nick.

Aliyah, Vida and the others nodded in agreement, each glancing over their shoulders at Rebecca and Daggeron. They, after all, had been the ones determined to stop them from using the genie at all cost.

Rebecca sighed as she exchanged a look with Daggeron.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Rebecca and Daggeron are going to be the death of us," Chip complained as he tiredly followed his friends into the Rock Porium, it was past closing time but since it was the one year anniversary the next morning they had all wanted to see how Toby had decorated the store.

"Agreed," Aliyah nodded. "I hurt in places that I didn't even know _could_ get hurt!"

"Not to mention fatigued..." Xander nodded.

Aliyah smirked. "Wow, Xander learned a new big word," she teased.

"Shut up," Xander grumbled. He was tired, aching and in no mood for jokes. "I just want to go to bed!"

"Be thankful you live around the corner," said Aliyah. "I have to Ninja streak across two states to get home. I hope Cam's ready to catch me because I feel like I'm gonna collapse!"

Nick groaned from the front of the store. "I don't think any of us are going anywhere," he called back, "at least not anytime soon!"

Confused on what their friend and leader was talking about the rest of the team hurried out onto the shop floor. There was a table full of streamers, poppers, glitter, balloons and other various party items that needed to be hung up around the store.

"Oh," the team groaned collapsing onto stools around the table.

"Check this out," Nick said, reading the note. "Thanks for making our one year anniversary party so special. I expect nothing less than perfection. Toby."

Maddie groaned and rolled her head to the side.

Aliyah and Xander eyed the party table with distaste as Vida and Chip exchanged tiresome looks. All the four of them wanted to do was collapse into bed and sleep for a week.

"Look," Vida sighed, "I say we spread the magic. Get it done fast and get some sleep!"

"I second that," Aliyah agreed.

"Me too," Xander nodded.

Maddie frowned. "Well, it's not very personal," she defended, but one look from her friends caused her to cave. "OK, fine. Let's do it!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

The first few strains of "War of Change" began pounding in Aliyah's ear. She ignored it, burying her face deeper in the pillow.

"Ali."

That sounded like a girl's voice. She frowned into her pillow, trying to place where she was.

The alarm kept going off. "Ali," the voice came again.

She groaned squeezing her eyes shut. Whoever it was, she was not in the mood to deal with her at this ungodly hour in the morning.

"Hey, tiger lily!"

Aliyah's eyes flew open. Suddenly, she was lucid. Right. She was squatting at the Rocca house. The girl in the room was Vida Rocca, her best friend.

"What?" Aliyah snapped.

"Turn off your alarm, or I am going to turn it off for you."

"That'd be nice,"

"You'll be singing a different tune when you're picking cell phone pieces out of the tree outside the window."

Aliyah groaned again, shutting off the alarm on her phone and blinking at the screen. It was seven in the morning.

"Too early," she announced.

Vida grunted and rolled over, her back facing her friend again, and appeared to go back to sleep.

The door slammed open.

Aliyah groaned and looked up to see Maddie standing in the opening. "What's with the slamming of the doors?" she asked.

"It's seven in the morning," Maddie answered. "Wake up."

"No."

"Get up right now."

"Make us," Vida yawned.

"V..."

"Maddie..."

"Someone leave," Aliyah grumbled. "Because I am not listening to you pair fight at this time of the morning."

"You should probably get up too, Ali,"

"Bite me."

"Agreed," Vida nodded.

"It's the one year anniversary for the Rock Porium," said Maddie. "We should be there early to meet Toby."

"Why? We already decorated the place," said Aliyah. "Plus we didn't get home until gone midnight. I say we rest as much as we can and then make our appearance."

"Yeah," Vida nodded. "I like that plan!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "V, you like all Aliyah's plans!" she said.

"She has good plans!" Vida defended. "Maddie, go back to bed!"

"No."

"Then go bug Xander, or Nick, or Chip," said Aliyah. "Just leave us sleep!"

Maddie sighed. "Vida. Get. Up."

Vida sat up and glared balefully at her sister.

"Thank you," said Maddie. "Mom and Dad already left for work. There's breakfast downstairs on the table. I'll meet you in the car."

"Yes, Mom," Vida snapped.

Maddie left.

Grumbling, Vida got out of bed and gathered her shower stuff. "You getting up?" she asked Aliyah.

"Wake me when you're done," Aliyah replied, burying her face back in her pillow.

Vida shrugged and headed out into the hall.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

After her shower Vida returned to her bedroom. Aliyah lay on the floor, fast asleep. She sighed and pulled open her wardrobe door, effectively hitting the bottom of the mattress that her best friend was sleeping on, she shifted through her many clothes trying to make as much noise as possible. Aliyah didn't even stir.

"If she's got her headphones in," Vida grumbled as she quickly got dressed. She then knelt down beside the Platinum ranger and tugged at the black cable that usually indicated that Aliyah had her headphones in her ears; the cable pooled just beneath Aliyah's pillow and the headphones were mashed beneath Aliyah's chest and the mattress. "Ali, wake up!" she called, after the discovery.

There was literally no response. Rolling her eyes, Vida grabbed Aliyah's shoulder and gave her a shake, shouting, "Rise and Shine, tiger lily! Come on, let's go! Get up!"

Groaning, Aliyah rolled over and glared at the Pink ranger. "Bitch."

"You told me to wake you up," Vida shrugged.

"How long were you in the shower?" Aliyah asked. "Must've been a while if I dropped back off!"

"I wasn't that long!" Vida replied, defensively. She winced as she realized _how_ defensive she actually sounded.

Aliyah grumbled and sat up.

"Don't rush," Vida smirked.

"Shut up," Aliyah retorted, getting to her feet. "I'm taking a shower!" she announced wandering out of the room and down the hall. Vida paused and listened to the sound of the bathroom door closing before laughing and shaking her head.

"I'll be downstairs!" she shouted as she made her way down onto the second floor. She checked outside to see Maddie sitting in the back of car on her cellphone. A few more minutes, just enough for breakfast, wouldn't hurt her.

After about fifteen minutes of rifling through the kitchen cupboards, Vida heard footsteps in the hall. Looking up, she saw Aliyah enter the kitchen, wearing her usual jeans, white shirt with a black imprint of a tiger on the front and a casual denim jacket thrown over her shoulders. Her hair was still dripping wet.

"Ready to go?" Vida asked.

"Breakfast?"

"Toast?"

"Good enough." Aliyah nodded. She grabbed a few pieces of the kitchen table and followed Vida out of the door.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Music played loudly from the Rock Porium as the three girls pulled up outside. Nick, Xander and Chip were already inside watching Toby dance in a circle that had been created by the customers.

"Look who decided to show up," Nick said as the girls walked inside. "What took you so long?"

"You tried waking this pair up?" Maddie asked, pointing at her sister and friend. "It's like trying to wake the dead!"

"Hey!" Aliyah and Vida exclaimed. "We resent that!"

Chip laughed at the twin-like nature Aliyah and Vida sometimes had. It was hard to believe at times that Vida and Maddie were the twins.

Aliyah grinned as she looked around the decorated store. "Hey, we did a great job!" she nodded in approval, it looked much better now that it had done last night.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Look at how happy Toby is," Nick said pointing at the store owner.

"I've never seen him so chatty," Maddie nodded.

"We could never have done it without a little magic," Xander grinned.

"Everything is perfect!" Chip nodded. "I wish everyday could be like this!"

"Aw," the others cooed. Aliyah wrapped her arms around Chip, rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed him tightly.

From the back of the room there were several popping noises as LeeLee jabbed a pin into several balloons. Aliyah glared at her from where she stood, but the blonde took no notice, merely grinned and laughed at her pathetic childishness.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" the crowd applauded as they steered Toby towards the stage.

"Yeah! Toby!" the rangers cheered as Toby turned off the music and grabbed a mike.

"Thanks to all for coming today to the Rock Porium," said Toby, after nearly hitting himself in the face. "It has been a truly magical first year."

"Yeah, alright!" someone from the crowd cheered.

Several jingles caused the team to groan as they realized the noises were coming from their morphers. There was trouble.

"What we going to do?" Xander asked. "We can't abandon Toby."

"We don't have a choice," said Aliyah. "The city is in danger! Come on, maybe we'll get lucky and be able to use Jenji!"

"Wishful thinking," Nick groaned.

"I know," Aliyah sighed. "But we can't ignore the call! Come on!"

She led them out of the store without anyone else noticing.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Racing out onto the dock; the team spotted the third Barbarian Beast as they rounded the corner. He turned at the sound of their approaching footsteps and laughed at the sight of them.

"He's a dog?" Aliyah asked. "Seriously? Out of all the more awesome creatures they could have used... they chose a dog?"

"You got a problem with dogs, Ranger?" the Barbarian beast asked.

Aliyah shrugged. "What if I do?" she asked. "Dogs are not these most awesome of animals."

"Let me show you what this dog can do!" the beast growled. He shoved his staff in her direction, emitting purple energized bubbles into the air; the thin sphere of liquid-air floated towards the rangers and burst as it touched them. The burst, however threw the rangers backwards.

Aliyah shook her head and rolled onto her stomach. "What the hell?" she asked. "Since when are bubbles dangerous?"

"For Fightoe," Rebecca said. "Very dangerous!"

"Fightoe?" Maddie repeated. "That's his name?"

Rebecca nodded.

Aliyah snorted. "How very doggish!" she said.

"He's a dog, Ali," said Rebecca, "he is going to have a doggish name!"

"I'm just saying they could have come up with something more original!"

Rebecca shook her head and turned to Daggeron. "Any ideas?" she asked.

"One," Daggeron nodded, getting to his feet. He took a stand in front of the rangers and powered up the lamp containing Jenji. The rangers watched with bated breaths, hoping that they would finally get to use the all-powerful genie, but Daggeron held the lamp out, aiming it at the city. He fired as two streams of faint orange encircled one another and, like a boomerang, flew back towards Fightoe.

The dog cowered in fear. But before the beams could hit him, a fist came out of nowhere and squashed the attack like a bug.

"What?" the rangers exclaimed.

A foggy frost had settled and when it cleared they saw a yeti-themed creature standing before them.

"Who's this guy?" Xander asked.

"Fifty-below," Fightoe said, turning to his savior. "You got here just in time!"

"Excellent," Fifty-below said as he stood side-by-side by his comrade.

"Get up, Rangers!" Daggeron ordered returning to the team.

They did as instructed.

"Now that I am here," Fifty-Below said, shaking his fists at the rangers. "You will be defeated!"

"Are you going to answer my question?" Aliyah said turning to her sister. "Or are you going to keep secrets about these guys too?"

"What do you want to know?" Rebecca asked.

"Who exactly are the Barbarian beasts?" Aliyah asked. "They are so much stronger than what we are usually used too! How is that possible?"

Rebecca sighed. "It's because of where they are from," she answered. "The deeper you go into the Underworld, the stronger the demons become!"

"She is right, Ranger," said Fifty-Below. "We are from the Oblivion!"

"We're about to blow you into an oblivion!" said Nick. "Try this!" he transformed his Magi staff into its sword mode and charged at Fifty-Below. He punched up, deflecting the attack and driving Nick back towards his friends, with one swift punch to the stomach Nick flipped over and rolled to a halt at Aliyah's feet.

"Magi staff! Tornado Power!" Vida said flying into the air as high-pitched winds surrounded her body. She pink tornado swept at Fifty-Below but he knocked her flying out of the air.

"Crossbow!" Chip shouted jumping over Vida and firing Yellow bolts of lightning at the yeti. The emblem on Fifty-Below's chest reflected the attack and shot it back at Chip, knocking him out of the air.

Maddie and Xander took a stand in front of their fallen friends.

"C'mon, Maddie," said Xander, waving his Magi staff. A torrent of water and a vine shot out at the Yeti, but he easily reflected their attacks just like he had done Chip.

"Ice attack!" Fifty-Below shouted, punching his fist into the ground. Ice spurted outwards, travelling as fast as possible towards the rangers. They rolled aside to avoid a collision. Steam spurted into the air as a hockey stick appeared in the Yeti's hands; he then used the ice to skate at the rangers, taking them out one-by-one.

Rebecca and Daggeron, both of whom had been fighting Fightoe, returned to their fallen team-mates.

"Hurry, get up, Rangers!" Daggeron coaxed.

"Daggeron, do something!" Xander pleaded.

"Use Jenji," Nick sighed. "We're exhausted!"

"Please!" Maddie groaned.

Daggeron sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"No," said Rebecca, grabbing Daggeron's hand. "It's not the way!" she added. "Using magic to our advantage has serious consequences!"

"Then what's the point in Jenji?" Aliyah asked. "If we don't use him then what good is he? They're killing us, Bec! We have to do something!"

"Jenji is not the answer, Aliyah!"

"Screw all that!" Aliyah yelled. "Either use Jenji or condemn us to death!"

Rebecca sighed. "Don't you think you're exagger -" she started.

"Just do it!" Aliyah snapped.

"Alright," Daggeron said, shaking Rebecca off. He powered up the lamp and took aim.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Rebecca, shaking her head.

Jenji popped up from the inside of the lamp. He looked cute in his kitten form. "Yeah?" he asked, rattling the lid of the lamp on his head, "you're not the only one!"

He disappeared as Daggeron fired the lamp.

"Jenji Shining Attack!"

Jenji shot out of the lamp and soared towards Fifty-Below. Again the emblem on the centre of his chest reflected the glare of the magical attack, seconds before the hockey stick connected with Jenji's stomach. The cat was thrown through the air towards Fightoe; the dog waved his staff, sucking Jenji into the empty space at the top.

"What?" Daggeron gasped. "Jenji!"

"They caught Jenji!" Maddie yelled.

"No!" Nick shouted.

"It can't be!" Xander said, shaking his head.

"Let him go!" Chip yelled.

"Jenji!" shouted Vida.

"Go long!" Fifty-Below said, waving his hand. He conjured up a ball of ice, the size of a hockey puck, and slammed his hockey stick against it. The ice cracked into two and crashed into Rebecca and Daggeron, sending them hurtling off of the dock and into the water.

Aliyah gasped. "Daggeron!" she yelled. "Rebecca!"

But they did not surface.

"That was too easy," Fightoe laughed, as he re-grouped with Fifty-Below. A purple seal appeared underfoot and they both sank down into the earth.

Aliyah sighed and rested her head in her arms as she finally powered down. "We're screwed," she whispered.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Once Rebecca and Daggeron had been rescued from the canal - curtsy of Xander and Aliyah - the team of eight returned to Rootcore. Rebecca explained to Udonna and Claire what had happened with Fightoe and Fifty-Below while the Rangers looked sullen at their defeat.

"They captured him?" Udonna repeated as Rebecca finished her tale.

"There was really nothing we could do," said Nick.

"So you relied on Jenji?" Udonna asked. It was clear she was not pleased with their performance or actions whilst in battle.

"We had too," said Xander. "There was no other choice!"

"There's always a choice," said Rebecca.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Choice or no choice," she snapped. "They were slamming us! If we hadn't have used Jenji -"

"He would still be with us," Rebecca interrupted, "and not in the hands of Imperious! Now, thanks to your little stunt, the darkness has the upper hand! They have an all-powerful genie on their hands... they can wish for just about _anything_ they want!" she glowered angrily at her sister. "What do _you_ think they are going to wish for, Aliyah?"

Aliyah returned her sister's glare with her own. Why did she get the feeling that Rebecca was trying to put the whole blame on her? Yes, she'd admit that they had screwed up and now that Imperious had Jenji he was free to wish for whatever he pleased, but that did _not_ make this all her fault.

They were a team, weren't they? They could _share_ the responsibility of what was to come.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Imperious smirked darkly as he entered the royal chamber of the fallen Lightning Academy. Since the gates had crashed through the sacred grounds they had turned the Great Hall into the chamber, complete with their throne, table and several thousand cave-like openings now lined the walls, Hidiacs roamed these openings snarling and cheering as Imperious held up their prize.

"With our recent victory over the Power Rangers," Imperious was saying, "I have fulfilled my plan. We have acquired their most potent weapon!"

The Hidiacs cheered as Necrolai hissed her approval. This is what they - what _she_ - had been waiting for since the gates had risen, taking the Lightning academy and it's protectors out four months prior to this moment. The end of the Power Rangers - the end of the savior was insight as a new and better future was about to arise.

"My new generals: Fightoe and Fifty-Below have succeeded!" Imperious continued, electing more cheers from the surrounding creatures. "Today will mark the end!"

He raised the lamp and rubbed it with his fan.

A mist erupted from the spout and formed the shape of a fully grown man. When the mist became solid Jenji stood in its place.

"I am the great genie, Jenji," the cat said. "I grant you one wish - I'm going to regret this!" he added in an undertone. He knew that whatever Imperious was about to ask for was something that he could not deny, no matter how bad it was.

"I wish there was never Mystic Force Power Rangers!" said Imperious, cackling madly.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca fumed as she paced back and forth Rootcore. The other rangers had just left and she had stopped Aliyah from going with them, she had shouted and screamed and threatened; she had punched the wall, thrown books before fleeing Rootcore without so much as a backwards glance.

"I've never seen Ali so angry before," said Claire.

"Me either," said Rebecca.

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"After she's calmed down," Rebecca nodded. "I shouldn't have tried to stop her from leaving; that's why she kicked off."

"But you had a reason for her not to leave," said Claire. "She had done wrong, right? I mean, she's the savior, she should have been able to stop Fightoe and Fifty-Below and saved Jenji?"

Rebecca sighed. That was the general idea of Aliyah's powers. But she also knew that Aliyah had no clue that she could have prevented Jenji from being taken. She had no clue that she could have easily stopped Fightoe and Fifty-Below. Aliyah had no idea of how powerful she really was - and that was her fault.

"Udonna, what's happening?" Daggeron asked, startling Rebecca from her thoughts. The Black ranger looked up to see flashes of darkness weave themselves seamlessly across the crystal ball, the golden light that usually illuminated the sphere was instantly quelled as the darkness set in.

"It's like the world has turned pure evil," Udonna explained. "I have never seen anything like this!"

Suddenly the darkness that filled the crystal ball seeped out into Rootcore. Tendrils of smoke weaved and wrapped themselves around everything they could find, turning them to shades of grey and white; Claire screamed, startling Rebecca and Udonna, both of whom looked at her.

The blonde's hands were covering her mouth and she was staring, wide-eyed and terrified at Daggeron.

Rebecca looked around and jumped from her seat. The smoke had engulfed the Solaris Knight and when it cleared Daggeron was gone. "What happened?" she yelled, as the smoke billowed around her, her clothes started to tear, showing red welts and scars on her arms, legs, neck and face; her hands were badly torn apart and her nails were bleeding.

It was almost like she had tried to claw herself out of somewhere. But where?

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"_He's gone?"_ Tori asked in disbelief. "_What do you mean he's gone?"_

"Gone," Aliyah repeated. "Fightoe and Fifty-Below took him!"

"_How did they manage to get him?_"

"Because we got lazy!" Aliyah answered. "There, you happy?"

"_Whoa, slow down tiger,"_ said Shane. "_What's with the attitude?"_

Aliyah sighed and stepped out of her streak. "Sorry. Rebecca's just got me all riled up," she apologized. "The other rangers and I have been using our magic for every little thing lately," she explained, "and rather than fight our way out of trouble we wanted to use Jenji, which turned out to be the biggest mistake we could have ever made!"

"_You got battle weary,_" said Cam.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "Rebecca says that getting battle weary this far into our development is a bad thing!"

"_Ali, this is your third time as a Power Ranger,_" defended Cam. "_I wouldn't blame you for being battle weary. Being a ranger is not all fun and games! It's a serious responsibility and being one three times is enough to make anyone tired."_

Aliyah smiled. "You want to tell that to Rebecca?" she asked. "Because she seems very happy to blame this whole thing on me!"

"_Well, she can't blame it on you,_" said Tori, "_she of all people should understand the tiredness of being a ranger, granted she hasn't been one as many times as you, but this is her second time as the Black ranger..."_

"I know, Tor," Aliyah nodded. "But she seems to think that it _is_ my fault!"

"_Why does she think it is your fault?"_ Dustin asked.

"Because i'm the great savior," Aliyah sighed. "I'm was supposed to have been able to destroy Fightoe and Fifty-Below without so much as batting an eyelid, but I didn't, I relied on Jenji to fight my battles for me, and because of that he was captured!"

"_So basically she's coming back to the prophecy,"_ said Tori.

Aliyah nodded, before remembering that they couldn't see her. "Yes, that's exactly what she is doing," she said. "But like I told her. If I actually _knew_ what it is I was supposed to do... or could do... then maybe I would have been able to do something! How the hell am I supposed to fight without any -"

She broke off as there was a crash of thunder overhead.

"_Ali?_" Tori called over the line. "_Ali, you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here," Aliyah nodded.

"_What's going on? What's that noise?"_

"Thunder," Aliyah answered. "And the skies are turning black - Damnit!"

"_What is it?"_ Cam asked, fear creeping into his voice. "_Ali, what's wrong?"_

Aliyah shivered as the wind blew around her. It was freezing she could feel it right to the bone. Suddenly her eyes widened and she fell to her knees, her eyes widened as her free hand rose up and grabbed at her throat. It felt like all the air had been pushed out of her lungs. She lurched forward onto her hands, and then onto her side as she rolled over, curling into a fetal position.

"_Ali! Ali, are you there?"_ Tori shouted frantically over the line. "_Ali, what's going on? Where are you?"_

She wasn't sure where she was. All she knew was that she had been in the middle of a forest clearing, somewhere in Reefside. It was possible that she could have been near the Thunder Academy. If only she had the energy to get up and make a break for it. She knew that Hunter would shelter her until she figured out what was going on.

On the verge of passing out, Aliyah barely heard the calls of her name from her cellphone, it lay abandoned on the ground beside her. Tori was still shouting, frantically, begging her to answer. Aliyah could hear tears in her best friends voice and knew that she was close to crying.

What could possibly have been going through her mind? What did she think had had happened? Would they come looking for her? She hoped that they would.

Aliyah whimpered and with her forehead pressed to her knees, her world started to spin, her lungs aching in pain and her brain was starting to become foggy but one thought managed to penetrate the fogginess.

_**I'm going to die.**_

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **I don't know when Part 2 will be posted. I have a week left to finish my essays and I have hit a roadblock with one of them and it's really starting to play with my nerves. I do not work well under pressure. I only managed to bring you this because I was ordered to take a break before I completely lost it. I will probably see you sometime after February the 8th now.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 19 January 2013 at 01:51pm**


	18. Dark Wish Part II

**Author's Note:** I've noticed recently that some of you have taken a dislike to Rebecca. Trust me when I say that was not my intention. Rebecca is actually one of my favourite characters in the whole series (of course she's got nothing on Aliyah) but I like the contrast between her and her sister. Hopefully this chapter will show you a little insight into Rebecca has a character as well as an older sister. (Yes, I am trying to redeem her).

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Big thank you too: **XoxMountainGirlxoX** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Warnings:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force: **Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

**Last Time on Power Rangers Mystic Force**

_"I don't get it! We've got this powerful genie and we never ask him for help!"_

_"The Rangers are battle weary. I've noticed lately they've been looking for the easy way out."_

_"It's because of where they are from. The deeper you go into the Underworld, the stronger the demons become!"_

_"Using magic to our advantage has serious consequences!"_

_"Jenji Shining Attack!"_

_They have an all-powerful genie on their hands they can wish for just about __**anything **__they want! What do you think they are going to wish for, Aliyah?"_

_"I wish there was never Mystic Force Power Rangers!"_

_"It's like the world has turned pure evil."_

_**I'm going to die.**_

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Maddie gasped as she looked around at the black and white streets of Briarwood. There were people scuttling along the road, mothers grasped their children's hands and tugged them swiftly out of sight, men and women alike fought over objects that looked like they belonged in a dumpster, but the most significant thing that usually stood on the main street was the Rock Porium and it was gone.

"The Rock Porium," Chip wailed anxiously.

A skinny man with wild curly hair ambled past pushing a shopping trolley. Vida was the first of her friends to recognize him. "Toby?" she asked catching his attention and shifting the others onto him.

"Oh!" Toby sighed in relief. "Hey, guy..."

The team laughed in relief. At least now they would get some questions.

"I was worried about you," said Toby, before catching sight of Nick. He frowned. "Who's he?" he asked.

"What?" Maddie frowned.

The others chuckled at Toby's joke.

"At least he's still got his sense of humor," said Nick.

But Toby's face was passive. There was no smile. No laughter in his usually bright eyes. He was solemn. "No, seriously," he said, "who is he?"

"Toby, what happened to Rock Porium?" Vida asked. "What happened to all the colour?"

"Are you trying to mess with me?" Toby asked. "You don't remember how the darkness took over?"

The team gasped, looking confused and bewildered.

"Four months ago..." said Toby, hoping that they were messing him around. This was not a funny joke to be playing, especially so far out in the open. He knew of a few resistance groups that joked about there being light and colour and music in the world, and they always promised that one day there would be happiness, but they were so far underground that it was impossible to reach them.

Nick shook his head. "Guys, something's happened," he said, drawing his friend's attention to him. "The world as we know it has changed. Four months ago is when I first came to Briarwood and we became..." he broke off as he looked back at Toby, "you know who!"

"Hey, guy, you hear?" Toby asked pressing 'play' on top of a small CD player. "I've got music..." he smiled, child-like. "I still have to listen to it even though it's been banned!"

"Banned music?" Chip asked. "Aliyah would _freak_ if she heard that!"

"Aliyah?" Toby repeated. "Are you serious, Chip? We haven't seen Aliyah in five years!"

Chip frowned and exchanged a look with Xander. How as that possible? Aliyah had been living in Briarwood for the last two years, how could Toby have not seen her in five?

"Toby, who banned music?" Maddie asked.

Before Toby could answer, a purple seal exploded on the ground and several Hidiacs appeared. They surrounded Toby, shouldering the team out of the way in the process. Two grabbed Toby by the shoulders whilst a third crushed the music box in his hands.

"Hey! They can't do that!" said Nick, furiously.

"But I -" Toby moaned.

"Let's Ranger up," said Nick, reaching for his morpher. He looked down when he couldn't feel anything and found his morpher missing. "What -?" he murmured looking up to see his friends had the same problem.

"What?"

"Our morphers!" Xander gasped.

The Hidiacs snarled and shouldered their way through the team, heading off to find another delinquent that needed sorting out. They were the advanced guard of this new world, and their word was law.

Vida stuffed her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Maddie asked.

"Ali," said Vida, typing in a familiar number and pressing 'call'. She waited a few minutes before frowning, lowering the hand-held and staring at the screen.

"Sis?" Maddie asked, touching her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Her phone's been disconnected."

Xander shook his head. "No, no, no," he repeated, pulling out his own phone. "That's impossible! Aliyah would never disconnect her phone!" searching through his contacts, he found Aliyah's name and pressed 'call' switching to speaker and allowing the others to listen in. The phone didn't even ring. Instead an automated voice said '_the number you are trying to contact has been disconnected. Please hang up!'_

He hung up.

"We'd better get to Rootcore," whispered Nick. He pushed his way through his friends and run head first at the tree behind them. He grunted as a dull throb exploded across his forehead and he reeled backwards into his friends.

The passageway was closed.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Imperious laughed and strutted around the pit. "My plan worked perfectly!" he said, joyfully. "We now have a world where those pesky Power Rangers never existed!"

"Yes!" Necrolai grinned.

"Erased from everyone's memories except their own," Imperious said.

"What about the savior?" Fightoe asked. "And her guardians?"

"The savior is no more," Imperious answered. "The darkness took care of her the day her precious academy was attacked. Her sensei tried to save her, foolish boy, and now he is gone too."

"But the head guardian?" Fifty-Below pressed. "She survives?"

"With the savior dead she has no reason for her guardianship," said Imperious. "She is just an annoying Lightning Ninja that poses no threat to me. She was injured extensively in the fall of the Lightning Academy to fight my forces; she's has good as dead!"

The two remaining Barbarian Beasts laughed.

"But why do the Rangers get to keep their memories?" LeeLee asked.

"Because I want them to always know what they have lost," Imperious answered. "Their friends. Their magic. Their home!" he laughed. "I'm a genius!"

The great hall erupted with snarls and cheers from the Hidiacs.

Necrolai clapped her claws together, while LeeLee stood off to the side; this was something that her mother had always wanted, so why was she feeling so negative against the idea of there being no Power Rangers? What had they ever done for her? They had never made her feel welcome or tried to befriend her, and the savior had been nothing but a bitch since she had arrived in Briarwood. So why did she feel like she had betrayed them somehow?

**~*Against All Odds*~**

The Rangers took a shuddering halt as they arrived back at Rootcore. With no good magic left to transport them between the worlds via the trees they had to take the long way back on foot; however the sight that waited for them was anything but what they wanted to see.

Rootcore was gone. Completely destroyed. The dragon's mouth had completely rotted away, the house that looked a tree from the outside was gone; it looked like someone had taken a hack-saw to it and chopped it down. The eyes were dim and dead, and dead branches littered the already destroyed ground at the jaws of the once great tree.

"No," Chip said, shaking his head. "No!"

Tears brimmed Maddie's eyes and she choked back a sob, forcing herself not to cry. She felt a pressure on her shoulder and turned to her sister who had wrapped her arms around her.

"It's OK to cry," Vida reminded her twin.

Xander stepped forward and knelt down. He picked up what appeared to be a rock, but when he turned back to his friends they could see that it wasn't a rock, but half of the Xenotome. "What happened here?" he asked, looking down at their sacred book.

"Same thing that's happened everywhere," said Nick.

"Where's Ali?" Vida wondered. "And Rebecca... Udonna... and Claire! This is their home! They have to be here!"

Movement caused the team to turn, and a voice that sounded all too familiar made them sigh in relief, but also frown in confusion. "Get away from here!" a woman dressed in a long white robe, complete with a cardigan and shawl brandished a broom in their direction. "My home! Get away! Mine! Go!"

"Udonna, don't you remember us?" Maddie asked taking a step forward.

A blur raced through the trees, landing on a branch behind the rangers. "Take another step," she hissed, flipping out of the tree and landing between Maddie and Udonna. Her hand went to hip and she withdrew a short-handed, leather-bound sword, "and I'll cut you down!"

"Rebecca?" Vida asked, wrapping her arms around her sister.

The figure pulled off her face mask to reveal a woman with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. There were scars covering her face and neck, her once vibrant blue eyes were now as dim and dull as that of the Dragon's mouth that once led to Rootcore; she looked weary of them. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "How do you know about Rootcore? How did you get here?"

"Rebecca, we're the Power Rangers," said Xander. "The Mystic Force!"

"Liars," Udonna accused. "The Legendary ones never came!"

"But -" Chip breathed. "That's - That's not possible!"

"It's true," Rebecca nodded. "After the Lightning Academy fell, I came here expecting to find my new team, but they never showed..." she shook her head, "the only thing that came was the darkness!"

The sound of snapping twigs reached the small groups, and a voice issued from behind as Claire arrived behind Udonna. She wrapped her arms around her aunt and stiffened as she finally spotted the humans in front of Rebecca.

"Who are you?" she asked, terrified, although she knew that Rebecca would have killed them in an instant if they tried to do anything, but even knowing this did not mean that she was not scared of the presence of humans in the magical world. "Rebecca, what -?"

"It's OK, Claire," Rebecca promised her cousin, her hand still on her sword. "If they're smart..." she eyed each of the humans again, "they won't lay a finger on you!"

Xander frowned and shook his head. "We'd never consider harming any of you," he defended. "We're your friends."

"Rebecca," said Nick, causing the Ninja to turn to him. "Please tell us what happened. What happened to Briarwood? What happened to Rootcore? What happened to you, Udonna and Claire? Where's Aliyah?"

Rebecca stiffened at the mention of her sister's name. Why was she so surprised that they didn't know about Aliyah? Aliyah was a Ninja, they were humans, there was no possible way that they could know about the Lightning academy seeing as none of them were Ninja's, she would have recognized them if they were graduated Lightning Ninja's.

"Rebecca," Vida pressed, taking a hesitant step forwards. "Where is Aliyah? I tried calling her... but it said her number had been disconnected."

"How do you know my sister?" Rebecca asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because she's the sixth ranger on our team," Nick answered. "She's also the savior, right? The one with the power to stop all this?"

Rebecca cast her gaze down. "The savior is no more," she answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vida asked, sounding scared.

"When the darkness came," Rebecca answered, her gaze flickering to Vida. "It diminished the light. Now there is no more good magic in the world..."

Xander shook his head in confusion. "What does that have to do with Aliyah?" he asked.

Rebecca snapped her attention to him. "With no more good magic," she said, "the savior cannot survive. When Good magic died..." her gaze flicked from one ranger to the next taking in the distressed and anquish looks upon their faces, "so did Aliyah Logan!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Having finally found out the truth, the rangers made their way back towards town.

"Let's see," said Chip, counting the series of events that had occurred on his fingers. "We've lost Jenji. We're no longer Power Rangers. We no longer have any magic..."

"My best friend is dead..." added Vida.

"Rebecca, Udonna and Claire don't remember us..." inputted Maddie, wiping a tear from her cheek. She had been trying her hardest not to cry, but the more she thought about what had happened the more it hurt and the more she wanted to break down, "and Rootcore is gone along with Daggeron."

"And our only chance of surviving against the master died the same day as our magic!" said Xander.

Chip sighed. "This is officially as bad as it gets," he said, before jumping as something heavy landed in front of him. At first he thought Rebecca had followed them, maybe she had been playing the pretend card at Rootcore and she in fact remembered everything like they did, but upon closer inspection he saw that it was not Rebecca who had landed in front of him, but Koragg.

"I've been looking for you," the Knight Wolf said, raising his sword and pointing it at the team. There was a split second where each of the team stepped back in alarm, before Koragg's sword as forcefully removed from his hand. It soared high into the air, before striking the ground behind the rangers. "Ah, we meet again Lightning Ninja!"

Rebecca reached for her sword, but no sooner had she raised it; Koragg seized her wrist, swiped her sword away from her and threw it across the clearing. It struck the trunk of a tree, quivering from the impact it made in the wood. "What do you want with these humans, Koragg?" Rebecca asked. "Haven't you taken enough from them by destroying their world?"

"Not because it _was_ destroyed," said Koragg, releasing her. "But because of the _way_ it was destroyed! What do you know of the changes that have occurred?" he asked the humans. "You must tell me everything!"

"All we know is that our world changed as soon as Solaris Knight lost his genie to Fightoe and Fifty-Below," answered Vida.

Rebecca's eyes widened. "The Barbarian Beasts," she whispered. "They've returned?"

Maddie nodded.

"Of course," said Koragg. "Your Knight lost his Genie and Imperious made him grant a wish that the Power Rangers never existed."

Shocked, the rangers exchanged looks, all except Rebecca who was left looking bewildered and confused.

"OK," said Xander, "but what about Aliyah?"

"The savior," Koragg nodded. "She is the essence of good magic. Her prophecy forbids her from co-existing in a world ruled by dark magic. It is because of her existence and a power that Imperious needed to cast the wish for darkness to rule this world... your savior is the only thing that stands in his way of total control."

"With her out of the way," said Maddie, quietly. "The darkness is stronger."

Koragg nodded and turned his gaze onto Rebecca. "All you need to know," he said, "is if you had made the right choice in telling the savior the true meaning behind the prophecy," he shook his head and gestured to the surrounding forest, it was totally deprived of colour, just like everywhere else, "none of this would have happened!"

Rebecca lowered her gaze. While she did not have a clue what Koragg and the others were talking about - Solaris Knight and his Genie? Daggeron had been destroyed twenty-one years ago along with Leanbow, Niella and half a dozen other magical creatures that had stood against the Master in the Great Battle, but she did understand what he meant by not telling Aliyah the truth.

"I failed," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "I failed the code. I failed the guardians... but above all others," she shook her head, "I failed my sister."

"What else can you tell us about Fightoe and Fifty-Below?" Vida asked, as Maddie touched Rebecca's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

Rebecca was startled by action, but didn't pull away.

"Only that they are my enemy as much as they are your," said Koragg.

Chip scoffed. "Wait a minute," he said, "am I missing something here? You and that mummy have been trying to vaporize us for months and now you're saying you don't like the new guys because they succeeded where you couldn't?"

"There was no honor in the way that you were defeated," said Koragg.

"So you _want_ darkness to rule the world?" asked Nick, trying to come to terms with what Koragg was trying to say, "But not if they don't do it nicely? Does that make sense to anyone?"

"Honor and Kindness are two different things," said Rebecca. "Without honor being the victor is meaningless. It is the one thing in this world that no one can take from you."

Koragg smirked. "It would see the Ninja knows more than she lets on," he said.

Rebecca bit back a growl. "This _Ninja_," she hissed, "knows quite a bit about honor. Honor is, and always will be, the one thing that a Ninja will always fight for. We _honor_ the way of the Ninja code, and we never step outside its boundaries. My sister... my family... they didn't die honorably..." she glowered, her gaze intense and heated in the early afternoon light, "they were murdered!"

"I can help you get them back," said Koragg.

"They're dead!" Rebecca snapped. "There is no coming back from that!"

"You simple-minded child," Koragg snarled. "You refusal to acknowledge the magical world has left you vulnerable; there are forces out there that can help you, but you are so blinded by your grief that you refuse to seek the help that can return what you long for... your savior."

"My _sister_..." Rebecca hissed. Since Aliyah's death she had avoided using the word 'savior' there was no savior with Aliyah gone, and she was no guardian. And because she was no longer a guardian she felt no need to study or use magic, what was the point? There was nothing left to protect.

Xander looked to Koragg. "Is there a way?" he asked. "To reverse the wish?"

"Yes," Koragg nodded.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Chip asked.

"I'm giving you a second chance," said Koragg, "and you're challenging me?"

Vida shrugged. "I guess Aliyah's rubbing off on us," she said. "How do we get this second chance?" she asked.

"There is only one group that can reverse the genie's wish," said Koragg.

Maddie shook her head. "And they are?" she asked.

"The Tribunal of Magic."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"You must go to the Tribunal of Magic and ask them to reverse the wish," said Koragg as he led the way through the forest. Rebecca, who was still trying to understand everything that was happening, trailed behind the group. They claimed to know her and her sister, one of the girls, Vida, claimed to be Aliyah's best friend, so why hadn't Aliyah mentioned her before now?

"And you're going to take us to them?" Vida asked.

"The Tribunal resides in another dimension," Koragg explained, "I no longer have the magic to transport you." He stopped at the edge of a clearing and pointed at a familiar beast up ahead, "you'll have to go with him!"

The rangers grinned at the beast.

"Far out," Chip grinned. "Fireheart!"

The team laughed and hurried towards the dragon.

Fireheart roared and spurted out blue flames. The rangers stepped back in alarm.

"He doesn't remember us," Maddie said, sadly, "we raised him from an egg!"

"No, you didn't," said Koragg. "You never found the egg. I did. I raised him. He's my dragon." He held out his hand towards Fireheart and muttered a spell in the ancient language. Fireheart bowed his head. "He will take you now." Koragg told the rangers.

Nick eyed the Knight Wolf wearily and stepped towards Fireheart. "Thanks," he said, before turning his back on the warrior.

"Go with honor," Koragg nodded as the rangers climbed onto the Dragon's back.

"Let's do it!" Nick yelled as Fireheart beated his wings hard and they took off into the air. Meanwhile, back on the ground, Phineas had joined Koragg to watch them leave.

"Oh," he said in admiration. "Is that them? The ones you spoke about?"

"Yes," Koragg answered. "And our alliance ends here." He walked away.

Phineas sighed and waved, sadly. "Goodbye," he muttered, "friend."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

After a minor run-in with Necrolai, the Rangers and Fireheart passed through inter-dimensional portal. The dark, dead and depressing streets of Briarwood disappeared and were replaced with golden sands of a desert. Rebecca slid down off of the dragon the second they landed and looked around.

"Now where are we?" she wondered aloud.

"What is this place?" Vida asked.

"Uh, guys," Chip said, his voice nervous and uncertain. "I'm not so sure about this place anymore. I mean, I know I said it was an exciting adventure but I think we'd be better just going back to Briarwood."

Fireheart roared, beat his wings and took to the skies.

"Hey!" Nick yelled. "Come back!"

The dragon disappeared through another portal leaving the group of six stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Nick sighed. "There goes our way out of here," he grumbled.

"Now what do we do?" Maddie asked, clinging to her sister's arm. "I mean, we can't go back without Fireheart."

"If we can't go back," said Rebecca, "we may as well go forward..." she pointed out into the desert. "It may not look like the best idea, but it's better than sitting out here in the open."

"But we don't even know if where we are," said Vida.

"Or what's out here," added Chip.

Rebecca shrugged and walked away. "An even better reason to keep moving," she called over her shoulder. "Unless you want to be some poor creature's lunch."

The kids exchanged looks and hurried after the Black ranger.

After a few minutes silence. Xander sighed in annoyance. They had just descended a sand dune into a dead and barren valley, there was no water (which was obvious for a desert) but there were trees growing out of the sand, with dead logs strewn around the place.

"You'd at least think they'd have some signs out here," Xander complained. He was getting tired.

Vida scoffed. "Yeah, sure," she said, "something like '_Secret Tribunal of Magic - 3 miles ahead_.'"

The team laughed.

"Yeah, well, at least we would know if we were going in the right direction," said Maddie.

Rebecca stopped causing the others to walk into her.

"What did you do that for?" Chip asked.

Rebecca indicated for him to be quiet as she scanned the surrounding area. Her Ninja senses were acting up again, she could sense something close, but there was nothing around except for them. "My senses are telling me that something's not quite right," she told the teens behind her, "keep your eyes peeled for anything strange, OK?"

"Define strange," said Nick.

"Anything out of the ordinary," Rebecca answered.

"Like a strange masked man growing out of the sand?" Maddie asked.

Rebecca and Nick turned in her direction. The Blue ranger pointed at something ahead of them and the two turned to see a warrior-like person standing before them.

"Why have you come here humans?" he asked.

Rebecca drew her sword just as the newcomer had done. "We're looking for the Tribunal of Magic," she answered, getting straight to the point.

"Tribunal of Magic?" the warrior repeated. "Then you're heading in the right direction!"

"Excellent," Rebecca nodded. "So we'll just be on our way then!"

"Unfortunately I cannot let you do that," said the warrior. "You see, it is my job to protect the tribunal of magic. In order to get to the Tribunal of Magic you must get passed every warrior that has tried... and failed!"

Several more warriors materialized out of the sand.

The rangers sighed.

Vida smirked. "Well, if that's the only way!" she shrugged. The warriors gave a battle cry and charged down the sand dune towards them; Rebecca meanwhile raised her sword and clashed it against the head warrior in front of her, he spun out of her reach and made a sharp move to her right, Rebecca jumped up and flipped over the attack, stabbing her own in the warrior's direction.

After landing, Rebecca glanced around at the younger rangers, they were fighting well for a couple of strangers - _**A couple of strangers that claim you taught them**_ she reminded herself. Turning her attention away from the team, the Ninja made a fast move at the head warrior, one that he rebuffed with his own. The sound of metal on metal rung out loudly in the desert.

"You fight well for a human," the warrior praised.

"I am more than a human," said Rebecca. "I've been specially trained for this sort of battle." She deflected a blow and, throwing her weight into the sword, pushed him away from her. He stumbled and hit the sand with a grunt as Rebecca swiftly pulled his feet out from underneath him with her own.

The warrior wasn't down for long. He rolled over and flipped back up onto his feet.

"You move with the swiftness of a cheetah," he said. "And your sword work is that of a silent assassin!"

"I think the term you are looking for," said Rebecca, dropping her sword and grabbing is wrist. He had stabbed at her with his blade, but and missed her completely. She flipped kicked at the front of his legs and flipped him over shoulder. He grunted as hit the sand, but before he could move to retaliate, Rebecca was pressing her sword into his throat, "is Ninja."

The warrior laughed as he resisted. "Impressive," he complimented her. "Very nicely done. You've earned the right to pass..." he said letting go of his sword. It disappeared as it hit the sand and was replaced by a golden key. He motioned at it with his finger, but his eyes never left Rebecca's. "Take it. It'll take you where you want to go."

He disappeared. Melting into the sand.

Rebecca fell forwards onto her hands.

"What was that about?" Vida asked as she and Xander helped Rebecca to her feet. Chip picked up the key and examined it.

"I don't know," said Rebecca. "But we should heed his words and move on."

The others nodded and followed Rebecca away from the battlefield.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

It had been almost two hours since they had received the key, and in that amount of time they had met absolutely no one else. They also hadn't found what the key unlocked. Chip, who had become the keys keeper, was trying his hardest to think of things a key could unlock.

"It could be a treasure chest," said Chip as he tried to keep up with others. "Maybe it's a key to a castle... or it could be a key to a... uh..."

"Door." Nick said.

He had stopped beside Rebecca and was staring at two wooden doors in the middle of the desert. One was painted white and the other black. What were they doing out here? But more importantly: Which one did they pick?

"Well this is interesting," said Vida. "Two doors in the middle of nowhere..." she walked around the white door and inspected the back of the black one before returning to her friends, "leading to nowhere."

"Mhmm," said Maddie, thoughtfully. She took the key from Chip and made her way to the white door. "Uh, sis," she said putting the key in the lock and turning it. She pulled the door opened and they were greeted with a familiar scene of the Rock Porium.

"_For all the days to be late," said Toby as he looked around the array of customers. "Where's my team?"_

"Guys, its Briarwood!" Vida laughed. "It's the Rock Porium! Even the colours back... Guys, its home!"

"And it looks like Toby needs our help," said Chip. "What are we waiting for?"

He made a dive for the door but Rebecca caught him and hauled him back.

"What are you doing?" Xander asked catching Chip as Rebecca let him go. The Yellow ranger stumbled and had almost fallen but Xander and Vida had caught him seconds before he could. "The Tribunal is giving us a chance to go home... I say we take it!"

"Yes, that's home," Rebecca nodded, "and yes, it is safe. But it's not the door we came here for."

Vida frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. "We came here to save Briarwood. To restore the colour... and we've done it." She pointed at the door behind Rebecca. "We can go home now!"

"You can go home," Rebecca nodded, "but you'll go home to a world where Magic doesn't exist."

"She's right," agreed Nick. "We came to find the Tribunal and reverse the dark wish. We go home now because we're scared? Or it's the easy way out? Or it looks like everything is back to normal? Then we deserve to live the rest of our lives without Magic."

Vida looked thoughtful before sighing. "You're right," she agreed. "We didn't come all this way to give up now. And I for one, don't want to go back to a world were not only my magic doesn't exist, but neither does my best friend."

Maddie nodded and closed the door. It, just like the warrior, melted back into the sand.

"Well, then our only choice is to go through this door," said Chip. He reached for the black door and pulled it open, revealing a vortex of mass energy.

Xander threw Nick and Rebecca strained looks. "What happens if it gets worse once we're inside?" he asked.

"Then it gets worse," said Rebecca, walking forwards. She stepped over the threshold and disappeared into the vortex, the others following her.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

The rangers gasped for breath as they broke the surface of a small pool. They were standing in the middle of a serene looking dimension. Ahead of them, behind three pedestals, was the ocean. It was calm and quiet, along with the baby blue sky with fluffy white clouds. The pedestals were made of marble and designed with ancient archaic writings and symbols.

"This is intense," said Chip as he stepped out of the pool. He couldn't believe how dry he was after being submerged in a pool of water.

"Look," said Vida, pointing at the pedestals. There were three puffs of smoke and three figures appeared. They were obviously the tribunal of magic. One was dressed in all white - obviously the symbol of good magic - another was dressed in black - the symbol of dark magic - and the last was dressed in red - the symbol of neutral magic.

"You are the first to get to the Tribunal of Magic in three centuries," said the white symbol.

"You are wasting our time," said the black symbol, waving his hand dismissively, "and yours!"

"They have made it this far," said the red symbol. "They are entitled to be heard. Speak..." he addressed the teens.

"Hi," said Xander, loudly. "The names Xander -"

"Enough," interrupted the black symbol. "We do not care for a name!"

Xander deflated and glanced at Nick and Rebecca. "Maybe one of you should handle this," he said, stepping back into line behind them.

Nick and Rebecca exchanged looks.

"You're team leader," said Rebecca.

"Yeah, but you're more experienced," said Nick.

Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder and shoved him forwards. "Time to show me exactly what it is you have learned from me," she said. "I'll help if you need it!"

Nick sighed and turned back to the Tribunal. "Well, uh, to cut to the chase," he said. "There is this bad guy Imperious who stole our genie and made him grant him a wish. He wished that the Power Rangers never existed."

"You are the Power Ranger's?" asked the White symbol.

Chip nodded. "Yeah. I'm yellow..." he pointed at himself and then Nick, "he's red... this is -" he pointed at Rebecca but was cut off as the Black symbol interrupted again.

"Enough! Go home! There is nothing we can do for you!"

"Hey, now wait a second!" said Nick. "We were told that you could reverse a genie's wish."

"We can," the White symbol nodded.

"But we won't!" the Black symbol interrupted again. "GO!" he boomed.

The team sighed and exchanged looks.

"I don't believe this," said Maddie, as Chip and Xander started to lead the way back to the pool. Rebecca, however, remained behind.

"I said leave!" the Black symbol hissed at her.

Rebecca remained planted to the spot. "You know," she said, looking from each Tribunal member to the next, "my Ranger power is Darkness..." she glanced at the black symbol, "my sister is Light..." she turned to the white symbol, "we are constantly bickering too..." she gazed settled on the red symbol, "we don't have a neutral party."

"What is your point?" the black symbol asked, impatiently.

"Let us tell you the whole story," said Rebecca, ignoring him. "You don't know all the facts. You don't know exactly what happened to cause Imperious to _get_ the genie in the first place."

"What do you suggest?" asked the red symbol.

"Let them speak," said Rebecca. "And once you have all the facts _then_ you can make your final decision. We've come too far and lost too much to go back to Briarwood empty handed."

The symbols paused before the white symbol nodded. "OK. Speak..." she instructed.

"Over to you, Nick," said Rebecca turning to the Red ranger.

Nick nodded and turned back to the Tribunal. "We had been in battle after battle," he explained, "we were tired. We asked Solaris to use his genie and when he did... Jenji was captured."

"And who was responsible for this loss?" the black symbol asked.

"No one was responsible," Nick yelled. "It just happened! Sometimes things just happen!"

"It would serve you best not to raise your voice," said the red symbol. "We are not the ones responsible for losing your genie."

"And you're saying we are?" Nick asked.

"I think it best we change the subject," said the White symbol. "Let's see... why is it you want this wish reversed?"

"Because it is more than our magic that has been taken from us," said Vida. "We lost our friend too. Aliyah Logan? She died the day good magic perished."

"But your world still has magic?" the black symbol asked.

"Well, yeah," Chip nodded. "But it's _dark_ and _evil_ and... _icky_."

"We do not judge good or evil magic," said the red symbol, "we just ensure that there _is_ magic."

"OK, you seriously can't say that dark, evil magic is the same as good, wondrous magic," said Xander.

"No," said the white symbol. "It's isn't the same."

"I'm curious," said the black symbol. "What is the significance of Aliyah Logan, why is she so important to you and how did this Aliyah Logan come to die?"

"She was killed by the darkness," said Rebecca. "And she is important because she is our savior."

"The savior?" the three Tribunal members echoed.

"The _saviors_..." the red symbol added. "Two babies of the same family. One born of a powerful warrior and a sorceress, the other born of a powerful warrior and a master, both are destined to defeat the Darkness and it's Master."

Rebecca nodded.

"You are the head guardian of one of the saviors?" the white symbol asked, directing her question at the black ranger.

"I was," Rebecca answered. "But my magic was taken away when the darkness came and Aliyah died. She died because she did not know the true extent of her powers... I have refused to tell her everything there is to know about the prophecy, about her life... I thought that by keeping it a secret I was keeping her safe... I now know that I was wrong."

"What would you do if we were to grant the reversal of the wish?" the white symbol asked.

The rangers looked hopeful.

"We'd go back and fight the darkness," said Maddie, "and restore the world to the way it was. And there'd be colour, and laughter, and people can be free."

"And Toby would have his store back," added Nick, "and we'd all have music!"

"And Udonna would have Rootcore!" said Vida.

"And we'd have our Dragon back!" grinned Xander.

"And I'd have my cape back!" said Chip, earning looks from his friends. "What? It may not mean much to you guys but it does to me!" he defended.

Rebecca smiled and shook her head. She was starting to like Chip. He reminded her of Dustin Brooks, Earth Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy - or he reminded her of what Dustin _used_ to be like... what he was like _before_ she had called him to inform him, Cam and the others that Aliyah was dead. No one had been the same since Aliyah had died... it was a mystery to how much she meant to everyone.

"And you?" the red symbol asked Rebecca.

"I'd have my sister back," Rebecca answered. "I could go forever without Magic..." she added, her eyes become distant as she looked out across the sea, "but I can't go another day without Aliyah."

"What would you do if we were to give you your sister?" the white symbol asked.

Rebecca looked thoughtful. "I'd tell her everything," she explained. "I'd tell her about the Prophecy. I'd tell her about her powers... I'd tell why I left her in the beginning! I'd make sure that she understood that I never abandoned her... I'd tell her that the six years I was away at Pai Zhuq was to protect her... to make sure that she was safe..." she shook her head and her eyes refocused. "I want her to know that everything I have done, everything I have achieved was so that I could protect her!"

"They present a good case," said the white symbol.

"Yes," Nick whispered.

"We need to confer," said the red symbol. He turned his back on the rangers as the black and white symbols joined him in the centre of their pedestals. They whispered amongst themselves for a few minute before returning. "We admire the ability it took to get here. We applaud the case you've presented us. By the powers entrusted in us we do..."

The rangers almost cried with joy. They had done it. They had convinced the tribunal to reverse the wish. They were going to get their magic back... Aliyah was going to come home. They had -

"... _not_ grant your request. Go home."

The tribunal members waved their hands and the rangers disappeared, returning to Briarwood where the colour was still erased, good magic was no longer an option and Aliyah was still dead.

Rebecca lowered her head as tears blurred her vision.

They had failed.

_She_ had failed.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 22 January 2013 at 09:38pm**


	19. Dark Wish Part III

**Author's Note:** *slowly creeps under a rock and holds up a shield.* Hi, I know I promised an update on or around the 8th of February and I failed. But my interest in Power Rangers has taken a huge swan dive lately. But now I think it is back.

**Disclaimer:**No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:**Big thank you too: **Utau54 **for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Warnings:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force: **Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger

* * *

_**I**__**'m going to die**_

For a while there was nothing but darkness.

No pain.

No inability to breathe.

Just eternal and peaceful darkness.

Then there was a blinding white light.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah gasped and her eyes snapped open.

She was lying on a bed of grayish-blue grass. She looked up at the crystal clear blue sky. It hurt to move, where was she?

Moving her head to the side, Aliyah took in her surroundings. She was lying in a woodland forest, everything was paler in comparison to a natural look of life which gave her the impression that she wasn't in the real world anymore.

Aliyah tensed as her hearing heightened. Having the spirit of a tiger (she had figured it out during her year of isolation at the Lightning Academy) meant that her senses were heightened better than regular humans, and the fact that she was a Ninja just helped matters along. Rolling out of the fetal position, Aliyah looked up into the pale familiar face of Tyler Chambers.

"You made it!" Tyler grinned. His voice abnormally loud in the dense silence.

Aliyah cringed.

"Sorry," Tyler apologized, a little quieter than before. He reached down, took his cousin's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Was wondering when you were gonna wake up. What took you so long?"

"What are you talking about?" Aliyah asked, groaning with each movement her body made. "What happened? Where are we?"

"The darkness took over," Tyler answered. "Remember? The Lightning Academy was attacked, the gates to the Underworld opened and the academy fell to their destructive forces. I was killed trying to protect my students, and the last thing I remember was seeing the academy crumble before I passed out."

Aliyah blinked, looking confused. "No, Ty, you survived the fall of the Lightning Academy. We both did!" she said,

"What are you talking about?" Tyler questioned. "If we had survived, Ali, we wouldn't be here -" he motioned to the world around him, "we'd be back there." He pointed over his shoulder, a rip in the universe shimmered in the dense lighting of the world.

"What is that?"

"The line between life and death," answered another voice.

Aliyah jumped and spun around, surprised to find her grandmother standing before her. "Grandma?" she whispered, in disbelief. The older woman nodded with a grin, she extended her arms and pulled her granddaughter in for a hug. "Where are we?" Aliyah asked after a few moments silence.

Catherine exhaled and began to walk slowly; Aliyah exchanged a look with Tyler as they followed.

"They say that the grass is always greener on the other side," said Catherine.

"Does that mean I died?" Aliyah asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, sweetheart," she confirmed. "This is the spirit world."

Tears welled up in Aliyah's eyes. "I didn't even get to say goodbye," she whispered. "My friends - Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Kelly. Connor, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Tommy, Hayley. Nick, Maddie, Vida, Xander, Chip, Toby. My family - Rebecca, Claire, Udonna..." she paused and, with a shaky breath added, "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Cam."

Tyler wrapped his arms around his cousin and pulled her in for a hug. It was a rarity to see Aliyah cry so much, but the mere thought of leaving all of her friends without saying goodbye must have been a real harsh blow to her; he wouldn't know, all his friends had died the day he had. His family, save for Rebecca, had either been dead for a while or had died the same day as he.

Aliyah shot her grandmother a deep look of confusion, and asked a question that had plagued her for four years. "Why did this happen to me?"

Catherine sighed and reached out to brush a strand of hair from her granddaughter's face. "I always wondered when you would ask me that," she said, "you never did when I was alive. Why?"

"Because I thought I would get the same reaction from you that I did from Rebecca," said Aliyah. "No one ever wants to talk about the prophecy. No one ever wants to tell me of my powers, about what I can do and why the Master wants me dead. Rebecca would never tell me, and I thought you'd be the same. I'm sorry."

"What for, sweetheart?" Catherine asked.

"For not trusting you," Aliyah answered. "I should have come to you and asked you. I'm sorry that I didn't."

Catherine smiled and shook her head. "I do not blame you for not coming to me," she said, "most teenagers your age don't need advice or guidance from their grandparents. But you are right; I probably would not have told you the truth at the given time."

Aliyah heaved a heavy sigh.

"Rebecca had a very good reason for keeping it from you, Aliyah," Catherine continued, "She just delayed it far too long."

"And now it is too late," said Tyler. "I mean, she's here now, she can't go back in time and fix what has happened. Can she?"

Catherine shook her head. "No. But I have been keeping tabs on the human world." She explained.

Aliyah frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You can see into the Human world from here? You can see my friends? How are they?"

"They are grieving," said Catherine. "Rebecca has refused to use her magic. The Darkness has taken full control of Earth because there was no Mystic Force Power Rangers around to stop them - your death has caused a lot of problems, Aliyah, and I believe that is what the darkness was aiming for in the beginning. But enough of that," she said, waving her hand dismissively, "we have a bigger problem."

Tyler and Aliyah exchanged looks once more.

"Bigger problems?" they asked together.

Catherine smiled at the pair. "Rebecca and the teenagers that _should_ have become the Mystic Force Power Rangers have attempted to get the Dark Wish reversed." She said.

"You can do that?" Tyler asked, awestruck.

Aliyah continued to look confused, but she dare not ask what her grandmother meant.

"The Tribunal of Magic denied their request," said Catherine, "which is why Aliyah woke up here," she added to Tyler. "If they had granted their request _both_ of you would have woken up in the places that you had collapsed. The Tribunal must reverse the wish before you are stuck here forever."

Catherine indicted for them to follow her. She led them to a pool of water and knelt at the edge, she waved her hand as ripples spread across the surface, revealing a sort of looking glass onto the human world beyond. Aliyah peered through to see Rebecca and her Briarwood friends fighting Hidiacs.

They were doing fine until the tables started turning.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"A relative of yours, no doubt," said the white Tribunal member. She, and the neutral magic member, turned to look at their dark magic counterpart. They had been watching the Power Rangers through a portal that linked their world to the human world, their refusal to grant the reversal of the genie's wish had been a test in order to see if the Rangers really had learned their lesson.

"We did what we had to do," said the Black symbol.

_"Seize him!"_

_"If we had our magic they wouldn't get away with this!"_ said the Green mystic ranger.

_The Black ranger looked impassive for a few seconds; her face changing from that of a stunned, hopeless look to one of confusion and familiarity. Then she said the four words that the Tribunal members had been waiting to hear._

_"We don't need magic."_

The White symbol perked up and looked out at the Black ranger. She was a controller of Darkness, yet she fought on the side of good; what was more was she was the key to the Ultimate Power. The sister to one of the saviors.

"_We are earth's defenders. We never surrender._"

"_She's right,"_ said the Red mystic ranger. _"Magic or no magic. We're still the Earth's defenders. It's our job to protect the innocent."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Come on!"_

_"Let's do it!"_

The neutral figure watched on, impressed with the bravery that the rangers were showing. "They have no magic powers," he said, "but continue to fight. How strange."

"Their destruction is certain," the White figure agreed, "Unless..."

"No!" the Black figure said. He was determined that the rangers did not deserve their claims to be granted. It wasn't just because he was pure dark magic; but he believed that the rangers had more to prove than just bravery, courage and strength.

"_Well, well, look whose back!" Necrolai sneered as she approached the group of half-defeated powerless Power Rangers._

"Even though they haven't learned their lesson," said the Black figure. "They are showing extraordinary courage."

"They even had the nerve to face us," the Red figure agreed. "No human has ever done that before."

"I say their tremendous courage has merited special circumstances," said the White figure. "And I vote to reverse the genie's wish."

"I am also convinced," the Red figure nodded. "But it must be a unanimous decision." He added, turning to the Black figure.

The Black figure hesitated and turned back to the portal. The rangers were cornered like mice; their backs against the wall (both figuratively and literally); they may not have learned their lesson about using magic for granted, but they certainly had proved their bravery, courage and strength as the world's defenders.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah blinked as her vision started to blur and she started to feel queasy and lightheaded. Black spots sprang to life in front of her eyes, followed by sparks of light.

"What's happening?" she asked, batting away an invisible light pattern. "I feel nauseous and lightheaded all of a sudden."

"It is your body reacting to a sudden change," said Catherine. "There is of two conclusions."

"And they are?" Tyler asked, as Aliyah rested against him.

"1) Her body is reacting to the cross over and is preparing for the resting period," Catherine explained, "being as strong as she is the resting period could take a couple of days to ensure maximum success."

"What is the resting period?" Aliyah asked. "What's it for?"

"It is the stripping of your powers stage," Catherine answered, "you can't rest in the Spirit world and accumulate all your powers. A spirit does not carry offensive magic. We are neutral creatures."

Aliyah's eyes widened. "You mean to say that my body is preparing to die?" she shrieked. "I don't wanna die!"

"What's the second option?" Tyler asked.

"Or 2) her spirit is still connected her dying body on Earth," said Catherine, "in which case something is calling you back."

"Something?" Aliyah asked. "Like what?"

"Unfinished business, maybe?" Tyler suggested.

Aliyah looked between her cousin and grandmother. "Can I _choose_ an option?" she asked, hopefully. "If so, I choose to go home. I _do_ have unfinished business to take care off. I intend to finish the Master off, permanently, and say a proper goodbye to my friends and family before I truly move on to the Spirit world."

"If you return," said Catherine, "then you must realize that there is more to this whole prophecy than meets the eye. Clues have been left for you, Aliyah; you just haven't looked hard enough."

"I... what...?" Aliyah stammered, looking up at her grandmother. What did she mean?

"It is time to go..." Catherine pulled her granddaughter into a long hug. "You have been so brave, and we are so proud of you." She whispered in Aliyah's ear.

"We?" Aliyah asked.

Catherine smiled, knowingly as she pulled away. "Goodbye my sweet," she said.

"I love you." Aliyah managed to say before her vision blurred.

"Look after her." Catherine said to Tyler.

Tyler nodded. "I will."

Suddenly everything went black, and the last thing Aliyah heard was Catherine whisper. "I love you too, my sweet."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah groaned as the bright sunlight attacked her eyes; despite them being closed. For half a second she lay, in the same position she had curled into during the attack, and then opened her eyes to see where she was.

_**Great. Another woodland.**_

What if she hadn't left the Spirit world? What if she really _had_ died? What would she do then? She can't die, it wasn't her time!

Then she heard footsteps and someone calling her name.

"Ali? Oh, thank god! Ali! Are you alright?"

It was Connor. He was shouting in happiness of finding her - alive - but to Aliyah it felt ten times louder and she cringed. Her head was still dizzy and her stomach had yet to settle.

"CAM! TORI! DUSTIN! SHANE! SHE'S OVER HERE!" Connor shouted over his shoulder, before he grunted in pain and toppled over onto his butt. He turned back to his best friend and glared at her. "What was that for?" he asked as more footsteps came closer.

"Stop shouting!" Aliyah told him. "My head's pounding enough as it is!"

Connor rolled his eyes as a blur of blonde and black hair appeared in her line of sight. She was rolled onto her back, a movement that caused her to wince in pain. Then, after a few seconds, Aliyah felt her body being levitated and something wet hit her face. Her vision eased slightly, and she could make out the familiar face of Cam Watanabe.

He was crying.

Aliyah smiled faintly and reached up to wipe his tears. Why was he crying?

"All right there, Genius?" she asked, using his personal nickname. The same one she had given him four years ago when they had first met.

Cam gave a nervous laugh and kissed her several times on the forehead. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Aliyah," he said. "I've never been so scared in my whole life. I thought I'd lost you."

His tears began to fall again.

Aliyah wiped them away once more; as she realized why she had wanted to return in the first place. Not only did she have unfinished business with the Master, but she also couldn't bear the thought of being away from Cam for too long.

"I won't go leave you, if you don't leave me." Aliyah stammered. Her heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles a minute.

Cam smiled through his tears and laced his fingers with hers. "I promise," he whispered, shifting him and picking her up bridal style. "We have to get you to a doctor or something."

"I can't," said Aliyah. "I have unfinished business to attend too."

As she spoke there was a flash of Platinum and her morpher appeared, floating in mid-air, in front of her. Aliyah grasped it and looked at her friends. She hadn't even realized that she had lost her morpher, and then she remembered the Tribunal of Magic. They must have returned it to her.

"Aliyah," said Connor. "When I found you, it hurt when you moved. If you can't handle just the slightest of pains, how are you possibly going to hold your own in battle?"

"I'm a fast healer," said Aliyah, "besides, at the moment I am just dealing with the after effects of a Dark Wish that was cast. My body's full of residential dark magic that needs to go elsewhere. The more I sit around, then the more I am going to hurt. It's kinda like soccer, you need to warm up before you start a game or you run the risk of injuring yourself, right?"

Connor nodded. "I guess." He agreed.

"Well, I need to warm up in order to release the evil's hold," said Aliyah. "I want it out of my body. And then i'm heading to Briarwood to show Necrolai that not even the afterlife wants me."

She smirked and looked down at her morpher as it jingled. However, instead of the voices of her team-mates, asking her where she was, Aliyah was rewarded with a new spell code.

"Sweet," she grinned. "More power."

"Oh, boy," Tori groaned exchanging a look with Dustin. "You + more power = nothing good."

Aliyah pouted at her best friend. "Hey, I just died," she said, "the least you could do is be a little more sympathetic!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

"Element of Earth! Green Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind! Pink Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Water! Blue Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Lightning! Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Darkness! Black Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!"

"We call forth the power of White magic! Mystic Force! Legend Warriors!"

Fightoe and Fifty-Below exchanged stricken looks as the Rangers towered over them, amped up with more power than ever before.

"Incredible!" Koragg mused, looking up at the six Rangers.

"Inconceivable!" Jenji gasped, nudging Daggeron. He had made it out of the Underworld by tricking LeeLee into making a wish. "They've got more power than ever!"

"Only the Tribunal of Magic can grant that kind of power," said Daggeron. "But the question remains where is Aliyah?"

"We're not afraid," Fightoe and Fifty-Below rumbled as the rangers returned their height.

"Mystic Lion staff!" the Rangers said, holding up their new weapons. Xander stepped forward, and turned the number 1 dial on the face of his staff.

"I'll make the first call," he said. He drew an illuminate green circle in the air, and slashed through it. "Rock slide!"

Hundreds upon Thousands of rocks zoomed through the air towards Fightoe and Fifty-Below.

"Code 1," said Vida, following his example. "Whirlwind!"

High velocity winds spread through the power plant. Spinning Fightoe and Fifty-Below through the air.

"Code 1," shouted Maddie. "Tidal Wave!"

A flash of water swept the entire area. Flooding everything it could reach, and half drowning the two Barbarian Beasts.

"Code 1! Lightning Bolt!"

The skies darkened and thunder crashed, followed by a spark of yellow lighting. It hit the ground and Fightoe and Fifty-Below bellowed in agony as the water sparked the voltage, electrocuting them.

"Code 1! Darkness stream!"

A cloud of darkness surrounded the two Barbarian Beasts and rippled with energy. They cried out in vain as skeletal hands of the dead grabbed at them, draining them of their energy and making the vulnerable to more attacks.

"Code 1! Fire storm!"

A torrent of flames burst forth and surrounded Fightoe and Fifty-Below. From the draining processes of the darkness stream, neither had that much strength to fight off the attack. Sparks erupted from their bodies and they were blasted backwards through the air.

"That should have destroyed them," said Rebecca.

"Then why didn't it?" Xander asked.

"Because we're not at maximum strength," answered the Black ranger. "We're still missing a ranger!"

Fightoe turned to Fifty-Below. "This is too much for me," he said. "I'm getting out of here before -"

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Huh - what - who dares?" Fifty-Below demanded, angrily.

Rebecca and the others looked up as someone jumped over them. The first thing the team noticed when the new comer landed was the Platinum spandex of their final team-mate.

"Aliyah!" they exclaimed, happily.

"What took you so long?" Vida asked.

"Long story," Aliyah answered. "I'll tell you about it later!"

Vida nodded and Aliyah turned back to the Barbarian Beasts. "I am so over you and your friends," she hissed. "You thought you could rid the world of good magic. Kill off the Saviour and take full control and for a while it worked," she nodded in agreement, "but you, and your master, forgot that while there is still good magic in the world, darkness will never prevail!"

She snapped open her morpher and punched in the new spell code.

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

A ring of Platinum energy spiraled out underneath Aliyah and rose up. It disappeared when it reached her head and left behind the new enhanced power suit of the Platinum Ranger. It was identical to the others: White chest plates, and boots, along with gold and black wrist plates and accents.

"Element of Light! Platinum Legend Warrior!" Aliyah said, wielding her Lion staff through the air. "Guys, we need a joint effort."

"Right!" her friends agreed.

"CODE 2!" they each said, thrusting their staff's into the air. "LEGEND WARRIORS! UNITED FORMATION!"

A thick burst of magnetic energy burst out of the centre core of the formation. It was as bright as Aliyah's suit and powered by her magical upgrade. The stream of good magic hit Fightoe and Fifty-Below and blasted them into the air where they exploded.

"Well done, Rangers," said Daggeron as he and Jenji approached the team.

Aliyah smirked. "Well, you know the old saying," she shrugged. "If you live without honour, then you fall without honour!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"So what exactly happened to you?" Vida asked.

"I died," Aliyah answered. "I was on my way back to Blue Bay Harbour, hadn't even made it out of Reefside when the Darkness hit me and I suffocated. I remember talking to Tori and then waking up in the Spirit world with my grandmother and Tyler -" she gasped, and grabbed her phone.

"What is it?" Xander asked. "What's wrong?"

Aliyah ignored him and dialed a familiar number. "C'mon, pick up!" she said, tensely.

The line continued to ring before -

"_Welcome back stranger."_

Aliyah sighed in relief. "I'm insulted that you didn't bother to come look for me," she said, "at least now I know exactly how you feel."

"_Hey, you weren't the only one who died today,_" said Tyler. "_Show a bit of sympathy!_"

"You only died because I did," said Aliyah. "Because I wasn't alive to protect you."

"_Do I need protecting?_"

"Apparently," Aliyah teased, "I mean, if I didn't exist then you wouldn't be here, would you? Hence forth, you need protection. _My_ protection."

Tyler grumbled over the line and Aliyah snickered. "_Wait until you return to night,"_ he warned, "_I'll get you._"

"Like you could even try!"

"_Are you challenging me?_"

"Maybe I am," said Aliyah. "Maybe I'm not!"

"_Now it's on,_" said Tyler. "_We'll show these Wind Ninja's what a real Ninja duel is._"

Aliyah grinned. "You're on, pretty boy. Just prepare to lose."

"_Whatever you say, Tiger Lily,"_ Tyler chuckled. "_I'll see you when you get home."_

"Bye!"

Aliyah hung up and looked up at her friends. "What?" she asked. "I can be friendly too, you know."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** I know it is a little on the short side. But all I really wanted for this chapter was Aliyah's return. So I decided to skip the ending and defeat both Fightoe and Fifty-Below at the same time.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, February 26, 2013 at 3:25am**


	20. Questions, Questions, and more Questions

**Author's Note:** Anyone here? I would like to apologize for making you wait so long for another update. I understand that it has been nearly a month but I have had many problems with other stories, writers block, and outside forces (University mainly). It is coming up to Easter Break, but sadly I cannot spend the three weeks I have off writing for Fanfiction; if you can wait at least another month then I will be free to write to my heart's content.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big shout out too **Blueheartsrock** and D**eepalpha** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force: **Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," I know, but this is your destiny... this is our family's legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Wake up, Ali."

"Go away!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I don't have a job!"

"You promised Vida you'd meet her at the Rock Porium."

Aliyah grumbled and rolled away from her sister's voice. She had been back at Rootcore for a week and already she felt like leaving again. "It's Sunday," she complained.

"A promise is a promise," Rebecca said, heading for the door. "I'm heading out to do some errands for Udonna. Let me know how the murial goes..." she paused, and stuck her head back in, "and don't go throwing paint over everyone, you're there to help Toby, not create a paint war."

"I don't know what this Robert James sees in you," Aliyah called. "You're no fun!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "His name is RJ," he said.

"No, his _initials_ are RJ," Aliyah corrected. "His _name _is Robert James. Hey!" she exclaimed, with a laugh, "when you get married you'll share the same initials. Robert James and Rebecca James! I bet you didn't think that one through, did ya?"

"Goodbye, Aliyah," said Rebecca, closing the door on her still snickering sister.

Aliyah smirked and stretched. _**Now that i'm awake,**_ she thought. _**I might as well get up.**_

**~*Against All Odds*~**

The Rock Porium murial was supposed to represent how much Music meant to the citizens of Briarwood; since the incident with Imperious and his Dark Wish, the rangers wanted to be sure that Briarwood and its innocents knew that wherever darkness dwelled, music would always be a light in the dark.

"Where's Aliyah?" Maddie asked, carrying a can of green paint towards the table. She, along with Nick, Chip and Vida, were in the alleyway beside the Rock Porium. They had already started the Murial, but were lacking the services in order to finish it before the end of the day.

Vida shook her head. "Probably sleeping," she shrugged. "It's Sunday. Aliyah hates Sundays."

"I can't say I blame her," said Nick. "I should so not be working today! It's my day off!"

"And you're filling in for Xander just like he would for you if you had a cold," Maddie reminded him.

"Actually, if the situation was reversed then Xander would be on the phone nagging us to come in."

Chip, who had been collecting more paint, jumped and spun around, splattering orange paint all over Aliyah.

The Platinum Ranger gasped as the others froze.

"Chip..." Aliyah growled.

"I'm sorry," Chip whimpered, "I am so sorry... you scared me... and I - oh, Aliyah, please don't hurt me... please!"

Aliyah reached for an abandoned paint roller, it was full of purple paint. Her eyes narrowed at the Yellow ranger, she started from his forehead and rolled the paint down to his chin, up over his right cheek and then over his left, until he was left with a more purple face than he started.

"There," she said. "Perfect."

"Guys! Guys," Nick sighed. "Focus! With Xander sick we don't have time to mess around!"

Aliyah and Chip exchanged looks, turned to reload their brushes and rollers with paint, and turned back to the Red ranger.

"Oh, Nick," Aliyah called, in a singsong voice.

Nick turned at the sound of his name, his eyes growing wide at the sight behind him. "No! No! Noooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed as his friends covered him an array of purple and orange paint.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Maddie squeaked as a hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Easy," whispered a familiar voice. "It's Ali."

Maddie sighed in relief and stumbled backwards as Aliyah pulled her behind the wall. Once the Platinum ranger had let her go the Blue ranger turned around. "Ali, don't do that," she said, her heart still beating hard. "You scared me half to death."

"You're a Power Ranger," Aliyah reminded her. "If anyone was trying to kidnap you then just kick them in the balls."

"No using Ranger powers for personal gain, remember?"

"True," Aliyah nodded, holding up her roller. "But it's not personal gain if they grab you, is it?"

Maddie rolled her eyes and glanced around the corner. Nick was slowly making his way towards where she and Aliyah were hiding, while Vida was busy painting Chip in purple paint.

"What's happening, Mermaid?" Aliyah asked.

"Code Red," said Maddie. "Phoenix is heading this way!"

Aliyah snickered at the code names, before loading her paint roller with more yellow paint. "Locked and loaded," she muttered, looking up at Maddie. "Get him!"

Maddie nodded and darted out from behind the wall. She and Nick attacked one another with their paint brushes, as Aliyah slid behind them and run at Chip. Vida caught sight of her best friend and spun Chip around, resulting in the Yellow ranger getting a face full of yellow paint.

"Urgh!" Chip spluttered, spitting out mouthfuls of paint.

Vida and Aliyah laughed at his misfortune, before catching sight of Nick over his shoulder. The Red ranger hunched over, leaning on his knees and breathing heavily, his paint brush lay abandoned on the floor at his feet.

"What's going on?" Chip asked turning and noticing Nick as well.

"It's Koragg," Nick said, his voice strained with pain. "He wants to fight!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I don't see him," said Nick, turning his back on the ocean.

A giant purple seal appeared over the rippling waters and Koragg shot out of the water.

"There he is!" said Chip, pointing at the wolf warrior.

"Only five," said Koragg. "It'll have to do."

"Five is plenty!" said Aliyah, holding up her morpher. "Let's power up!"

"Legend Warriors!"

After he had increased his power to a higher level, Nick jumped into the air and aimed his Lion staff at Koragg. "Code One!" he shouted.

The firestorm attack hit Koragg, but it did not faze him.

"Wolf attack!" Koragg retaliated.

The attacks hit Nick and blasted him backwards.

"Back off, Koragg!" Aliyah yelled as she and Chip blocked Koragg's sword with their Lion staffs. The Wolf Warrior made quick work of the two rangers, slashing and cutting into them, before knocking them towards the ocean and turning on Vida and Maddie.

"Code one!" the twins commanded, sending a whirlwind of water at Koragg. He merely deflected the attack using his shield.

"No way!" Maddie frowned, as Nick, Aliyah and Chip stumbled back in front of them.

"Dark Magic Strike!" Koragg commanded, drawing a circle around him with his sword.

"Light Magic Strike!" Aliyah countered.

The two attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield, before rebounding. Koragg's hit the ocean, blasting a torrent of water into the air, while Aliyah's knocked the Rangers clean off their feet.

"We're not doing so well," Maddie groaned.

"You've got that right," Vida agreed.

"We can't give up!" said Aliyah.

"Yeah," Chip nodded, "he's gotta have a weakness!"

Nick, determined to the end, pushed himself up and wielded his lion staff in a full circle. "C'mon, Rangers!" he called. "Mystic Lion Staff!" he slashed the staff's face towards the floor and blasted a torrent of flames at Koragg, who jumped out of the way as the ground behind him exploded.

Koragg landed in front of Nick and slashed across his suit. Sparks flew and Nick fell to his knees. "WOLF ATTACK!" he yelled for the third time and, not only did he blast the rangers off of their feet, but he knocked them straight out of the Legend Warrior.

"This brutal," said Chip, looking over his regular ranger uniform.

"C'mon, Koragg!" Nick shouted, staggering forward.

Koragg made easy work of the Red ranger, before holding his sword at Nick's neck.

"Hey!" Aliyah shouted, pushing herself up. She jumped to Nick's defence and slashed her sword across Koragg's back. The knight wolf howled as sparks flew from him, and he stumbled away from the two rangers.

"There is no honor in a sneak attack," Koragg hissed at Aliyah.

"Since when does Evil care about honor?" Aliyah asked.

"There is no victory without honor," said Koragg. "I have defeated your Legend Warrior powers and now is the time for me to defeat you."

Aliyah laughed. "Good luck with that," she said.

Koragg roared and pulled back his sword. However, before he could attack, the sword was pulled from his hands by a thick vine. Koragg stumbled in surprise, leaving himself wide open for an attack, one that came in the form of Nick's sword across his stomach. The Red ranger then grabbed Aliyah and pulled her aside of the furious knight wolf.

"Xander!" Vida shouted, spotting her friend.

"Am I late?" Xander asked.

"Let's do it!" said Aliyah, rising back to her feet.

"LEGEND WARRIOR!"

Koragg stumbled in surprise as the rangers re-morphed into their Legend Mode. "Impossible!" he growled.

"Anything possible when you're a Power Ranger," said Aliyah. "Thanks X!"

Xander nodded and gave his team-mates thumbs up of approval.

"C'mon!" Koragg yelled, firing several more wolf attacks at the rangers. Unfortunately, they were now more focused than they had been and simply slashed through the attacks. Reaching Koragg at the same time, Nick and Aliyah dealt the first two blows with their Lion staffs, followed by Chip, Vida and Maddie. "Is that all you've got?" he asked, struggling back to his feet.

"It's not over yet!" said Nick. "Code 2!"

"Code 2!" Aliyah followed. "Legend Warriors! United formation!"

The five rangers combined the tips of their Lion staffs. A bright light exploded from the centre and slammed into Koragg; the force of the impact threw him towards the ocean, into which he disappeared, with a warning of "This is not over, Rangers," as he disappeared.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Nick looked towards Xander. He was sitting in the bed of Vida's jeep looking at colour charts as the rest of his friends painted the murial. "You are going to help us right, Xander?" he asked.

"I've heard paint fumes are bad for one who is recovering from a cold," Xander nodded, "so, I'll just sit this one out. Besides, you guys are doing fine without me." He winked. "Oh, but I do think you should use midnight orange, it's really beautiful."

Aliyah rolled her eyes as she placed three more tins of paint on the work table. "I'm not sure who I least understand the most," she said. "Xander or Koragg."

"What are you talking about?" Vida asked, opening the midnight orange paint.

"Well, Xander is just..." Aliyah looked towards her friend, smirked and shook her head, "Xander -" Vida, Nick, Maddie and Chip laughed at her lack of an answer, before allowing her to continue, "And Koragg... am I the only one who notices that he never finishes a fight?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I've often wondered that myself," he agreed. "Any ideas?"

"He keeps going on about honor," said Chip. "How there is no victory if you have no honor."

"Yeah, but evil doesn't care about honor," said Aliyah. "When I lived in Blue Bay Harbour there was this rogue Ninja named Lothor attacking the city. Now, being a Ninja myself, I know a lot about honor, and living with Honor is a big deal... but Lothor didn't care." Her friends looked confused. "Now, if a Ninja doesn't care about honor in victory, why should Koragg?"

"Maybe you should call, Rebecca," Maddie suggested. "She may know something."

Aliyah shrugged. "Like what?" she asked. "That Koragg is really a good warrior in disguise and is merely being brainwashed by the Master in order to do his bidding?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you've got an overactive imagination?" Nick asked.

"Only you," said Aliyah. "But no, I've seen people who have been under the command of evil before and had no clue, but I don't think that applies to Koragg," she paused, looking thoughtful, "in fact, I have no idea what applies to Koragg anymore. He's just an honor bound warrior with no idea what he wants out of a battle."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Meanwhile, as Aliyah and the other rangers were discussing Koragg's implications as an evil warrior, Rebecca and Daggeron were wandering aimlessly through the magical world looking for Wolfsbane.

"Couldn't we have just bought this on the black market?" Rebecca asked. "It would have been a lot faster."

"The fresher the ingredients," Daggeron reminded her.

Rebecca sighed. "The more powerful the potion," she finished. "I know, I get the point! But we're not gonna find anything if we stick together, this forest has been totally decimated since the arrival of the darkness, I think it would serve us better if he split up."

"Are you sure?" Daggeron asked. "Your father -"

"Is dead," Rebecca reminded him. "Besides, he and Leanbow used to split up all the time. Two search parties are always better than one; we'll cover more ground if we split up."

Daggeron sighed. "Fine," he caved. "Be careful."

"You too," Rebecca nodded, disappearing in a blur of black as she Ninja Streaked away. She arrived in a deserted quarry with last ingredient waiting, idly, or her in the centre. "That was too easy," she grinned, reaching for her morpher. "Daggeron, I've found the -" she cut off as her morpher was blasted from her hand.

Rebecca shook her head and looked around for the source the attack; she staggered as she spotted Imperious and Koragg a few feet away.

"Rise," Imperious ordered her.

Despite her opinionated independence, Rebecca pushed herself back to her feet. "There goes my quiet Sunday," she grumbled. "What are you two doing here? Don't you have some poor innocent to terrorize?"

"We have something more important to deal with," said Imperious. "As ordered by the master we are here to destroy you."

"And your past defeats are not enough to prove that you can never defeat me, is it?" Rebecca asked.

"You will fall, Black Ranger," Imperious promised. "And so will your little sister."

"I highly doubt that," Rebecca nodded. "Whether or not you defeat me, Aliyah will not be beaten."

"Enough talking," said Koragg, thrusting his shield at Rebecca. The Black ranger yelled out as the phantom wolf spirits hit her in the chest, knocking her backwards across the quarry.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

While the rest of the rangers finished the murial, and Aliyah pondered the reason why Koragg never finished a battle, Xander slept in the bed of Vida's jeep. Unfortunately, his slumber was interrupted when Udonna contacted them from Rootcore.

"_Aliyah, Rebecca is in trouble!"_

"Where?" Aliyah asked, throwing down her paint brush.

"_She's not that far from the Lightning academy grounds,"_

Aliyah nodded. "I'm on my way!" she confirmed, looking up at her friends. "Find Daggeron," she said, "I'll help Rebecca."

"Be careful!" Vida warned.

"I will," Aliyah promised. She took off, shifting into Ninja Streak, and leaving the others to bypass the tree opposite the Rock Porium. Even though they were heading in the same direction, Aliyah needed to get to Rebecca first.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"LEGENDARY SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Wolf Attack!"

"Code 1! Darkness stream!"

The phantom wolfs collided with the cloud of darkness and both of them fizzled into nothing. Their energies merging and annulling the other.

Koragg growled in disapproval and jumped into the air. Rebecca followed him. They aimed punches at one another, and, as their fists met in mid-air, they were both bowled backwards by the force of the impact.

Rebecca landed and spun her Lion staff around. "Stop!" she shouted.

There was a spark of light from the no-man's-land between her and Koragg. Tendrils seeped into the air and attacked her, knocking her backwards as explosions ripped from her suit.

"Imperious!" Koragg growled.

"Now, Koragg," Imperious said, materializing in front of Rebecca, "it is time for me to finish what you started."

"You're unbelievable," said Koragg, putting his sword away.

"Thank you," said Imperious, waving his fan through the air. Dark purple energy collected between each stroke, growing bigger and stronger by the second. "Now, Black Ranger, I shall destroy you and take my rightful place next to the master!"

"Think again!" Aliyah shouted as she jumped over Imperious. "Mystic Lion Staff! Code 1! Light Spell!" she slashed the staff across Imperious' shoulder.

With Imperious down, Koragg stepped forward to take on Aliyah, however, before he could attack, the other ranger arrived.

"What was the last thing I told you before we split up?" Daggeron asked Rebecca.

"Be careful?" Rebecca said, boldly. "Hey, in my defence, they attacked me," she added. "I was just protecting myself."

Aliyah smiled beneath her helmet and turned back to Imperious and Koragg. "Imperious should be easy to finish," she said, "Koragg may need a bit more fire power. Rebecca, Daggeron and Nick, you take Imperious, I want a much bigger fight so i'm going after Koragg."

"Right," said Rebecca. "Take Maddie, Chip, Xander and Vida with you."

"Got it!" Aliyah nodded. "C'mon guys!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed, following her towards Koragg.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Xander groaned as he was thrown into Chip. The two hit the ground, hard, leaving Vida, Maddie and Aliyah to cover them with Koragg.

"You guys OK?" Maddie asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Xander nodded, helping Chip back to his feet.

"I say we go Legend or go home!" said Vida.

Aliyah nodded. "Go for it!" she said.

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

The four rangers morphed to their higher level and rejoined Aliyah who had gone straight for Koragg while they had been busy.

Koragg ducked as Vida jumped over him and landed beside Aliyah, he then turned and deflected attacks from Maddie and Chip, before attempting to blast Xander who charged at him, the Green ranger raced up the quarry wall, avoiding the phantom wolves coming from Koragg's shield, with ease.

"Hey, Koragg," Maddie shouted, earning Koragg's attention. She and Chip then rushed at him their staffs raised. The two rangers deflected Koragg's attempts to hit them with his own sword, before knocking him backwards with two blasts from their staffs.

Koragg groaned as he hit the floor.

"Let's get him!" said Aliyah and Vida. They jumped over Maddie and Chip, swinging their lion staffs at Koragg. "Code 1!" they each yelled, blasting the wolf warrior with their individual powers.

"Want more?" Xander asked, rejoining his friends.

"Let's take this to the Zords!" Koragg shouted, rising into the air. He called upon Catastros and formed the Centaurous Wolf Megazord.

Aliyah growled. "He's all mine!" she said, calling forth the Tiger zord. "No one tries to destroy my sister and gets away with it!"

"Go for it!" Vida nodded.

Aliyah jumped off of the ground and landed inside the Tiger Zord cockpit. She inserted Saba into the control panel and engaged the Warrior mode. Soon she stood opposite Koragg, ready for battle. "Your move, Koragg," she said.

"Stupid little Ranger," Koragg growled. "Why don't you just run and hide?"

"Because it's not my style," said Aliyah. "Now, make your move!"

"As you wish," Koragg nodded. He spun his sword through the air and charged at Aliyah, the Platinum ranger raised her fists and blocked the attack by grabbing the blade of the sword; she twisted it in Koragg's hands, before punching him in the stomach and sending him stumbling backwards.

"Now I _really_ hate Sundays!" Aliyah said. "White Tiger Thunderbolts!" she commanded, as the primary weapon of the Warrior mode slashed through the air and emitted bright white energy-formed balls at Koragg.

Aliyah laughed as Koragg fell to one knee.

"Counter attack!" Koragg yelled, emitting phantom wolves from his chest.

"Good Magic Strike!" Aliyah yelled, wielding her staff in a circle. An energy of platinum light swirled to life in front of the Tiger zord, and Aliyah slashed through it, sending it soaring towards Koragg. The knight wolf groaned as he dropped his staff and fell sideways onto the floor, it shook with the heavy impact, but Aliyah and her Warrior mode remained standing.

Suddenly the Tiger Warrior mode shuddered, rust seemed to grow on its paws and rise up towards his head. Aliyah, who was stuck in the cockpit, panicked as Saba screeched in agony and her control sparked dangerously.

"What's happening?" Maddie asked, watching as the cold and red rust prints continued to rise towards the chest of the Tigerzord. "Aliyah, are you OK?"

"_No! Saba's in a lot of pain!"_ Aliyah answered. "_Rebecca, what's happening?"_

"I don't know!" Rebecca answered, looking around for an answer. She, Daggeron and Nick had finished their battle with Imperious; having overpowered him they had thought he had returned to the Underworld, unfortunately, they couldn't have been more wrong. On a hilltop, overlooking the Megazord battle stood the Mummy. He was cackling darkly as he watched his evil magic consume the Tiger zord.

"The virus will take down your Megazord," Imperious said, causing Aliyah to turn in his direction, "and then, when it reached the cockpit, you too will die, my dear. Wait until the Master hears about this!"

He waved his fan at the Tiger Megazord, knocking it off balance.

Aliyah screamed as the Megazord shuddered as it hit the floor. The virus was making its way directly towards her; she could feel the drops of evil seeping into her through the controls.

"Imperious!" Koragg shouted. He had made it back to his feet and was now towering over Aliyah. "Stop!" He raised his sword and, much to everyone's surprise, he sucked the virus out of the Tiger Zord, but also saving Aliyah from eternal torment.

"You traitor!" Imperious shouted, pointing at Koragg.

"It is wrong to leave her defenseless," said Koragg.

"You fool!" Imperious said, returning to the Underworld.

Koragg turned away from Aliyah and the other rangers, who were still watching from the ground, they needed Koragg to leave too so that they could help Aliyah. "I will only win with honor," said Koragg, as he finally, disappeared too.

Aliyah sighed and collapsed into her seat. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and the nape of her neck, but she was also thankful to Koragg for saving her life.

Why had he had that again?

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 17 March 2013 at 09:24pm**


	21. Leanbow Returns

**Author's Note:** Here. I've got to stop getting distracted by Samurai and Super Samurai. Taking a break from my work to bring you this chapter. Someone asked to see Cam again.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** N/A

**Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary: **"I didn't ask for this," I know, but this is your destiny... this is our family's legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Sorry young warrior," Daggeron smirked, as he pinned Nick to the floor. The red Ranger had blocked the Knight's sword with his own. "Next time, I'll take it easy on you."

Nick scowled and shook his head. "Don't even think about it," he said, slightly out of breath. He and Daggeron had been battling constantly for close to half an hour, they only had their swords, and their morphers had been confiscated at the beginning of the session. Another thing that set this training exercise apart from the rest was the fact that they were both bound together at the wrist.

Kicking Daggeron away, Nick rolled over and jumped back to his feet. Daggeron nodded in approval at his method; quick and easy.

"Why doesn't he use his laser lamp?" Xander asked Udonna.

"In bound battle training." the white witch answered, "only swords can be used and no magic. Daggeron is very skilled at this technique."

Daggeron kicked Nick away, pulling on the binds to keep the red Ranger on his feet. He paused in his fighting and called over to the other Rangers. "Because I was taught by the best," he nodded, "and now Nick is going to be beat - I mean, taught by the best."

Aliyah snickered as lay back against Cam. The former Samurai had taken the day to spend it with her in Briarwood, Dustin had wanted to come, especially after Aliyah had told him about the training exercise that was scheduled for that morning, he had been eager to learn more about the magical world, and wanted to witness a bound-battle for himself, but he had a Ninja History class to teach that he couldn't get out of.

"I see that humility doesn't set in as one reaches, uh, middle age." Nick grinned, his eyes wide with amusement.

"Ooh," Vida chuckled.

"Middle age?" Daggeron repeated, shocked at Nick's brazen attitude.

The red Ranger lunged at the knight swinging his sword down, but Daggeron, despite being distracted, was ready and blocked with flawless ease.

"Nick's got this one wrapped up," Vida nodded, nudging Aliyah.

"Oh, it's not over yet," Xander said, disagreeing.

Aliyah smirked and glanced back at her best friend. They had a small wager with Xander on who would win, Nick or Daggeron. While neither of them had wanted to bet against her - for the sole reason that she always seemed to win - they had bet against one another. Vida was vouching for Nick, while Xander was on Daggeron's side.

Nick aimed a jab at Daggeron's hand, twisted the blade of his sword around the hilt of its brother and flicked it into the air.

"Whoa!" Daggeron cried out as his sword was pulled from his grasp. It spun over several times, before Nick caught it as it came back down.

Nick looked at the sword, grinned as he looked up at Daggeron and then threw the sword back to its rightful owner. He may have disarmed him, but he wanted a proper win.

"Oh, you had him." Aliyah complained. "Don't give him his sword back."

"There's no honor in cheating," Cam reminded her, wrapping both arms around her shoulders. She was lying between his legs, resting back against his chest.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Don't you start," she grumbled, gripping both his hands and snuggling back into him. Cam smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Chip and Xander laughed as Nick dived away from Daggeron. He leap-frogged between two branches, in the shape of a 'V' and tugged at the rope the bound him to Daggeron; the Solaris Knight stumbled forward, narrowly avoiding hitting the tree as Nick swept his feet out from underneath him, and held at sword point.

"Good work, Nick," Daggeron praised. "You took me fair and square. And you did it with honor." He dug his sword into the ground and allowed Nick to pull him back to his feet.

"I just got lucky," said Nick, brushing off the compliment.

"There's no luck here," Daggeron said, shaking his head. "Your skill is growing stronger. In fact, you have all improved." He added to the other rangers.

"Thanks to you," Maddie smiled.

"You were taught by the best, and so are we," Chip grinned, child-like. "Maybe one day we can be as good as Leanbow!"

Udonna tensed and glanced at Chip, who had donned a sheepish expression as he realized exactly what he had said.

"I'm sorry, Udonna," Daggeron apologized, turning to the White witch. "I told Chip about your husband. He promised not to say a word."

"And I didn't," Chip nodded, "until now!"

Aliyah frowned and shrugged at Xander as he turned to look at her and the others. "Does someone want to fill us in?" the green Ranger asked, turning back to his mentors.

"Yeah, i'm starting to feel a little left out too," Aliyah agreed. She was tempted to hear more about her late uncle, but she also knew that learning about him meant knowledge of her parents, and she wasn't completely sure if she could deal with that.

"Udonna, he was a great man. A hero," said Daggeron, convincingly. "Perhaps it's time they learned about him and his brother."

"Yes," Udonna nodded, looking away from her rangers. She was torn between keeping her husband's story a secret and telling her rangers everything. "It's time we told you the whole story.

Everyone exchanged looks. There was more to the story than just the great battle?

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah glanced at Vida as they settled down near one another one the balcony to listen to Udonna's story. Vida was curious to hear more about Udonna's husband, while Aliyah was still nervous about learning more about her parents, mainly her father.

"Before the Great War," said Udonna, "Leanbow and I lived happily with our family. Ryan, his wife, Jade and their beautiful daughter, Rebecca -" the rangers turned to Aliyah, who looked impassive, she understood that she wouldn't be mentioned, she was born during the time of the great battle, "Niella, her fiancé, Craig and their wonderful daughter, Claire, and then Leanbow, myself and our handsome son, Bowen."

"Leanbow was my mentor," said Daggeron. "The forces of evil attacked, and we fought them on all fronts. Leanbow fought bravely. But Morticon and his troops were too strong. We needed a plan, so Leanbow met with Niella, Ryan and I. His plan was to infiltrate the underworld and destroy the Master; not matter what we said, his mind was made up and there was no changing it."

Udonna smiled, fondly. "He always did things his way," she nodded.

"I remember," Daggeron nodded, "and it was always the honorable way. Niella, Ryan and I prepared for the final battle. Then we were joined by someone we thought was our friend."

Aliyah nodded and cast a look out over the forest. "Calindor," she muttered, acidly.

"Yes," Daggeron nodded, solemnly.

"But I thought Calindor was your enemy?" Chip frowned.

"He is," said Udonna, "and having once been a dear friend, it made the betrayal cut all the deeper."

"Why did they attack?" Aliyah asked. "The forces of evil, I mean."

"You have to understand, Aliyah," said Udonna, "your prophecy has existed long before your birth. The forces of darkness had heard of it and were searching for the being it spoke of. A child born of magical blood and held a great source of power, enough to lock away the darkness for eons in the Underworld."

Aliyah frowned. "If it were me they were searching for," she said, slighting confused. "Then they were a year early because, if what Rebecca has told me is true, I wasn't born until the fall following the Great Battle; my parents would have already left Briarwood by the time they found out they were pregnant with me."

Udonna nodded in both understanding and confirmation. "Yes," she said, wisely. "Your mother was only a few days pregnant when she fought alongside your father in the final battle. But the forces of darkness believed that your prophecy meant my son, they set out to find and eliminate his existence."

"As I left with Bowen," said Daggeron, taking up the story, "... I was attacked by Calindor."

"I now see why the forces of darkness are depicted as heartless beings," said Aliyah, darkly. The mere thought of being attacked while holding a precious infant was something that made her blood boil.

"Dark Magic gave Calindor more power than ever," Daggeron continued, as Cam wrapped his arms around Aliyah and held her close. "In the end, our magic's collided and we were both cursed. As for Bowen, we now know Phineas found him and brought him to the safety of the human world."

"So your son is alive?" Maddie asked, looking curious. "Somewhere."

"Yes," Udonna smiled and nodded. "Somewhere. Leanbow led the fight and banished the armies of the Darkness to the Underworld. Ryan and Niella tried to stop him, Ryan even tried to follow him, but Leanbow was determined to protect the little family he had left. He ordered Niella to seal the gate with a spell and then he continued the battle behind the gates - alone."

Silence fell as each of the rangers processed every bit of the story they had just heard, but Udonna wasn't finished.

"Leanbow and Niella gave their lives to save us all," the white witch continued. "Shortly after, Ryan and Jade constructed the Lightning Academy; it was built over the exact spot that the spell had been cast to seal the gate. Massive amounts of magic went into making sure that the academy was a safe haven of good magic, and it's student's became the protectors of the gate."

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain," said Xander, straightening up.

"They will be remembered," Vida nodded, taking a stand beside her friend.

"We'll never stop fighting until there's peace in both worlds," Chip agreed, standing beside them.

Aliyah nodded, defiantly, as she held her hand out to Maddie and pulled the blue Ranger to her feet. "We'll give it everything we have," she said, "to make sure that the darkness is destroyed once and for all."

"Ahh!" Nick cried out as a terrible pain exploded inside his head. The rangers stopped short and turned in his direction as Maddie hurried to his side. "Koragg wants to fight," the Red ranger said as the pain subsided.

"We are ready," said Daggeron.

Nick shook his head. "No, not you, Daggeron," he said, addressing his Mentor. "You are to meet with Imperious - separately - to finish off an old battle."

"This is surely a trap," said Cam, tightening his hold on Aliyah. He had already lost her once; he didn't want to risk losing her again.

Aliyah smiled and kissed him lightly. "Of course it's a trap," she nodded. "But we're still going."

"I think it's time for payback," said Maddie.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you guys," said Nick, "but I'm ready for this."

Xander smirked and Chip chuckled. "Yeah," they murmured, following Nick back down into Rootcore.

Aliyah smirked. "Sadly for Koragg," she said, "Payback is a bitch - and so am I."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Koragg stood with his back to the rangers has they finally arrived at his destination. Rebecca was also with them, having caught up after getting the 411 from Cam. She was now aware of the fact that each of the rangers, Aliyah included, knew the whole history of the Great War.

"Welcome," Koragg drawled as he sensed their arrival.

"All right," Nick called, "What do you want?"

"Your Legend Warrior powers," Koragg answered, without missing a beat.

"You must be joking," Xander said.

"There's no way!" Chip said, hands clenching into fists.

"We'll show you what the legend warrior power is for!" said Nick.

The others nodded and snapped open their morphers. "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" they each commanded.

**Galwit Mysto Neramax!**

With a surge of power, the rangers morphed into their next level of defence. Their mystic lion staffs appeared in their hands and they stood opposite Koragg waiting for his first move.

"Excellent," he mused, "your new magic is strong. That's why I must have it." He withdrew his sword from his shield and pointed it at the Rangers.

"Never!" Nick and Aliyah shouted.

"No way!" Vida and Rebecca added.

Pushing off from the ground the seven rangers landed around Koragg, slashing down with their staffs. Koragg fought them off effortlessly, spinning wildly in a circle as they thrashed and slashed at him from all sides. Chip and Xander teamed up on the outside of the circle, they spun around, in opposite directions and then pulled their staffs down towards Koragg.

The Knight wolf blocked with his shield, but the green and yellow rangers had the advantage. They rushed at him, slashing across his waist and chest as they passed. Koragg growled and turned to face them, only to be taken on by a surprise attack from Aliyah and Nick.

The red and white Rangers paused and drew back, before blocking several attacks. The sound of their lion staffs and Koragg's swords echoed loud and clear, but none of the other rangers dared go in for the attack until Nick and Aliyah had backed off.

Spinning her lion staff in her hand, Aliyah ducked down lower and swept Koragg's feet out from under him. She then stood up, spread her arms and allowed Nick to spring off of her shoulders; he slashed down with his staff, blasting Koragg backwards.

The Knight wolf grunted as he rolled across the ground. He made it back to one knee and looked up as Aliyah and Nick run towards him, wielding their Lion staffs. They were determined, he couldn't fault them for that, unfortunately, and the odds were in his favour.

Aliyah cried out as a wall of shimmering darkness collided with her, knocking her back a peg or two. She cringed as she hit the floor, curling into a ball to avoid being hit by Nick as he too was blasted back. "What the hell?" she shouted, pushing herself up and facing Koragg. There was a new monster beside him now.

"What is that thing?" Vida asked.

"Imperious," Koragg gasped, surveying the monster that had come to his aid. "You've cast a forbidden spell."

"You're all mine, Rangers," the monster growled.

Aliyah paused and glanced at Rebecca. "Recognize him?" she asked.

"No," Rebecca answered. "If he is the product of a forbidden spell then he would be in a book that I have not been allowed to research. Even we witches and wizards have our limits."

"Nevertheless," said Nick, straightening up, "that is one ugly monster! C'mon, guys. Code 1! Firestorm!" he wielded his staff through the air and pushed a huge flame at the creature. It screeched, but shot the flames back at the rangers, causing them to cry out in pain as the tables were suddenly turned.

"That didn't make a dent!" Chip gasped, looking at his Lion staff.

"It looks like we're in trouble!" Maddie said.

"Trouble is my middle name," said Aliyah, "but not even I can handle this type of power." She tried to bite back a scream of agony as she was lifted off of her feet again, this time as she was attacked with her own element - lightning.

With her breathing heavy, Rebecca rolled onto her stomach and glanced through her visor at her friends. The creature had returned to Koragg, who was looking doubtful at their defeat.

"This isn't the way -" he started, but was cut off by the creature.

"Be quiet!" it ordered. "Send them to the ruins!"

"Very well," Koragg nodded, sheathing his sword and holding his hand out towards the rangers. His gaze fell on Rebecca and Aliyah. "It's time to go home!" he said, as a purple seal appeared beneath the rangers.

"What's happening?" Nick asked.

"Where are they sending us?" Vida asked, looking to Rebecca and Aliyah. Why would Koragg tell them it is time to go home? And what were the ruins?

**~*Against All Odds*~**

When the creature had said 'send them to the ruins' he had really meant the ruins of the Lightning Academy. The moment the seven rangers were deposited on the floor of the half-destroyed and now reclaimed darkness base, they were seized by Hidiacs as Imperious bore down upon them, smirking victorious.

"Welcome to my humble home, Rangers," said the Mummy. "If I knew guests were coming, I would've tidied up."

"Wow, really nice to see you guys," said a voice that made Aliyah look around. She was surprised to see LeeLee striding towards her from the otherside of the cavern.

"LeeLee? They got you too?" Vida asked.

"Don't worry," said Xander. "We'll get you out of this disgusting place."

"Thank you," LeeLee smiled. "I hate it here. It's always dark and damp. Not to mention getting turned into an insect at everyone's slightest whim."

"Complaining again, daughter?" Necrolai asked, appearing behind LeeLee.

"Daughter?" Chip repeated, as the others exchanged looks of disbelief.

LeeLee grinned excitedly. "Can we keep them here, Mom?" she asked, giddy with excitement. "Can we, huh? They have things that zombies down here will never have, like souls..."

"Of course, my dear," Necrolai laughed. "Once their power is gone, you can keep them as your pets."

Aliyah struggled against the Hidiacs that were restraining her. "I knew there was something I didn't like about you," she growled. "You're nothing but another freak of nature, Primvare -" she paused, her mind working overtime, "Oh my - I can't believe I didn't see it until now... your betrayal has been staring us in the face all along!"

"What are you talking about, Ali?" Vida asked.

"Aliyah, you have to conserve energy," Rebecca said. "If they do get our powers, you're the one who isn't going to survive!"

But Aliyah pressed on her discovery. "Primvare," she said, answering Vida. "Rearrange the letters and you get the word 'vampire', her true identity has been staring us in the face all this time and we didn't see it."

"Because we all mistook her for an innocent," said Xander, also struggling against the Hidiacs that were restraining him. He couldn't believe he had flirted with the daughter of the Queen of the Vampires; now he felt dirty in himself.

"She is far from innocent," said Vida.

Aliyah nodded. She was starting to feel weaker already. "She's nothing but a lying, manipulating, evil little bitch," she snarled, "and the first thing i'm gonna do... when I get free... is find a way to bury this place with her inside!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

After learning that Aliyah and the other rangers had been taken to the ruins of the Lightning Academy, Cam returned to Blue Bay Harbour to rally the other Ninja's. He explained the situation to his father, Tori, Shane and Dustin, and told them that they had to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. He was aware that Udonna was trying to help the rangers in her own way, but if push came to shove then he was willing to infiltrate the ruined Lightning Academy in search of his missing girlfriend.

Meanwhile, back at Rootcore, Udonna was rifling through a book of dark spells. She knew the risks of creating and using a potion from this book, but her rangers depended on it. They may not have been her own children, but she felt a strong maternal bond for them. Two of them were her nieces and one of those nieces had the power to put the darkness away from all eternity.

"Udonna, you cannot use this book," said Claire. "There must be another way."

"Drastic times calls for drastic measures, Claire," said Udonna. "This is our only way of rescuing the rangers. Now, you can either help me, or you can stay out of my way, the choice is yours."

Claire hesitated. She wasn't about to let her aunt go through this alone, despite her better judgment telling her to continue fighting for what was right. After much concentration, Udonna looked up at her second eldest niece and nodded.

"I'm ready for the last ingredients, Claire," she said.

Claire sighed, weakly and reached for the handful of dried leaves. She handed them over to her aunt and watched as they were added to the potion. The concoction billowed with smoke.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca watched, terrified, as the colour drained, little by little, from her sisters face. They had been forced onto podiums, held in place by magical force fields that were designed to zap them if they tried to escape.

"So nice of you to bring me the gift of your Legend powers," said Imperious, humbly as he overlooked the draining procedure.

"You're not getting anything from us," said Vida, angrily.

"Oh, it's not for me." Imperious called. "It's for the Master."

A gigantic eye reflected in the circle in the middle of the room. The Hidiacs around the hall roared at the sight, cowering back from the edge, as Koragg bowed. There was a burst of energy and the air inside the hall suddenly turned bitter cold.

"Dark magic," Rebecca shouted to her friends, who looked confused. "Ali, stay focused!"

"I can't!" Aliyah shouted. "It hurt... hu..." she started to a panic as her breath caught in her throat. Her lungs began to ache with the lack of oxygen getting to them, but no matter how hard she tried to suck in air, nothing made it to her lungs.

Rebecca struggled harder against the magic that held her in place. She needed to get Aliyah out and away from the Lightning Academy before she died for real.

"That's the thing that Leanbow sacrificed himself to defeat," Nick shouted, pointing at the giant reflective eye.

Koragg groaned and looked away. "Leanbow?" he muttered.

"That name is not spoken here," said Imperious. "Now, you will give the Master the power to rise up and conquer..." he waved his fan at the rangers, as seven beams of light hit them in the chest. There was an explosion of colour and seven strands of multi-colored energies ripped out of their owner's bodies and flowed down into the hole.

Aliyah tried to scream, but she couldn't move.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had failed again... this was her worst nightmare come true. She had failed the first time because she had lost her sister after _refusing_ to tell her the whole truth, and now, even after telling Aliyah the_ whole_ truth, she was going to die anyway. It had been, and always would be, a lose-lose situation where the prophecy was concerned.

Imperious laughed, victoriously. "How delightful," he said, noticing the tears on Rebecca's face, and the pain expression on Aliyah's. "The Master will soon rise..."

"They cannot defend themselves," said Koragg, taking in the situation. "There is no honor in this defeat."

"Stop that foolish babbling!" Imperious snapped at the Knight Wolf. "This is our day of victory! This is the end of the Mystic Force!"

There was a flash of white, bright enough to send all the Hidiacs reeling into the far corners of the hall, seeking the shadows that would protect them and make them stronger. "STOP!" shouted Udonna, as she pointed her wand at the Master's eye. There was an explosion of energy and the Master retreated, as the rangers sank to their knees.

Aliyah clutched her throat as she frantically tried to kick start her breathing, but while she was still in the presence of darkness, she was going to suffer from suffocation.

"How touching," Imperious sneered. "The sorceress comes to save her little Rangers. Now you'll feel the wrath of the Master!"

A flash of white lightning burst out of the master's Seeing Eye, and wrapped itself around Udonna. The force of the beam lifted her into the air and pinned her to the floor, electrocuting her.

"Udonna!" Rebecca cried for her aunt. "Udonna!"

"No!" Vida gasped, as she tried to reach for her teacher.

Imperious laughed darkly. "Behold her destruction!" he shouted over the loud roaring of the Master.

Koragg growled as he was suddenly plagued with memories of a much younger Udonna. She was smiling at him, holding a baby wrapped in a red blanket, the baby looked a lot like himself, but with Udonna's eyes. There was another man with Udonna; he too shared the same features.

The second man smiled, and waved at Koragg, inviting him to join them.

_"Come, brother," he said, his voice muffled against the roaring within the destroyed academy. "Come join us. Rebecca, bring Claire, and be careful with Bowen."_

"Rebecca?" Koragg muttered, looking over at the black Ranger as a small girl, around the age of three or four, rushed into the memory. She looked like a younger version of the young woman that knelt before him, crying as she tried to get to her sister and aunt.

Koragg looked back at Udonna, realization dawning as he saw himself, his human side, reflected in the clear waters of the lake inside his kingdom. He was with his family. His brother, Ryan and his wife and daughter, Jade and Rebecca. His sister-in-law, her fiancé, Craig and their daughter, Claire. And last, but certainly not least, his wife and son, Udonna and Bowen.

The Knight Wolf gasped as the memory disappeared and he was thrust back to reality. He looked around at Udonna; she was still on the floor, thousand bolts of energy rippling through her as her Rangers, her students and her extended family, watched on helplessly. He had to do something... he was the only who could save her.

Darkness aside, Koragg shoved his way past Imperious, drew his sword and slashed through the energy beam connecting the Master to the white witch.

Udonna rolled over onto her stomach, spluttering and gasping for breath.

The force fields around the Rangers broke and Rebecca crawled across the sand towards her sister; she cradled the white Ranger in her arms. Aliyah's lips were blue and her face was deathly grey, if they didn't get out of there soon, then Rebecca knew that she was going to lose her sister for the second time, and this time there was no Tribunal of Magic to reverse what had happened.

"What?" Imperious roared, in anger. He whipped around and turned to Koragg, but where the purple Knight Wolf had once stood, there was now a man in his mid-to-late fifties. "No, it can't be!" the Mummy said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who is that?" Xander asked, wrapping his arm around Vida to support her.

The man turned slowly to face Udonna, and the white sorceress couldn't believe her eyes as she looked up at the one person she thought she'd never see again.

"Leanbow?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Somehow it takes me less time to write Mystic Force than it does to write Samurai/Super Samurai, and they are both on for the same length of time. Weird, anyway, reviews would be nice.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, April 03, 2013 at 5:22am**


	22. Finding Bowen

**Author's Note:** I am so very close to the end... and yet so very far away; and I mean that in both this story and my final folders for University. My head feels like it's gonna explode soon. Anyway, I ran out staplers tonight while putting my Fiction folder together so I took it as a sign to take a break and update this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you to: **Emergency70** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," I know, but this is your destiny... this is our family's legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Leanbow, can it really be you?" Udonna asked, rushing to her husband with open arms. The two embraced as the Rangers exchanged looks from outside the circle. Rebecca was on her knees beside Aliyah, who was still struggling to breathe.

"I don't know how to explain," the man, formally known as Koragg, answered pulling away from Udonna, not much but just enough to see her face. "But it's true. I am alive."

"This is unbelievable." Maddie said, moving closer to Udonna.

"No," said Nick, shaking his head. "This is one of Koragg's tricks."

"Leanbow survived but not Solaris Knight." Imperious said, as he picked himself up from the floor. After Koragg had transformed into Leanbow he had shoved the mummy aside in his attempt to save Udonna. "But never mind, I shall now finish what I've started."

He waved his fan at the rangers, but the beam was deflected by Leanbow who shot it back at him. Leanbow then waved his hand and shouted, "_**Uthe Sasoray!"**_ teleporting both himself, Udonna and the rangers out of the Lightning Academy.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah gasped as she reappeared in another dimension. She could tell that it wasn't overrun with evil magic as the Lightning Academy had been as she was breathing normal.

"We'll be safe in this dimension for a while," said Leanbow as Rebecca helped an unsteady Aliyah back to her feet.

"Ali, sit down, please," Rebecca pleaded. Her voice was still shaking and she was nervous that Aliyah was going to collapse again. She hadn't witnessed her sister's last suffocation by the hands of the darkness, but she had known that she had died; she didn't want to risk it happening again.

"No," Aliyah said, glaring at Leanbow. "I'm fine."

Rebecca shook her head and, with the help of Xander, maneuvered her sister to sit on a nearby rock. "I've got to call Cam," she said. "He's gathering the Ninja forces to infiltrate the Lightning Academy in order to rescue us."

"How does he know we are there?" Vida asked.

"I told him," Udonna said. "He was there when Claire and I traced your essence's using the crystal ball."

Aliyah sighed and looked to her sister. "Fine. Call him," she nodded. "Just tell him to stay at the Academy. I'll come to him as soon as this is over."

Rebecca nodded and broke off from the group; she pulled the pendent that Cam had created four years ago from under her clothes. "Cam," she said into it.

Meanwhile, with the black Ranger otherwise preoccupied, the other rangers, Aliyah included, were more interested in Leanbow.

"OK, am I the only one confused by what's going on here?" Xander asked.

"I'm a little mixed-up myself." Vida agreed.

"Let me get this straight," said Chip. "Leanbow was Koragg, and Koragg was Leanbow, and one of them - or both of them - just saved our lives."

"Wait, wait," said Aliyah, breathing in sharply as she stood up. "This is the same guy who's been trying to toast us for months. How can we trust that it's really Leanbow?"

"You remind me so much of my brother," Leanbow nodded. "He wouldn't have trusted anything without proof either; it is what made him such a good warrior."

Aliyah shook her head. "If that were true," she muttered, "he'd still be alive."

Leanbow sighed and looked away from the rangers, he had had a vague feeling for many years that his brother had been killed. Ash children they had always made a pact that they would be bound, but that pact had long since been broken. "I don't blame you for not trusting me." He said, looking back at the rangers.

"I trust you," said Udonna, approaching her husband. "I know it's you. What happened?"

"My tale is so incredible I'm not sure I believe it myself." Leanbow admitted. "It happened in the last battle of the Great War."

"You closed the gates to the Underworld," Udonna said, "and we all thought you were gone forever."

"Yes, but that's when the story just begins," Leanbow said. "My plan had worked, and the Master was sinking down into the depths, but he used the last of his dark magic to take me with him and turned me into Koragg, the Knight wolf, his most obedient soldier. I had no memory of my previous life. Everything I did was for the Master."

"But you remember now?" Chip asked, skeptically.

"It must have been the virus that I absorbed from the Tigerzord," Leanbow said. "It must have infected my titan mode. It began to break the memory spell."

"Then you must remember how many times you tried to destroy us," said Nick, "and Udonna, even your own wife, you almost destroyed her then stole her snow staff, and how you wanted to kidnap and kill Aliyah! Does that ring any bells?"

"Yes." Leanbow nodded. "I remember it all, and I cannot tell you how sorry I am."

"Sorry?" Aliyah repeated. "You wanted to _kill_ me and all you can say is you're _sorry_? My life meant nothing to you! All you wanted was my power! You didn't care whether I survived or not."

Leanbow started to rise from his seat. He could sense that the platnium Ranger was becoming hysterical.

Aliyah jumped backwards and held her hand up, warningly. "Stay away from me," she said. "I've become numb to the idea that there are people out there that want me dead, but never once, in my three years of being a Ranger, did I ever think that any of those people would be my own family!"

"Family?" Leanbow questioned, staring at Aliyah confusedly. How was she his family? He recognized Rebecca, but he did not recognize her.

"Ali, no one could withstand the full power of the Master's dark magic." Udonna comforted, wrapping an arm around her niece.

"I've heard that one before," said Aliyah. "Tori told me that Hunter and Blake couldn't fight of Lothor's dark hold on them, and that when Hunter tried to kill me he didn't mean it! Kira tried to tell me that Trent couldn't fight the evil hold that Mesogog had over him, and that I should let go of my hatred for evil and just forgive him for what he had done!"

Rebecca, who had returned at this point, sighed and pulled her younger sister into a hug.

"I don't want sympathy!" Aliyah snapped, shoving Rebecca away. "And I don't want anyone to tell me that I need to let go of the past, and forgive people who have tried to kill me time and time again, it's just not going to work and it is not who I am."

"Ali -" Rebecca started.

Aliyah pulled away from her sister and shook her head. "No!" she cried. "No trying to convince me otherwise, Rebecca, I can't forgive him for what he has done, the rest of you can do whatever you want, forgive him for all I care, but it's not in my nature to forgive and forget."

"Udonna!" Xander gasped, springing to his feet and catching the white Sorceress as she fell forward. Her skin was incredibly pale and her breathing was labored.

"You're injured," said Leanbow, kneeling in front of his wife.

"I... used the Book of Dark Magic to get to the Lightning Academy," said Udonna. "I'm afraid I'm as vulnerable as any human now."

"You shouldn't have done that," said Leanbow.

The ground shook, violently, as the mountain beside them exploded.

"Imperious has found us," said Leanbow. "I'm sending you back to Rootcore." He added to his wife.

Udonna shook her head. "Oh, no! I don't want to lose you again!"

"You're in no condition to fight," Leanbow said.

"For once we agree," said Nick with a side glance at Aliyah. The platinum Ranger nodded and turned back to the explosion, she waiting for any sign of Imperious, Necrolai or the Chimera monster.

The skies darkened as thunder rumbled and lightning clashed. Rebecca and Aliyah felt their energies soar as they absorbed the crashes of each lightning strike.

"Obviously Imperious didn't think that part of his plan through," said Rebecca, turning to Aliyah. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Aliyah nodded.

"There you are!" Imperious called as he appeared, flanked by the two creatures Aliyah had expected.

Leanbow growled as he turned to face the trio.

"Get them, Chimera!" Imperious ordered.

"Ready yourselves." Leanbow ordered the Rangers, before he fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming in pain.

The Rangers backed up, startled.

Leanbow stumbled away from the team of seven defenders and transformed back into his ancient mystic mode.

"Let's do it!" Nick shouted, snapping open his morpher.

"Ready!" the others followed.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

_**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**_

Fully morphed and prepared for battle, the seven rangers raced forward, meeting the Chimera monster head on. Chip and Vida reached him first and were knocked back like rag dolls, one-by-one each of their team-mates followed them.

"Magi Staff! Power of the Tiger!"

She charged forward, using her power of light to attack, but she was deflected and sent crashing into the side of the quarry wall.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca yelled, springing to her feet. "Magi Staff! Power of the Eagle!" a cloud of black smoke surrounded her and she charged towards the Chimera. "Hyah!" she shouted, kicking up at the monster.

Chimera caught her by the ankle and shoved her away.

Rebecca stumbled into Chip and Xander, both of whom had come to help her.

"Leanbow!" Maddie shouted, as Leanbow was transformed back into Koragg and forced through a magic seal by Necrolai.

After regrouping the Rangers cried out as Chimera leapt forward blasted them off of their feet.

"This isn't working!" Aliyah shouted, pushing herself back to her feet. "We're running into this blind! We need a plan!"

"We need a miracle." Chip said.

"Stop!"

The rangers frowned and looked around as a bright orange portal burst open on the otherside of the quarry. Lasers were fired from inside, they hit Chimera and knocked him away from the rangers.

"Now what?" Imperious snarled, looking around to see who had dared interrupt his regime. He was surprised to see Solaris Knight arrive, riding the back of a unicorn.

"Daggeron!" Xander sighed at the sight of a familiar friend.

"But... I destroyed you!" Imperious howled.

"Oh, cool!" Chip grinned, stumbled towards the Unicorn as Daggeron jumped down.

"Rangers, the Unicorn's name is Bright Star," Daggeron informed them. "She can travel through all dimensions. If you run into trouble she can combine with your Megazord. Now hurry!" he ordered, as he rushed past them towards Imperious. He had finished business with the mummy, but his first priority was to get the rangers to safety.

Imperious growled and aimed a spiral of dark magic at Daggeron. Sensing danger, the tip of Bright star's horn glowed a bright amber, magic surged outwards, surrounded the rangers and then disappeared, taking the team with it.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

The second the Rangers arrived in the human world so did Chimera, and this time he was at Megazord level.

"Here we go," said Xander.

"I got this one!" said Nick, running back towards Bright star.

"Nick, wait!" Maddie shouted, trying to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Chip asked.

"We can't use the Manticore," Nick answered, galloping away. "But I can still make a Megazord!"

He blasted through a shield and reverted to his titan form, combining with Bright star in the process. "Phoenix Unizord!" he commanded.

"Tiger zord!" Aliyah shouted, leaping from the ground and landing inside the cockpit. "White Tiger sabre engaged! Warrior mode, Activate!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Dustin looked at Cam.

"Are you sure Rebecca gave the right co-ordinates?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Dustin," Cam nodded. "Why would she give us false co-ordinates?"

"Well, I'm not seeing any battles." Dustin shrugged.

"How about a Megazord battle?" Shane asked, looking up.

"Megazord -?" Tori Hanson trailed off as the ground under her feet shook and a two Megazords towered over her; she recognized one of them as Aliyah's Tiger Warrior mode.

The Ninja's exchanged looks and headed in the direction of the quarry. It seemed to be on the furthest side of the forest, but with a little help from Ninja Streak, they reached it in half the time, and quickly met up with Rebecca and the other Mystics, who gave them the 411 on what was happening.

"So if Koragg is really Leanbow, your uncle," said Dustin, "why is he fighting against you?"

"Because the Master has reverted him back into Koragg," said Rebecca. "We don't know any more than that, Dustin, we're in the dark just as much as you are. The only thing we can do now is wait and see who comes out victorious."

Shane looked up as Aliyah and Nick split up, each dealing with a different threat. "Well, we've all seen Aliyah use her anger in battle," he said, "so my money is on her."

"Mine too," Vida agreed.

Aliyah balled her hands into fists and slammed them against her controls. "Tiger Zord, lightning strike!" Aliyah commanded, blasting several lightning bolts at the Chimera, drawing its attention onto her."

Chimera snarled and, by using all of its energy, summoned up a massive sphere of dark magic, and fired it at Aliyah.

"Lightning energy orb!" Aliyah yelled twirled the Megazords sabre in a full circle, a bright orb of white energy smashed into Chimera's attack and obliterated it, before encasing the monster and causing him to explode.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Ejecting from her Megazord, Aliyah joined her friends as they watched Nick fight on ground level with Koragg. The two warriors were pretty evenly matched.

"Is that all you've got?" Koragg snarled.

"Hardly!" Nick yelled, shoving him away.

Rebecca shook her head as her uncle and leader continued to fight. "This battle could go on forever," she said. "They're anticipating each other's moves!"

"Or not." Dustin said wincing as Koragg sliced across Nick's stomach. Sparks flew and Nick rolled for a few seconds before coming to a stop, his sword arched in the air and then lodged itself in the ground not so far away.

"You don't stand a chance without your sword." Koragg snarled, pointing his own weapon at the red Ranger.

"He doesn't," said Aliyah, breaking away from her friends. "But I do!"

"Oh no," said Rebecca, latching onto her sister's hand and pulling her backwards. "You proved your point when you fought Chimera, you're not fighting Leanbow!"

Aliyah struggled against her sister's grip. "Let... GO!" she yelled, spinning around to face the black Ranger. "Why are you protecting him?"

"Because he's family," said Rebecca. "We don't fight family!"

"Tell that to him." Aliyah scoffed. "If we don't stand and fight he'll destroy us, family or not!"

"I don't think he will." Rebecca said, shaking her head.

"He's the same person who's been trying to kill us for months!" Aliyah argued.

"He's different now -"

Aliyah felt a sense of Deja Vu washed over her. Kira had once said the exact same words to her while she had been defending Trent two years previous.

"Changed?" she repeated, pointing at the now commenced battling between Nick and Koragg; the Knight Wolf had allowed Nick to reclaim his sword as he refused to fight an unarmed opponent. "That doesn't look like changing to me! Defend him all you want, Rebecca, but like I've already said, it's not in my nature to forgive and forget, and I won't protect a servant of the Master's!"

Rebecca sighed as Aliyah pulled away from her and the others snapped open her morpher and morphed into the platinum Ranger.

Vida and the others moved to follow her.

"No," Rebecca said, stopping them. "This is something Nick and Aliyah have to do alone."

The rest of the team sighed and returned to watching the battle, as the Ninja's exchanged looks - Aliyah hadn't changed a bit.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"The Master has control over Leanbow again," Udonna said, sadly. She was back at Rootcore with Claire and, having just witnessed the Megazord battle against Nick, Aliyah, Chimera and Koragg, she was starting to give up hope of ever seeing her husband again. "Either my husband will destroy the Rangers, or they will destroy him. All is truly lost."

"Don't talk like that," said Claire. "You were the one who said that if you believe in magic then anything is possible."

"But my magic is gone."

"You may not be a sorceress anymore," said Claire comfortingly, as she wrapped a red blanket around her aunt. "But you will always be magical."

Udonna gasped as she sat up and looked down at the blanket in her hands. "Where did you get this blanket?" she asked, looking up at Claire.

"From Nick's backpack," said Claire, "I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow it."

Udonna smiled and sprang to her feet, quickly rushing for the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Claire called after her.

"I do believe! I believe in magic!" Udonna announced, happily.

Claire laughed as her aunt disappeared from Rootcore. She'd find out everything later, right now it was just a pleasure to see the light of belief return to Udonna.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Whoa!" Aliyah yelped as Koragg lifted her into the air and threw her back into Nick. The red Ranger caught her and set her back on her feet and turned to face the Knight Wolf again.

"No rest!" Koragg hissed.

"Hyah!" Nick yelled, darting forward. He raised his sword but before he could use it, was knocked off his feet as Koragg kicked his feet out from under him.

Aliyah charged in to cover her fallen team-mate, clashing blades with Koragg and diverting his attention onto her, long enough for Nick to recover. Koragg growled as he chased the platinum Ranger across the quarry; Aliyah run mid-way up the quarry wall and then jumped over Koragg, slashing at him with her sword as she landed behind him.

"If you're really Leanbow," Aliyah said, "then you're strong enough to fight the master! You did it before! You can do it again!"

Koragg growled in anger and frustration. "Leanbow exists only in memory." He said, spinning around and bringing his sword down onto Aliyah. It was deflected as Nick returned. The two fought for a few minutes before Koragg gained the upper hand again and knocked Nick away from him, demorphing him in the process. "I am Koragg, now and forever! Wolf Attack!" he turned his shield onto Aliyah and attacked her with several phantom wolves.

The ground behind Aliyah exploded, the force of which blew Aliyah into the and through the air. She cried out as she demorphed from the lack of energy, and hit the ground with a hard crunch, rolling to a stop just before Nick.

"Oh no!" Maddie gasped, as she and the others watched helplessly from the sidelines.

"You have fought with honor," said Koragg as he stalked towards the two fallen Rangers, "but now the battle is over. Since you have proven to be worthy opponents, I will grant you a swift end."

Aliyah swallowed and pushed herself across the quarry floor and into Nick. "This didn't go as planned," she grumbled, before looking up as Udonna appeared in front of her, fighting with Koragg to lower his sword.

"Leanbow, stop!" she said, pushing him away from her rangers. "It is Bowen and Aliyah! Your son and niece!"

"What?" Koragg asked even more confused on what was happening. He was so close to finishing off the Rangers, as he had been ordered to do by the Master, and now the white Witch had come to the rescue with the story of the red and platinum Rangers being his son and niece.

"What are you saying?" Nick asked, confused.

"You were with me all along," Udonna said, smiling at Nick, "and I never knew. It's truly magical."

Koragg put away his sword and reached out to touch Nick. "My - My son?" he stammered, before staggering backwards. He groaned as several memories of his past life as Leanbow flooded his mind and, with an implosion of magic, he returned to his previous self.

"And I thought my family reunions were weird." Dustin joked.

Aliyah shot him a glare. "Not funny!" she snapped.

"I am your mother." Udonna said, noticing the skeptical look on Nick's face. "It's true, Nick. I knew there was a reason you came to Briarwood. It was to fulfill your destiny - The greatest wizard of them all."

Nick shook his head, still in disbelief. "This is gonna take a little while getting used to," he admitted, catching Aliyah's eye. She had made it back to her feet and was looking between him, Udonna and Leanbow as if they had just landed.

"Holy crap - what is that?" Shane yelled, pointing at several tentacles that had just exploded from the ground, shaking the very foundations of the quarry.

"Come on, Rangers!" Vida said, reaching for her morpher.

The others nodded and mimicked her actions, but found that they could no longer move.

"Hey!" Aliyah snapped at Leanbow as he lowered his wrist and turned away from them. "This is as much our battle as it is yours!"

"You are not ready to fight, Aliyah," said Leanbow. "Your magic is not strong enough! This is my battle. I must finish what I started."

The Master growled as he sensed the presence of the one that had betrayed him nearby. He turned in Leanbow's direction and shot his tentacles forward, intending to strike anything that crossed his path.

Dustin smirked and patted Aliyah's shoulder. "Stubborn and hard-headed," he said, "Yep. You're definitely his family, Ali."

Aliyah glowered at the Earth Ninja, causing him to drop his hand and take a hesitant step backwards. He was thankful that Aliyah was frozen in place otherwise he knew he'd be in big trouble by now.

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" Leanbow commanded, transforming into his Legend warrior powers.

"Cool!" Dustin breathed.

"Don't!" Nick yelled, trying to stop his father.

"You can't!" Rebecca shouted.

"Leanbow, don't!" Udonna cried.

But Leanbow was determined to protect his newfound family. He raised his shield and blocked the head of an oncoming tentacle. "Back to the depths, foul beast!" he said, jumping into the air and forcing the master back into the Underworld. "Power Rangers, carry on my legacy!" he shouted back to the current team of Earth's Defenders, before sinking down after the Master.

The Rangers struggled against the magic that held them in place; even the Ninja's were trapped. As they were former Power Rangers, Leanbow feared that they, just like their current counterparts, would follow him into the depths.

A bright white light exploded from the gaping hole that the master had made, before seven shimmering lights shot into the air; the hovered over to the rangers and then floated down into their respective being.

"Our Legend Warrior Powers," said Xander, as the spell holding them all in place broke. "They're back."

"But Leanbow's gone." Udonna said, mournfully. She was still clutching Nick's blanket.

Nick sighed and, approaching his biological mother, squeezed her shoulder.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"So that's it?" Aliyah asked. "Morticon's gone. Imperious has gone. The Master has gone... everything's back to normal?"

Daggeron shook his head. "Everything is far from normal," he said. "Imperious may be gone but his departure is just the beginning of our journey."

Aliyah sighed and dropped her head into her arms. She was back at Rootcore with Solaris Knight and Nick. Rebecca and the others were out in Briarwood somewhere, probably the Rock Porium, and the Ninja's were waiting for her on the edge of the forest. She was going back to Blue Bay Harbour with them for a couple of days, it had been a while since she had seen them and given the past twenty-four hours, she was desperate enough to say she needed a break.

"Your father said many times -" Daggeron added, nudging Nick in the shoulder.

"Whoa, wait, wait," interrupted Nick, "you're telling me this like I care about him. Please. He may have been my father, but I just spent the last few months stopping him from destroying the world."

"I'm with Nick on this one," Aliyah agreed. "Family or not, he's tried to destroy us too many times to gain any sort of sympathetic comfort from us."

"And the world would have been destroyed if he hadn't -"

"How can you defend him?" Nick argued.

"You're exactly like Rebecca!" Aliyah protested at the same time.

The door behind them opened, cutting off any retort from Daggeron, he was adamant to protect Leanbow, his teacher and good friend, but his students, Leanbow's own family, were determined to degrade the very man who had sacrificed his life to save them all.

"That's what I like to see," said Udonna, as she entered the room, smiling. "Everyone happy and enjoying the day. But, Bowen, didn't I ask you to clean this place up?"

Aliyah smirked. "Oh, sucks to be you, Nick," she teased.

"This is just great," Nick chuckled, "I finally find my real mom and two seconds later, I'm getting chores."

"Yes, you are." Udonna nodded. "I want this place cleaned before your father comes home."

Daggeron hesitated and glanced between Nick and Aliyah. "I think I'll go feed Fireheart," he said, leaving quickly.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "I better go find Rebecca, tell her i'm heading up to Blue Bay for a few days. See ya." She patted Nick's shoulder and quickly dived for the exit.

Nick sighed and shook his head at her. "Thanks a lot, Ali," he grumbled, and turned back to his mother. "Uh, Mom?" he said. It sounded strange considering he'd grown up all his life with a mother who looked nothing like Udonna. "Leanbow's not coming home."

"Don't be ridiculous." Udonna said, shaking her head. "Of course he is. No, I have not lost my senses," she added, seeing the look of disbelief on her son's face. "If you'd asked me this morning, I would have given you a different answer. This morning, I thought that both you and Leanbow were lost forever. But I'd forgotten that magic works in many ways - not just waving a wand but also in ways of the heart. So, yes, I don't know how or when, but Leanbow will be coming home."

Nick sighed as he found that he couldn't argue with her.

"Now," Udonna added, "clean up this room."

Nick chuckled, shook his head, before smiling and walking away to fetch the broom from the closest. He'd get Aliyah back for bailing on him. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, April 12, 2013 at 6:39am**


	23. The Ten Terrors

**Author's Note:** Been finding it difficult to tear myself away from RPM to update. But this story is only a few chapters away from the end and intend to finish it within the next week or two.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you to: **Lizziestrong7135** and** Summer490** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force:** Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this." "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our family's legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"Dustin! Give me back my morpher!"

Dustin grinned, despite feeling terrified, and run into Ninja Ops with Aliyah at his heels. In his hands he was carrying her Mystic Morpher. "Oh, c'mon, Ali," he whined. "Just one morph! Please!"

"The morpher wasn't designed for you!" Aliyah said.

"So? There's no difference between morphers, Ali," said Dustin.

"The morphers are specifically designed to accommodate each Rangers powers," said Cam. "Each of Aliyah's morphers have been connected a much a stronger energy grid than everyone else's, Dustin, mostly because of her prophecy, but also because of her advanced training as a Lightning Ninja."

Dustin frowned. "So...?" he asked, confused.

Aliyah snatched her morpher from Dustin and stuffed it back into her pocket. "In other words," she said, "my power of light would be too strong for you to handle, especially now that Bowen has been found."

"You mean Nick?" Dustin asked.

"Yes." Aliyah nodded. "Nick - look, either way, we're both born of two very strong magical families and, according to Rebecca, who I shall now call the keeper of the prophecy, if Nick and I were to combine our magical cores we'd be unstoppable."

Shane smirked as he entered Ops behind his friends. "Sounds like a fairytale," he teased.

Aliyah laughed and nodded. "That's what I thought," she nodded. "Turns out fairytales are real. Besides, the story of the darkness and the magical world was just a bedtime story for me and Tyler when we were kids, I never once believed it was real."

"Until it became real," said Tyler, as he entered Ops after Shane. "I mean, the gates rising and destroying the Lightning Academy was no dream."

"No, it was no dream," said Aliyah. "Trust me; I've seen the Lightning Academy in its post-darkness makeover. It's like Zeltrax and the Dino Cave all over again."

"Huh?" Tori asked.

"You know, when Zeltrax came back to kidnap Elsa," said Aliyah. "He practically obliterated the Dino Cave. Hayley had to work double time just to get the computers up and running so we'd know when he was attacking the city."

Tori looked thoughtful. "Oh, yeah, I remember you saying," she nodded.

"That reminds me," said Tyler, "how long do think it'll be before a new power player will turn up in Briarwood? I mean, your time as a Mystic Ranger can't just be over, can it?"

Aliyah sighed and looked to her brother. "Some part of me wants to believe that it is over," she nodded. "But then there is another part of me that is saying the Master is far from finished. Mystic Force is like a fracking video game!"

"A video game?" Dustin frowned. "How do you work that one out?"

"Morticon was a beginner's level," Aliyah said. "Imperious was a intermediate's level -"

"And the Master is the hard level," said Tyler.

Aliyah shook her head. "No, I get the feeling that there is another set of monsters out there that have to be dealt with before we can get to the end of the game and face the Master. Morticon - beginner, Imperious - Intermediate, whoever or whatever is coming - Hard, and then the Master is the ultimate level."

"That sounds like an awesome video game." Dustin grinned. "I'd so play it."

"Me too!" Tyler nodded.

"Count Ethan in too," Aliyah added.

Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca frowned as she entered Rootcore and found Maddie sitting at the table. She looked like she was reading, but upon closer inspecting Rebecca could see the look of sadness on her face. "Hey, Maddie, you OK?" she asked, sitting beside the blue Ranger.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little sad," Maddie answered.

"What for?" Rebecca asked. "Is anything the matter?"

"I just don't feel like I've done my share as a Power Ranger."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca frowned.

Maddie shook her head. "Well, Aliyah combined with Catastros, and Nick did the same with Bright star. Xander gets all the spell codes, and Rebecca you protect Aliyah. Chip saved Vida, and Vida kicks butt, and I... got turned into a stone statue and everyone had to come and save me."

"Maddie, you're being ridiculous," said Rebecca. "You're as much a part of the team as anyone."

Maddie chuckled sadly. "Thanks, but, um, let's get real here."

"I'm serious, Madz," Rebecca said, squeezing the younger girls' shoulder. "Being a Power Ranger isn't just about getting all the spell codes or combining with mystical creatures or even kicking evil ass. Being a Power Ranger is about standing for what you believe is right and defending the city and this Earth; you do that every day. Returning to battle, even after being defeated is what makes you a true ranger."

"But -"

Rebecca shook her head. "No buts," she said. It's easy to doubt yourself... especially when you're a Power Ranger. You just have to remember that the Rangers are a team and there is no 'I' in team."

"Thanks, Rebecca," Maddie said with a smile, before looking up as the dragon's mouth opened, and the other Rangers, save for Aliyah, spilled inside.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah groaned as her morpher jingled from her pocket. She had been enjoying a quiet morning with her friends and cousin, reminiscing the good old days when they were Rangers, when the morpher had gone off.

"This had better be a social call," she said, removing the device from her pocket and holding it up. A symbol on the screen glowed black, indicating that it was Rebecca calling. "Yeah?"

"_Did you forget that we had a meeting this morning?_" Rebecca asked.

"Uh..."

"_I'll take that as a yes,_" Rebecca sighed. "_Why is it every time you go to Blue Bay you forget everything important?_"

"Dude, I forget everything important when I'm stuck in Briarwood," Aliyah sighed. "Do you really need me there so Udonna can tell us all that she's leaving?"

There was silence over the line and Aliyah could imagine her sister frowning. "_How do you -?"_ she started.

"Seriously?" Aliyah asked. "Udonna knows that her husband is alive somewhere in the magical world. She got him back only to lose him to the Master for a second time, and you think she's just going to sit in Rootcore and wait for him to come home? Get real, Rebecca, Udonna is leaving Rootcore to find Leanbow, you don't need me there to say 'I told you so', do you?"

"_Even if that is true,_" said Rebecca, "_you could at least be here to say goodbye."_

Aliyah sighed and shook her head. "I'm tired of saying goodbye," she said, fully aware that her friends were listening to her. "Especially to family."

"_Aliyah..."_

"Tell Udonna I said good luck," Aliyah interrupted. "And call me later if there is any trouble."

Before Rebecca could respond, Aliyah snapped the morpher closed, stared at it for a second, and then stuffed it back inside her jacket pocket as Tori squeezed her shoulder, and Tyler pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"It's gonna be OK." Tyler promised.

"As long as there is evil out there," Aliyah said. "It'll never be OK."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Meanwhile, back at Rootcore, Udonna had just confirmed Aliyah's thoughts upon her departure from Rootcore.

"Claire, you have been a wonderful apprentice," said Udonna, addressing her niece. "You'll make an amazing sorceress. Daggeron, I am so happy you have come back into my life. Vida, Chip, Xander, Madison, you have far exceeded any expectations I had of you when we began this journey. Rebecca, both you and Aliyah have grown into powerful witches, your parents would be proud, as am I. Bowen, Nick, my son, you have grown into the man, I always hoped you would be."

"Aliyah was right," said Rebecca, "you're leaving."

"I am," Udonna nodded.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because somewhere out there is my husband Leanbow," said Udonna. "I am going to find him and bring him home."

"We'll go with you." Vida said.

"No, you're needed here." Udonna said, shaking her head. "This is something I must do alone." She smiled and Nick and turned to Rebecca. "Rebecca, may I have a word with you in private."

Rebecca frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Sure," she said, exchanging a look with Daggeron as she followed her aunt from the room. She had a strange suspicion that Udonna wanted to speak to her about Aliyah and Nick, but she wanted to be sure.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Udonna closed the door to her study and turned to face her niece.

"As you know, Rebecca," she started, "the master is now well aware that the Lights have been found."

Rebecca nodded. "The constant battles lately," she said, "the attempts to kill Aliyah with darkness. I think it's more than safe to say he is aware of their return to Briarwood, Udonna. "

"Fair enough," Udonna said. "Rebecca, you must be prepared for anything in these upcoming days. The Rangers must be prepared. Focused. Your sister -"

"She knows," Rebecca interrupted. "Aliyah knows what she must do."

"You told her of her connection to Nick?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes. I made the mistake of not telling her about the prophecy," she said, "and I nearly lost her - twice! I don't want to run the risk of losing her completely. She knows that she and Nick must combine their magical cores, I'm working on perfecting the binding spell, unfortunately, for the spell to work effectively, and both Aliyah and Nick have to trust one another indefinitely."

"And do they not already trust one another?" Udonna asked.

"Nick does," Rebecca confirmed. "But Aliyah has had a problem with trust since the death of my parents. She gives off the appearance of trusting you, but deep down she doesn't trust you at all. I've tried, time and time again to get her see that people won't hurt her, but it's been difficult trying to breaking her shell... but I don't think the lies have helped."

Udonna sighed. "You have to get her to see, Rebecca," she said. "That trusting in Nick and his abilities is the only way that she'll be able to fight the Master _and_ survive. Her power of light is not enough, it never has been, your sister must realize, before it is too late, that she cannot fight this war alone."

"I'll tell her," Rebecca nodded. "I don't know how I can show her a future that has not be written yet, but I will tell her everything that she needs to know, but I cannot promise that she will go along with it, Aliyah is the most stubbornness person I have ever met... she'll do things her way, and while her way is dangerous, you have to admit that it is effective."

"I understand that," Udonna agreed. "But if she and Nick are not connected by the time the Master rises, she will die there is no doubt about that. The Masters darkness will overload her protection spell, no matter how strong you are, Rebecca, the Master's magic is stronger than you still. Aliyah will suffocate before she can hit the Master with her light, and then we're all in danger."

Rebecca sighed. "I know, Udonna," she said. "I'll make sure she understands. You just focus on finding and bringing home, Leanbow."

"Thank you," Udonna smiled.

"Aliyah wishes you luck."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Tori groaned as she marked her Ninja homework papers. "You know, I find it hard to believe half of my student managed to graduate high school," she said. "They're as thick as two short planks."

"Dude that's harsh," Aliyah said. "I thought a Sensei wasn't supposed to be cruel to their students?"

"We've been over the battle of Dynateam for two months, nearly, and they still manage to get everything wrong." Tori grumbled.

Aliyah snickered, before forcing a sympathetic smile. "Whose paper are you grading?" she asked.

"Eric McKnight," Tori answered.

"Oh," Aliyah grinned. "Yeah, I can see why you're complaining. If Eric is anything like his twin bro then you're in trouble."

"His twin bro?" Tori frowned.

"Connor?" Aliyah asked. "Connor McKnight. Red Dino Ranger. My best friend?"

"Oh, I see I've been replaced," Tori said, poking her friend with the tip of her pencil.

Aliyah laughed and swatted her hand away. "You haven't been replaced," she said. "You're my best friend, Connor's my best friend, besides, if anyone had been replaced it was V and X."

"I still find it hard to believe that you call your friends by a letter," said Tori. "Wait, do you call me 'T'?"

"Sometimes," Aliyah shrugged. "It's easier! Anyway, I knew Vida and Xander before I came to Blue Bay Harbour, they were my best friends, and then I met you, Shane and Dustin, and you became my best friends."

"So it was time for a change, is that it?"

Aliyah looked thoughtful. "Yeah," she nodded, "pretty much."

"So who is your new best friend on Mystic Force?" Tori asked.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Briarwood is my home," Aliyah said. "My _real_ home."

"Now who is being harsh?" Tori asked.

Aliyah sighed. "Tor, I didn't mean it like that," she said. "I'm just saying, I started off in Briarwood and now I'm back there."

"So basically you're saying you've gone full circle," said Cam as he entered the staff room. "You left this in Ops." He added tossing Aliyah her mystic morpher. "Dustin was trying to operate it again."

"Thanks," said Aliyah. "And, to answer your last statement, yes, I have gone full circle, but that doesn't mean I'm replacing you guys in my life. Besides, I see you more now than I did when I was in Reefside, Tor, and I hardly see Connor anymore."

"Speaking of Connor," said Cam, "he called for you the other night."

"He did?" Aliyah asked.

Cam nodded. "Yeah. He said something about an extra ticket to San Angeles and he wanted to know if you wanted it."

"San Angeles?" Aliyah frowned. Cam nodded. "Why would he have tickets to San Angeles? I mean, as far as I know, the Wave don't have a game out there until next season, and his family are vacationing in LA this year."

Tori frowned. "Why don't you call him back?" she suggested. "Get all the details and then decide if you want to go?"

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded, glancing at Cam from the corner of her eye. She knew of his feeling about her and Connor's friendship, and she could only imagine how he had been like when Connor had phoned and asked Cam to pass on the message to her.

In a way it was nice to know that Cam cared about her enough to be jealous of her friendship with Connor, but she had thought she made it clear that she and Connor had nothing more than a friendship between them.

Sliding her thumb across her phone to unlock it, Aliyah scrolled through her contacts and brought up Connor's profile. She was seconds away from pressing 'call' when her morpher jingled. Aliyah sighed and snapped it open, her eyes widening at the darkness reading she was getting from Briarwood. "Whoa! I gotta go!" she said, re-locking her cellphone and heading for the door.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Massive darkness surge in Briarwood." Aliyah called over her shoulder.

"Ali, be careful!" Tori called.

But Aliyah had gone.

Tori sighed and turned to Cam.

"She's going to be OK, right?" she asked, nervously.

"Yeah," Cam nodded, patting the blonde on the shoulder. "Yeah. She's gonna be fine."

Tori forced a smile. "Thanks for putting on a brave face for me, Cam," she said.

"It's the least I could do," Cam nodded. "To tell you the truth? I'm worried too."

Tori nodded. "That's expected," she agreed. "We both know what it is like to be Rangers, and we both now know about the prophecy. I guess it is understandable, after everything that has happened, that we're still worried."

Cam smirked and nodded. "Besides, Aliyah will call once it's all over," he said. "She always does."

"Yeah."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Xander frowned and looked around. "Are you sure the crystal ball said here?" he asked, turning to Rebecca.

"Yes," Rebecca nodded. "The morpher is giving off the same energy signature."

"Guys!" Aliyah shouted, racing around the corner. "What's going on? My morpher registered a surge in dark magic."

"That's what we're looking for," Vida said. "Both the morpher and Crystal ball pinpointed this specific spot, but there is nothing -" she cut off as the skies darkened and a curtain flashing lights opened, revealing a podium of ten scary looking beings, standing in the middle of the city.

"You were saying?" Nick asked.

"Now, this is a wild guess," said Chip, "but could it be referring to that? Now this - this could really be the end of the world."

"That's not funny, Chip!" Aliyah snapped.

"In all my years of magic, I have never seen anything like this." Daggeron said, as he arrived behind the younger rangers.

Xander's eyes widened. "I didn't want to hear that," he said.

"Who are they?" Maddie asked.

"Rebecca?" Aliyah asked, turning to her sister.

Rebecca shook her head. "I don't know," she answered.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Aliyah asked. "You're the one who's been doing all the research."

"Whoever they are," said Rebecca, "they aren't in any of the books I have read."

Aliyah sighed and turned back to the ten monsters that had appeared. She noticed that each of them resembled an animal of sorts. The one, with the uncanny resemblance to a fish, stepped down onto the bottom step of the podium, and addressed the citizens of Briarwood.

"People of the surface," he called. "Let me introduce to you the destroyers of your world. Black Lance, Megahorn, I am Sculpin, Itassis, Serpentina, Hekatoid, Oculous, Magma, Matoombo and Gekkor, We are the ten terrors of the underworld..."

"Does that answer your 'who are they' question, Madison?" Rebecca asked.

The blue Ranger nodded.

"We have come to punish you," Sculpin continued. "Give us what you hold most sacred. Give us the Lights!"

Aliyah and Rebecca exchanged looks. They'd already spoken about how she and Nick were now in great danger of the Master. Aliyah was also 100% aware that she had to dig deep within her and find enough of a reason to trust Nick with her powers of Light and Lightning in order to combine her magical core with his in order to finish the Master once and for all. She was just having trouble finding something that was worth fighting for.

"We've got to stop them." Nick said, reaching for his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

"Manticore Megazord!"

Rebecca turned to Aliyah and nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Eagle Zord!"

"Lightning Megazord!"

Aliyah stared, stunned at the newly configured Lightning Megazord. "I thought your Eagle Zord had been destroyed in the final battle against Lothor?" she asked.

"I had someone work on creating me a new one," said Rebecca.

"Who?"

"You'll meet him soon," said Rebecca. "Right now we have a much bigger problem." She pushed forward on her controls and took a defensive stance in front of the ten terrors.

"We're going to give you a one-way ticket back to the underworld!" Nick said, pointing the Manticore's staff at the terrors.

"Yeah!" Aliyah shouted.

"Lightning Sabre! Energy Orb!"

"Legend striker spin attack!"

The burst of flaming energy merged with the energy orb and hit Black Lance, who shielded himself with his shield.

"Hah. That was nothing!" Black Lance laughed. "Take this!" he swung his staff through the air, cutting it across both Megazords. They glowed and the rangers were ejected as the Zords disappeared.

The rangers cried out as they hit the ground, rolling off one another and looking up at the ten terrors who laughed at their defeat.

"Rangers!" Daggeron called, rushing to help the team.

"We will have the lights," Sculpin warned. "You cannot hide or protect them for much longer."

The curtain of darkness closed as the ten terrors disappeared, replacing the city with bright sunlight again.

"The lights?" Nick asked. "What was he talking about?"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"You and Aliyah."

After the appearance of the ten terrors, Rebecca and Daggeron had taken the Rangers back to Rootcore to debrief them on who and what was the lights.

"Us?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Rebecca nodded. "Your father and my father were two of the greatest and strongest of all warriors. Your mother, Udonna was once a very powerful sorceress, while my mother, Jade, was a very powerful Lightning Ninja. Both our parents had children - two in my parents case - but I wasn't born under the Northern Lights, Aliyah was, you and she have the potential to be the most powerful witch and wizard that has ever existed in the magical realm. That's why the dark side fears you. You are the lights that could destroy the darkness and -"

"Seal the master away forever." Aliyah answered, remembering everything her sister had told her about her prophecy and powers.

Rebecca nodded.

"But I thought Aliyah was called a savior?" Chip asked.

"Savior, light, whatever," said Rebecca. "Either way her job is the same."

"And we can really seal away the master?" Nick asked.

"With the proper training." Daggeron nodded. "You two will be an unstoppable force for the light side."

Aliyah exchanged a look with Nick. "What about the binding spell?" she asked.

"The what?" Vida asked.

"The binding spell," Rebecca sighed. "Is something that will bind Nick and Aliyah's powers together."

"Is that a temporary alliance?" Aliyah asked.

Rebecca shrugged. "I'm still doing research into it," she explained. "It is taking longer to research the alliance; I was hoping to actually have written the spell by now. Until I have every piece of information on the binding ritual, we can't do anything. You guys," she looked towards her sister and cousin, "just have to dig deep and find a true reason to keep fighting."

"And then what?" Nick asked.

"Then," Rebecca said, "Once everything is ready, you and Aliyah will have to put your utmost trust in one another to save, not only the magical world, but the human world too. Can you do that? Can you trust each other?"

Nick hesitated and glanced at Aliyah, who had looked down to avoid making eye contact with everyone. He knew that he trusted her, but he also knew from his friends, and his own experiences, that Aliyah didn't trust anyone... sometimes not even herself.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"_The ten who?"_

"Ten terrors." Aliyah answered. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed inside Rootcore, her phone was glued to her ear and she was talking with Tori who was back at Ninja Ops. "They want the Lights."

"_Who are they?_"

"Me and Nick."

"_I thought you were the savior?"_

"I am," Aliyah said. "I mean, Nick and I are the saviors, at least that is what Rebecca says."

"_Oh, so you believe her now?"_

"Well, since the dark wish crisis with Imperious, Rebecca has been real influential with the prophecy," said Aliyah. "I think the fact that I died freaked her out."

"Freaked her out?" Tori asked. "Aliyah, you freaked _me_ out."

Aliyah smiled. "I know," she said. "I said I was sorry."

"_Sorry doesn't cut it."_

"I already made up for dying on you," Aliyah said. "Besides, I was unprepared; I didn't know it was going to happen."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Aliyah sighed and snapped open her morpher.

"_You have to go?"_ Tori asked.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "There's a terror in the city centre."

Tori was silent and Aliyah could imagine her nodding. She smirked. "I can't see you, T," she teased.

"_I'll get you for that_," Tori growled.

"I love you too." Aliyah smiled. "I'll call you later. Wish me luck."

"_Good luck."_

Aliyah nodded and hung up. She checked the co-ordinates on her morpher and took off, meeting up with the rest of the team as they came from the Rock Porium.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"You have until the flames go out on the signal tower before I seek my vengeance on this world." Magma growled as he towered over the city. "And nothing you can do will stop me!"

"Think again!" said Daggeron has he arrived in his Megazord. He had been training with Rebecca while the others had returned to work, leaving Aliyah at Rootcore with her kitten, Cookie, she was supposed to have been doing research but Rebecca knew that her sister wouldn't have picked up a book let alone opened one.

"Wait, wait! I'm not ready!" said Jenji, from behind Daggeron.

"Let's see him deal with this!" said Daggeron pushing down on his controls. "Remote train car, go!" he commanded, as two mini trains shot out of his Megazord, their rail tracks glowing golden in the darkened skies.

Magma laughed as the train cars disintegrated as they wrapped around him. "Take this!" he said, pummeling Daggeron with several fireballs. The Megazord exploded and both Daggeron and Jenji were ejected.

"Daggeron!" Rebecca shouted racing towards the Solaris Knight.

"Just to be fair," said Magma has he started to shrink. "I can fight you at your size, let's get it on."

"Fine by me!" said Rebecca, taking a stand in front of Daggeron. She waited for Magma to get halfway, before rushing forward to meet him. The black Ranger jumped over Magma and ducked a punch to the head, before groaning a massive ball of fire hit her in the chest, throwing her through the sky.

Magma growled as several energy blasts hit him from behind. He turned to see Solaris Knight back on his feet, and holding a lamp at him. "No one likes a cheap shot!" he growled, throwing several more fireballs at the gold Ranger.

"What?" Daggeron asked, diving aside to avoid the fireball. "My magic has no effect on him."

"He's a lava monster," Rebecca said. "We need a water based Ranger -" she gasped and snapped open her morpher. "Madison! We need your help!"

"_We're right around the corner from you,"_ Aliyah called back.

Rebecca nodded and turned to see her friends arrive on scene. "Your magic won't work against him," she said, grabbing Aliyah and Nick and pulling them back. "Nick, you're a fire wizard, he's a lava demon. Aliyah, your powers over Light will also only fuel him. The only ranger that can do any sort of damage right now is Madison."

"Me?" Maddie asked.

"You're a water witch," said Rebecca. "Your powers will cool him off."

"But -"

"You can do this, Madison," Rebecca said, squeezing the younger ranger's shoulder. "Remember are conversation this morning." Maddie nodded. "Well, here is your chance to make a contribution to the team."

Maddie hesitated and looked across at Magma. She took a deep breath, looked back at Rebecca and nodded. "OK," she agreed. "I'll do my best."

"You'll do great, Madison."

"Who dares challenge me?" Magma growled.

Maddie stepped forward, glaring at Magma. "I do!" she shouted. "It's your turn to feel the heat!"

Magma laughed. "Of all the strong warriors," he said, "you said a puny and pathetic girl to challenge me. I'll make quick work of her and then destroy the rest of you."

Aliyah smirked. "You have no idea who you're messing with, dude," she shouted. "Get him, Maddie! Show him just how _pathetic_ you really are."

Maddie smiled and nodded.

"You're time in this kingdom has come to an end, blue Ranger," said Magma. "I have been chosen, by the darkness, to destroy this pesky place and reclaim it in the name of the Master. But, before I destroy you, I'll let you have one chance to defeat me."

"What's he playing at?" Vida asked.

"To make this battle interesting what say we play a little game?"

"Game?" Nick asked.

Aliyah shrugged as he looked her way.

"Here are the rules." Magma growled, pointing at the nearest radio tower. It was alight with flames, but it was slowly starting to disintegrate, as soon as the flames hit the base the tower would be no more. "If I defeat you, blue Ranger, before the flame goes out on that radio tower, I win. But if you are still standing by the time the flame goes out, you win!"

"Hah. How do we know we can trust you?" Chip asked.

"You don't," Magma answered. "But that's what makes this game fun. Shall we begin, blue Ranger?"

Maddie hesitated and glanced back at her friends.

"You can do it, Madison." Rebecca encouraged.

"Yeah," Aliyah nodded. "We're right here if you need help."

Maddie nodded, knowing that Aliyah would jump to her defence if she believed that she needed it.

"Don't you feel like playing now, blue Ranger?" Magma laughed. "Are you scared, puny little girl?"

"Hey," Aliyah yelled. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself in for by challenging our blue Ranger. She's one of the strongest people on this entire team, if anyone should be scared, it is you!"

Maddie smiled as Aliyah's words hit her hard.

Magma laughed. "We'll see who'll have the last laugh, platinum Ranger!" he growled, firing a fireball at Maddie. The blue Ranger dived aside, as her friends yelled at her to watch out. He glowed a bright orange, firing several flames at Maddie; they caught the water-based Ranger off guard and knocked her flying through the air.

"Maddie!" the team shouted.

"C'mon, Madison!" Rebecca shouted.

"Get up, Maddie!" Vida yelled.

"Focus!"

Magma growled and rounded on the rangers. "Shut up!" he snarled, blasting them with fireballs. The others groaned as they were each hit the chest and blown backwards, demorphing upon impact with the ground as they lost most of their energy to maintain their morphed state.

Maddie gasped as Magma approached her defenseless friends.

"Now, I shall destroy you while I have the chance," said Magma, burning himself up for the final attack.

"Not so fast!" Maddie shouted, jumping back to her feet. "I'm not down and out yet!"

Magma snarled at her. "You will be soon enough," he said, rounding on her. "Fire blast!" he shouted, throwing his club at her. It glowed a bright amber colour, but before the fire could hit Maddie, she dived aside several times to avoid the hits.

Spinning around, Maddie wielded her Lion staff in a complete circle. "Code 1!" she shouted. "Tidal wave! Hyah!"

Magma glowed amber again, hoping to evaporate the water from the tidal wave before it could hit him unfortunately the wave was too strong and washed over him, causing blackened scars to appear all over his body.

"It burns!" he cried. "It burns!

"Yeah!" the rangers shouted, as they regrouped with Maddie.

"Good job, Madison." Rebecca said.

"No big deal." Maddie laughed.

"Yes, it was," Aliyah said. "You saved everyone."

"Good job, sis." Vida called.

Maddie shied away from the attention as Magma made it back to his feet.

"Don't think you've won," said Magma has he started to grow. "All you've done is turn me back to my giant form."

Nick smirked. "If you think that's going to save you," he said.

"Think again!" Aliyah nodded. "Let's do it, Rangers!"

"Legend of sky, Mystic Firebird!" Nick said, transforming into his mystic legend Zord mode.

"Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion!" Vida, Xander, Maddie and Chip said, combining their powers and transforming into their mystic legend Zord mode.

Aliyah turned to Rebecca. "Tiger Zord! Warrior mode!" she shouted.

"Eagle Zord!" Rebecca commanded.

"Lightning Megazord online!"

"Manticore Megazord!"

Magma growled at the two Megazords. "Now I can finish you all!" he shouted.

"Spin attack!" the rangers within the Manticore shouted. "Full power!"

The Manticore spear started to spin rapidly, as fire from the wings of the Firebird whirled around it.

"Lightning sabre! Energy orb!" Aliyah and Rebecca commanded. The Lightning Megazord wielded its sabre in a full circle and slashed the orb towards Magma. Flames from the spin attack merged with the orb and hit Magma head on.

The fire demon growled as he was thrown backwards, but he came out of the attack unscratched.

"Check it out!" Maddie gasped.

"You should know by now your attacks don't work on me," Magma growled.

Aliyah glanced at the radio tower to see how much time they had left. Her eyes widened as she saw that the flames had reached their end while she and the other Rangers were still standing. "Ha! Looks like game over, Magma!" she shouted.

"What?" Magma yelled, looking towards the radio tower. "My heat! It's fading!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Nick asked, as a purple spear struck Magma in the chest.

"I made up the rules of the game, and I lost!" Magma explained, as he sparked dangerously with excess energy. "The rules of darkness show no mercy. But you have nine other terrors to defeat, Rangers. This is just the beginning!"

The Rangers gasped in surprise as Magma turned to stone and exploded, showering the city in debris and rubble.

"Man, I can't believe it!" Aliyah said. "They destroyed one of their own!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

It had been an hour since Aliyah had returned to Blue Bay Harbour with another Ranger story. The Ninja's, all of whom had finished for the day, were gathered inside Ninja Ops to listen to how Aliyah and her new team had dealt with one of the ten terrors.

"Magma?" said Tyler. "Let me guess, a lava based monster?"

"How'd you guess?" Aliyah asked, sarcastically.

"Lucky guess." Tyler shrugged.

Aliyah smirked and shook her head. "Anyway," she said, turning back to the others. "To make things more interesting Magma suggested that we play a game in order to see who was more determined to survive."

"A game?" Shane repeated.

"Yeah." Aliyah nodded. "We were confused too. The rules were simple," she continued, "If Magma had defeated Maddie by the time the flame on the radio tower had gone out, he'd have won, but if Maddie was still standing by the time the flame disappeared, she would've won! Well, the game was a little one-sided at first, and with the rest of us trying to encourage Maddie, who's had this weird idea that she hasn't contributed enough of an effort to the team since she became a ranger, Magma tried to take us out first. Maddie, being the soul and heart of the team, used her tidal wave powers against Magma, reverting him back into his giant form."

Tyler smirked. "I'm guessing the rules didn't extend to a Megazord battle?" he asked.

"It wasn't much of a Megazord battle," said Aliyah. "Rebecca and I created the Lightning Megazord, while the others formed the Manticore Megazord -"

"Wait a minute," said Cam. "The Lightning Megazord?"

Aliyah nodded.

"But the Eagle zord was destroyed in the final fight against Lothor."

"I know," Aliyah said. "Rebecca said she had someone create a new one for her."

"Who?"

Aliyah shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "Rebecca says that I'll meet him soon. But until them..."

"So she's still keeping secrets then," said Shane.

"It's Rebecca," said Aliyah. "As long as the secrets aren't about me and my powers, I don't care anymore. But, anyway, as I was saying, the Megazord battle didn't last long. Rebecca and I used a lightning energy orb, while the others used a spin attack, the two attacks merged together and hit Magma, but he revived from it without a scratch."

"That's impossible," said Tori. "Those Lightning orbs pack a punch."

"Tell me about it," Aliyah agreed. "But that's not the weirdest part of the story."

"There's more?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. But first, answer me this: When was the last time you heard of the creatures of darkness destroying one of their own?"

Her friends exchanged confused looks.

"Never," they answered at once.

"Then you're not gonna believe it," said Aliyah. "But it happened today."

Her friends stared at her in a stunned silence.

"No way!" said Dustin. "The terrors actually destroyed one of their own?"

Aliyah nodded at him. "Yeah. He made up the game and he lost," she said. "The flame on the tower went out and there were seven rangers and two Megazords still standing. Magma was struck by some weird purple spear, which appeared out of nowhere; he then turned to stone and exploded."

"No way!" Shane breathed.

"Weird." Tyler said.

"Tell me about it." Aliyah said. "In my three years of being a Power Ranger, I have never seen the darkness destroy one of their own before. I mean, I saw Mesogog and Elsa try to destroy Zeltrax, but that was only because Zeltrax went rogue and tried overthrowing everyone. But this - this was strange!"

Cam looked thoughtful. "Looks like you've finally met a dark force that plays by the rules," he said. "It goes to show how desperate they are to reviving the Master."

"True." Aliyah nodded. "Very true."

"Looks like you're one step closer to the ultimate level of the game, Ali," said Tori. "Nine more Terrors and then you face the Master."

Aliyah sighed. "Yeah, nine more Terrors," she nodded. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure how many lives I've got left."

* * *

**Copyrighted**

**A/N:** For some reason, once again, the copyright symbol won't show. But you all know that I only copyright my original ideas.

**A/N:** This has taken me 10 hours to write. I hope it was worth it!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 21 April 2013 at 11:48pm**


	24. Connection Scares

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the extremely late update. I really need to find some other things to write about as at the moment my losing interest quickly. I need a refreshing change. Would have had this up earlier today, but given circumstances that have arisen within my family, it has taken me a few hours to write it. I hope you enjoy. It was a pain to write.

**Urgent Note:** If any of you are actual readers of my **Behind the Scenes** story for this saga; then you are well aware of the crossover I will be posting very soon. The title and details are on my profile, under the **Coming Soon** section. It is set during **Prehistoric Storm** and will crossover with a series called **Tower Prep** (don't know if anyone has seen the series, don't worry if you haven't.) I am aiming to post this crossover soon as I will be linking it up with the Operation Overdrive story of this saga.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Big thank you too: **CamaroDude1989** and** Aquasoris** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Very much appreciated.

**Warnings:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force: **Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

"This is a dangerous time for you, Aliyah." Rebecca said. She was sitting on her bed inside Rootcore looking through a spell book, her research on the binding spell that would link Nick and Aliyah's powers had taken her into the realm of potions.

"Yeah, yeah." Aliyah muttered. "What else is new?"

Rebecca sighed and looked up. "The terrors know that you and Nick are the Lights. They will come for you. They will use everything in their power to deceive you, capture you and destroy you."

"I get it!" Aliyah snapped, irritated. She had heard enough about how she was a powerful witch and how her powers were linked to destroying the Master, and how she and Nick were the only two witches and wizards alive that could lock him away forever.

"I don't think you do," said Rebecca, closing her book and standing to face her sister. "But nice try. When the time is right, you will understand."

"Understand what?" Aliyah grumbled.

"That your connection to Nick is no accident."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I kinda figured that when I realized that his father and our father were brothers," she nodded. "No accident when you're family."

"Blood is always thicker than water, Aliyah, and yours and Nick's blood is stronger than any other. Once bonded you'll be at your peak in power. Don't underestimate it."

"What if I don't want to bind my magic with Nicks?" Aliyah asked. "What if I am happy being a single individual with the power to do great things?"

"Then you put us all in danger."

Aliyah shook her head.

"We agreed," said Rebecca. "We all agreed that you and Nick binding your magic was the only way that we could stop the Master."

"No," said Aliyah. "You _said_ that this was the only way and we all nodded. I never agreed to anything."

"We are doing this my way, Aliyah."

"Yeah." Aliyah sighed, grabbing her leather jacket from the bed. "That ship has sailed."

"Do not push me, Ali," said Rebecca, glaring at her sister. "I mean it."

Aliyah smirked. "You want to try that again?" she asked. "'Cause I didn't quite buy it, did you? Catch you later, Rebecca."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"With?"

Aliyah sighed and stopped at the dragon's mouth. "I really don't see how it is any of your business," she said, "but, if you must know, I am going out with Connor today. We're discussing our plans to go to San Angeles at the end of the year. Bye."

She waved, ducked out of the Dragon's mouth, and disappeared, leaving Rebecca to return to her research. Despite what Aliyah said, they needed the binding spell - potion - or whatever - and they needed it before it was too late.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

While waiting for Connor to pick her up, Aliyah made to stop by the Rock Porium to see how her friends were doing with their new employee. When she had learned that LeeLee had started working at the music store she had been less than thrilled; which was partly the reason she hadn't been around there in the last week or two.

"How's life in the workplace?" Aliyah asked, meeting Xander and Vida at the front counter.

"Boring." Vida sighed. "Where you off too all dolled up?"

Aliyah frowned and looked down. "Really? You think it's too much?" she asked. She was only wearing rip-cut denim jeans, a black shirt with a white tiger sketched on to it, and a leather jacket.

"You look like you're going on a date." Vida said. "Cam have the day off or something?"

"Sadly, no." Aliyah answered. "Connor's picking me up now; we're spending the day together to discuss our week away in San Angeles."

"Ooh!" Xander teased. "A week away with someone that _isn't_ the boyfriend, eh? Cam must be thrilled."

Vida laughed as Aliyah punched the green Ranger in the shoulder. "Shut up. Cam knows that there's nothing between Connor and I."

"What's it like working with the wicked witch from the west?" Aliyah added, nodding at LeeLee who was hard at work in the back corner. "You figure out what she's taken a job here yet?"

"No, we were hoping to find out today." Xander said. "If you want to stick around for the next two or three minutes, you may find the answers for yourself."

Aliyah checked her phone. "Sure. Connor's not due to pick me up for another five minutes anyway. So, shall we get this over with?" she asked.

Vida nodded and, after calling the others over, led the way towards the back of the store. "What are you doing here, LeeLee?" she asked, stopping the blonde from working. "Are you going after Toby?"

"Wait - what?" LeeLee asked, looking around at the Rangers.

"Maybe she's trying to infiltrate the team and take us down one by one." Chip suggested.

"No, I'm not." LeeLee denied. "I just want to be like everyone else."

"Sadly you're not like everyone else, LeeLee." Aliyah said, "and you never will be."

"I want to be your friend." LeeLee argued. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" the team answered.

LeeLee's face dropped just as six Mystic Morphers sounded at the same time.

Aliyah groaned and held hers up. "Why does that always happen when I'm busy?" she asked, grabbing her cellphone and texting Connor.

"That's probably your mom now, LeeLee," said Nick, pushing past the blonde.

"If you want to be like everyone else, do some work," said Vida, passing LeeLee a broom. She then grabbed Aliyah's hand and pulled her out of the store.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Let the hunt begin." Oculous said as he stalked through downtown Briarwood. He stopped at the sound of footsteps and turned to see the Rangers arrive on scene.

"Stop righ there!" Nick shouted.

"Who is this clown?" Aliyah asked.

"I am Oculous the hunter," the terror answered. "And you are my quarry. But I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Maddie repeated.

"What kind of deal?" Xander asked.

"I only want two of you pesky Rangers." Oculous said.

Aliyah scoffed. "Anyone want to guess which Rangers?" she asked.

"Listen to me, Rangers." Oculous continued. "Surrender the red and platinum rangers to me now, and the rest of you will be spared."

"He's the hunter and we're the prey?" Chip wondered, loudly.

"That's right." Oculous nodded. "And I'm the best. Just surrender the lights and spare me the trouble."

"Forget it!" Nick shouted.

"Yeah!" Aliyah agreed. "We don't go down without a fight!"

"OK." Oculous growled. "I'll demolecuralize your friends one by one with my lasers. If I don't have all five by sundown, I'll surrender. That's the game."

"Great, another game!" Rebecca groaned.

Twirling her magi staff in her hands, Aliyah pointed it at Oculous and transformed it into a sabre. "Well, then GAME ON!"

Neither of the Rangers had taken a step forward when Oculous attacked. He swiped through the air with his sword, blazing a trail of lime green energy in its wake. The ground beneath the Rangers exploded with a shower of sparks and when they looked up Oculous was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Vida asked.

"He split!" Nick complained.

"Something tells me he'll be back." Chip said.

"Of course he'll be back." Aliyah nodded. "They always come back."

"_Rangers, the hunt is on._" Oculus's voice whispered eerily from the sky. "_I can be anywhere. I suggest you start running!_"

Rebecca gave a start as a glint of gold caught her eye; she whipped around, quickly using her magi staff to block a bright stream of energy that soared towards her. "He's up in the window!" she said, pointing in the direction the blast had come from.

With a cry of pain, Nick hit the floor with a thud.

"Nick!" Maddie yelled, kneeling beside him.

"That attack came from the other direction." Aliyah said, turning her back on the others and glaring into the distance.

"Watch it!" Chip yelled, brandishing his magi staff and deflecting another stray beam from Aliyah. Maddie, Xander, Rebecca and Vida jumped to their feet, all of them deflecting off beams.

Stepping back into the close knit group, Aliyah helped Nick to his feet. "We have to get out of here," she said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Struggling to put any weight on his leg, Nick leaned on Xander and Aliyah for support. He knew that he was heavy, but he also knew that he wouldn't stand a chance without their help.

"Take him." Xander said, loading the red Ranger off onto Chip. He then hurried ahead, checking to make sure that the coast was clear. With the game of cat and mouse in play the Rangers couldn't be too careful where they run off too.

"You see anything?" Rebecca asked, running over.

Xander shook his head. "No, the coasts -" he cut off a stray beam hit him. He glowed red for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Rebecca!" Aliyah shouted, passing Nick over to Vida and rushing to her sister's side. She just managed to pull the black Ranger out of the way when another energy beam skimmed past them.

"I'm fine." Rebecca assured her sister. "But he got Xander."

"And he'll get us too if we don't keep moving." Aliyah said, pulling her sister back to her friends. "C'mon. We'll head further inland; maybe the trees will provide us with some forms of protection."

The others nodded and held up their Magi staffs.

"_**Finishio!"**_

There was a sparkle of golden magic, it surrounded the six remaining Rangers and they disappeared.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"We should make a break for Rootcore." Vida suggested as she and the others made their way through the trees.

"I don't want to jeopardize the base." Nick said, shaking his head. "This guy can follow us anywhere."

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean one of us shouldn't head that way," she said. "Draw his attention away from the rest of us. I mean, I'm all for the gag of there being safety in numbers, but right now the more of us there is the bigger target we are."

"Then who do you suggest heads back?" Vida asked.

"Rebecca should be a definite." Aliyah said.

"What - why me?" Rebecca asked.

"Maybe now we need that spell." Aliyah answered. "Look, I'm not saying I agree with binding our magic," she added as a skeptical silence fell between her friends, "and I don't really trust anyone else with my power of light and lightning, but Rebecca, you said that binding mine and Nick's magic is the only way to stop the terrors. If that is true then I say we get it over with as soon as possible."

Rebecca hesitated and glanced at the others. They were all nodding in agreement.

"OK," she nodded. "But I'll need help to create the potion."

"I thought it was a spell?" Maddie asked.

"It was." Rebecca nodded. "Or rather is... but the spell will only work _after_ a potion has been drunk."

"What kinda of potion?" Nick asked.

"It's known as a blood bond." Rebecca answered.

Aliyah gagged. "That just sounds disgusting," she pointed out.

"It's the only way." Rebecca shrugged.

"Fine." Aliyah sighed. "Take Chip with you. He's the best at potions, I mean; you guys did create the Dawn Crystal. Maddie, Vida and I will stay here and draw Oculus's attention away from the base."

Chip nodded and started in the opposite direction with the black Ranger.

"Wait." Rebecca said, turning back to her sister and friends. "There's one ingredient that we won't find at Rootcore or even on black market."

"What's that?" Maddie asked.

"Blood," said Rebecca, looking at Nick and Aliyah. "Your blood."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"_You can't hide from me!_" Oculous growled as he fired several energy beams at the retreating black and yellow rangers.

Aliyah jumped over the beams and deflected them. The hit the surrounding trees, causing them to disappear.

"What was that you said about having cover from the trees?" Vida asked, waving her Magi staff in her hand. She transformed into a tornado, deflected as many beams as she could manage.

"I take it back." Aliyah said, returning to her friend's side. "C'mon, we have to keep mov - Vida!"

Vida glowed red for a split second before disappearing just like Xander had done.

"Sis!" Maddie cried. "No!"

As Maddie rushed to the place her sister had disappeared, Aliyah grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back over to Nick. She gripped her cousin's arm and hauled him to his feet. "Don't give up on me now," she said, herding them further into the trees. "We got to find cover."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca paced back and forth in front of the ingredients. She lightly traced her finger over each bottle, reading the label carefully and then consulting the book she had in her hand.

"What do we start with?" Chip asked, after setting up the cauldron.

"Mustard Seed." Rebecca answered, holding up the jar. She turned to the yellow Ranger and held it out. "Just put it on the side. We'll collect the ingredients first and then start concocting."

"How long does it take to make?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I don't know," she answered, truthfully. "I've never done a potion this powerful before. Let's just hope Aliyah can keep Nick and the others alive long enough for us to finish her and get back to them."

"So what exactly is this potion supposed to do?"

"It'll unlock both Nick and Aliyah's powers." Rebecca explained. "Bond them together and help Nick connect with Fireheart like Aliyah is connected with Saba."

"Her tiger sword?"

Rebecca nodded. "Myrrh," she added, picking up a jar of red-brown resinous material. She handed them over to Chip and looked back at her book, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Once the two are bonded, Nick should be able to connect with Fireheart to unlock the Mystic Battlizer."

"So, basically, Nick just needs Aliyah's powers to connect with Fireheart and bond with him?" Chip asked.

"Pretty much." Rebecca nodded, going back to searching for the next ingredient.

"What part does she play in this battle against Oculous? Or is that it? Is she just the key to unlocking Nick's connection to Fireheart?" Chip asked.

"Aliyah's stronger than Nick." Rebecca explained. "We all know that. But, at this moment in time, the only thing she needs to do is unlock Nick's bond with Fireheart. He will take care of the rest."

Chip shook his head. "Aliyah's not going to like the idea of being just a key," he pointed out.

"She'll just have to suck it up and deal with it." Rebecca admitted. "Henbane. Hemlock Root." She handed the two jars over to Chip. "And, last but not least, the blood of our two drinkers. Now we can begin the concoction. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Chip nodded. "What do we do first?"

"First we add the Myrrh and Mustard Seed together." Rebecca explained, reading from the book. "Then add them to the cauldron with three Henbane petals. Stir clockwise of ten minutes and then anti-clockwise for five minutes."

Chip nodded and did as instructed, while Rebecca prepared the second half of the potion and the spell that went along with it.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Nick heaved a heavy sigh as Aliyah set him down on a fallen log. They had gone so deep into the forest now that it almost seemed like it was dark, the canopy of trees linked together so badly that they blocked out the outside sun and made it seem like night time.

"Nick, we can't stop." Maddie said, kneeling beside him.

"I'm gonna surrender." Nick said.

"What?" Aliyah asked.

"You can't." Maddie said, shaking her head. "We're a team."

"It's me they're after." Nick argued. "If I give up, it will save Xander and Vida."

"Actually," interrupted Aliyah. "It's us they're after. We'll save Xander and Vida another way."

"Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?" Nick snapped.

"Of course I do!" Aliyah growled. "Xander and Vida are my _best friends_! They have been since I was a little girl, Nick, but handing ourselves over to the terrors is going to do a lot more harm than it is good. They want our power to resurrect the Master, now, I don't know about you, but I know what it is like to _die_... and I have no desire to go back to the spirit world."

Maddie nodded. "She's right, Nick," she breathed. "If it is you that they're after, it's you we have to protect."

"But the others -?" Nick tried to argue.

"Wouldn't want you to give up!" Maddie said, shaking her head. "If the others were here now then they wouldn't let you talk about quitting. They didn't sacrifice themselves for you to say that you're gonna quit! We're Power Rangers first!"

Aliyah nodded. "Besides, Rebecca and Chip are still out there," she said, "and we still have a few hours until sundown. We can still win this game and rescue the others."

"I don't -"

"Look out!" Maddie yelled, pushing Aliyah aside and taking a hit to the chest.

She glowed red and then disappeared.

"Maddie!" Nick yelled, distraught.

"Oh, no!" Aliyah breathed her eyes wide as she looked to the place where her sister had just taken a hit for her.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Nick asked.

Aliyah shot him a glare through her visor. "A bright idea is _not_ giving up!" she snapped, getting back to her feet. She held out her hand to her cousin and pulled him up. "And neither are we!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Do you have the spell?"

"Do you have the potion?"

Chip nodded as he squeezed a small amount of clear liquid into a vial. He repeated the process with a second vial and corked the two of them. "So, let me get this straight," he said, holding up the two vials. "All Nick and Aliyah have to do is drink this potion, recite the spell and then they'll be bonded?"

"Their magic will be binded." Rebecca nodded. "Not them. They'll be free to do what they like after the spell is performed, but they're magic will be united as one."

"Do you think it's safe?" Chip asked, worriedly. "I mean, you heard Aliyah, not only will Nick have access to her light magic but also her control over lightning. And we both know how difficult it is to control lightning."

Rebecca smiled reassuringly. "Everything's going to be fine," she promised. "C'mon, I've got the spell, you've got the potions; we have to find the others before Oculous does."

"Right." Chip nodded, heading for the dragon's mouth. However, he and Rebecca stopped dead as the crystal ball sounded, alerting them to more trouble. "Oh, what now?" he complained, returning to the table.

"Daggeron's in trouble." Rebecca said.

Chip leaned closer to see the Solaris Knight, who was in his full mystic mode, fighting a large green dragon. "Is that Megahorn?" he asked. "I thought Oculous had been chosen?"

"It is possible that there is a power struggle at the Lightning Academy." Rebecca said. "Look, Chip, Daggeron needs help but so do Nick and Aliyah. Take these -" she handed him the spell and vials, "find the others; perform the ritual, and then get the hell out of the way."

"What are you going to do?" Chip asked.

"I'm going to help Daggeron." Rebecca answered, reaching for her morpher. "Good luck."

She entered three digits on her morpher and disappeared in a whisper of black smoke. The yellow Ranger sighed and looked down at the items in his hands. "The day in a life of a Power Ranger," he muttered, before taking off out of the Dragon's mouth.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"You know he's gonna find us." Nick breathed, leaning against the trunk of a large oak tree.

Aliyah sighed and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "But that's still no reason to give up without a fight. Look, I've been a Ranger long enough to know the difference between this realm and an alternate universe. I think Oculus is tracking us from another dimension, that's how he's able to stay one step ahead of us. If we could make -"

"Stop." Nick interrupted. "I'm gonna give myself up."

"Not this again." Aliyah growled, rounding on her cousin. "You listen to me, Nick, you are not giving up! This is bigger than just you and me! This is bigger than the others! This is about the end of the world. Is that what you want? Because that's what we're gonna get if you go through with this."

"We're out number, Ali." Nick sighed. "We don't stand a chance anymore."

"Not with that attitude we don't."

"It's for the best!"

"No, it's not!"

"Aliyah, listen to yourself!" Nick yelled. "We're fighting a losing battle! We're the only ones left! Don't you get it? Don't you understand? We're sitting ducks."

Aliyah shook her head. "No, you're the one who doesn't get it!" she shouted. "So what if we're the last two standing? Or that we're like sitting ducks! It is our power that will destroy this whole world if we hand ourselves over!"

"Some challenges are worth the risk..."

"Not this time!" Aliyah yelled, shoving Nick hard against the trunk of the tree. "Do you have any idea what will happen if the terrors get us now? People will die. We're the light to destroying the darkness. But if we surrender then everything we've done in the last year - everything _I_ have done on the last three Ranger teams - means nothing. Xander, Vida and Maddie, they won't survive, you're naive to think that Oculous will spare them and the others just because we are out of the picture!"

"We have to take the chance."

"No, we don't!" Aliyah argued.

"Yes, we do!" Nick said, pushing past her.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop this madness." Nick answered. "You can do what you like, but i'm handing myself over."

Aliyah sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Nick," she called, "but I can't let you do that."

"What are you talking about now?" Nick asked, turning to face her. He ducked, just in time, as Aliyah planted a kick to his chest and knocked him backwards into a near-by tree. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, before glaring at his cousin.

"I'm not letting you turn yourself in." Aliyah said, striking a defensive pose.

Nick mimicked her actions. "Are we really going to do this?" he sighed.

"If it distracts you long enough for Rebecca and Chip to get here." Aliyah nodded. "Then yes."

"Fine." Nick breathed, ducking from Aliyah's fist. He retaliated, and kicked her in the stomach. "If you win, I'll back down. But if I win, we surrender and save the others."

Aliyah shook her head. She knew that the others wouldn't be saved if she and Nick handed themselves over, but she had to humor her cousin long enough for Rebecca and Chip to finish the blood bonding ritual, find them and perform it.

_**C'mon, guys, where are you?!**_

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca, who had just arrived in the opaque dimension, stopped dead in her tracks as a female voice shouted the order. "What?" she murmured, rushing to the edge of the quarry and looking down. She could see Daggeron and Megahorn standing on opposite sides of the battlefield, but she hadn't been expecting to see Itassis standing between them.

"Itassis, this doesn't concern you!" Megahorn growled, annoyed.

"It concerns all of us when you break the rules of darkness." Itassis answered. "I know the possible consequences. How dare you put us all in jeopardy. I should destroy you myself."

Megahorn grunted and glared at Solaris Knight. "Looks like you're safe, Solaris," he hissed. "We'll meet again." He laughed, menacingly as he turned and walked away.

"Why did you help me?" Daggeron asked, looking to Itassis.

"I didn't." Itassis answered as she followed Megahorn. "Megahorn broke the rules. As we speak, your young apprentices are being destroyed."

Rebecca gasped for breath as she reached Daggeron's side. "The joke's on you, Itassis," she said. "Oculous made up the game, just like Magma, it's two hours until sundown and there are still six rangers standing."

"Four." Itassis corrected. "The green, pink and blue Rangers have fallen. Yellow is about to be next. If you hurry, you might be able to stop it."

Itassis then turned on the spot and disappeared back to the Underworld.

"What did she mean?" Daggeron asked, turning to the black Ranger.

Rebecca gasped. "Oh, no," she murmured. "Chip!"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Stop it!" Chip yelled, stepping between Aliyah and Nick. They had been fighting for little over half an hour and neither was any closer to coming out on top, the only thing that had seemed to escalate was the fact that they were both clearly annoyed with the other. Nick was more than determined to surrender to the darkness and Aliyah was still prepared to fight him to the bitter end.

With a sigh, Aliyah rested back against the oak tree and looked towards Chip. "Took you long enough," she breathed. "Where've you been?"

"It took a while to make the potion." Chip answered.

"Where's Rebecca?" Nick asked. "Oculous didn't -?"

"No." Chip interrupted. "Rebecca's safe. She's with Daggeron in the Opaque dimension."

"Why are they there?" Aliyah asked.

"Megahorn attacked Daggeron and Jenji." Chip explained. "Rebecca went to help."

"What about the ritual?"

"I have everything here." Chip said, holding up the two vials and the spell. "According to Rebecca's instructions you both have to drink these -" he handed them each a vial, "recite this spell -" he held up the paper, "and you're magic will be bounded."

"And we'll be able to stop Oculous?" Aliyah asked, eyeing the contents of her vial suspiciously. She didn't know all of the ingredients but she knew that it included both her's and Nick's blood. She cringed at the idea of drinking someone else's blood.

Chip hesitated. "Uh, not exactly," he said.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked. "Rebecca said that this would make us stronger."

"It'll make you stronger, Nick."

"_What?_" Aliyah screeched, glaring at the yellow Ranger. "What do you mean it will make _him_ stronger? What about me? I'm not performing any ritual unless I get something out of it!"

Chip sighed. He had been expecting this. "Rebecca told me that Nick needs your powers in order to bond with Fireheart," he explained. "It is Nick that has to stop Oculous."

"So, what?" Aliyah hissed. "I'm just another chess piece? I'm supposed to just stand back and watch Nick take the credit for defeating a terror?"

"Unfortunately." Chip nodded.

Aliyah growled and shook her head. "No. Forget it. I won't let him control my magic and take the credit. Rebecca promised that this spell would make us _both_ stronger! How is him being able to control my magic making me stronger?"

"I don't know." Chip said.

"Will I be able to control his fire?"

Chip shrugged. "Rebecca didn't say," he answered. "All she told me was that you were needed to help Nick unlock his connection to Fireheart, apparently it is the same connection you have with Saba and the Tiger Zord, probably even the same connection you have with Catastros and Nick has with Bright Star."

"This is not fair." Aliyah said, shaking her head. "I only agreed to this stupid ritual so that we could end the darkness _as a team_... Rebecca _promised_ me that we'd do this as a team. Why am I not surprised that she is still keeping secrets from me?"

"Ali, I wish I had all the answers." Chip said, sadly. "But all I know is that Xander, Maddie and Vida are in need of rescuing and this is the only way. We have to perform the ritual before -" he stopped short as a glint of gold hit him square in the back, he disappeared into a shower of red as the blood bonding spell fluttered to the forest floor.

Nick sighed and looked to his cousin.

"Looks like it's just you and me," he said, leaning down to pick up the spell.

Aliyah eyed him seriously. She still didn't trust him. Just a few minutes ago he had wanted to surrender himself to the darkness and now - now that he was being presented with the chance to bind with her magic and control her powers he wanted to fight.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I don't like this." Aliyah admitted. "I don't like this at all."

"I know." Nick nodded. "But we have to end this once and for all."

Aliyah shook her head. "Not the battle," she snapped. "_You_ controlling _my_ powers! My abilities! _I don't like the idea!_"

"What other choice do we have?" Nick asked.

"Just a few minutes ago you wanted to surrender." Aliyah growled.

"A few minutes ago we were as good as dead."

Aliyah scoffed and turned away. "You're going to be ten times more powerful," she pointed out. "You're gonna have twice the amount of magic inside you. And I'm supposed to be happy that half of that magic is mine? What if something goes wrong? What if you're hit and lose both of our powers? What then, huh? What are we supposed to do without our magic?"

"You're being paranoid."

"_I'm being paranoid?_" Aliyah repeated. "Nick, you're asking me to _trust_ you with my powers! I don't trust anyone... especially with something that means the world to me!"

Nick frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "For the last couple of months, since the events of the Dark Wish, you've done nothing but try and distance yourself from magic and now suddenly, when it matters the most, it means the world to you? That's bullshit, Aliyah and you know it!"

"I haven't been distancing myself." Aliyah defended. "I've been protecting it. Magic is the last known connection that I have to my parents. I don't want to lose that... I know what it's like losing someone you love, but I never knew my parents... and knowing that they could do Magic? Or came from a magical world? My magic is the only connection I have left of a world that I never knew existed."

Nick sighed and squeezed his cousin's shoulder reassuringly. "I promise," he said. "I won't let anything happen to your magic. As soon as Oculous is destroyed, we'll find Rebecca and she can perform the counter ritual and you can have your magic back, alright?"

Aliyah considered him for a moment before nodding. "Alright," she said.

She looked down at the vial in her hands and uncorked it.

"Cheers."

"Cheers." Nick repeated clinking vials with her.

They both necked the clear liquid, cringing at the vile taste as it skimmed across their tongues and drained down their throats.

"Urgh! It tastes like ass -" Aliyah cut off as Nick shot her a look. "I was gonna say asphalt!"

"Yeah, right." Nick nodded, holding up the spell. "Say this with me."

"What is that? Latin."

Nick shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked. "We can ask Rebecca to translate it later. Now come on, say the spell."

"Alright, already." Aliyah grumbled. "Geeze, when did you become 'Nick: the good witch of Briarwood'?"

Nick ignored her and started to recite the spell. Aliyah sighed and joined in.

"_**Sanguis sanguini**_

_**Tibi copula**_

_**Sanguis sanguini**_

_**Reserare key.**_"

With a burst of energy, a strand of platinum light burst out of Aliyah's chest, while a red one shot out of Nick. The two Rangers gasped for breath, Aliyah losing her footing and falling to her knees as she grabbed her throat in panic, the feeling of suffocation overtaking her senses.

Nick coughed as he rested against the trunk of the oak tree. He could see Aliyah trying to breathe but could barely stand up himself, much less help her too. What was happening? This was supposed to be just a simple strengthing spell, so why did it feel like it was trying to kill them? Was it possible that Rebecca had written it down wrong? Or had she concocted the potion correctly?

If they ever survived this then Rebecca had a lot of explaining to do.

Hovering in the air, between the two rangers, were the two strands of red and platinum energy. They wove together like snakes, dancing soundlessly, weaving together and binding, their magic connecting as one. Then, with the speed of a cheetah, they zoomed through the air, hitting Nick in the chest and almost knocking him off of his feet.

Aliyah gasped for breath, before falling face first onto the floor.

Breathing heavy from the whole experience, Nick scrambled across the forest floor and rolled his cousin over onto her back. "Aliyah, are you alright?" he asked, terrified. He could see hints of black in Aliyah's eyes, her face was pale and she was covered in beads of sweat.

"What just happened?" she gasped, clutching at her throat. "I felt like I was dying."

"I-I don't know." Nick answered. "I felt it too. Not nearly as bad as you... but I felt like... like I was..."

"Suffocating?"

Nick nodded. "How did you know?" he asked.

"That is what happens when the darkness collides with the prophecy." Aliyah explained. "If the darkness is able to override the prophecy then the prophesized child will die by suffocation."

Nick stared, wide-eyed at his cousin as he learned how worst off she really had it.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca and Daggeron exchanged looks as they watched Nick battle Oculous from the safety of Rootcore. They hadn't witnessed the blood binding spell performed by Nick and Aliyah, but knew that it had to have happened or Nick wouldn't have been able to bond with Fireheart to fight Necrolai, the Hidiacs and the terror.

"So where's Aliyah?" Daggeron asked, inspecting the crystal ball for any signs of the platinum Ranger.

"I don't know." Rebecca said, starting to worry. "You don't think Oculous -?"

The wall concealing the Dragon's mouth rose rapidly and Aliyah stormed inside. "You bitch!" she seethed, glaring at her sister. "You could have killed me!"

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked.

"That stupid ritual!" Aliyah growled. "I don't know what you did... but when Nick and I read that spell I almost suffocated."

Rebecca looked confused. "But - I did everything by the book," she said, grabbing the item from the table. "It says, right here, look -" she passed the book to her sister. "The connection between the two participants is painless."

"Painless?" Aliyah repeated. "My throat closed up. I thought I was going to die!"

"What about the protection spell?" Daggeron suggested. "It could have acted like a sort of anti-virus. The potion was the worm, the spell was the virus and the protection spell is in place to make sure that nothing happens to you; it's supposed to protect you from the darkness."

"Yes, but this ritual isn't related to anything dark." Rebecca said. "I wouldn't have used it had that been true. Aliyah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"What spell did you use?" Aliyah asked. "The one we read... was it Latin?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes. The translation is on the next page," she pointed at the book.

Aliyah turned the page and read the incantation. "So you're saying I was the key?" she asked. Rebecca nodded. "So is it possible that what Daggeron suggested is the truth? Maybe in order for the spell to work there couldn't be anything blocking it. My protection spell was a barrier preventing my magic from escaping my body."

"But that still doesn't explain why you nearly suffocated." Rebecca said, shaking her head.

"You know how all magic leaves traces?" Aliyah asked.

"Yeah." Rebecca nodded.

"What if Oculous left residual energy traces behind when he attacked the others? Would those traces be enough to affect me when my protection spell is lowered?" Aliyah asked.

Rebecca looked thoughtful. "If the attack was recent," she nodded.

"Chip was hit about ten minutes prior to Nick and I reading the spell." Aliyah said. "What if the traces of dark magic in the area affected me as my protection spell was weakening?"

"It's a good theory." Rebecca said. "But without absolute proof that is what happened... we can't assume it's true."

Aliyah sighed. "Well, the only other thing I can think of," she said, "is that when my magic was torn from my body. Is it possible that I handed my prophecy over to Nick?"

"I doubt it." Rebecca said, patting her sister's shoulder. "We'll make the change back once Nick returns, and then I'll strengthen your protection spell. Hopefully we won't need to use this blood binding ritual after this; Nick should be strong enough to bind with Fireheart alone after this; he just needed your magic to unlock the connection."

"Good." Aliyah said. "Because I don't trust anyone enough with my magical abilities."

"You don't trust anyone with anything, Aliyah."

Aliyah smirked, playfully. "Hey, that's not true," she defended. "I trust you with my life, don't I? But then again, that may not be a perfect example; I mean you've already tried to kill me twice in the past. Once you succeeded."

"That's not fair." Rebecca defended. "I had no control over the events of Dark Wish, and, in my defence, I was a part of the team that brought you back. If I hated you that much I would have left you dead."

"You're a horrible person." Aliyah accused.

Rebecca smirked. "Look who's talking," she retorted. "Devil's child."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Chip, Vida, Xander and Maddie sighed as they appeared, unharmed, in the middle of the Briarwood forest. They gasped and breathed in relief, exchanging hugs and smiles as the sound of footsteps crunched along the forest floor behind them.

"Hey, look, there he is." Chip shouted, pointing at Nick who was making his way towards them.

"Hey, Nick!" Vida shouted.

"Over here!" Maddie waved.

Nick laughed in relief as he made his way towards his friends. "You're back," he said, hugging the girls and high-fiving the boys. "Am I glad to see you. Aliyah's gonna be thrilled to know you're alive."

"Speaking of Aliyah." Vida said, looking around. "Where is she?"

"Back at Rootcore." Nick answered. "We had a bit of trouble with the blood binding ritual. It seemed that only I was supposed to gain the heightened strength of both our powers -"

"Bet she wasn't happy about that." Xander said.

Nick shook his head. "No. I thought she was going to take my head off when she found out," he admitted.

"You're lucky she didn't." Vida said.

"Well, when I got here," said Chip. "Nick and Aliyah looked ready to murder one another."

"Both hot-headed and stubborn." Maddie sighed. "Bad combination."

"Must run in the family." Xander teased.

The others, Nick included, laughed openly at the joke.

"Yeah." Nick nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Anyway, like I was saying, we ran into a spot of trouble with the ritual. Aliyah nearly suffocated, and we don't know why or how, but I _can_ tell you, being the prophesied child is not fun."

Vida stared, wide-eyed at her leader. "What do you mean 'nearly suffocated'?" she asked. "Is Ali alright?"

"She's fine." Nick nodded. "She's waiting back at Rootcore to perform the _un_binding ritual."

"How would you know what it's like to be the prophesized child?" Maddie asked, confused.

Nick sighed. "Because, for a brief second while our magical cores bonded, we were connected." He explained. "Everything Aliyah felt, I felt."

"So when she was suffocating..." Xander trailed.

"I was too." Nick nodded. "Although my symptoms seemed mild compared to hers."

Vida looked wildly at her friends. "We should get back to Rootcore," she said. "Make sure that Aliyah is 100% OK."

The others nodded and headed for base.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

It was sundown.

Oculous had been destroyed by Nick and his new battlizer.

The other Rangers were safe. Vida had almost choked Aliyah when she had returned to Rootcore, but the pink Ranger had managed to control herself when Aliyah had stammered that she couldn't breathe; but even after she had loosened her grip, Vida had refused to let go. But even then, Aliyah didn't seem to want to let go either.

Although they would never admit it out loud, it was obvious to everyone else that both Vida and Aliyah had been terrified of the day's events. They were just too proud to admit that they had been scared.

But now, as the sun was setting over Briarwood city, Aliyah sat, surrounded by her friends, inside Rootcore. They were all around the crystal ball, staring at a piece of paper that Aliyah held tightly in her hands. Neither of them knew what it said, but they knew that it had to be important.

Aliyah hesitated as she stared at the paper in front her hands. It was the letter she had received four years ago at the start of her Ranger journey; the letter her parents had written to her before their deaths explaining of her great power and how someone would come her in order to claim that power - that magic.

At the time of recieving the letter, Aliyah hadn't thought much about it. It had been a hoax. Someone had been playing a sick joke against her, making her think that she was some powerful person and that bad things were going to happen to her.

It was part of the reason that she had not wanted to become a Power Ranger in the first place, accepting her role as the Lightning Ranger just made the message seem more real. But nothing had occurred on her first Ranger team, sure some big and bad rogue Ninja had tried to eliminate her, but he had showed no interest in her personally.

The same had happened in her second year of being a Ranger. Mesogog had tried to destroy her and the other Rangers, but he hadn't taken a personal interest in her. It was safe to say that neither Lothor nor Mesogog had any inkling that there even was a prophecy of unmistakable power.

But now, on her third Ranger team, things were changing. The prophecy had been activated, the Lightning Academy had been destroyed, her guardians were being picked off one-by-one, and she was left fighting to protect the last remaining two that she had left.

"_You have great power inside you. People will come for it. They will come for you!"_

They. _They_ will come for you. At the beginning of her journey she had wondered who _'they'_ had been, but now she seemed to have a pretty good idea of who they were.

"It's them, isn't it?" Aliyah asked Rebecca. "The '_they'_ mom was talking about in her letter. She said '_they'_ she said would come for me and my power."

Quickly reading through the letter, Rebecca sighed and looked up at her sister. She had been there when her mother had written the letter, witnessed her handing it over to her aunt Phoebe and promising the Sensei to keep it locked away, hidden and safe, until the right moment.

"It's the ten Terrors, isn't it?" Aliyah asked.

Rebecca nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

_**Sanguis sanguini… Tibi copula… Sanguis sanguini…**_ _**Reserare key**_

Translates into it:

_**Blood to Blood… Bond to thee… Blood to Blood… Unlock the key.**_

.**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 18 May, 2013 at 03:11am**


	25. Rebecca Understands

**Author's Note:** Decided to skip Hard Heads and jump straight into The Snow Prince.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big shout out too: **Rubi Yuki** and **CamaroDude** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force: **Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

Aliyah grunted as Nick swept her feet out from underneath her.

"You're off balance," he said, holding his hand to help her back up. "Something on your mind?"

"No." Aliyah said, shaking her head. She dusted herself off and aimed a high-kick to her leader's head. Nick blocked, and aimed a punch to her shoulder. Aliyah jumped backwards and kicked up, but Nick knocked her down by grabbing her ankle and twisting it.

The platinum Ranger sighed and lay on the grass, her breathing was heavy and her gaze distant as it stared beyond the canopy of trees and into the sky.

Nick shook his head and leaned over her, obstructing her view. "Really, what's going on?" he asked.

"I said nothing." Aliyah growled, shoving him away as he helped her back to her feet.

"Hey, something's wrong." Nick said, catching his balance. "I just want to know if there is anything I can do."

Aliyah shook her head. "Stop being so inquisitive! There's nothing wrong! And even if there was, I wouldn't tell you anyway!" she said.

"You ever been diagnosed with Bi-polar?" Nick asked, curiously.

Aliyah shot him a savage look.

"I'm just saying." Nick said, holding his hands up in defence. "One minute you're fine, the next you're ripping into someone for no apparent reason."

"If people just butted out of my business," said Aliyah, "then I wouldn't rip into them, would I?"

"Aliyah, we're a team." Nick said. "If you're business is Ranger-related then I have a right to know as it includes us all."

Aliyah shook her head. "Well then you've got nothing to worry about," she said, "because it's not Ranger-related. It's personal."

"Oh." Nick said, lowering his defenses. "You want to talk about it?"

"For the last time _NO_!" Aliyah shouted.

"Alright, don't blow a fuse!" Nick defended.

"God, Nick, you don't half piss me off sometimes!"

"Piss _you_ off?" Nick repeated. "What about you and everyone else, Ali? You don't think you piss us off with your secrets? Your distrust? Why don't you trust us?"

Aliyah clenched and unclenched her fists. "Firstly," she said. "My secrets aren't Ranger-related; therefore they are not public knowledge. Secondly, I put my complete and utter faith in someone once and they betrayed me. When you've been burned as many times as I have, then, and only then, will you completely understand why I distrust everyone."

She turned her back on him as for him not to see her tears.

"I gotta go."

"Training's not over."

Aliyah shook her head and started to walk away. "It is now!" she shouted back.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Sculpin scoffed as he stood on the edge of lake. The same lake he had journeyed to a few days ago, only to be blocked by the presence of Leanbow.

"Lake of Lament," he called out over the shimmering water. "Show me the one who guards the master."

A torrent of water exploded into the air, spraying Sculpin's scales with the cool liquid. As the water fell back into the lake, the titan looked into the face of Leanbow, who had donned Koragg's armour.

"Why have you summoned me?" Leanbow asked.

"I thought you should know." Sculpin said, pointing his staff at the surface of the lake. "The human world is about to be destroyed."

A portal appeared at his feet, showing Leanbow a 30ft Megahorn trampling the city.

"I will not abandon my mission." Leanbow said.

"Not even to save your precious son and nieces?" Sculpin asked.

"You underestimate them." Leanbow said. "Bowen, Aliyah and Rebecca, are stronger than you give them credit for. They will find a way around this invasion and it will be Megahorn who is destroyed."

Sculpin growled. "We'll see about that, Leanbow."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah huffed as she wandered around the park. She didn't know exactly why she was in a bad mood; all she knew was how she felt. Irritation and annoyance were the only two emotions that had been there when she woke up this morning, the need to get out and clear her head had been strong from the second she opened her eyes, but Rebecca had reminded her that she had training.

_**What's the point in training, anyway?**_ She wondered. _**Nick has all the super powers! He's capable of taking on the Terrors alone! Why does he need me or the others anymore?**_

Ever since Oculous had attacked and abducted three out of eight Rangers, and Rebecca had bound Nick and Aliyah's magic together, Aliyah had felt the need to escape. Once again she had been lied too. Rebecca had promised her that the alliance between her and Nick's powers would have been temporary, yet, after nearly two months, the alliance showed no signs of breaking.

Even when Serpentina had attacked and abducted all the Rangers except her and Nick; the snake-terror had been defeated, not by the combined efforts of _both_ Aliyah and Nick, but by Nick who had, once again, used his connection to his own powers and _her's_.

"Rebecca is good at keeping secrets." Aliyah muttered to herself. "Why am I so surprised at the fact that she kept the alliance from me too? I should have realized that it wasn't temporary. All Rebecca cares about is defeating the Master; whether I'm powerless or not is nothing to her."

Aliyah shook her head to clear her thoughts. She knew that she was being stupid, of course Rebecca cared about whether or not she was strong, if she hadn't then she wouldn't have come to Blue Bay Harbour four years ago.

_**But what if she came back to see just **_**how**_** powerful you where?**_ The nasty voice in the back of her mind asked. _**What if she just wanted to see how much you'd progressed at the Academy? Maybe she thought that you'd gone back earlier than intended and already graduated? Maybe she thought you were already at Power Ranger status? But second guess she had because you'd disregarded your training and she had to start from scratch.**_

"No." Aliyah said, shaking away the bad thoughts. Rebecca was a lot of things but... no! There was no way that all Rebecca cared about was the prophecy and the strength of the savior. There had to be another reason why she had lied about the alliance, why the black Ranger had stated that it was only temporary when in fact it seemed permanent.

_**It could be for your protection.**_ The voice said, returning, this time all cruelness had been removed. _**Rebecca didn't tell you it was permanent because she wants to protect you. It's why she didn't tell you about the Prophecy, right? Maybe she's lying about your powers making Nick stronger. Maybe his powers protect you? But why didn't she just tell you that? Why did she keep it a secret? It's because she's a liar, Aliyah! Rebecca is a liar, and a very good liar! You're just too dependent on her to see it!**_

Aliyah sighed and knelt beside the water's edge. She hated the path her thoughts were taking; she didn't want to believe that her sister was a liar, even though the past was against her. Many events in the past proved that Rebecca was good at lying; but why would she lie now? Why was the alliance not temporary? Why had Rebecca said that it was temporary when it wasn't?

Each of these questions raced, over and over again, through Aliyah's mind, until the ground shook beneath her and tumbled over backwards with a squeak. Screams from other civilians within the park echoed loudly and Aliyah looked around, expecting to see a horde of Hidiacs or a creature behind her, instead what she found wasn't what she expected.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"The world has never seen the likes of me!" Megahorn snarled, as his body started to mutate. His neck grew longer and then shorter, the wings on his back extended and then retracted, it was like his own body wasn't sure if he wanted to be bigger, smaller or remain the same. "Look upon me and tremble!"

"Tremble? Tremble at what?"

Megahorn growled and turned to the source of the noise. A snarling white tiger pawed at the earth behind him.

"You're nothing but an itty bitty baby dragon." Aliyah taunted. "You think you're tough... you're not tough, just a little creature who's in way over his head!"

"You underestimate me, Power Ranger." Megahorn shouted. "When I'm done, you're world will be nothing but a wasteland. Now get OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Not a chance!" Aliyah shouted. "Tiger Zord! Warrior Mode!"

The Tiger zord converted into its Megazord format and stood facing Megahorn.

"One Power Ranger is no match for me." Megahorn roared.

"How about eight Rangers?" Nick shouted as he and the others arrived, forming the Manticore Megazord and the Solaris Streak Megazord as Rebecca circled around in her Eagle zord. She combined the Eagle with the Tiger Zord to form the Lightning Megazord.

Xander frowned as he surveyed the dragon. "Who is this guy?" he asked.

"Megahorn!" Daggeron answered. "I couldn't make a dent in that armor of his last time."

"Last time?" Vida asked, confused.

"If Daggeron couldn't beat him..." Chip said, fearfully.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Maddie wondered.

Aliyah clenched her controls tightly in her fists. "I'll tell you what we do," she said. "We fight!"

"That's your answer for everything." Rebecca muttered.

"He's too strong." Daggeron countered. "We need a plan."

"Here's the plan." Aliyah said, pushing forward on her controls. "Lightning Sabre! Energy Orb!"

The orb of energy hit Megahorn, who merely laughed at the tickling sensation he received from the attack. The energy orb fizzled out, leaving the rangers to stare, dumbfounded at the terror.

"No way!" Aliyah yelled.

"Nice try, Ranger!" Megahorn snarled, bathing the Lightning Megazord in his fire-breath.

Aliyah and Rebecca screamed as their controls sparked. There was a bright white light and they were both ejected from their Megazord.

"Guys!" Nick shouted, looking down on the sisters.

"That's what you get for rushing into things blind." Rebecca said, helping Aliyah to her feet.

Aliyah shrugged off her sister. "He's got to have a weak spot!" she yelled, as the rest of the team took a thrashing from Megahorn. "Galwit Mysto Prifior!" she commanded, transforming into her titan mode.

"Aliyah, wait!" Rebecca called, but her sister was long gone.

"Back for more?" Megahorn asked, turning his attention once again to Aliyah. "You really are a sucker for punishment, aren't you?"

Aliyah ignored him and twirled her Magi staff between her fingers. "It's you who is going to be punished," she hissed. Jumping into the air, Aliyah managed to avoid a fireball from Megahorn's jaws. "How does this feel?" she asked, slamming her fist down onto the dragon's neck.

There was a spark of energy and Megahorn fell back to the ground.

"I'll get you for that!" he growled, firing another energy ball at her.

Aliyah groaned as the fireball hit her square in the chest. Her titan form disappeared and she hit the pavement, demorphing upon impact.

"Ali!" Rebecca shouted, rushing over the debris to get at her sister. "What's wrong with you? You know better than to rush into these things blind!"

"I was trying to find his weak spot." Aliyah argued.

"A lot of good that did you." Rebecca pointed out.

"Hey, at least I was trying to do something!" Aliyah yelled. "It's the least I could say for you! All you did was stand around down here, waiting for me to fail!"

Rebecca frowned. "What is wrong with you?" she repeated, angrily. "Why you being so cruel?"

"I don't know!" Aliyah answered, shrugging out of her sister's grip. She turned away, but before Rebecca could say anything the rest of the team joined them on the ground.

"Guys!" Rebecca called, leading the way towards the others.

"You are no match for me." Megahorn snarled as he returned to normal height. "Time to perish. This will be easy."

With no more than a few feet between him and the rangers, Megahorn roared as he was lifted into the air and thrown backwards; the Rangers looked around in confusion. There was no one, but them, around for miles.

"Who did that?" Maddie asked, turning to her sister.

"I did," answered a voice.

Xander blinked. "This is going to sound crazy," he said, "but I think I just heard a voice."

"You're not crazy, Xander." Aliyah said. "I heard it too."

"But who said it?" Chip asked.

"I think I know." Rebecca said, smirking. "Snow Prince?"

An ice blue snowflake burst forth in front of the rangers, depositing a crystal blue guardian into the real world.

Rebecca smiled and bowed in respect of the new guardian.

"Snow who?" Nick asked.

"The Snow Prince." Daggeron answered. "He is mentor to the original Mystic Warriors. Including your father. I fear he may have been watching the battle and has decided to step-in to avoid any more reckless endangerment."

Aliyah shot the Solaris Knight a dark look, but chose to keep her mouth closed.

"Get away from them wretched beast!" the Snow Prince said.

"Says who?" Megahorn demanded.

"The ancient mystic from the icy North. I am the royal snow prince!"

"Don't make me laugh." Megahorn chuckled. "I'll crush you."

He growled and raced towards the Snow Prince, slashing at him with his sword. The ancient Mystic merely raised his hand, snapped his fingers and blasted the great Dragon backwards with a powerful blast of frozen air.

"Wow." Chip breathed as he watched the Snow Prince battle Megahorn. "He's amazing!"

"Mhmm." Daggeron nodded.

Megahorn hissed and fired another fireball at the Snow Prince. The ancient Mystic jumped over the dragon and landed on a ledge behind him; as the fireball missed its target, Megahorn was left looking around cluelessly.

"You're a slow one, aren't you?" the Snow Prince asked.

Angrily, Megahorn unleashed another fireball at the Snow Prince, who, in return, jumped down from his ledge and planted a kick in the dragon's chest.

"Warmed up yet?" the Snow Prince asked, continuously avoiding and attacking without effort. Megahorn growled before finally landing a hit.

The collision forcefully threw Snow Prince through the air.

"My skills are weaker in this dimension," the ancient Mystic said, carefully getting back to his feet. "We'll go to my battlefield. Ancient spell seal!"

An icy blue spell seal, in the shape of a snowflake, appeared before him and sucked the dragon inside. Meanwhile, before leaving himself, the Snow Prince turned to the Mystic Force. "Rangers, I may need your help. Will you fight alongside me?"

"Of course we will." Xander agreed, before anyone had a real chance to process what was being asked of them.

Aliyah and Nick exchanged looks as the others raced forward.

"C'mon." Nick said, leading his cousin towards the portal. He disappeared through, closely followed by Aliyah.

"Where are you two going?" the Snow Prince asked, stopping Rebecca and Daggeron before they could pass through the shield.

"You need help." Rebecca said.

The Snow Prince shook his head. "I have all the help I need," he said. "You two are to stay here."

"But -" Daggeron started.

"You both have lessons to learn," the Snow Prince said. "Both Aliyah and Nick have proven themselves to be great Rangers, yet you both continue to treat them like children. Until you both learn that there are many paths to victory, and each path is different, you will stay here."

Rebecca sighed as the Snow Prince returned to his dimension with Aliyah and the others, leaving her and Daggeron in the human world.

"Great," she said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Now what do we do?"

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"I'll bring you down in any dimension." Megahorn growled as he stood opposite the rangers, snow was falling from the black sky and collecting on his scales. Breathing in, Megahorn shot a beam of fire at the group of seven, an attack which was countered by the Snow Prince's own control over snow.

"Rangers, we need to combine all of our magic." Snow Prince called, straining to hold off Megahorn.

"How?" Aliyah asked. "Rebecca's not here."

"Focus your magic, Aliyah," the Snow Prince called. "You're powerful enough to make up for your sister's absence."

Aliyah frowned and nodded. "OK. I'll try," she agreed, despite feeling terrified inside. She had never had to make up for her sister's absence before; it had always been Rebecca filling in for her.

"Are you OK?" Vida asked, touching her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah." Aliyah nodded. "I'm fine. Let's do this!"

Vida nodded, although she could tell that something was clearly bothering her friend.

"Mystic Lion Staff, code two!" the six rangers yelled.

Digging deep within her magical core, Aliyah focused every ounce of her magic, power and strength on the energy bubbling inside her.

"MYSTIC FORCE LIGHTNING FURY!"

With a powerful surge of flame, lightning and snow, Megahorn was blasted away from the six rangers and the royal guardian but somehow he managed to walk away from it unscratched.

"No! Our combined powers didn't work!" Maddie cried, distraught.

"This place is boring." Megahorn said, looking around at the snow. He was a dragon; snow was certainly not his favourite element. "I'm getting out of here."

He stabbed his staff into the ground causing shockwaves to ripple throughout the dimension. The Rangers stumbled as they fought against the quaking world to stay balanced.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Daggeron sighed as he followed Rebecca back through the magical realm towards Rootcore. "I just don't understand why the Snow Prince would exclude us," he said. "I mean, haven't we already proven ourselves worthy enough to help?"

"I don't know." Rebecca said.

"What do you mean?"

"Something about what he said has got me thinking." Rebecca admitted.

Daggeron frowned. "What did he say and when?" he asked.

"About Nick and Aliyah." Rebecca said, stopping and turning to face Daggeron. "About them having proven themselves to be great rangers and how we're always treating them like children."

"They are children." Daggeron protested.

Rebecca bit her lip and shook her head. "No, they're not," she said. "A child is someone who will ask you for help when they are hurt or scared. Aliyah and Nick have their own way of doing things, but instead of _asking_ for our help they try to show us that they need it."

"I don't follow."

"Think about it." Rebecca said. "When was the last time Aliyah _asked_ me for help?"

"Can't remember an occasion." Daggeron shrugged.

Rebecca nodded. "OK. When was the last time that she _showed_ me that she needed help?" she asked.

"Today?"

"Exactly. Aliyah _needed_ my help today." Rebecca said. "She run into battle blindly today, trying to find Megahorn's weak spot."

Daggeron continued to look confused. "If Aliyah needed your help so badly then why didn't she just tell you that she needed help in the first place?" he asked.

"Because asking for something makes her feel vulnerable." Rebecca said. "Look, I was never there for my sister, and I can understand why she feels like I treat as a child. In my mind she is still the little girl who walked out on the Lightning Academy nine-years-ago. She's still my _baby_ sister! The only difference is _this_ time..."

"She's not a baby." Daggeron finished.

Rebecca nodded. "No, she's not," she agreed. "She's stubborn, impulsive, she takes on ridiculous risks."

"OK, you've lost me again." Daggeron frowned.

"She does she remind you of?" Rebecca asked. "There is only three other people that either of us have met that matches the same description of Aliyah."

Daggeron, still confused, shook his head.

"Nick, Leanbow and my father." Rebecca smiled. "They were all considered, and known, for their reckless behavior. The need to put others before themselves. To put themselves in danger to protect the good of humanity, their friends and their family. It would seem that reckless behavior is an inherited trait... it just skipped my generation."

"Well, we've always said that you took after your mother." Daggeron smiled, patting her shoulder.

Rebecca laughed. "Some had too, I guess," she nodded.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Ahh!" the rangers exhaled as they landed on the rough quarry floor. They had been transported back to their realm from the Snow Prince's by Megahorn.

"Yes! The Mystic Force is defeated!" Megahorn roared with laughter as he returned from the Snow dimension and watched as the Rangers struggled to get back to their feet. Every time one made it up, he blasted them back down. "Face it, Rangers, the reign of the terrors is at hand. Time to be rid of you."

"We must keep fighting." Snow Prince said. "Be brave, Rangers."

Aliyah groaned and tried reaching for her Magi staff, her fingers had only just brushed the emblem at the top when a black blur streaked over her and the others, and slammed into Megahorn, knocking him back into the quarry wall.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"Ninja Streak!" Chip said, excitedly.

"Rebecca!" Aliyah sighed.

Rebecca smirked and nodded once as she landed in front of her team-mates, she had donned her Ninja uniform - mask included - and proceeded to use her Ninja skills against the terror.

"I told you to stay out of this." Snow Prince said, charging towards the black Ranger. "You dare disobey an order from me, an Ancient Mystic?"

"With all due respect," said Rebecca, "but you taught my father and uncle, not me. I've now come to realize that there are many paths to the same victory. Sometimes you've just got to be willing to take the risk... I learned that from you, Ali."

"Yeah! Get him, Rebecca!" Aliyah laughed.

Snow Prince sighed and looked between the two sisters. They reminded him so much of Leanbow and Ryan. "Now I remember why I retired," he said. "Some students are just slower to learn than others."

"I can see the wisdom in your methods, Snow Prince." Rebecca nodded. "And I'm eager to learn more."

"Rebecca Logan ever the student." Aliyah said, nudging Vida.

The pink Ranger chuckled.

Megahorn growled as he returned.

"Go teach him a lesson!" Snow Prince said, patting Rebecca's shoulder.

The black Ranger nodded and rushed forward to meet Megahorn. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" she commanded, inputting the morphing digits into her morpher.

"Bring in it!" Megahorn challenged.

"Oh, I will!" Rebecca said, effectively dodging all of Megahorn's attacks. With the use of Ninja training, the Kung Fu skills that she had learned from the Pai Zhuq, and her memory of the last battle against Megahorn, Rebecca was able to make quick work of the Dragon.

Unfortunately, as Megahorn was defeated, the Earth shook vigorously as, with a puff of smoke, Black Lance appeared in the surface world.

"Today just keeps getting better." Nick groaned.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: Ooh! Can the rangers destroy Black Lance? And what did you all think of Rebecca's realization? **

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 04 June, 2013 at 11:48pm**


	26. Trouble Ahead Part I

**Author's Note:** Having an extremely bad day, so I thought I'd update something that puts me in a better mood. Here's more Aliyah and Rebecca kicking it up with the rest of the Mystic Force team.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban but Mystic Force was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **N/A

**Warnings:** Rated T for safety.

* * *

**Mystic Force: **Against All Odds

**Summary:** "I didn't ask for this," "I know, but this is your destiny... this is our families legacy... and our time is now!" After the fall of the Lightning Academy and the arrival of the darkness, Rebecca learns that the prophecy has begun and Aliyah is now in great danger.

* * *

Sculpin clapped Black Lance on the shoulder as he returned to the pit.

"You're just in time, Black Lance," he said. "The selection ceremony is about to begin."

Black Lance nodded and crowded around the stone, holding out his weapon to see who would be selected to face the rangers. He just hoped that it wasn't him, after his last battle with the rangers, and Leanbow's interference, he craved only time to rest.

The light from the stone surrounded the terrors before landing on Hekatoid.

"Oh, me?" the frog complained. "It's my turn? All I do is work, work, work. I'm hungry! When's lunch?"

"All you do is eat, you slob." Matoombo contradicted. "Show some respect for the stone."

"I know, I know - it's the rules." Hekatoid grumbled stomping up to the stone as it turned into a portal. "At least I have a plan."

"I'm not sure Hekatoid is ready for battle." Black Lance said, as the frog disappeared to the surface world. "He's out of shape."

"What about Leanbow?" Gekkor asked. "Have we found him yet?"

"Don't worry." Sculpin reassured the other Terrors. "My plan is unfolding. Trust me - when we find him, the Master will be revived."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Aliyah looked up at the sound of running footsteps outside.

"Top of the morning, Toby," she said, as the Record store owner jogged inside.

"Oh, and what a fine morning it is." Toby nodded, jogging on the spot and then dropping to the floor to do several push-ups. He jumped up and started jogging on the spot again. "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I feel like a new man."

The team giggled as Toby turned and jogged towards his office.

"OK, OK, where's all this newfound energy coming from?" Xander asked, following him.

"Well, a few weeks back, I was blading home from work, eating a Jelly doughnut, when I began to huff and puff." Toby explained. "I couldn't even jump the curb. So, I decided it was time to turn over a new leaf. Diet and exercise are the new name of the game."

"That's great, Toby." Vida grinned, squeezing her boss's shoulder. "Good for you."

"You know, I feel great." Toby said, jogging back to his office door, and flexing his arms. "My body is a machine."

The rangers laughed as their boss and friend disappeared into the back room.

"What's up with Toby?" Nick asked as he and Madison joined the others.

"He's a machine." Chip shrugged, bringing more giggles to the team.

The laughter died as LeeLee joined them. "OK, brilliant-idea alert," she said, excitedly. "We can start an exercise club. I'll organize everything. We can come in early three times a week, do Yoga, and on the weekends we can play soccer."

Vida, Chip and Xander rolled their eyes and wandered away to finish what they had been doing before Toby entered the store.

"LeeLee, just stop trying." Aliyah interrupted. "You don't belong here. We don't trust you, and we never will." She shrugged, and turned to leave. "You can't change who you are."

"Well, I can change who i'm gonna be." LeeLee muttered, rejectedly as Aliyah left the store to collect the rest of the boxes from the Rock Porium van. Nick followed her out, intending to help her. He, just like Aliyah, didn't trust LeeLee and therefore had nothing against everything the platinum Ranger had just said.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Rebecca paused in her reading and sighed.

"Will you please stop pacing?" she asked Daggeron.

"I can't help but think the worst." Daggeron answered. "We've had no contact from Udonna or Claire in days."

"Well, no news is good news." Rebecca pointed out, whipping around to face the crystal ball as it alerted both her, Daggeron and Jenji to trouble.

"Daggeron, Rebecca," said Claire, as she appeared in the centre of the smoke. "Udonna's been captured by a fat blue frog."

"Claire, come back to Rootcore." Daggeron said.

"No! I have to save her!" said Claire, stubbornly.

"CLAIRE!" Rebecca yelled as her cousin disappeared.

"Be careful!" Jenji called.

Daggeron sighed and turned to the black Ranger. "I knew I should have followed my instincts and gone with them," he said.

"Trial and error." Rebecca reminded him. "We can't go back in time and change what's already happened. We just have to face the problem at hand. You find the rangers; I'll locate Claire and help her find Udonna."

"Be careful." Daggeron said.

"Don't worry about me," said Rebecca. "I'll be fine."

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Nick hesitated in speaking as he followed his cousin back into Rock Porium and started sifting through the boxes of stock. "Are you still in the pissy mood you were in yesterday morning?" he asked.

"If you're referring to the fact that you're still in full possession of my light and lightning powers," said Aliyah. "Then yes, yes I am."

"You do realize that I can't control Lighting, right?"

Aliyah sighed. "That's not the point, Nick," she said.

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"The point is I was lied to... again." Aliyah said, grabbing an armful of records. "Rebecca told me that our powers would be split between us; you would control my powers and I'd control yours, but that didn't happen."

"So you're pissed off because you can't control fire?" Nick asked, confused.

"No! I'm pissed off because Rebecca didn't tell me everything." Aliyah said. "She told me that I'd control your powers because she knew that I wouldn't do the binding ceremony if I knew only you would get access to my powers."

"So if it's Rebecca you're angry at." Nick pointed out. "Why are you taking it out on us?"

"Because Rebecca's not stupid enough to retaliate." Aliyah answered. "She knows that the best thing to do when i'm in one of my moods is to shut up."

"And not fight back?" Nick asked.

Aliyah nodded. "Ask Rebecca or any of my friends, ask Vida, Maddie, Chip and Xander if you must, but the best thing to do when i'm in a pissy mood is to just leave me alone. Not only is it the best option, but you'll live longer too."

She turned and stormed off.

"Aliyah in one of her moods?" Xander asked, wandering over to where Nick was standing, looking after his cousin.

Nick shrugged. "I haven't known her long enough to know what one of her 'moods' looks like," he admitted.

"Did she snap and just storm off?"

"Yeah."

"Then she's in one of her moods." Xander said, patting Nick's shoulder.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Maddie looked at Vida as they made their way towards Aliyah, who was restocking one of the CD shelves. For someone who didn't work at the Rock Porium, Aliyah did a lot of work there for them.

"You should ask Toby to put you on the pay roll." Vida said, picking up a handful of CDs and helping Aliyah put them out.

"That would mean I have a job." Aliyah said. "That means I have to get up in the mornings, afternoons and sometimes work late shifts. I prefer to just help whenever I can."

She turned back to the CD box behind her and paused as she spotted Maddie.

"Why do I get the feeling that you helping me is just a ruse to corner me into speaking?" Aliyah asked, looking from Maddie to Vida and back again.

Maddie sighed. "It's about LeeLee," she admitted.

"What about her?"

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her?"

"Ugh, here we go." Aliyah sighed, shaking her head. She grabbed another handful of CDs and turned back to the shelf.

"Look, I'm not a big fan of hers, especially after we found out who she is." Vida said. "But I hate to see anyone crushed."

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned back to face her friends, just as Xander, Nick and Chip wandered over. "Think I was too harsh, Chip?" she asked, pointing at the yellow Ranger.

Chip looked torn between agreeing and disagreeing. He knew what Aliyah's temper was like, and with her already in a bad mood, saying the wrong thing could result in an explosion. "I've seen wolves with fewer teeth," he admitted.

"You agree with them?" Aliyah asked, looking at Nick.

"I agree that you're in a bad mood." Nick nodded. "And that may be clouding your better judgment. But that doesn't mean I'm defending LeeLee."

"Seems that way to me." Aliyah said, shaking her head. "Just because LeeLee looks cute and harmless doesn't mean she is. She's evil. Her mom is the vampire that almost got Vida. They took Udonna's powers? Completely obliterated the Lightning Academy, killings hundreds of thousands that day. Hello! We can't trust her."

Xander sighed and looked around at the others. "Yeah, look, I see your point," he nodded.

"She does come from a long lineage of bloodsuckers." Chip nodded, also agreeing to Aliyah's point.

Before anyone could retort or change the outcome of the conversation - Maddie looked like she wanted too - their Mystic Morphers jingled from their pockets.

Aliyah pulled hers out and snapped it open. "That's probably LeeLee's gang now."

"_Guys, Udonna has been captured._" Rebecca's voice rang out. "_I'm going to find Claire. Meet Daggeron in the city centre. There's a terror attacking._"

"What did I tell you?" Aliyah said it was more a statement than a question. "C'mon." She snapped her morpher shut and raced off out the door, skirting around Toby who had just walked in carrying a basket of fruit.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Thunder rumbled as the skies became purple and darkness set all over Briarwood.

"It's my turn to bring destruction to this land!" Hekatoid yelled as he landed in the centre of the city. He threw open his arms and shot several strands of slimy goo into the air. "Soon, my poisonous tadpoles will rain down and rule the city."

He put his trumpet to his lips and prepared to blow.

But before he could, hot steam hit him from behind.

"Ouch, that's hot!" he whined, spinning around.

"Interrupting, am I?" Daggeron asked, arriving in his Megazord.

"Don't even try it!" Hekatoid warned.

"You're making a big mistake!" Daggeron said, trying to reason with the terror.

"No, it's you who is mistaken!"

There was a snarl and something white pounced over Daggeron, landing on all-fours in front of him. Hekatoid backed up slightly as a striking white tiger pawed at the ground.

"Aliyah, try and use your head this time." Daggeron shouted.

"Not known for that." Aliyah called. "Besides, Saba is hungry and he wants frog's legs."

"Hungry?" Hekatoid repeated. "Do you have food?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Now, guys!" she shouted, looking up as the Manticore Megazord jumped over her and slashed at Hekatoid. The frog squirmed and alighted with sparks, some of which were brighter than fireworks.

"Where's Udonna?" Maddie demanded, after the Manticore Megazord had fallen into step with Aliyah and Daggeron.

"Don't try and stop me or you'll never see her again!" Hekatoid said, hammering the sword that was pointed at him out of the way.

"Let her go!" Maddie shouted.

"Yeah!" Chip nodded.

Hekatoid laughed as the rangers tried slashing at him with their sword. He glowed blue and started to shrink, as Aliyah tried to tackle him with her tiger zord, but merely collided with an office building, shattering it like a Lego within seconds.

"I hope that building was insured." Aliyah muttered, ejecting from her tiger zord as Hekatoid returned to normal height.

"That's far enough!" Daggeron shouted, reaching the Terror first.

"You can't stop my plan!" Hekatoid growled, pointing at the sky. "Wait till my babies' rain down from the heavens!"

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, looking up and seeing nothing but white clouds.

"Look closer!" Hekatoid growled.

Aliyah frowned and used her helmet-tech to zoom in on the clouds. "Tadpoles!" she gasped.

"Frog babies!" Xander exclaimed.

"Poisonous Frog Babies!" Hekatoid corrected. "It's brilliant!"

"Frogs? Why did it have to be frogs?" Maddie asked grimacing as her fear broke through.

Hekatoid roared and charged forwards, taking out Xander, Chip, Nick and Daggeron with ease. He then leveled his horn at the girls, and prepared to blow, but didn't have the chance as it was kicked from his grasp.

"Hit him high," said Maddie as she kicked at the horn, knocking Hekatoid round in a circle.

"Hit him low!" Vida said as she and Aliyah aimed sweep kicks for Hekatoid's feet.

"Got ya!" Hekatoid yelled, grabbing Maddie's leg and flipping her over. He then proceeded to try and stomp on Vida and Aliyah, who quickly withdrew from his attacks. With the rangers down, Hekatoid blew into his horn and five out of six rangers disappeared.

"Rangers!" Daggeron yelled.

"Now they're in my dimension." Hekatoid laughed, disappearing as Daggeron tried to blast him with his laser lamp.

"No! Come back!" the Knight yelled, desperately, but Hekatoid and the rangers were long gone.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

The rangers grunted and groaned as they hit solid ground.

"Where are we?" Chip asked, looking around.

"Let me guess - a strange dimension." Nick answered.

Aliyah groaned and dusted herself off. "Not _another_ strange dimension," she whined, remembering the time she had become trapped with Catastros.

"It's time to play my game!" Hekatoid interrupted, appearing in the sky behind the rangers.

"No games - where's Udonna?" Xander shouted.

"Play my game or you'll never see her again!" Hekatoid countered.

Aliyah sighed and shook her head. "What is it with Terrors and games?" she asked. "You'd think they were whiny little brats not monster trying to conquer the world.

The others nodded.

Waving his hands, Hekatoid summoned several Hidiacs for the rangers.

"No problem." Vida said, reaching for her magi staff.

"I'm not done explaining the rules." Hekatoid said. "You only have until the clock runs out." A pale imitation of a clock appeared in the sky above the battle ground.

Aliyah smirked. "Don't the terrors learn anything?" she asked, reflecting back on past experiences when the Terrors created games.

"Let's do it!" Nick commanded.

"Yeah!" the others nodded, racing forward to meet the Hidiacs.

During the battle, Hekatoid used his powers to immobilize all Rangers, except for Nick and Aliyah.

"That's not fair!" Nick shouted, as he was thrown backwards as the Hidiacs teamed up against him and Aliyah.

"Whoa!" Aliyah cried, landing on the grass beside her cousin. "He's a terror. They don't play by the rules." She pointed out as Nick helped her back to her feet.

"It's my game, and time is running out!" Hekatoid said.

Aliyah curled her hands into fists and looked at Nick. "Then I believe it's time we kicked it up a notch," she said.

Nick nodded and tapped into Aliyah's powers - the ones that were still bound to him from the binding spell that had been used a few weeks ago.

Aliyah bit her lip and folded her arms in annoyance as Nick donned his battlizer and destroyed the Hidiacs. It wasn't fair that he could all the cool power upgrades - and he only got them through her powers.

The clock reached zero and the other rangers were able to move again.

"Guys!" Aliyah called, racing back towards them.

"Thanks, Fireheart." Nick called as the dragon disappeared into the skies.

"All right, we've played your game." Aliyah said, turning back to the monster. "Now where is she?"

"This game's not over yet." Hekatoid said, much to the ranger's annoyance. "Let's see how you do against more formidable opponents."

He blew his horn and the rangers disappeared again.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

Hitting solid ground for the second time that day, Aliyah jumped up and looked around, dusting herself off.

"What do you think he meant by 'more formidable opponents?'" Chip asked.

Thunder boomed and lightning crashed overhead, as four out of five brightly coloured strands of electricity landed in front of the rangers. When the lightning disappeared behind remained four multi-colored Power Rangers, the only difference between their collars were black and not white.

"What the -?" Vida frowned, looking from her counterpart to the space beside it, she then turned to Aliyah. "Where's _your_ counterpart?" she asked.

"Hekatoid is a lot of things." Aliyah said. "But bright is not one of them. Clearly he doesn't understand that I can't be programmed to be evil. Not even a clone of me could withstand that type of suffocation."

"The prophecy?" Maddie asked.

Aliyah shrugged. "It must be," she said. "My protection spell protects me from evil. I don't think there is a protection spell that can protect you from good. That's why dark magic is a little stronger at times, it's unyielding."

"Let's see you defeat yourselves." Hekatoid shouted, appearing over the fighting arena once more. "Don't worry, platinum Ranger, I haven't forgotten about you. While you may not be able to fight yourself... how will you fair against your sister?"

Aliyah frowned.

There was a crash of thunder and a strand of black lightning struck the ground. When it cleared an evil black Ranger stood opposite her.

"Clearly you don't know the kind of tension there is between Rebecca and me at the moment, Hekatoid." Aliyah said. "If you did, you'd realize that right now, I could kill Rebecca... for a number of reasons."

"Aliyah, are you sure?" Chip asked, eyeing his clone suspiciously.

Aliyah nodded. "I can't take my anger out on the real think," she said. "But an evil counterpart? No problem!"

"Ready?" Nick asked.

The others nodded, still a little unsure.

"Let's do it!"

"For Udonna." Aliyah said. "Go!"

The others charged forward, with Aliyah rushing at the Rebecca-clone, her Magi-staff Lightning sabre drawn.

"Energy orb!" the Rebecca-clone shouted, twirling her own staff around and sending an energized ball of pure evil at Aliyah. It collided with the platinum Ranger and knocked her flying backwards into a stone pillar.

Aliyah gasped for breath as she felt her protection spell start to weaken. The Rebecca-Clone may have not been the real Rebecca, but where the real Rebecca was strong in good magic, the Rebecca-clone was strong in dark magic. And it was pure dark magic that Aliyah had just been hit with, and it was attacking her protection spell.

"Aliyah!" Vida yelled as she and the other rangers crowded around their friend.

The Rebecca-clone laughed as her evil team-mates regrouped around her. "You've always been the weaker one, Ali," she said, indicating that the clones could talk, and possibly chose to do so whenever they wanted. "Always in need of help. Protection. Why are you so important? _We -_" she motioned to the clones, "don't need a platinum Ranger."

"Platinum is such a stupid colour," the Vida-clone scoffed.

"We did _have_ a platinum colour Ranger," said the Xander-clone. "But she was such a liability. Always needed saving. _Protecting_ from the overloading of good magic."

"_Pathetic_." The Chip-clone nodded, stepping forward.

The Nick-clone smirked and joined his friend in front of his team. "We eliminated our platinum Ranger," he told the good Rangers. "We eliminated the threat on our team... just like we'll eliminate you." He waved his magi staff at the Rangers and hit Xander, Vida and Nick with a beam of energy, transforming them into dice.

"He turned them into dice!" Maddie shrieked, rushing to pick up her friends.

Chip turned and helped Aliyah stand. "Are you OK?" he asked, noticing her whimper.

"Yeah. If they want to eliminate the threat." Aliyah said. "Then we've got to take it up a notch."

"How are we gonna do that?" Chip asked. "The only 'take it up a notch' we have is Nick and his battlizer, and he's been diceified."

Aliyah smiled. This was one of the reasons that she loved Chip. His childlike nature was enough to put anyone at ease, but yet he still had the ability to be serious when needed. "Diceified?" she repeated.

"Yeah, the transformation from human-form to dice-form." Chip explained.

"You're a weird one, Chippy." Aliyah giggled.

"I do try." Chip shrugged.

Maddie smiled and looked down at the dice in her arms. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Give up." Her clone sneered. "You don't stand a chance."

The clones laughed.

"Don't bet on it." Aliyah retorted. "Do you think if we combine our efforts, our powers, we'd have enough to destroy them?"

"We'd have to be pretty angry for that." Chip said. "Remember, we're three rangers down."

Aliyah turned to Maddie. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty angry." Maddie nodded. "Chip?"

"Me too." Chip agreed.

Aliyah grinned. "Then game one," she said, reaching for her morpher. "Legendary Source, Mystic Force! Code two!"

"Legendary Force, Mystic Force! Code two!" Maddie and Chip said, copying Aliyah's actions. They knew that they didn't have enough rangers to perform a full fury attack, but they had the ability and anger to perform an imitation of one.

"MYSTIC FORCE LIGHTNING FURY!"

With a powerful surge of flame, lightning and water, the clones were blasted away from the three rangers.

"Checkmate!" Maddie, Aliyah and Chip said as the clone-rangers disappeared with similar yells of despair and anger.

"All right!" Maddie cheered, laughing as Chip wrapped his arms around hers and Aliyah's shoulders.

"Yeah! What can I say? I'm a gamer!" Chip said.

"No doubt!" Aliyah nodded, turning to Hekatoid who was seething angrily. "We played your games, Hekatoid!" she yelled. "Now take us to Udonna!"

"As you wish." Hekatoid said, blowing his horn and causing them to disappear one final time.

**~*Make Me A Believer*~**

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Rebecca was walking through the Rootcore forest with a backpack on her shoulders and map to the lake of Lament in her hands. She was is in dire need of finding her aunt and cousin, not only was Chip only an apprentice, but she knew that she was going to need Udonna if the Master were to be revived. She didn't want to think about it, but Rebecca knew that the end was near.

As she walked in near silence, the black Ranger inspected the map, and reached for her water bottle that she had secured to the side of her backpack for easy access. She raised the tip to her lips and nearly choked as the sound of screaming made her jump with surprise.

"Claire!" Rebecca breathed, unwittingly thinking the worst. She re-secured her water bottle and Ninja-streaked in the direction the yelling was coming from. When she reached her destination she found that it wasn't Claire screaming, but LeeLee and Phineas.

"All right! No more screaming!" Phineas said, already bored with the situation.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't startle people!" said LeeLee. "It's not - you're so ugly."

Phineas grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pushed off. Flipped over backwards and landed on his feet behind her. "Thanks, so are you." He said.

LeeLee frowned.

"In a very beautiful, gorgeous, very pretty kind of way." Phineas added, stammering slightly.

Rebecca resisted the urge to gag as she picked up on the flirting within Phineas' tone. She didn't think anything bad of the woodland creatures, but she couldn't see what Phineas and LeeLee had in common in order to initiate any type of romantic relationship.

"Uh, you shouldn't be out here alone." Phineas said, as LeeLee turned to walk away. "Very dangerous."

"I'm alone because no one likes me." LeeLee answered. "I don't fit in."

"Oh, I get it." Phineas laughed, thinking LeeLee was there to mock him. "Fluffy the uppity tree squirrel sent you here to mock me."

"No."

"Very funny."

As they wandered further and further away, Rebecca followed at a close distance.

"No. I have an evil mother, who rejects me for being too good." LeeLee explained. "And all the good people I want to be friends with reject me for being too evil, so you do the math."

"Ooh, Math, OK." Phineas nodded. "One mother plus 'X' number of friends, divided by - well, uh, you, OK, equals... carry the three - No, I was never very good at Math."

LeeLee smiled in amusement.

"Ohh!" Phineas said as he spotted a beetle on the ground. He picked it up and held it out to LeeLee. "Ah, Scrunt Beetle. Go on, you'll feel better."

LeeLee cringed away.

"You know, I can sympathize." Phineas told her. "I have been rejected by every member of my family. Trolls hate the Goblins. Goblins hate the Trolls. Oh, are you good or evil? Important to know when dealing with personal-growth issues."

"I guess I'm a little bit of both." LeeLee shrugged.

"Huh. Me, too." Phineas laughed. "A little Troll, a little Goblin, and together, they make me. And that's all I can be, you know - me."

"You're smart." LeeLee smiled.

"Yeah, well, no one's ever called me that before." Phineas said, blushing slightly.

Despite the weirdness of the relationship, Rebecca could totally see the connection between Phineas and LeeLee. They both had things in common and got on like a house on fire. Maybe, if LeeLee and Phineas could put aside their differences - with one being human and the other being a woodland creature - maybe there was hope for both worlds.

"My name's Phineas." The Troblin introduced.

"I'm LeeLee."

"LeeLee." Phineas repeated, his face turning serious. "Now, that's a coincidence, 'cause that's the same name as the daughter of that evil, vile, venom-spewing vicious vampire -"

"That's my mom." LeeLee interrupted.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure once you get to know her -" Phineas said, awkwardly.

"No, you described her perfectly." LeeLee nodded, sincerely. "Phineas, I got to go. I'm going to save the white sorceress."

Rebecca perked up at the mention of her aunt.

"White sorceress? Udonna?" Phineas asked. "She's been captured? Well, I'm coming, too. She's a close, personal friend of mine. Well, you know, we - we're more like acquaintances. We know each other." He laughed awkwardly and put the Scrunt beetle into his mouth as LeeLee looked distant.

"I just can't stand to see defenseless things captured." LeeLee admitted, proving to Rebecca that she had more than a soul of evil, she did, at the very least, have a heart.

Phineas spit out the Scrunt beetle and let it go. "Uh, me either." He agreed.

Rebecca chuckled and waited for LeeLee to move further ahead, before stepping out of the tree. "Someone's crushing... hard." She teased.

"Rebecca!" Phineas cried, spinning around. "What are you doing out here?"

"Same as your little girlfriend." Rebecca said. "Trying to save Udonna."

"Oh, so you want to help?" Phineas asked, looking to where LeeLee had disappeared. "Three heads are better than one."

Rebecca shook her head. "I don't think LeeLee would welcome my company, at the moment," she admitted. "We'll go our separate ways for now. But, if our paths do cross again then we'll consider joining forces. Besides, I have to find Claire first. Keep her in your sights at all times, Phineas," she added, turning serious. "She's still Necrolai's daughter... she could turn easily."

Phineas nodded and watched as Rebecca run off, disappearing into a blur of black as she Ninja-streaked through the trees.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Voila!" Hekatoid said, turning to the three rangers as they appeared on the ground beneath him. They were in the Terror pit. Aliyah could feel the cold tendrils of dark magic snaking their way up her spine, she still had her protection spell around her, but it was weak from the last attack.

"Return our friends!" said Maddie, holding up the three dice.

The dice glowed bright pink, red and green, before transforming back into Vida, Xander and Nick.

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

"You guys OK?" Aliyah asked, helping Vida to stand.

"Guys, you rock!" Xander said, jumping to his feet.

"Now that you're all here, I'll add you to my collection." Hekatoid said, looking to where he had stashed Udonna.

"Udonna!" the rangers gasped upon seeing their mentor. She looked to be asleep. But she also looked vulnerable and defenseless. It wasn't the Udonna they knew, loved and cherished.

"She's my prize!" Hekatoid said, blocking the Rangers view of their mentor. "And you will look wonderful by her side."

"You're gonna pay for this, toad." Chip said. The others agreeing immediately.

"Code five - Manticore Megazord!"

"Tiger Zord - Warrior mode!"

"Now give her back!" Chip yelled, engaging Hekatoid in battle. While the others fought the giant toad, Aliyah reached up and took the cage with Udonna inside, down from her pedestal. She cradled it, like a fragile toy, in the hands of her warrior mode.

"Full power!"

"Blow me down!" Hekatoid said, blowing on his horn. The blasts hit the ground behind the Manticore Megazord, but no damage was sustained. Instead the rangers, slashed through their ball of burning energy, burying him under a pile of rubble and rock.

Aliyah stood up and joined her friends. "I got her," she said, showing them the cage in her hands.

"Be careful." Nick warned.

"I'm not incompetent, Nick." Aliyah snapped.

"I didn't mean -" Nick sighed, realizing he had probably just fueled Aliyah's already bad, bad mood.

"She shouldn't have gone off alone." Chip said.

"We have her back now." Maddie said. "That's what's important."

"I'm just glad she's OK." Vida said.

Aliyah nodded and looked down at her aunt. "Now all we need is Rebecca to call and say she's found Claire."

"Yeah." The others nodded.

Suddenly a huge sticky red tongue shot out of the rubble. It wrapped around Udonna's cage and pulled her out of the warrior mode's hands.

"No!" Aliyah shouted as Hekatoid stood up, holding Udonna in his slimy hands. "Son of a bitch!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Hekatoid laughed. He spat a black tar-like substance at the Rangers, knocking the two Megazords to the ground. "I'm out of here!" he said, turning and jumping through a gap between the dimensions. "She's mine again!"

"Stop!" the Rangers shouted, forcing the Manticore Megazord to their feet and caught the edges of the portal, before it could close.

**~*Against All Odds*~**

"Uh, it's lucky I came along." Phineas said, rushing to keep up with LeeLee's stride. "I can really come in handy."

"Just try and keep up. We haven't got much time." LeeLee said, striding quickly across the forest path.

"Ha! Much time to do what?"

Phineas and LeeLee stopped and turned to face Claire. The apprentice had been searching for Udonna since early that morning, they had been attacked by Hekatoid the previous evening and he had knocked her unconscious before capturing her aunt. After contacting Rootcore and telling Rebecca and Daggeron what had happened, Claire had gone after the Terror.

"I'm going to save the white sorceress." LeeLee answered, facing the apprentice.

"I should turn you into a stickleberry, you vamp witch!" Claire threatened.

"Try it, Granola." LeeLee shot back.

"Oh, My God, knock it off, the pair of you!" Rebecca said, stepping out of the long grass. "You'll wake up the entire forest if you keep shouting."

Claire sighed and turned to her cousin. She knew that LeeLee was afraid of Rebecca, not just because she was a Power Ranger, but because she held seniority when it came to Magic and decision-making, just underneath Udonna and Daggeron, of course.

"Rebecca, you found me." Claire said, happily. "Look, I found LeeLee, she has Udonna. She, her mother and the terrors must have thought up the plan to capture Udonna and they succeeded."

"I did not." LeeLee exclaimed. "I had nothing to do with the white sorceress being captured."

"Evil always lies." Claire shot back.

Rebecca sighed and put her hand on Claire's shoulder. "Easy, Claire," she said. "LeeLee's telling the truth."

"What?" Claire asked, astonished. "How do you know?"

"Because I was watching her and Phineas a while back." Rebecca admitted. "She's just trying to fit in. If she had captured Udonna then why would she want to help get her back?"

Claire looked lost. "Maybe she -" she stammered, fishing for words.

"There's no excuse, Claire." Rebecca said, shaking her head. "She's on our side." She looked to LeeLee. "Just because I believe you, doesn't make us friends. You want to turn your life around? Make the Power Rangers realize you've changed?"

LeeLee nodded.

"Then you have to _prove_ to them where your loyalties lie." Rebecca said. "Which side are you on: Good or Evil? You can't play both sides. It doesn't work like that."

"But my mom -?" LeeLee said, sounding remorseful.

Rebecca shook her head. "I'm sorry, LeeLee," she said, sympathetically. "Your mother_ choose_ to live the evil life, just like her mother did before that, but you've got the chance to turn over a new leaf. The good side will only accept you once you have _proven_ your loyalty to them. That's the problem with the light side, we view trust as an important aspect in any relationship - and it is - without trust... we have nothing."

"What about Aliyah?" LeeLee asked.

"My sister is harder shell to crack." Rebecca sighed. "I wouldn't expect her to open up and trust you straight off the bat. The others, they _might_, but you have to give them a reason to. Saving Udonna and then turning your back and helping your mother nearly destroy us, isn't going to work in your favour. You have to be certain that the light side is the side for you."

LeeLee nodded. "It is," she said. "I can't be evil. I don't know how."

Rebecca smiled and wrapped her arm around Claire's shoulders.

"Then let's go prove it," she said. "Help us save Udonna."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 29 May, 2013 at 01:48am**


End file.
